Summertime madness
by Miliune
Summary: Un été seulement pour que Draco Malfoy perde la raison. Un été pour découvrir qui il est et ce qu'il veut réellement. Un été pour rencontrer une bien étrange famille qui lit en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Un été de folie et sa chaleur qui lui fait tourner la tête. HPDM, UA, Rating M, Famille, romance, drame.
1. Bienvenue

Boom baby! Voilà la version clean est soignée par **Titou Douh** , avec beaucoup, beaucoup moins de fautes.J'espère que vous verrez la différence (si certains d'entre vous viennent la relire) et pour ceux qui découvre l'histoire et bien enjoy quoi XD !

BIENVENUE

.

.

Godric's Hollow fut le quartier que choisit Astoria Malfoy, née Greengrass, pour installer sa petite famille.

C'était un de ces quartiers huppés où toutes les maisons au style outrageusement colonial abritaient de riches familles insupportables _;_ de par leur rang, leur argent ou même leur sang. Il faisait partie de la petite ville de Merlin's Sake, ville qui brillait par deux choses importantes : sa concentration de familles aristocratiques et son école extrêmement réputée qui suivait la scolarité des enfants de leurs onze ans jusqu'à leurs vingt-et-unième année pour ceux qui le désiraient _;_ et la plupart du temps, beaucoup de famille le désiraient.

C'était une lubie d'Astoria de vouloir vivre comme une aristocrate anglaise, de même que l'envie de quitter sa Russie natale pour un meilleur climat. Bien sûr, le fait que son mari ait étudié à Oxford pesait tout aussi lourd dans la balance.

Astoria et Draco Malfoy ne faisaient pas partie des nouveaux riches.

La famille Malfoy était une très ancienne et riche famille qui avait fait fortune, d'abord avec le charbon puis les mines d'or en Afrique. Sa réputation ne s'était pas construite sur une richesse faite de dur labeur mais plutôt sur l'esclavage et l'opportunisme. Pourtant, l'empire avait prospéré sans mal, et ce n'était que depuis Abraxas que la compagnie Malfoy avait décidé de redorer son blason. Finie, la prospection des énergies fociles : les Malfoy étaient à présent à la pointe de la technologie et des énergies renouvelables.

Cependant, toutes ces histoires d'argent ne concernaient pas vraiment Astoria. C'était l'affaire de son mari. En somme, ils ne manquaient strictement de rien et elle pouvait largement se permettre de choisir où elle désirait vivre. La famille Greengrass était aussi une famille d'aristocrates mais leur fortune avait fini par s'amoindrir seule restait leur réputation. C'était officieusement une des raisons de son mariage avec Draco Malfoy. Astoria n'y trouvait rien à redire : son mari avait été l'un des célibataires les plus en vue du moment et elle n'était qu'une parmi des centaines qui avait caressé l'espoir de l'épouser. Elle avait fait des efforts incroyables pour attirer son attention, avait multiplié les soirées mondaines pour se faire bien voir et tout son manège avait fini par fonctionner.

Si Draco Malfoy était un homme charmant en société, toujours poli et souriant, la jeune femme avait vite déchanté une fois mariée : Draco était un être insensible et glacial, qui ne l'honorait que par devoir marital et cédait à ses caprices de riche uniquement pour avoir la paix. C'était un homme fermé qui semblait ne s'amuser de rien. La jeune femme avait fini par comprendre que la beauté froide qui lui servait de mari était un homme bien triste et blasé de tout. Elle mettait son attitude sur le compte de son statut d'enfant unique : Draco avait été élevé comme un petit prince, il n'avait manqué de rien et pouvait absolument tout avoir. Quand on avait la possibilité de tout avoir, on finissait par n'avoir envie de rien.

Draco n'avait envie de rien. C'était une sorte de robot qui exécutait les taches qu'on lui donnait. Pourtant, il y avait bien une chose qui prenait une place importante dans le cœur de son estimé mari : sa mère.

Astoria avait vite compris qu'elle ne la surpasserait jamais et qu'aucune autre femme n'aurait plus d'importance que Narcissa Malfoy. C'était une personne douce qui jouissait de la même beauté froide que Draco, mais qui posait un regard si aimant sur son fils que, par moments, Astoria se sentait dévorée par la jalousie.

Elle préférait largement passer du temps avec Lucius Malfoy : lui, au moins, ne l'ignorait jamais. Elle avait même fini par se dire qu'elle avait épousé le mauvais Malfoy. Pourtant, quelque chose avait fini par faire changer l'attitude de Draco à son encontre.

Et ce quelque chose se résumait à ce qui s'était mis à pousser dans son ventre.

Quand la nouvelle de sa grossesse était tombée, la première réaction de Draco avait été d'hausser un sourcil, comme s'il venait soudain de se souvenir qu'il avait une femme. La surprise passée, il l'avait embrassée tellement chaleureusement qu'Astoria savait senti une pointe de fierté naître dans son cœur. Elle était tombée amoureuse de Draco Malfoy au premier regard mais avait fini par laisser son amour pour lui se ternir face au peu de considération qu'il avait pour elle. Mais une fois enceinte, Draco avait été si prévenant, si doux, si tendre, si aimant que son amour oublié avait afflué comme une vague de pure satisfaction.

Ainsi Scorpius Malfoy naquit, baigné dans l'amour de son père.

Scorpius avait éveillé l'intérêt de Draco. Il l'avait éveillé tout court, en fait. Astoria avait découvert un autre homme à la naissance de son fils. Draco riait, s'amusait aussi parfois et, quelques fois, il regardait Scorpius avec tellement d'amour qu'Astoria se sentait terriblement mal.

Elle n'était pas idiote, Draco se comportait avec elle comme il se comportait avec des invités ou des amis proches : poliment, lui parlant de sa voix basse et traînante, comme à une visiteuse. Ils partageaient toujours le même lit, dînaient toujours ensemble à heure fixe, mettaient un point d'honneur à faire des sorties en couple. Mais jamais Draco ne la regardait comme il regardait son fils.

Et entre elle et lui, elle s'était rendue compte que sa place venait après. En plus ce dette jalousie malsaine qu'elle éprouvait pour Narcissa, elle commença à en éprouver une plus effroyable encore pour son propre fils. Astoria se comportait comme une mère normale. Elle aimait Scorpius de tout son cœur ce qu'elle n'aimait pas, c'était sa relation presque en osmose avec son père. Ils étaient soudés et perdus dans leur monde à eux et, dans ces moments-là, elle avait l'impression de ne pas exister.

Pourtant, elle était sûre que son fils l'aimait autant. C'était elle qu'il appelait quand il avait faim, c'était elle qu'il appelait quand il avait mal au ventre, c'était elle qu'il appelait quand il se faisait mal, c'était sa main qu'il tenait quand ils se promenaient.

Scorpius ne l'ignorait pas, il avait besoin d'elle.

Cependant, son comportement vis-à-vis de son père était tout autre : il le regardait avec une forme de fascination intense, comme si Draco était une sort d'être divin prêchant la bonne parole. Il avait toujours peu de mots pour Scorpius, parce que ce dernier hésitait toujours à s'adresser à lui, et Draco ne faisait jamais le premier pas. Mais quand Scorpius trouvait du courage pour lui demander quelque chose, son père ne le repoussait jamais.

Astoria pensait alors que Scorpius était du genre à n'avoir d'yeux que pour les choses inaccessibles et elle était beaucoup trop accessible. Son besoin de se faire aimer et de se faire voir la faisait se comporter comme une personne envahissante. Elle n'y pouvait rien : elle détestait se sentir mise à l'écart.

C'était pourtant cette attitude qu'avait parfois Narcissa.

C'était une chose étrange qu'elle avait remarquée. La mère de Draco ne se levait jamais pour saluer son fils, c'était toujours lui qui se présentait à elle. Au départ, Astoria avait juste pensé que c'était une femme faible et fatiguée mais, au fil du temps et après la naissance de son fils, elle avait fini par comprendre son manège.

Narcissa se faisait désirer.

Et Draco faisait la même chose. Ils étaient des êtres patients. Ils pouvaient attendre longtemps, figés dans un coin sans jamais venir vous voir. Il fallait toujours faire le premier pas, avec eux. Il était rare qu'ils se jettent sur quelqu'un pour le saluer. En fait, ça n'était jamais arrivé. Mais Astoria n'était pas comme ça : elle devait montrer à tout le monde sa présence, elle devait parler, bavasser. Elle ne voulait pas juste être une poupée. Elle était incapable d'avoir la même stature et la passivité de Narcissa. C'était impossible, et elle savait que son caractère ne faisait pas l'unanimité chez son mari.

Elle avait eu la crainte qu'en grandissant, Scorpius devienne comme son père, mais Draco avait une manière particulière de l'élever. Il refusait de céder à ses caprices, lui apprenant que pour obtenir quelque chose il fallait se battre, travailler ou le mériter.

Astoria l'aimait pour ça. Elle se disait que Draco avait parfaitement conscience de sa nature nonchalante et qu'il ne souhaitait pas la même chose pour son fils. Par chance, Scorpius avait pris le coté enjoué et bavard de sa mère. Ce que Draco tolérait difficilement chez elle, il le passait avec amour chez Scorpius. De ce fait, elle était toujours partagée entre la fierté que son fils soit un peu comme elle et la tristesse qu'il ne soit pas comme Draco, parce qu'alors il l'aurait peut-être un peu moins aimé. Il n'aurait pas apprécié de voir son propre reflet dans son fils.

Sa façon de penser était dangereuse et elle le savait, mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Astoria était coincée dans une union qu'elle voulait parfaite mais qui n'avait de parfait que le mot. C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'elle avait décidé de déménager, avec l'envie secrète d'éloigner Draco de sa famille.

S'ils n'étaient que tous les trois, elle pourrait faire le point sur sa relation et tout reprendre depuis le début, reconquérir son mari sans la présence pesante de Narcissa. Elle avait eu peur que Draco refuse sèchement mais, contre toute attente, il avait approuvé son projet. Sans rechigner, il avait fait toutes les démarches pour quitter Saint-Pétersbourg et venir se perdre à Merlin's Sake.

Draco parcourut leur nouveau salon des yeux. Pour lui, ça ressemblait en tout point à la maison d'Allan Parish dans Jumanji, un film qu'il avait dû supporter de regarder avec Scorpius. Son fils était mordu de ce genre de film. Même s'il avait passé deux nuits à faire des cauchemars à propos de singes et de plantes carnivores, il avait trouvé la force de le regarder encore et encore jusqu'à le connaître par cœur.

Astoria passa à coté de lui, le sourire aux lèvres. En ce début de mois de juillet, elle ne portait qu'un débardeur et une robe en flanelle à motifs floraux. Elle avait tout d'une princesse moderne. C'était une femme cruellement jolie. Draco s'était laissé piéger par sa beauté. La première fois qu'il l'avait croisée, il s'était dit qu'elle ressemblait à sa mère. Mais une fois le mariage consommé, il avait révisé rapidement son jugement : elle n'avait strictement rien de Narcissa.

C'était une femme encombrante qui mettait son nez partout. Toujours avide de ragots, de potins et de son envie de les faire partager. Draco était fatigué de son babillage intempestif et des choses frivoles qu'elle avait à raconter. Astoria n'était pas sotte : elle pouvait très bien tenir une conversation intelligente, mais ça ne l'amusait jamais. Elle lisait peu, n'avait aucun intérêt pour la musique, et elle fuyait l'opéra et le théâtre comme la peste.

Elle aimait danser, les soirées mondaines, dépenser son argent en futilités.

En fin de compte, ils n'avaient strictement aucun point commun. Ils ne partageaient pas les mêmes goûts et la seule raison pour laquelle ils semblaient bien assortis résidait dans leur beauté. Si Draco s'était résigné à rester avec Astoria, c'était uniquement parce qu'il avait la certitude que toutes les femmes étaient comme elle.

Peu de femmes avaient attiré son attention. Elles se comptaient même sur les doigts d'une main.

La première avait été son amie d'enfance, Pansy Parkinson. Une jeune fille à la langue bien pendue, qui n'hésitait jamais à dire ce qu'elle pensait, et surtout à Draco. Il avait nourri pendant un temps le secret espoir de l'épouser. Elle avait été sa première fois, son premier amour, et il avait cru qu'ils passeraient leurs vies ensemble. Mais Pansy lui avait ri au nez. Elle n'avait aucune intention de se marier, et passer sa vie accrochée à un seul homme ne la faisait absolument pas rêver. Draco avait été subjugué par sa soif de liberté même s'il avait essayé de lui faire entendre raison. Il avait été jaloux de sa faculté à sortir des sentiers battus. Pansy avait eu raison. Elle avait fini par tout quitter pour vivre comme elle l'entendait : argent, famille et patrie. Il avait toujours des nouvelles d'elle, elle restait sa meilleure amie. Mais Pansy vivait dans un autre monde. Elle n'avait pas de toit fixe, bougeait au gré de ses envies. Draco lui avait demandé, une fois, si elle n'avait pas peur de mourir seule, entourée de personne. Pansy lui avait répondu en riant qu'elle ne mourrait pas seule, mais entourée de tout ce qu'elle aimait : elle et le monde. Elle aurait pu être la femme de sa vie. Mais, finalement, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi : il aimait la Pansy libre et téméraire, celle qu'il ne voyait que quelques jours par an.

Ensuite, il y avait eu Angelina Johnson, une actrice talentueuse et belle à se damner. Sa peau sombre et ses yeux noirs avaient fait tourner la tête de Draco sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Angelina était brillante et Draco s'était demandé comment une femme comme elle avait fini par devenir actrice. Angelina lui avait répondu que c'était facile, son seul travail consistait à se déguiser. Il l'avait réellement aimée, mais c'était ce genre de passion brève et courte qui ne se finissait jamais bien. Angelina était une femme impétueuse, indomptable, qui ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire, à la différence d'Astoria. Elle avait très vite vu dans le jeu de Draco. Elle avait accepté sa demande en mariage, et Draco avait refusé au dernier moment de l'épouser. Il avait vu ce que deviendrait Angelina en devenant sa femme. Il s'était douté qu'elle cesserait de briller tôt ou tard, et qu'elle aurait la décence de lui dire que c'était entièrement de sa faute. Ils avaient longuement discuté derrière l'église et Angelina avait compris les raisons de son refus. Parfois, quand un de ses films sortait, il se rendait seul au cinéma et se félicitait de ne pas l'avoir épousée : Angelina était beaucoup trop belle pour qu'il glace sa beauté par son attitude. Au final, Astoria lui convenait bien mieux. Elle ne demandait rien, vivait dans son monde pendant qu'il vivait dans le sien, et c'était tout. Ça avait été tout jusqu'à la naissance de Scorpius.

Il fallait à présent qu'il partage leurs mondes.

Scorpius avait été une bouée de secours dans l'océan de sa vie morne. C'était un ange tombé du ciel. Sa bonne humeur, son enthousiasme, sa curiosité faisaient gonfler le cœur de Draco.

Il n'avait rien à voir avec lui, si ce n'était le physique. Scorpius s'intéressait à tout et surtout à lui. Astoria avait longtemps fait semblant de s'intéresser à lui mais Draco avait abandonné l'idée de lui parler de ce qu'il aimait quand elle avait oublié plus d'une fois quel était son opéra favori. Scorpius, lui, le regardait comme s'il était une sorte de dictionnaire ambulant, et quand Draco lui expliquait quelque chose, il pointait le bout de sa langue au coin de ses lèvres dans une mimique de réflexion intense.

Draco adorait ça. Ça lui donnait l'impression que Scorpius imprimait mentalement ses paroles. Avec son fils, il se sentait écouté et important, comme lorsqu'il s'asseyait prés de sa mère et que celle-ci cessait toute activité pour l'écouter d'une oreille attentive même si ce qu'il disait n'avait aucun sens. Scorpius faisait toutes ces choses qu'il ne faisait pas quand il était petit. Il ne disait jamais non, ne boudait pas, n'était pas colérique _;_ même quand Draco lui refusait certaines choses. Il le regardait de ses grands yeux qui disaient qu'il comprenait pourquoi il n'y avait pas le droit. Draco faisait tout pour ne pas en faire un garçon capricieux comme lui. Il ne voulait pas le pourrir, il voulait en faire quelqu'un de bien. Pas une personne fade et désabusée comme lui. Et il avait plutôt réussi. Scorpius était un garçon charmant et adorable, et Draco l'aimait plus que tout.

\- Père ?

Draco baissa les yeux vers son fils. Scorpius regardait en direction du salon. Il venait de retirer son chapeau, qu'Astoria avait vissé sa tête pour le protéger du soleil. Il portait un short bleu et une chemise blanche.

\- Oui, mon grand ?

Scorpius leva la tête vers son père et lui fit un immense sourire.

\- Est-ce que je peux aller dehors ?

\- Tu ne veux pas voir ta chambre d'abord ?

\- Je suis sûr que maman a déjà choisi pour moi. Je veux marcher dans l'herbe avant que le jardinier ne tonde la pelouse à cause du comité de voisinage.

\- Le comité de voisinage ?

\- Oui.

Scorpius fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu n'as pas écouté un traître mot de ce que mère à dit.

\- Je plaide coupable, fils.

Scorpius se mit à rire.

\- Vas donc jouer dehors, mais reste à un mètre de la route.

\- Merci papa !

Draco regarda son fils repartir en direction de la porte d'entrée. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il allait faire : Scorpius allait étudier d'un œil perçant tout le voisinage. En vérité, lui non plus n'avait aucune envie de visiter. Il voulait juste s'allonger et dormir un peu. Quelque part dans la maison, il entendait la voix d'Astoria qui s'extasiait sur les meubles qu'elle avait choisis. Draco grimpa l'immense escalier et se dirigea vers le seul endroit qu'il avait pu retirer de la frénésie décorative de sa femme. Son bureau.

La pièce était décorée le plus sobrement possible. Tous les meubles étaient en acajou massif. Les murs étaient tous longés d'une immense bibliothèque, sauf celui qui se trouvait derrière le bureau. Une immense fenêtre qui commençait au sol et finissait presque par toucher le plafond mangeait le mur. Sur le coté se trouvaient un canapé et une petite table. Draco s'avança vers la fenêtre et constata qu'elle donnait sur une partie de la maison voisine. Il pouvait nettement voir une fenêtre semblable à la sienne mais de lourds rideaux avaient été tirés. Il soupira et s'allongea dans son canapé, bien décidé à grappiller quelques minutes de sommeil.

Scorpius piétina l'herbe du jardin puis se tourna pour observer sa nouvelle maison. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que sa mère ait décidé de tout quitter pour l'Angleterre sur un coup de tête sans même lui demander son avis. Il n'arrivait pas non plus à croire que son père ait accepté si facilement. Scorpius avait fait de tels efforts pour se faire des amis... Et tout partait en fumée. Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir s'en refaire. Ses parents le pensaient joyeux, sociable et bout-en-train, mais Scorpius manquait en vérité cruellement de confiance en lui. Autour de lui, il n'y avait jamais eu que des adultes et il avait appris très vite à composer avec eux. Mais se faire apprécier des enfants de son âge...

Ça, il en était incapable.

Il ne comprenait rien à leurs jeux, leurs plaisanteries, leurs discussions. Il avait l'impression de débarquer d'une autre planète. A présent il allait de nouveau se retrouver seul.

Scorpius soupira et observa les alentours. Il se sentait fatigué mais il n'avait aucune envie de dormir. En face de leur maison, de l'autre coté de la rue, se trouvait une énorme bâtisse. Plus grande que la leur, mais pas plus grande que celle qu'ils avaient en Russie. A droite de leur manoir, il y avait une maison entourée de haies qui devaient attendre les deux mètres. Ces voisins ne risquaient pas de se faire pincer par le comité du voisinage si leur pelouse n'était pas tondue. Dans son observation, Scorpius avait gardé le meilleur pour la fin : la maison de gauche était sublime.

La pelouse était parfaitement taillée et, sur les bords, se dressaient des hortensias bleus. Scorpius avait vu que beaucoup de jardins étaient savamment décorés. Le sien possédait sur le coté un énorme cerisier et il se doutait que sa mère y ferait mettre des crocus ou du buis. Le jardin d'à coté était joli parce que simple. Le chemin qui menait à la porte d'entrée était fait d'ardoise, et les deux colonnes principales qui tenaient le porche avaient été taillées pour donner la forme de deux cerfs se tenant sur leurs pattes arrière.

Scorpius remarqua alors qu'excepté la maison de droite, tous les jardins de devant étaient ouverts. Les haies ou les grilles qui séparaient les propriétés commençaient au niveau de la maison en elle-même. Il s'avança vers la maison aux cerfs quand une voix lui fit faire demi tour.

\- Bonjour, mon garçon.

Scorpius observa le couple qui se tenait debout devant lui, un immense panier rempli de plein de choses à la main. La femme avait un immense sourire aux lèvres. Ses deux dents de devant étaient un peu trop avancées et ses cheveux bruns, qui ressemblaient plus à une crinière qu'autre chose, tenaient miraculeusement en un chignon haut. A coté d'elle se trouvait un homme aussi grand que son père. Ses cheveux roux taillés en brosse, il affichait un sourire en coin et semblait amusé par quelque chose. Scorpius s'approcha d'eux et les salua poliment.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Scorpius, madame.

\- Oh ! Appelle-moi Hermione. Voici Ron. Dis-moi, Scorpius, tes parents sont présents ?

\- Oui, vous pouvez sonner.

\- Merci beaucoup.

Scorpius suivit le couple, qui se dirigeait vers l'entrée, du regard. Sa première impression fut de les trouver gentils. Il reporta son attention sur le jardin d'à coté. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Un garçon s'approchait de lui. Il portait une tenue de marin. Il avait des cheveux noirs et lisses et Scorpius pouvait voir qu'il faisait sa taille. Le garçon s'approchait en trottinant, un sourire aux lèvres. Quand il fut presque proche de lui, il distingua enfin la couleur de ses yeux : un vert incroyable, scintillant comme les boucles d'oreille en émeraude de sa mère. Scorpius fit un pas en arrière, comme percé par ces yeux qui brillaient trop pour être vrais.

\- Bonj…

Le garçon s'écrasa au sol, tête la première, sous le regard stupéfait de Scorpius. Le jeune Malfoy resta immobile un moment et, quand il vit que l'autre garçon ne se relevait pas, il se précipita sur lui. Scorpius tourna le garçon sur le dos précipitamment.

\- Hey ! Hey, est-ce que ça va ?

Il frappa doucement ses joues mais le garçon ne se réveillait toujours pas. Scorpius écarta les paupières du jeune homme, ses yeux étaient révulsés. Le blond se mit à paniquer. Il posa sa tête contre le torse du garçon.

Rien, pas de battement.

Il posa sa main au-dessus de ses lèvres et dut se rendre à l'évidence : le garçon était mort. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi. Il fonça droit en direction de chez lui et ouvrit la porte comme un fou. Sa mère, son père et le couple se trouvaient dans le vestibule, discutant tranquillement. Draco fut le premier à poser un regard sur son fils en haussant un sourcil.

\- Scorpius ?

\- Il… Un…Mort.

\- Plus lentement. Articule. Respire, veux-tu ?

Scorpius obéit.

\- Il y a un garçon mort dans notre jardin !

Il avait prononcé sa phrase d'une traite.

\- Scorpius, chéri…, commença sa mère.

Mais déjà Draco se dirigeait vers le jardin, suivi du couple. Scorpius remercia intérieurement son père de le prendre au sérieux. Il suivit le couple à l'extérieur et avala difficilement sa salive quand il vit le garçon debout, les mains derrière le dos, un sourire mutin aux lèvres. Draco se tourna vers son fils et le fusilla du regard.

\- Ce genre de plaisanterie n'est pas drôle, Scorpius.

\- Mais, père, je vous promets que…

\- Il suffit, Scorpius. Tu as passé l'âge de ce genre d'enfantillage, non ?

Scorpius se tût, frustré qu'on le prenne pour un menteur. Il fusilla du regard le garçon qui s'avançait vers eux.

\- Bonjour, je suis Albus Severus Potter. J'habite la maison d'à côté.

Albus Severus Potter fit une petite révérence et Scorpius vit avec horreur que son père et sa mère souriaient.

\- Bonjour, Albus.

\- Bonjour, Mr et Mme Weasley. Et vous devez être Mr et Mme Malfoy.

\- Oui, mon trésor. Tu es bien poli, dis-moi. Scorpius, dis bonjour et présente toi, s'il te plaît.

Scorpius scella ses lèvres en une grimace de mécontentement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son père qui le regardait froidement. Il était en train de leur faire honte, mais ce n'était pas un menteur. Celui qui avait fait une blague stupide, c'était cet Albus. Scorpius allait ouvrir la bouche quand une autre silhouette fit son apparition au bout du jardin.

\- Albus !

Albus ne prit même pas la peine de se tourner, il fixait toujours Scorpius. L'autre garçon arriva presque en courant. Il dépassait Albus et Scorpius d'une bonne tête. Il avait les cheveux noirs et lisses mais ses yeux avaient la couleur du miel. Il ressemblait légèrement à Albus. Le jeune homme prit le bras d'Albus et le tira.

\- Tu es vraiment trop curieux, comme garçon. Veuillez pardonner mon frère.

\- Quoi ? Je faisais juste connaissance. Tu connais le mot politesse, James ?

\- Oui, je le connais, et je suis sûr que tu n'as rien fait de tel.

Albus renifla de façon dédaigneuse et Scorpius crut voir son père un bref instant.

\- Qui est le plus malpoli ? Celui qui se présente ou celui qui ne se présente pas ?

James lâcha son frère et rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Il se tourna vers les adultes.

\- Je suis désolé. Je me nomme James Sirius Potter.

\- Enchantée, James, s'amusa Astoria.

James sourit de façon aimable et tendit sa main en direction de celle de Draco.

\- Bon, et bien, nous allons vous laisser. Au plaisir de vous revoir. J'espère que vous vous plairez, ici.

Les Malfoy et les Potter laissèrent les Weasley disparaître. James observa Scorpius, qui n'avait pas desserré les lèvres et fixait furieusement Albus. Le plus âgé attrapa les épaules de son frère.

\- Excuse-toi.

\- Pardon ?

\- Albus Severus Potter, présente tes excuses maintenant ou je te promets que tu passeras un sale quart d'heure.

Le visage de Scorpius se détendit. Il fixa son père, qui semblait partagé entre incompréhension et ennui profond. Albus baissa les yeux.

\- C'était juste pour plaisanter. Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il est tombé dans le panneau !

\- Tu avais cessé de respirer !

La voix de Scorpius avait frôlé les aigus. Albus afficha un sourire ravi.

\- Tu as vu ? Je suis un champion en apnée !

\- J'ai cru que tu étais mort !

\- Je suis doué pour ça aussi, faire le mort.

\- Mon garçon, as-tu déjà entendu parler de Pierre qui criait au loup ?

Albus leva le nez en direction de Draco.

\- Oui…

\- Bien, parce que le jour où tu cesseras de respirer pour de vrai, il se peut que mon fils n'ait pas la présence d'esprit de se faire avoir une seconde fois.

Draco avait employé son ton froid qui ne plaisait jamais à Scorpius. Le blond était sûr qu'Albus allait s'agenouiller pour présenter toutes les excuses du monde, mais au lieu de ça, le sourire du brun s'agrandit encore plus.

\- Et il sera accusé de non-assistance a personne en danger !

James le frappa derrière la tête.

\- Albus, si tu m'obliges à faire sortir papa…

Les mots de James semblèrent faire beaucoup plus d'effet que ceux de Draco. Albus s'avança vers Scorpius et prit sa main dans la sienne. Ce n'était pas habituel, comme façon de faire.

\- Je suis désolé. Scorpius, c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy…

\- Oh, comme le titan ? Un nom de titan et un nom de constellation, ça fait de toi un garçon de l'univers, comme James.

Albus lui souriait franchement et Scorpius se demanda alors comment il avait fait pour le détester même un peu. James leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Excuse-moi de t'avoir fait une blague, Scorpius. Je m'ennuyais un peu et ça avait l'air sympa de t'embêter. Je ne recommencerai plus. Je serai ton ami le plus sincère à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Albus ferma les yeux et posa sa main sur son cœur en signe de serment. Scorpius rigola doucement, et s'empêcha de rougir sous le mot « ami ».

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'était un peu drôle.

\- Tu dis ça pour flatter mon ego, mais je vois bien que tu n'aimes pas ce genre d'humour. Mais merci de ta bonté.

Scorpius rigola plus franchement, Albus avait vraiment le sens du drame. James ramena son petit frère derrière lui et s'adressa à sa mère et à son père.

\- Excusez-nous de vous avoir dérangés alors que vous venez juste d'arriver. N'en voulez pas à mon frère, il est un peu bizarre. Scorpius, ce fut un plaisir de faire ta rencontre, peut-être que plus tard tu pourras venir jouer avec nous. Si tes parents le veulent bien, évidement.

James fit un clin d'œil à Scorpius et, cette fois-ci, il n'arriva pas à retenir le rouge qui lui montait aux joues.

\- C'est une très bonne idée. Ne vous en faites pas, vous êtes vraiment charmants, les enfants, dit Astoria.

James inclina la tête et Albus en fit de même. Tout en tournant les talons, Scorpius les vit rigoler entre eux. Cette simple image lui donna envie de courir vers eux pour rigoler aussi. Astoria retourna à l'intérieur de la maison en s'amusant du voisinage si plaisant. Draco posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils.

\- Je suis désolé, Scorpius.

\- Non, c'est bon. C'est vrai que j'ai réagi un peu trop rapidement.

Draco sourit face à l'égard qu'avait son fils pour lui.

\- Donc... Qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu veux t'en faire des amis ?

Scorpius leva les yeux vers son père en souriant.

\- Ils ont l'air vraiment drôles !

\- Ce n'est pas le mot que j'aurais choisi, mais si c'est ce que tu penses...

Draco fit rentrer son fils chez eux. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la maison voisine et se demanda qui, de la mère ou du père, avait les yeux aussi verts.

Le reste de la journée se passa comme la matinée. D'autres nouveaux voisins vinrent les voir, apportant bouteilles et aliments en tout genre dans des paniers. Astoria rangea les bouteilles mais se débarrassa du reste. La seule chose que Draco remarqua fut qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était monsieur ou madame Potter. Pourtant, quand il remonta dans son bureau dans la soirée, il se rendit compte que les rideaux de la maison voisine avaient été rabattus et qu'il y avait de la lumière.

A SUIVRE...


	2. Trois

.

.

TROIS

.

.

Ce matin-là, Astoria avait décidé de se rendre en ville. Draco avait refusé de l'accompagner, prétextant avoir du travail à faire, et la jeune femme n'avait pas insisté. Pourtant, il continuait à traîner dans la cuisine en observant Scorpius, qui buvait son bol de lait en pyjama.

Soudain, la sonnette retentit. La tête de son fils se leva brusquement, et il abandonna son bol pour courir dans les escaliers. Draco retint son rire : il ne voulait sûrement pas être vu en pyjama. Le blond se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit sur James Potter habillé d'un jeans, de converses et d'un t-shirt dédié à un groupe de musique obscur.

\- Bonjour, Mr. Malfoy.

\- Bonjour, James. Tu es bien matinal. Je suppose que tu viens pour Scorpius ?

James pencha la tête sur le côté d'un air songeur.

\- Mon père m'a donné deux cents livres pour payer un des ces affreux paniers de bienvenue. Je suis intiment persuadé que vous en avez jeté la moitié.

Draco fronça les sourcils face à tant de perspicacité.

\- Donc, je vous propose autre chose. Comme c'est vraiment stupide d'offrir des cadeaux ridicules à des gens qui peuvent se payer beaucoup mieux, que diriez-vous d'utiliser cet argent afin de passer une agréable journée avec votre fils ?

\- Si je comprends bien, tu veux garder cet argent pour toi ?

\- Oh, non, pas pour moi. Pour nous. On prend Scorpius avec nous, à nos frais, histoire que vous ne l'ayez pas dans les pattes, et on vous le ramène pour votre couvre feu.

Draco croisa les bras et afficha un sourire narquois.

\- Est-ce que ton père pense de ton petit arrangement ?

James haussa les épaules.

\- A vrai dire, c'est plus ou moins son idée. Si je reprends ces mots, ça donne : « vas chez le voisin, souhaite lui tout ce que lui ont souhaité les autres voisins, et arrange-toi avec lui pour savoir s'il veut vraiment un de ces horribles paniers. »

Draco se retint de pouffer de rire. Il y en avait, au moins, qui ne s'embarrassaient pas de venir embêter les gens avec des choses inutiles. Si Astoria avait entendu ça, elle l'aurait sûrement très mal pris, mais Draco était plutôt satisfait de ne pas avoir à ranger ou jeter quoique ce soit.

\- Bien, je te confie mon fils pour la journée.

\- D'accord. J'ai juste quelque questions avant.

\- Oui ?

\- A-t-il des allergies ? A-t-il le vertige ? A-t-il le droit de prendre les transports en commun ? A-t-il une maladie cardiaque ou autre chose qui nécessite de savoir les gestes d'urgence ?

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

\- Tu es bien consciencieux.

\- Comme je serais le plus âgé, je serais responsable s'il arrive quoi que ce soit. Je n'ai aucune envie de prendre des risques.

Le blond sourit. Décidément, ces enfants étaient intéressants.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Scorpius est en parfaite santé et il peut prendre les transports. Moi aussi, j'ai une question.

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi ce ne sont pas tes parents qui viennent me voir ?

\- Parce que papa est dans sa bulle, en ce moment. Il ne sortira pas avant quelques jours, au risque de voir toute sa créativité s'envoler.

Draco ne fut pas satisfait par la réponse, mais James ne semblait pas vouloir en dire plus.

\- Je viendrais chercher Scorpius dans trente minutes. A tout à l'heure.

Draco observa le garçon traverser son jardin et rentrer chez lui. Il ferma la porte et leva les yeux vers les escaliers. Scorpius se tenait debout sur les marches, peigné et habillé.

James, Albus et Lily Potter arrivèrent trente minutes plus tard, à heure fixe. Draco leur ouvrit la porte mais les trois enfants insistèrent pour attendre dehors. Lily Potter ne ressemblait en rien à ses frères. Ses cheveux étaient roux et elle avait de petites tâches de rousseur sur le nez et les joues, mais ses yeux étaient du même vert parfait que son frère.

Draco avait demandé leurs âges et James avait répondu qu'il avait quatorze ans, Albus onze et Lily sept. Scorpius fut ravi d'apprendre qu'il avait le même âge qu'Albus. Draco les regarda partir et remarqua que Lily ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Il ferma la porte et essaya d'imaginer le père des enfants. Ressemblait-il à Lily, James ou Albus ? Ses pensées se dissipèrent quand il se retrouva face à son travail. Il jeta tout de même un regard chez le voisin : les rideaux étaient de nouveau tirés. Draco soupira.

* * *

OooOooO

James respecta sa parole : Scorpius fut ramené à 18h tapantes aux portes du manoir Malfoy. Draco put voir que un immense sourire barrer le visage de son fils. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son fils aussi joyeux.

\- Je vois que tu as passé une bonne journée.

\- Superbe, père !

James poussa Scorpius vers l'intérieur et se tourna vers Draco.

\- Nous sommes allés à Hogsmeade, ils ont installé des attractions pour le mois de juillet. Scorpius a mangé une salade à treize heures et une barbe à papa vers seize heures, je pense qu'il pourra dîner sans soucis.

Draco siffla d'étonnement. James semblait avoir eu une éducation quasi miliaire, pourtant il avait lui aussi le sourire aux lèvres. Il tenait Lily, qui s'était endormie, dans ses bras.

\- Ignorez mon frère, Mr. Malfoy, il est un peu rigide.

\- Attentif et soigneux Albus, pas rigide. Bon, Scorpius, passe une bonne soirée. A demain. Bonne soirée, Mr. Malfoy.

\- Bonsoir, James.

Albus observa Draco et lui décocha un sourire amusé.

\- Quand père sortira de sa frénésie littéraire, il viendra s'excuser de son impolitesse. Ne lui en tenez pas rigueur, s'il vous plaît. Salut Scorp, à demain !

\- Salut Al !

Le garçon s'éloigna pour rejoindre son frère et sa sœur. Draco les regarda rentrer chez eux et, enfin, ferma sa porte.

\- Tu veux noter ça sur une échelle de un à dix ?

\- Dix !

\- C'était si bien que ça ?

\- C'était génial. Il y a plein de magasins à Hogsmeade ! James m'a fait visiter et Albus avait toujours une anecdote sur les magasins. C'était vraiment passionnant. Albus m'a promis que la prochaine fois, on irait boire une bièraubeurre ! Ce n'est pas une vraie bière, c'est sucré, mais il dit que c'est la boisson favorite de son père.

\- Vraiment ?

Tout en parlant de sa journée, Scorpius retira ses vêtements. Il lui raconta la fête foraine, où il avait fait des auto-tamponneuses avec Lily et où, plutôt que de taper dans les voitures, il avait été surprotégé par James et Albus qui empêchaient les autres enfants de les toucher. Il lui raconta aussi les jeux à sous, d'où s'était fait virer parce que James était beaucoup trop doué et qu'on l'accusait de tricherie. Il raconta que Lily caressait tous les animaux qu'elle croisait, qu'Albus chantait comme une casserole et il ajouta encore une fois que sa journée avait été géniale. Draco envia un peu son fils. Jeune, il avait compté ses amis au compte-goutte, et il n'y avait guère plus personne qu'il considérait réellement comme tel. Il avait eut un peu peur que Scorpius ne se fasse aucun ami, mais les Potter semblaient être des enfants montés sur pile et beaucoup trop avenants. Le père les remercia intérieurement. Il demanda à son fils de prendre sa douche. Astoria n'était toujours pas rentrée mais Draco sentait ses oreilles siffler au vu des futurs potins qu'elle apporterait.

\- Oh, tu as passé toute la journée avec les enfants Potter, alors ?

\- Oui, et c'était super.

\- Mais tu n'as pas vu leurs parents ?

\- Non.

Astoria se tourna vers Draco.

\- Peut-être devrions-nous leur rendre visite ? Après tout, ils se sont occupés de Scorpius.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Albus m'a certifié que son père nous rendrait visite bientôt.

\- Juste son père ?

Draco leva les yeux de son plat. C'est vrai que James et Albus ne parlaient que de leur père. Peut-être que Madame Potter n'existait pas ? Il jeta un œil à Scorpius qui avait décidé de fermer la bouche pour le reste de la soirée. Draco soupira.

Quand il remonta dans son bureau, la pièce du voisin brillait de nouveau de sa lumière mais il lui était toujours impossible de savoir qui y passait son temps.

* * *

OooOooO

Le lendemain, ce fut au tour d'Albus d'apparaître devant la porte. Dans sa main, il tenait celle de sa sœur, qui se balançait sur ses deux pieds.

\- Bonjour, Albus. Et toi, tu dois être Lily, c'est ça ? Je suis Astoria, la maman de Scorpius.

Lily baissa les yeux en rougissant.

\- Vous êtes jolie…

Astoria lui fit un immense sourire et caressa ses cheveux, puis appela Scorpius. Le blond descendit rapidement les escaliers et, une fois devant l'entrée, Lily se jeta dans ses bras. Scorpius l'enlaça. Il serra joyeusement la main d'Albus et le blond se plaça derrière eux.

\- Mon frère m'a dit de vous dire qu'aujourd'hui, nous allons nous promener dans la forêt interdite. C'est le nom que lui donnent les enfants mais personne ne l'interdit. Il y a des gardes chasses un peu partout pour nous surveiller. On part photographier les écureuils.

Pendant qu'Albus détaillait le programme de la journée pour rassurer Astoria, James s'approcha, un livre à la main.

\- Bonjour, Mme Malfoy.

\- Bonjour James.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers les plus jeunes.

\- On y va ?

\- Oui !

Ils s'éloignèrent en saluant Astoria une dernière fois. La mère de Scorpius monta les escaliers, bien décidée à profiter un peu de ce calme pour passer du temps avec son mari.

Draco Malfoy avait posé sa tête dans ses mains et éparpillé tous ses dossiers sur son bureau. Astoria toqua contre la porte et Draco releva son regard d'acier vers elle. Sa femme portait une simple robe à bretelles de couleur verte. La couleur ne lui allait pas vraiment mais Draco ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle s'approcha d'une démarche féline et il se leva pour l'attirer contre lui. Son sexe avait réagi presque mécaniquement face à la présence d'Astoria. Il se laissa embrasser et poussa distraitement les papiers de son bureau. Il la fit s'asseoir dessus et sa main longea sa cuisse pour s'accrocher à sa culotte. Sa bouche parcourait presque amoureusement son cou. Il connaissait ce corps par cœur... Il l'avait aimé, à un moment.

Astoria était toujours jolie, elle savait éveiller en lui cet appétit charnel qui le faisait légèrement défaillir, mais le sexe avec elle n'avait rien de fabuleux. Ce n'était pas la découverte de son corps comme avec Pansy, ce n'était pas sauvage et explosif comme avec Angelina... C'était du sexe d'aristo : sobre, sans fantaisie, sans perversité. C'était fade.

\- Draco ?

Le blond cessa de l'embrasser et leva la tête vers elle. Une de ses mains était plongée en elle et il était déjà en train de baisser son pantalon de l'autre.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu veux bien fermer les rideaux…

Draco tourna la tête et sa vue tomba directement sur la maison voisine. Les rideaux de la maison étaient fermés, comme d'habitude. Il reposa ses lèvres dans son cou et la doigta gentiment.

\- Il n'y a personne qui peut nous voir, Astra.

Astoria gloussa. Elle adorait quand il l'appelait comme ça, elle avait l'impression d'être sa petite chose. Elle entoura sa taille de ses jambes et le supplia silencieusement de venir en elle. Draco retira ses doigts et ne perdit pas de temps à s'enfoncer entre ses cuisses. Son pantalon tomba sur ses chevilles et il fit basculer sa femme en arrière pour se pencher sur elle. Ses mains agrippèrent ses fesses. Bientôt, il pourrait voir l'emprunte de ses doigts laisser des traces rouges sur sa peau trop blanche. Elle prit sa tête et enfonça sa langue dans sa bouche. Draco répondit au baiser machinalement.

Il allait et venait en elle sans vraiment se satisfaire de sa chaleur et de son humidité. Dans ces moments-là, il mettait longtemps à venir, ce qui laissait à Astoria tout le plaisir de savourer sa queue en elle. Draco faisait des efforts monstres pour ne pas débander. Il essaya de se souvenir de la peau sombre d'Angelina, de ses fesses fermes et lourdes, de ses dents blanches qu'il aimait lécher. Il essaya de se souvenir des lèvres étroites de Pansy, comme ça avait été bon et serré d'entrer en elle, de son rire et de ses gémissements. Il ferma les yeux et imprima leurs images dans son esprit. Il vint en Astoria alors qu'il revivait une de ces nuits torrides dans un hôtel de France avec Angelina. Ils restèrent collé l'un à l'autre pendant quelques secondes puis Draco s'éloigna un peu. Il s'empara d'une boite de mouchoirs et s'essuya. Il s'apprêtait à en faire de même avec sa femme, mais elle avait déjà remonté sa culotte et affichait un sourire radieux.

Draco hésita un moment puis se pencha pour embrasser sa tempe. Il la regarda sortir sans un mot, tout en remontant son pantalon. Il ne savait plus s'il l'aimait ou si c'était l'habitude de la voir mais, selon lui, Astoria avait bien du courage de rester avec lui. Il se tourna et remarqua que les rideaux de la maison voisine étaient ouverts. Il se demanda depuis quand, et si c'était possible d'être vu de là bas. Étrangement, l'idée ne lui déplut pas une seconde.

Draco descendit dans son salon en fin d'après-midi. Il passa devant une des fenêtres et put voir que son fils était allongé dans l'herbe. Autour de lui, Albus et Lily avaient le nez enfoncé dans un livre. Draco sortit pour les rejoindre.

\- La forêt n'avait rien d'amusant ?

Albus leva le nez vers Draco, Lily poussa un petit cri de surprise et le blond lui fit un sourire d'excuse. Scorpius poussa le carnet vers son père.

\- On a ramassé plein de feuilles, et avec le livre d'Al, on répertorie ce qu'on a trouvé.

Draco observa le cahier dans lequel les enfants avaient rangé toutes sortes de feuilles et de fleurs. C'était vraiment étrange de voir des enfants s'amuser à quelque chose d'aussi sérieux. C'était plus un travail d'étude qu'une réelle source d'amusement. Pourtant, Lily étudiait le livre des plantes avec un sérieux non feint et Scorpius s'appliquait à ranger les éléments naturels avec soin tandis qu'Albus écrivait les noms des feuilles avec de grandes lettres en arabesque.

\- Où est James ?

\- Il est parti faire quelques courses.

\- C'est idiot, parce que Minerva aurait pu le faire, dit Lily.

\- Qui est Minerva ?

\- C'est notre gouvernante, nounou, tante et moralisatrice. D'habitude, c'est elle qui fait les courses quand père est en plein dans sa frénésie littéraire, mais James ne peut pas s'empêcher de lui voler son travail.

\- Il a la bougeotte, s'esclaffa Lily.

Draco s'assit dans l'herbe, à coté de son fils.

\- Tu as dit frénésie littéraire. Ton père est écrivain ?

Albus remit le capuchon de son stylo et s'agenouilla dans l'herbe, un petit sourire en coin.

\- C'est bizarre, que vous demandiez ça. Les commères n'ont pas fait leur travail correctement, on dirait.

Draco sourit, Albus n'avait décidément pas la langue dans sa poche. Lily gloussa.

\- Al, papa a dit qu'il ne fallait pas les appeler commères.

Albus haussa les épaules.

\- Pardon, Lily, j'avais oublié. Comment papa les appelle-t-il, déjà ?

Lily se tordit de rire.

\- Des « sales harpies mangeuses de cœur ».

\- Voilà, des sales harpies !

\- Votre père utilise ces mots ? Et votre mère, alors ?

Lily cessa de rire et ramena le livre de son frère contre son visage. Albus se releva et épousseta son jean. Il tapota gentiment la tête de Lily, qui se redressa aussi sous le regard interrogateur de Scorpius. Albus regarda sa montre.

\- Il est dix-huit heures, Mr. Malfoy, et votre fils est à la maison.

Draco se leva à son tour et n'insista pas. Il ébouriffa les cheveux d'Albus sans sourire.

\- Vous êtes vraiment montés sur une horloge.

\- Règle numéro un : l'heure c'est l'heure.

\- Règle numéro deux : quand c'est plus l'heure, c'est plus l'heure.

Albus et Lily partirent dans un fou rire. Le brun attrapa la main de sa sœur et Lily osa enfin regarder Draco de tout son long. L'homme haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Vous ressemblez à la toile Hakamiah.

\- La quoi ?

Albus étudia le visage de Draco et prit un air stupéfait.

\- Hey, mais c'est vrai !

\- C'est quoi, la toile Hakamiah ? demanda Scorpius.

\- C'est un tableau que notre père a peint il y a super longtemps. Il doit traîner dans le grenier, maintenant. Hakamiah est un ange qui veille sur ceux qui sont nés entre le 5 et le 9 juin.

Scorpius se leva d'un bond.

\- Incroyable ! Papa est né le 5 juin !

Albus explosa de rire.

\- C'est le destin, alors !

Draco observa les enfants s'extasier puis Lily tira sur son bras.

\- Je demanderai à papa de vous le montrer.

\- Albus, Lily !

Les deux enfants se tournèrent, James dérapa à vélo devant chez eux. Il salua de la main Draco et Scorpius et Albus et Lily coururent vers lui pour l'aider à prendre les courses. Bientôt, ils disparurent dans le confort de leur maison.

Après avoir mangé, Draco remonta dans son bureau et, à peine fut-il installé, qu'on toqua contre la porte. Draco s'apprêtait à renvoyer sa femme quand la petite tête blonde de son fils passa à travers a porte.

\- Scorpius ?

\- Je peux te parler, papa ?

\- Oui, entre.

Scorpius referma la porte derrière lui et s'approcha du bureau. Draco le prit dans ses bras et l'installa sur ses genoux. Il se faisait vieux, pour ce genre de chose, mais Scorpius se laissa faire sans rechigner. Il s'empara d'une feuille et d'un stylo et nota un mot puis, rouge de honte, le glissa sous les yeux de son père. Draco fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu l'as écrit parce que c'est un mot qui n'est pas propre dans ta bouche ?

-C'est ce qu'Albus a dit. C'est un mot qu'on ne dit pas à haute voix.

\- Tu m'expliques ?

Draco relut le mot « salope » puis chiffonna le papier et le jeta dans sa corbeille. Scorpius se colla contre le torse de son père.

\- Il dit que c'est comme ça que son père appelle sa mère quand il est vraiment très énervé. Il essaie toujours de ne pas le faire devant eux. C'est James et Albus qui l'ont entendu. Une fois, leur père s'est enfermé dans une chambre et a hurlé ce mot plusieurs fois.

Draco étouffa son rire dans les cheveux de son fils.

\- En fait, ils ont divorcé. C'est James qui l'a dit.

\- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Et bien, quand deux personnes qui se sont mariées ne s'aiment plus, par exemple, ou quand elles n'ont plus rien à se dire, ou quand une des personnes a fait du mal à l'autre... Elles divorcent.

Scorpius baissa la tête.

\- Est-ce que tu aimes toujours maman ?

La question prit Draco tellement au dépourvu qu'il fut incapable de répondre rapidement. Scorpius se tourna vers lui, ses grands yeux bleus tentant de lire son expression.

\- Que j'aime ta mère ou non n'est pas important, Scorpius. Ce qui est important, c'est l'amour que nous avons pour toi. Les parents d'Albus sont séparés mais leur père semble les aimer beaucoup, et ça fait d'eux des enfants charmants. Ce n'est jamais joyeux de parler de ce genre de choses, alors tant qu'il ne t'en parle pas, tu ne le fais pas non plus, d'accord. ?

\- D'accord.

\- Bien. Vas te coucher, maintenant.

\- Oui. Bonne nuit, papa.

Draco laissa son fils refermer la porte de son bureau et se tourna vers la fenêtre. La pièce du voisin était éclairée et une silhouette traversa la pièce. Ce fut bref et Draco ne put presque rien voir, mais il y avait bien quelqu'un qui travaillait toute les nuits dans ce bureau.

* * *

OooOooO

.

Astoria était partie, s'étant faite inviter par une certaine Lavande Brown. Draco était sorti le matin pour faire un tour avec son fils à Hogsmeade. C'était la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds dehors depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé. Durant leur promenade, ils rencontrèrent Hermione et Ron Weasley. Ils burent un verre tous les quatre, Draco proposa à son fils de la bièraubeurre mais celui-ci refusa, prétextant qu'il voulait la boire avec Albus, James et Lily comme il l'avait promis. Il se contenta alors d'un jus de citrouille qu'il but sans se plaindre.

\- Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'enfants dans le quartier.

\- Ah, ça, c'est parce que pendant les vacances les familles désertent Godric's pour se prélasser dans leurs maisons secondaires, quelque part au Bahamas ou à Honolulu. Comme notre Rose.

\- Rose ?

\- Oui, c'est notre fille. Elle est partie pour le mois de Juillet chez mes parents, en France. Nous restons ici parce que le travail, c'est la santé.

Draco avait compris que Ron Weasley tenait une chaîne d'objets et de boutiques de farces et attrapes en partenariat avec deux de ses frères. Hermione était, quant à elle, une éminente chirurgienne et doctorante qui enchaînait conférence sur conférence. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour voir que cette femme brillait par son intelligence. Ron, lui, était un homme plutôt simple, à la blague facile.

\- Et les Potter ne partent pas ?

\- Pas tant qu'Harry n'aura pas fini son roman.

\- Donc il est bien écrivain.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

\- Vous n'avez jamais lu un de ses livres ?!

\- Hermione, tu sais bien qu'il utilise un nom de plume.

\- Ah, oui, à chaque fois je l'oublie ! J'ai tellement l'habitude de l'appeler Harry...

Draco répéta mentalement le nom de l'écrivain Harry Potter, ça sonnait bien.

\- C'est quoi, son nom de plume ?

\- C'est..

\- Ron !

\- Oh, ça va, Hermione, son gosse joue avec ses gamins, ils iront à l'école ensemble et à un moment ou l'autre, il finira dans la piscine des Potter.

\- Ils ont une piscine ! S'exclama Scorpius

\- Oui, mon grand.

\- Tom Jedusor.

\- Quoi ?

\- Son nom de plume, c'est Tom Jedusor.

Draco faillit recracher son jus de citrouille.

\- C'est une blague ?

\- Non, pas du tout.

Draco connaissait bien Tom Jedusor : il avait presque tous ses livres dans sa bibliothèque. C'était pour la plupart des romans d'horreur, policier ou de science fiction. C'était toujours un peu cru et angoissant. Tom Jedusor avait fait imprimer son premier livre à l'âge de dix-sept ans et, après ça, il avait enchaîné les succès.

Il ne mettait jamais sa photo derrière le livre et rares étaient ses apparitions. Draco comptait un de ses livres dans sa liste de bouquins favoris. Ce dernier s'appelait _La chambre des secrets_. Ça racontait l'histoire d'un énorme serpent qui s'était lié d'amitié avec un élève dans une école. L'élève avait fini par enfermer le serpent dans les toilettes en lui promettant qu'il reviendrait, mais il n'était jamais revenu. Ivre de tristesse et de colère, le serpent avait commencé à manger tous les enfants qui ressemblaient à son ami perdu. Toute l'histoire avait été écrite du point de vue du serpent et Draco avait adoré ça. Six de ses livres avaient été adaptés au cinéma et tout autant de nouvelles avaient fait de même. Il avait aussi à son actif quelques livres pornographiques, que Draco avait eu le plaisir de découvrir avec Angelina. On disait qu'il ne souffrait d'aucun manque d'inspiration et que c'était une machine d'écriture. Draco n'en revenait pas qu'un tel génie vive à quelques mètres de lui. Pas étonnant que ses enfants soient aussi sérieux... Quoique, Albus semblait être plus taquin et fourbe que droit et plein de bonnes intentions.

Enfin, ils quittèrent Ron et Hermione et décidèrent de rentrer pour manger. Ce fut Albus qui sonna, cette fois encore.

\- Bonjour, Mr. Malfoy.

\- Bonjour Albus.

Le brun observa la tenue de Scorpius et grimaça.

\- Il va falloir que tu prennes le t-shirt que tu détestes le plus et le jean que tu détestes le plus aussi.

\- Pourquoi ?

Draco observa le tenue d'Albus : ce dernier portait un t-shirt noir et un jean déchirés.

\- On va faire du base-ball. C'est plutôt salissant. Je t'attends devant.

Scorpius repartit en courant en direction de sa chambre.

\- Tu ne veux pas rentrer ?

\- Ce n'est pas bien de rentrer chez quelqu'un tant que le chef de famille ne s'est pas présenté.

James fit enfin son apparition et Draco se rendit compte que lui aussi ne portait rien de propre. Le blond reporta son attention sur Albus, qui s'était assis sur les marches.

\- Quand est ce qu'il sortira de sa grotte ?

Albus haussa les épaules.

\- En ce moment, c'est la période furie.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Quand il est sur le point de tout remettre en question. C'est la phase où il se demande si tout ce qu'il a écrit mérite d'être publié. Donc c'est bientôt fini.

\- Il était temps, parce qu'on va sûrement le retrouver évanoui dans son bureau.

\- Evanoui ?

James enfonça ses mains dans ses poches.

\- S'il continue de se nourrir exclusivement de café, oui. Tu te souviens, Al, combien de poids il a perdu la dernière fois ?

\- Sept kilos en deux semaines.

\- Vous plaisantez, j'espère ?

\- Absolument pas. Disons que papa est plutôt du genre obsédé. Quand il a une idée, il reste fixé dessus jusqu'à que tout soit sorti de sa tête.

Draco secoua la tête mais l'arrivée de Scorpius l'empêcha d'ajouter quelque chose. Il avait enfilé un haut à manches longues beige et un vieux jogging qui lui avait servi un moment de pyjama pour l'hiver.

\- Lily ne vient pas avec nous ?

Les trois garçons avaient sorti leurs bicyclettes et Albus ajustait le casque de Scorpius.

\- Non, elle n'aime pas le base-ball.

Scorpius fit une mine boudeuse qui s'effaça bien vite quand James posa une batte dans ses mains.

\- Allez les gosses, on y va !

Draco les observa s'éloigner par la fenêtre et retourna parcourir sa bibliothèque. De ses doigts, il frôla les livres écrits par Tom Jedusor. Il s'empara de celui qui portait le titre _Le prisonnier d'Azkaban_ et l'ouvrit sur un chapitre qu'il connaissait presque par cœur. Il s'enferma dans son bureau et s'assit dans son canapé et commença à lire.

 _Sirius Back dévisageait Severus Rogue qui continuait à_ _pointer_ _son arme dans sa direction. Le souffle court, la sueur qui glaçait son dos, les poils de son torse qui se hérissaient sous ce frisson désagréable. Sirius comprenait que sa course était vaine, il n'avait plus aucune chance de fuir son seul ennemi. Il amena sa main contre son cœur et se mit à rire._

 _\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ?_

 _\- Toi, c'est toi qui es drôle. Toutes ses années à me courir après, toute ta vie gâchée à me poursuivre encore et toujours. Et maintenant que je suis en face de toi, que je n'ai plus de force, tu hésites encore à tirer._

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais le faire. Je contemple juste ce qu'est devenu le chien noir. Un chiot mouillé._

 _\- Fais attention, Rogue, je mords encore._

 _\- J'aimerais bien voir ça._

 _Sirius se décolla du mur contre lequel il s'était appuyé pour reprendre son souffle. D'un pas sûr, il s'avança rapidement vers Severus. Contre toute attente, le policier releva son arme et Sirius attrapa son col de ses deux mains. Leurs visages étaient à présent si proches que Severus pouvait sentir la douce chaleur qui s'échappait des lèvres du criminel. Douze années de cavale pour toujours finir au même point. Douze ans à fuir un homme qui refuse de vous fuir. Sirius murmura quelque chose contre ses lèvres et Severus le coupa dans son élan. Sa langue vint contrer les mots du prisonnier. Déjà, la main de Sirius_ _passait_ _sous haut pour venir griffer sa peau, sa bouche mordait celle de Severus avec faim._

Draco descendit sa main contre son ventre. Son pénis s'éveillait déjà aux promesses de futures caresses.

 _Le policier plaqua Sirius contre le mur sans pour autant cesser de l'embrasser, sa bouche lui donnait des envies de meurtres et ses lèvres l'incitaient à le frapper. Les mains du chien se_ _perdaient_ _dans sa toison pubienne, détachaient la bouche de sa ceinture, tremblaient de_ _désir_ _. Severus colla son bassin contre celui de Sirius. Bientôt, les doigts du tueur unirent leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre. Ils étouffèrent leurs souffles, gémissant contre leurs langues._

Draco avait plongé sa main dans son boxer et appliquait des vas-et-viens rapides sur sa queue, son autre main tenant fermement le livre pendant qu'il essayait encore de lire.

 _Ils se frottaient, s'embrassaient, se touchaient, se caressaient sans perdre une seule goutte de la salive de l'autre. Bientôt, l'un d'eux ne_ _boirait_ _plus rien de tout ça, bientôt l'un d'eux ne_ _toucherait_ _plus rien non plus. Sirius baissa les yeux et observa avec fascination leurs glands luisant se toucher, mélanger leurs fluides et leurs chaleurs. C'était enivrant, l'odeur_ _salée_ _de Severus emplissait ses narines, son front humide de sueur se collait au sien et la main de l'agent attrapa ses couilles pendant que sa propre main s'agitait sur leurs_ _sexes_ _palpitant de désir._

Draco laissa tomber le livre sur son torse, il n'avait plus besoin de lire. Il connaissait la scène par cœur. Elle se dessinait dans sa tête. Sauf qu'à la place de Sirius, c'était lui. C'était lui qui caressait ces deux bites tendues l'une contre l'autre. C'était lui qui se branlait et qui branlait l'autre. Qui était l'autre ? Ca n'avait pas d'importance, pas en ce moment. Il avait juste besoin de savoir que l'autre était un homme, que c'était une queue qui se frottait contre la sienne. Draco souleva ses fesses et se arqua son dos. Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir et expulsa son sperme entre ses doigts.

Ce n'était pas la seule scène de sexe homosexuelle qu'il pouvait trouver dans les livres de Jedusor. Il y en avait d'autres, dans d'autres de ses livres, mais c'était celle qui lui faisait le plus d'effet sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Draco avait cru que ses penchants un peu pervers s'étaient dissipés avec le temps, mais il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence : y penser lui procurait une énorme satisfaction. Quel genre d'homme Harry Potter pouvait-il être pour écrire ce genre de scène et pourtant se retrouver marié et père de trois enfants ? Draco avait soudain vraiment hâte de rencontrer son voisin.

Quand enfin il redescendit, il trouva Astoria qui faisait tourner son fils sur lui-même. Dés qu'elle aperçut Draco, sa mine renfrognée se fit plus dure encore.

\- Draco ! Est-ce que tu as vu dans quel état est ton fils !?

Draco observa Scorpius. Il était couvert de terre, son jean était déchiré et son haut était marron, mais le garçon semblait vraiment embarrassé que sa mère en fasse tout un plat.

\- Et bien, c'est un état lamentable. Et alors ?

\- Il est blessé, Draco !

\- Mais non, je vais bien maman…

Draco soupira. La joue de Scorpius avait une légère égratignure rien d'alarmant.

\- C'est à cause de ces Potter ! Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait faire ?

Le blond n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la discussion.

\- On a juste joué au base-ball, c'est uniquement de ma faute si je suis blessé. James a parfaitement expliqué les règles : il m'a dit de faire attention en courant et je n'ai pas écouté, c'est tout. Je m'amusais tellement...

\- Ne me fais pas croire que c'est juste en jouant que tu t'es fait ça ! Tu saignes, et regarde ton jean ! Seigneur, je suis sûre que tu t'es battu...

\- Bon, ça suffit ! Scorpius, vas dans la salle de bain, lave-toi, habille-toi, jette-moi ces vêtements, et ensuite on te soignera.

\- Draco ?

\- Astoria, ce sont des enfants. Les enfants jouent, font des bêtises et se blessent. C'est normal. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne t'es jamais blessée en jouant, peut-être ?

Sa femme ne répondit rien, Scorpius coula un regard de remerciement vers son père et grimpa les marches. Ce soir-là, ils mangèrent en silence, mais la langue d'Astoria se délia dans leur lit.

\- Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne chose, Draco.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Que Scorpius traîne avec eux.

Draco se remercia intérieurement d'avoir éteint la lumière parce que sinon, sa femme aurait pu y voir naître les traits d'une soudaine colère. Il se força à garder un ton calme.

\- Et pourquoi cela ?

\- J'ai appris qu'ils n'avaient plus leur mère. Elle les a quittés parce que son mari est cinglé.

\- Cinglé ?

\- Oui. C'est quand même hallucinant que ça soit le seul voisin à ne pas être venu nous voir. Il reste enfermé jour et nuit. Lavande dit que c'est une sorte d'asocial et de sociopathe. Il parait que sa femme l'a quitté pour un roi du pétrole.

\- Ah, oui, c'est sur qu'un roi du pétrole, c'est beaucoup mieux qu'un écrivain.

\- Il est écrivain ?

Les yeux de Draco roulèrent dans leurs orbites. Il se retint de rire en repensant à la phrase d'Albus, ou plutôt celle d'Harry.

« Des sales harpies. »

\- Oui, il l'est. Astoria, tu penses vraiment que si cet homme était aussi cinglé que ça, sa femme aurait vraiment abandonné ses enfants de cette façon ?

\- Peut-être qu'il a payé les juges pour leur garde mais qu'ils sont malheureux. Peut-être qu'elle essaie de les récupérer. Après tout, s'il vit ici, c'est qu'il doit être très riche.

\- Tout ce que tu as c'est des « peut-être » et des racontars de commères. Je te pensais plus futée, Astoria.

\- Je dis juste que Scorpius devrait essayer de se faire d'autres amis. C'est trop facile de s'entendre juste avec le voisin.

Draco ne répondit rien. Il sentit Astoria se tourner vers lui et elle répéta son prénom. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie de la chambre.

\- Scorpius s'amuse, il rigole et il est heureux. Ne gâche pas ça sur des suppositions.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et s'octroya le droit de dormir dans son bureau. Quand il pénétra dans la pièce sombre, il vit tout de suite le bureau éclairé de la maison voisine, mais toujours pas de silhouette.

A SUIVRE...


	3. Harpies

.

.

HARPIES

.

.

Astoria n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête. Elle avait réveillé Scorpius pour lui proposer d'aller à Londres avec elle le temps d'une journée. Le jeune homme n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient du moment qu'il pouvait prévenir Albus. Draco, sentant que sa femme était sur le point de dire des choses qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être, rassura son fils en lui disant qu'il ferait passer le message. Scorpius soupira mais suivit sa mère.

Pour Draco, il valait mieux qu'Astoria se tienne loin des ragots afin qu'il puisse avoir la paix. C'était rare qu'ils soient en désaccord sur l'éducation de Scorpius et, quand ça arrivait, Draco trouvait toujours le moyen de retourner le problème et d'obtenir gain de cause. Ça serait pareil ici. Il avait déjà vu avec quelles difficultés son fils s'était intégré en Russie, il ne ferait pas deux fois la même erreur. Et puis, il aimait bien les Potter.

Albus sonna à treize heures tapantes.

\- Je suis désolé, Albus, ma femme a traîné Scorpius à Londres pour la journée.

Albus croisa les bras, embêté, puis son regard s'illumina.

\- Votre femme a croisé les harpies.

\- Albus, tu parles d'une adulte.

\- Qui c'était ? Brown, je suis sûr que c'est Lavande Brown. C'était une amie de Ginny, vous savez. Avant qu'elle ne se tire.

Draco haussa un sourcil.

\- Ginny ?

\- Ma génitrice.

\- Tu parles de ta mère. Ce n'est pas une façon de parler d'elle.

Albus secoua la tête.

\- Scorpius vous raconte tout, ça se voit. Ginny est ma génitrice, c'est un fait, mais ce n'est pas ma mère. Ce n'est pas non plus la mère de Lily.

Draco croisa les bras.

\- Qui est la mère de Lily ?

\- Vous faites semblant de ne pas comprendre. Mais je vois très bien ce qu'il se passe. Votre femme ne veut pas qu'on joue avec Scorpius et, comme tous les maris de cette rue, vous allez vous y plier.

\- Tu devrais apprendre à surveiller tes paroles. Ton père ne t'a pas appris ça ?

Albus émit un rire narquois et Draco fut encore plus certain de se voir lui-même.

\- Mon père ne fait de lèche à personne. Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

\- Peut-être que ce n'est pas plus mal que Scorpius cesse de vous fréquenter. Tu ne sembles pas être un ami adéquat.

Le visage d'Albus fit une grimace horrible. Draco savait que ce n'était pas vrai et qu'Albus était juste triste d'être mis à l'écart mais son impertinence mettait à mal les sentiments de Draco. Albus parlait comme un adulte. Il savait être courtois quand il le fallait mais, quand il se trouvait devant quelqu'un d'aussi doué que lui pour faire semblant, il cessait de mentir.

\- Je suis un très bon ami !

\- Oui, le genre d'ami qui apprend le mot « salope » à mon fils. C'est comme ça que votre père parle de votre mère, n'est ce pas ?

\- Ginny est une salope ! Elle est partie même pas un an après avoir mis Lily au monde ! Elle se fiche complètement de nous ! Ce qu'elle aime, c'est l'argent !

\- Tu es beaucoup trop jeune pour tenir ce genre de discours.

\- Non. Vous êtes beaucoup trop dans le déni pour comprendre quelque chose. Vos parents n'ont pas divorcé et vous formez un joli petit couple avec votre jolie femme !

\- Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton. Dois-je aller déranger ton père pour lui dire à quel point tu es insolent ?

Draco regretta amèrement ses paroles quand il vit le visage d'Albus se décomposer. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et le garçon partit en courant pour rentrer chez lui. Draco retourna chez lui et se demanda s'il ne devait pas sonner chez les Potter pour s'excuser. Il s'était comporté comme un gamin, lui aussi. A quel moment avait-il cru qu'Albus pouvait se comporter en adulte ? Il n'avait que onze ans, des gens disaient du mal de son père et sa mère s'était envolée avec un américain. Il n'eut pas besoin de s'y rendre. James sonna un peu plus tard.

\- Bonjour, James.

\- Bonjour, Mr. Malfoy. Je venais juste vous dire qu'Albus était désolé de s'être comporté comme il l'a fait.

\- C'est pardonné. Écoute, je n'ai aucune envie d'empêcher Scorpius de passer du temps avec vous, mon fils vous aime et je vous aime bien. Mais il ne faut pas croire que tout vous est du.

\- On ne l'a pas cru une seule seconde. Nous aussi, on vous aime bien, Mr. Malfoy.

Draco sourit au garçon. Heureusement que James avait la tête sur les épaules.

\- C'est juste, continua-t-il, Albus est un garçon difficile. Il n'est pas né au meilleur moment. Il n'a jamais vraiment réussi à se faire des amis. Croyez-le ou non, Scorpius est le premier à s'intéresser vraiment à lui. Il était vraiment excité, quand il vous a vus arriver.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour parler de sa mère de cette façon, si ?

\- Ma mère a épousé mon père quand il a eu dix-huit ans parce qu'elle était enceinte et que mon père était beaucoup trop gentil et droit pour ne pas le faire. Le truc, c'est qu'il a aussi eu rapidement du succès. Et avec ça, l'argent est arrivé bien vite. Papa ne parle pas de ça, parce que ça ne nous concerne pas et qu'on est pas vraiment dans le besoin. Mais notre mère était réellement une femme intéressée. Plus que l'argent, c'était aussi les soirées qui lui faisaient envie. Sauf que mon père, c'est un ours. Pour travailler, il a besoin de s'enfermer. Ce n'était pas le meilleur des maris, mais c'est le meilleur des pères.

Draco soupira.

\- On se connaît à peine et tu me racontes déjà toute ta généalogie.

James rigola.

\- Je sais pas, vous mettez en confiance. Albus a parlé trop vite, il a oublié deux choses essentielles.

\- Lesquelles ?

\- Rose Weasley va bientôt rentrer et elle est aussi brillante que sa mère. Les Weasley nous adorent, de même que les Thomas.

\- Les Thomas ?

\- Oui, Dean et Seamus Thomas, c'est la maison à votre droite. C'est un couple gay, vraiment charmant.

Draco s'étouffa face à cette nouvelle et James fronça les sourcils.

\- Pitié, ne me dites pas que vous êtes homophobes.

\- Non, je suis juste surpris. Et la deuxième chose ?

\- La deuxième chose, c'est mon père. Tout le monde adore mon père, Mr. Malfoy, et vous l'adorerez aussi. Quand Scorpius en aura marre de se tourner les pouces, dites-lui de venir nous voir. Après tout, c'est lui l'enfant unique.

Draco regard James partir, le sourire aux lèvres. Peut-être que le plus fourbe de tous, c'était James lui-même...

Les trois jours suivant furent éprouvant autant pour lui que pour Scorpius. Astoria avait décidé de rester avec lui et de s'amuser en sa compagnie mais Scorpius n'avait plus cinq ans et ses soupirs devenaient exaspérants. Draco avait eut l'espoir qu'à un moment donné, Albus ou James entrerait en force, mais aucun des deux garçons ne sonna à leur porte. Draco avait élu domicile dans le salon pour surveiller leurs allées et venues. Scorpius avait fait pareil. Tout deux faisaient mine de lire un livre sous les supplications d'Astoria de sortir en famille, ce qu'ils se décidèrent à faire quand ils aperçurent le trio Potter qui sortaient de chez eux.

Les trois enfants étaient habillés comme des écoliers modèles. Ils avaient salué en chœur Draco et Astoria d'un « Bonjour Mr et Mme Malfoy ». Ils attendaient devant leur jardin, serrés en rang d'oignon. Draco s'apprêtait à leur demander ce qu'ils attendaient quand une voiture fit son apparition et s'arrêta à leur niveau. Même Astoria avait fini par s'arrêter pour observer ce qu'il se passait. Un homme de la même hauteur que Draco sortit de la voiture. Sa peau sombre, ses yeux chocolat et ses cheveux noirs en faisait une créature sublime et Draco pensa que sa femme devait sûrement avoir eu le même genre de penser. James s'avança rapidement et le serra dans ses bras. Le noir lui rendit son étreinte et ébouriffa les cheveux d'Albus puis prit Lily dans ses bras.

\- Bon, voyons voir si je peux vous rendre votre père...

\- Pitié Blaise, fais-le, parce que bientôt on devra le nourrir par intraveineuse !

Le fameux Blaise se mit à rire tout en emportant les trois enfants chez eux. Draco se rendit alors compte avec horreur qu'un drôle de pincement serrait son cœur. Ce fut comme si on lui avait volé quelque chose. Il détourna le regard et entraîna sa femme et son fils pour leur fameuse promenade. Astoria en fut satisfaite mais Scorpius et Draco marchèrent la mort dans l'âme.

Quand ils revinrent chez eux sur les coups de 21h après avoir dîné au restaurant, ils remarquèrent que la voiture avait été garée au niveau du garage des Potter. Scorpius monta directement dans sa chambre sans un bonsoir, faisant comprendre à sa mère qu'il était à présent réellement fâché. Elle lança un regard alarmé à Draco qui l'ignora sans ménagement pour monter dans son bureau. Cette situation ne l'amusait pas non plus. Une fois dans sa pièce favorite, il se retint d'allumer la lumière. La salle du voisin était illuminée et il pouvait voir l'étranger du nom de Blaise parcourir la pièce avec ce qu'il semblait être un manuscrit entre les mains. Draco tira le fauteuil et observa la scène. Parfois, il s'arrêtait pour faire quelques gestes, sortait son stylo pour raturer quelque chose, cessait de lire pour parler à l'inconnu que Draco ne voyait pas.

Puis, soudain, il apparut dans son champ de vision. Draco retint son souffle comme un enfant surpris en train de voler des bonbons. Il faisait une tête de moins que l'autre homme, ses cheveux étaient noirs et partaient dans tous les sens, il portait un pull à col roulé malgré la chaleur. Des lunettes carrés encadraient ses yeux. De là où il était, Draco ne distinguait pas les détails de son visage mais il avait une vue d'ensemble satisfaisante. Il avait l'air de rire et c'était sûrement ça, parce que Blaise riait aussi. Draco les observa discuter. Ça dura bien une bonne dizaine de minutes. Enfin, Blaise disparut de devant la fenêtre. Quand il revint, il avait retiré la veste de son costume et ne portait plus que sa chemise. Il parla encore un peu et s'approcha du brun dangereusement. Draco distingua qu'Harry Potter, parce que ça devait bien être lui, avait passé sa main dans le dos de Blaise.

A présent, le blond se collait presque sur le verre. La suite fit naître une douce sensation de chaleur dans son bas ventre.

Blaise avait attrapé les cheveux d'Harry et l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Draco n'en revenait pas. Le brun avait entouré son cou de ses bras et Blaise s'empressait déjà de retirer son pull. Draco put voir qu'Harry l'empêcha de le faire, il s'éloigna de lui et défit son pantalon pour se retrouver sans bas. Draco déglutit et passa sa main contre son entrejambe. Il voyait très nettement les fesses d'Harry, et c'était terriblement excitant. Blaise s'avança pour l'embrasser de nouveau et ils s'allongèrent tous les deux au sol. Draco ne voyait presque plus rien, sauf les jambes d'Harry relevées et écartées et Blaise à genoux devant lui. L'homme se pencha ensuite entre ses cuisses et Draco comprit parfaitement ce qu'il se passait. Il lui taillait une pipe.

Le blond ferma les yeux et tenta de faire fonctionner son imagination, mais très vite son attention se reporta sur les jambes d'Harry. Il avait défait son propre pantalon et se branlait franchement. L'audace avec laquelle l'écrivain s'était laissé choir au sol, s'offrant sans sourciller, lui avait fait tourner la tête. Harry était bandant, cette scène était bandante. Draco s'imagina à la place de Blaise, tentant de voir sa langue glisser contre le sexe d'Harry. Son érection faisait parcourir son corps de frissons électrisants. Blaise se releva enfin, il souleva les jambes d'Harry et les posa sur ses épaules. Le blond n'en pouvait plus de gémir de frustration. Il se rendit compte alors qu'il aurait aimé être là-bas, qu'il aurait voulu participer en chair et en os à ce mélange des corps. Il aurait voulu toucher Harry, se frotter à lui. Est-ce qu'on pouvait appeler ça l'amour au premier regard ou juste son envie malsaine qui refaisait surface ? Il était marié, il avait un fils, une famille et pourtant tout ça n'avait plus de sens.

Blaise entra. Draco le sut juste en regardant les jambes d'Harry se tendre. A chaque coup, ses jambes se pliaient et se dépliaient _;_ c'était hypnotisant. Tout en se caressant plus vivement, Draco se demanda à quel point cela pouvait être serré en lui, comment Harry gémissait. Grondait-il ? Répétait-il le nom de celui qui le prenait ? Criait-il des injures ? Aimait-il se faire insulter ? Draco voulait savoir, il voulait savoir quel goût avec son sexe, ses lèvres, sa sueur, sa peau... Il voulait savoir comment Harry touchait, embrassait. Cette pensée fut amplement suffisante pour le faire éjaculer. Il s'empara rapidement de mouchoirs et, le temps de revenir vers la fenêtre, Harry s'était remis à genoux.

Draco se figea. Harry le regardait. Du moins, il regardait à travers la fenêtre. Il cessa totalement de bouger. Harry se releva et Draco put voir son sexe pendre mollement entre ses cuisses. Le blond savait alors qu'il se branlerait une deuxième fois, juste avec cette vision. L'écrivain posa sa tête contre la vitre. Draco resta parfaitement immobile. Blaise passa derrière lui et lui claqua les fesses. Harry se retourna, il se baissa pour remettre son pantalon. Ils discutèrent encore puis disparurent de nouveau du champ de vision de Draco. Quelques secondes après, la lumière s'éteignit et Draco s'autorisa enfin à respirer.

C'était de la folie. Ce n'était plus juste une petite branlette sur un roman, il venait de bander pour un homme. Draco enfouit sa tête dans son bras. Il n'y croyait pas lui-même. Mais ça l'avait excité comme jamais et, plus que de se dégoûter de son propre geste, il s'imaginait déjà l'observer de nouveau. Ça ne pouvait pas être purement physique, des hommes à son goût il en avait croisé des tas... Même ce Blaise était vraiment une gravure de mode. Mais lui, Harry, avec son col roulé et ses grandes lunettes, ses cheveux en bataille et ses jambes minces, ça avait été foudroyant. Ou peut-être que ce n'était pas que ça ?

C'était un écrivain, un passionné, un type qui restait enfermé autant de temps qu'il fallait pour finir ses romans. Il avait juste mis la charrue avant les bœufs. Draco voulait vraiment connaître Harry Potter. Parce que ses enfants étaient adorables, beaux et intelligents. Parce que Ron et Hermione en disaient le plus grand bien, parce que c'était un génie littéraire.

« Tout le monde adore mon père. »

Draco gémit. Et si ça ne collait pas ? S'il voyait clair en Draco, s'il voyait qu'il était juste un type froid et sans saveur, un gosse pourri gâté qui n'avait envie de rien ? Mais il avait envie de quelque chose. Il avait envie d'être proche d'Harry. Il frissonna à cette idée. Il ne lui avait fallut que quelques secondes, pour se rendre compte qu'Harry venait de réveiller quelque chose dans son cœur. C'était beaucoup trop rapide. Mais Draco se sentait à présent comme un gosse la veille de Noël, il comprenait soudainement la frustration d'Albus. Quelque part dans la nuit, le moteur d'une voiture vrombit. Une seule question parcourait son esprit, à présent.

De quelle couleur sont ses yeux ?

* * *

OooOooO

Draco Malfoy lisait son journal dans le salon. D'un point de vue extérieur et pour sa femme, il avait l'air parfaitement normal, tournant les pages du papier avec lenteur, ses yeux gris parcourant les divers articles, le cours de la bourse, les faits divers, les nouvelles politiques. Ses jambes croisées, le dos droit contre le fauteuil, ses cheveux blond, presque blanc proprement coiffés retombant en mèches égales sur son front. Intérieurement, Draco était sur les nerfs, terriblement fébrile, et si ses gestes étaient lents, c'était pour ne pas trembler.

Les images de la nuit tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, il les faisait tourner dans sa tête. Draco avait cru en se réveillant que ce n'était qu'un simple rêve, qu'il était juste devenu fou en restant enfermé sous cette chaleur à travailler encore et encore et que son esprit avait fini par imaginer tout un tas de choses inquiétantes. Il fallut une remarque d'Astoria sur la voiture qui n'était plus là pour le ramener à la réalité. Il n'avait pas rêvé, son voisin mystère s'envoyait en l'air avec un homme et il avait tout vu. Ses yeux lisaient sans lire, il essayait juste de refouler l'excitation qui montait en se souvenant qu'Harry Potter avait posé son visage sur la fenêtre. L'avait-il vu ? Draco souhaitait que ça ne soit pas le cas mais au fond de lui, au fond de son cœur et de son esprit, dans une partie qu'il ne soupçonnait pas, il espérait. Il espérait qu'Harry Potter l'ai vu.

Quand Astoria le regardait, elle sentait ses hormones s'affoler. Son mari était tout de même un être sublime, elle aurait pu se satisfaire uniquement de sa beauté si elle avait pu, quelque chose comme « sois beau et tais-toi ». Mais Astoria avait besoin de plus de ça de la part de son mari, beaucoup plus. Elle avait besoin d'attention et, ces derniers jours, elle n'avait rien eu de tout ça. Draco refusait toute interaction avec elle et Scorpius glissait lui aussi sur cette pente dangereuse. Tout ça parce qu'elle avait émis l'hypothèse que, sans doute, la famille Potter n'était pas une famille fréquentable.

Elle en doutait aussi, ils avaient tous l'air d'enfant charmant, surtout James. La vérité, c'était qu'Albus l'effrayait. Il avait apprivoisé son fils à une telle vitesse qu'elle avait trouvé ça étrange. Scorpius était plutôt solitaire, c'était un gentil garçon mais il avait du mal à aller vers les autres. Et là, ça s'était fait si naturellement, sans qu'il se pose de question... Elle trouvait ce garçon un peu bizarre et cétait cette bizarrerie qui l'avait convaincue d'éloigner Scorpius. Mais son fils ne voyait pas les choses de cette façon, et Draco non plus. Cette situation échappait à son contrôle et elle commençait à croire qu'elle serait définitivement perdante. Draco savait jouer les statues sans difficulté et Scorpius pouvait être si imprévisible, parfois...

Scorpius Malfoy lisait un roman à coté de son père, comme il le faisait depuis trois jours. Il ne l'aurait pas dit à voix haute mais il le remerciait en silence d'avoir déserté son bureau pour lui tenir compagnie. Scorpius n'était pas privé de sortie, loin de là. Il pouvait se promener seul mais sa mère préférait tout de même l'accompagner. Scorpius savait ce qu'elle craignait : qu'il croise James, Albus et Lily. Le blondinet savait aussi que si une chose pareille se produisait, sa mère se comporterait honteusement : soit en les ignorant, soit en étant un peu trop formelle.

Scorpius savait qu'Albus n'était pas un idiot, qu'il connaissait par cœur les conventions sociales et qu'il s'en fichait totalement. Ça ne le dérangeait pas de parler aux adultes comme un adulte, il disait que les gens trouvaient ça horripilant. Quel mot étrange, horripilant. Scorpius l'avait cherché dans le dictionnaire dès qu'il était rentré chez lui. Ça voulait dire extrêmement agaçant, crispant ou exaspérant, ou peut-être les trois à la fois. Scorpius ne trouvait pas qu'Albus était horripilant, il le trouvait drôle, intelligent, bavard et plein d'idées amusantes.

En se promenant dans la forêt avec eux, Albus avait passé tout son temps a raconter des histoires. Derrière eux, James s'était amusé à faire les bruitages et Lily avait ponctué chaque retournement de situation avec des « ooh » et des « aahh ». Scorpius s'était senti comblé pour la première fois. Personne ne le trouvait étrange, parce qu'il était tombé sur plus étrange que lui, ou étrange comme lui.

C'était ses premiers amis. Alors, voir sa mère tenter de l'éloigner d'eux le rendait fou de rage. Bon, peut-être pas fou. Un peu en colère, quand même... Non, vraiment en colère. En fait, il trouvait ça horripilant. Et pour couronner le tout, il se sentait abandonné. Pas une seule fois Albus ou James n'avait sonné à la porte, comme s'ils obéissaient à l'ordre implicite de sa mère. Et Lily lui manquait. Scorpius se rendit compte qu'il s'était attaché vraiment trop rapidement aux Potter. Il tenta de se concentrer de nouveau sur son livre quand la sonnerie retentit. Ni lui, ni son père ne bougèrent. Ils s'étaient figés, l'un et l'autre, sans remarquer que l'autre avait fait pareil. Ils étaient trop perdus dans leurs pensées. Scorpius se demanda si c'était les Weasley qui venaient leur proposer de boire un verre. Draco se demanda si c'était cette Lavande Brown qui venait cracher son venin. Alors, quand Astoria ouvrit la porte et qu'une voix douce et grave dit poliment « Bonjour », ils surent qu'ils avaient tout faux.

Draco baissa son journal, Scorpius ferma son livre. Astoria n'avait toujours pas laissé entrer l'étranger. Mais ils entendirent clairement sa voix.

\- Je suis Harry Potter, votre voisin. Je venais m'excuser d'avoir tardé à venir me présenter. Quand je travaille, je ne vois pas les jours passer. Tenez, c'est pour vous.

Draco observa sa femme rougir et sa main se tendre pour récupérer la bouteille que lui offrait Harry Potter.

\- Oh, merci beaucoup ! Je vous en prie, entrez ! Vous prendrez bien un café ?

\- Je ne veux pas vous déranger.

\- Vous ne le faites pas.

\- Alors, ça sera du thé pour moi, si vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient.

\- Oui, oui bien sûr.

Enfin, Harry Potter entra. Draco se leva calmement. Il avait cru que ses cheveux seraient en bataille _;_ en fait, c'étaient plus de grosses boucles brunes, sa mâchoire était carrée et sa peau légèrement hâlée totalement lisse. Ses lèvres divinement gonflées affichaient un sourire en coin. Il portait un haut à manches longues rouge et un jean serré noir. Simple, efficace. Comment un type qui était resté enfermé pendant peut-être plus d'une semaine pouvait avoir ce délicieux teint de miel ? Il n'y avait pas de cerne pour ternir le tableau sous ses lunettes carrées. Et ses yeux...

« Mon dieu, ses yeux ! », pensa Draco.

Ils étaient sublimes. C'était le même vert limpide et étincelant que ceux d'Albus et Lily. Deux émeraudes dans lesquelles brillaient des étoiles. Et puis, il y avait sa cicatrice, juste le petit défaut parfait qui rendait son visage encore plus agréable à détailler : un éclair net au-dessus de son sourcil gauche. Draco jeta un œil à sa femme, il était sûr qu'elle constatait avec effarement le prix que pouvait coûter la bouteille. Draco fit le premier pas et tendit sa main.

\- Bonjour, Mr. Potter, je suis Draco Malfoy.

La poigne d'Harry fut ferme et brève, au plus grand désespoir de Draco qui aurait voulu la garder dans sa main longtemps.

\- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Harry.

\- Seulement si vous m'appelez Draco.

Le sourire d'Harry se fit plus grand et Draco savoura la blancheur de ses dents et ses canines du haut un tout petit peu plus pointues que les siennes. Le brun se tourna vers Scorpius et prit une mine interrogatrice.

\- Et toi, tu dois être Scorpius. Albus n'arrête pas de parler de toi. Il dit qu'un ange est tombé du ciel avec ses petites ailes, son auréole et sa harpe. Alors, je vois les ailes et l'auréole, mais où se trouve ta harpe ?

Scorpius écarquilla les yeux. Albus parlait de lui ! Albus disait qu'il était un ange. Le blond se mit à rire franchement. Rire qui attira le regard d'Astoria.

\- Bonjour, Mr Potter. Je suis navré, j'ai laissé ma harpe dans ma chambre. C'est encombrant, comme instrument.

Harry releva la tête en signe de compréhension et Draco trouva ça vraiment adorable. Ce fut le moment qu'Astoria choisit pour apporter le thé. Draco invita Harry à s'asseoir et ce dernier s'exécuta.

\- Donc, si j'ai bien compris vous êtes écrivain, c'est ça ? commença Astoria

\- Oui, c'est ça.

\- Est-ce que c'est trop indiscret si je vous demande quel genre de live vous écrivez ?

\- Non, ça ne l'est pas du tout. J'écris des romans policiers, des romans d'horreur aussi.

\- Comme c'est écrivain célèbre, quel est son nom Draco, déjà ? Tu as plein de livre de lui dans ta bibliothèque.

\- Tom Jedusor.

\- Oui, voilà, c'est ça.

Draco laissa un mince sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres et il vit qu'Harry ne l'avait pas lâché du regard. Le brun élargit son sourire.

\- Oui, un peu comme lui.

Draco s'enfonça dans son fauteuil en croisant les jambes. Il s'amusait comme un fou de cette situation et quelque chose lui disait qu'Harry aussi devait trouver ça drôle. L'écrivain se tourna alors vers Scorpius, qui avait pris son air fasciné.

\- Dis-moi, Scorpius, tu sais nager ?

\- Oui.

\- Maintenant que j'ai fini de faire mon ours, je vais ouvrir la piscine. Si tes parents n'y voient aucun inconvénient, tu pourras venir te baigner.

Harry leva ses yeux verts intense vers Astoria et poursuivis.

\- Vous êtes bien évidement invités. Quand Rose reviendra, les Weasley passeront plus de temps chez moi que chez eux.

\- Oh, vraiment ? Et bien ma foi, ça me semble amusant, comme idée.

Draco se retint de rire. C'était un concentré de James et Albus dans une seule personne. Il était clair que ses fils lui disaient tout. Draco imaginait parfaitement Albus user du même genre de discours passif-agressif dans quelques années, quand il aurait compris comment faire tourner le monde.

\- Est-ce que vous inviterez les Brown ?

Le blond fronça les sourcils face à la question de sa femme, mais le comportement d'Harry ne changea pas une seule seconde.

\- Je suis navré, Mme Malfoy, mais les Brown et moi ne sommes pas très proches. Lavande était une amie de ma femme et, comme une véritable amie, elle a pris son partie. Je déplore ce genre de comportement mais je ne peux rien y faire. Le divorce, parfois, vous montre qui sont vos vrais amis.

Harry prit un air abattu et Astoria tomba dans le panneau.

\- Je suis navrée, je ne savais pas.

\- Ne vous en faites pas. L'avantage d'être divorcé, c'est que je n'ai plus à courir les galas. Je suis un ours, voyez-vous, et un garçon plutôt ennuyeux. Mon ex-femme doit mieux s'amuser, à présent.

Draco constata avec effarement avec quelle facilité il menait sa femme par le bout du nez. Il n'était pas sociopathe, il était trop intelligent pour la masse d'aristo. Harry devait en connaître toutes les ficelles, et des femmes comme Astoria, il devait en avoir vues des centaines. Peut-être que c'était le même genre que son ex-femme. Il mêlait ragot et petites piques avec habileté.

\- Mais... N'est-ce pas trop dur d'élever seul vos enfants ?

\- Oh, j'ai une charmante gouvernante pour m'aider, et James est vraiment très débrouillard. Il doit tenir ça de mon ex-femme.

C'était hilarant. Harry donné le beau rôle à son ex-femme pour montrer qu'il était le gentil de l'histoire qui s'était résigné et à qui on avait brisé le cœur. Le brun se leva.

\- Hé bien, je vous remercie pour le thé. Je ne vais pas user encore plus de votre temps.

Astoria se leva tout aussi vite.

\- Vous avez des choses de prévues ? Vous pouvez rester.

Harry afficha un sourire charmeur.

\- Ça aurait été avec plaisir, mais nous partons dans notre résidence secondaire dans le Derbyshire.

\- Combien de temps ?!

C'était Scorpius qui venait de se lever. Harry lui fit un sourire compatissant.

\- Quatre jours. Mais quand on reviendra, n'hésite pas à venir nous voir. Laisse-moi passer un peu de temps avec mes enfants avant de les accaparer.

Draco vit son fils devenir rouge comme une pivoine.

\- C'est dommage, dit Astoria, nous venons à peine de faire connaissance.

\- Nous sommes voisins, ma chère. A présent, nous aurons tout le temps de faire connaissance.

Astoria et Draco le raccompagnèrent à l'entrée.

\- Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer. J'ai hâte que nous passions plus de temps ensemble. Scorpius, comme je te l'ai dit, n'hésite vraiment pas à venir à n'importe quelle heure de la journée.

Scorpius agita la tête. Harry serra la main d'Astoria, puis celle de Draco et cette fois-ci ses doigts restèrent un peu plus longtemps. Ils se jaugèrent sans un mot et ce fut Harry qui récupéra sa main.

Quatre jours. Ça allait vraiment être long.

\- C'est vraiment un homme charmant. Il est très bel homme, en plus. James lui ressemble tellement, c'est fou...

Draco laissa Astoria déblatérer sur les manières follement agréables d'Harry et sur sa possible vie triste et morne sans femme à ses côtés, ou sur le fait qu'il fallait être idiote pour laisser un homme aussi charmant seul. Le blond serra les dents devant la bêtise de sa femme. La seule chose qui lui remontait un peu le moral était de sentir encore la chaleur de la paume d'Harry dans la sienne.

Il n'avait pas imaginé leur rencontre de cette manière. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'Harry fasse le premier pas. D'un autre côté, il avait aussi l'impression que lui et Scorpius étaient punis par leur comportement puéril. Harry partait avec ses gosses et laissait Scorpius seul, comme pour leur dire « vous avez voulu vous éloigner alors qu'on était juste à côté, et bien ressentez le vrai manque. » Draco savait que c'était stupide de penser comme ça, mais après cette entrevue, il pensait Harry capable d'agir comme ça. Draco aurait agi comme ça, Albus aussi. Alors pourquoi pas Harry ?

Scorpius alla dans la cuisine. De là, il avait une bonne vue sur le jardin des Potter. Harry n'avait pas menti : une voiture sortit de leur garage. Scorpius soupira puis l'une des fenêtres de la voiture se baissa. Il ouvrit rapidement celle de la cuisine. Albus leva le pouce en sa direction. Scorpius fit le même geste en souriant. Il posa sa tête contre le rebord de la fenêtre et les regarda partir. Peut-être qu'un jour, il serait invité à passer un peu de temps dans cette résidence secondaire du Derbyshire.

Quatre jours, ça allait être long.


	4. Café

**MissCaw** : Heyy oui c'est toi !Merci pour les bisous d'encouragement, merci d'avoir lu "nous ne sommes pas des animaux", merci de mettre un ptit commentaire, merci de me lire, merci d'être toi XD ! Non mais plus sérieusement, merci, j'espère que la suite te plairas.

 **Kalia** : Que dire à part merci X). La suite est là ne t'en fais pas :p.

 **Drouagel** : Wauouh merci, merci ! Perso je suis plus fan de eeuh Draco et Albus (pourtant c'est fou comme je le déteste dans l'enfant maudit). Je dois te prévenir que ça ne se fera pas en un claquement de doigt pour Draco et Harry. Enfin c'est un Drarry quand même alors ça sera rapide,, comme dans les films. Merci pour tes compliments, Koeur sur toi!

 **Max132** : Merci à toi petit loup! J'espère que la suite te plairas!

 **Angemewmew** : Huhuhu te revoilà toi, toujours à vouloir une suite XD ! Merci beaucoup petite plume !

 **Magiehp** : Oui, oui c'est là X). Merci beaucoup pour ta review!

 **Samiichan** : Je ne savais pas qu'on identifiait James à son grand-père :o. Moi je l'ai fait en mode "chef de famille numéro 2" ahahah mais je suis d'accord il est mignon comme tout. Merci pour ton message et koeur sur toi.

.

.

CAFÉ

.

.

Draco avait passé ces quatre jours à avancer comme un dingue dans son travail. Il avait aussi envie de profiter un peu de ses vacances, alors autant terminer tout ce qu'il avait à faire. Ils avaient tout de même accepté les invitations à dîner des Weasley.

Draco adorait discuter avec Hermione et Ron se comportait comme un enfant avec Scorpius. Ils n'étaient pas avides d'histoire sans importance et Astoria s'était plainte de s'être ennuyée. Draco n'y pouvait rien s'il y avait des choses plus intéressantes que de savoir si untel possédait telle maison ou si machin avait divorcé parce qu'il était cocu. Finalement, elle s'était décidée à revoir Lavande Brown mais jamais elle ne reparla en mal des Potter, surtout depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'il était régulièrement invité à la table de la Reine lors de ses immenses banquets mais qu'il refusait toujours d'y aller. Au final, Draco restait le seul à savoir qu'Harry Potter était Tom Jedusor. Le fait que Lavande ne le sache pas le mettait en joie. Comme si, sans le connaître, il en savait déjà plus que n'importe qui.

Le quatrième jour, cependant, il remarqua que Scorpius faisait le pied de grue devant la fenêtre de la cuisine. Il avait envie de lui dire que ça ne les ferait pas revenir plus tôt mais se décida à le laisser tranquille. Scorpius avait pris sur lui et passé ces quatre jours avec sa mère. Il s'était décidé à la suivre partout, en partie pour s'excuser de sa froideur, et sûrement aussi pour qu'ensuite elle accepte plus facilement qu'il fasse les choses comme il en avait envie. Mine de rien, Scorpius savait y faire. Malheureusement aucune voiture n'apparut de toute la journée dans le riche quartier de Godric's Hollow. Draco n'entendit le bruit du moteur que très tard dans la nuit. Et la lumière dans une pièce de la maison voisine vers minuit confirma au blond qu'ils étaient rentrés. Mais c'était trop tard pour prévenir Scorpius. Au lieu de ça, il attendit la matinée pour aller le réveiller.

\- Scorpius ?

Le petit blond cligna des yeux et se tourna dans le lit pour se mettre dos à son père.

\- Lève-toi, mon grand. Quand on est jeune, on a de l'énergie à dépenser, non ?

\- Père…je dors.

Draco savait parfaitement pourquoi son fils avait autant de mal à se lever. Il avait du sûrement passer la nuit à se torturer l'esprit en se demandant s'il ne leur était rien arrivé. Le père de famille sourit en imaginant l'inquiétude de son fils. Il se mit à caresser ses cheveux blonds, les yeux dans le vague. Parfois, il aurait aimé que Scorpius reste à jamais le petit garçon de cinq ans qui le suivait comme un poussin. Il avait du mal à croire qu'un jour, il deviendrait aussi grand que lui, épouserait une fille… Ou un homme. Astoria ne laisserait jamais une telle chose arriver. Lucius non plus. Draco secoua la tête en voyant où ses pensées l'emmenaient. Il se redressa et ajouta quelque chose avant de sortir de la pièce.

\- Ils sont rentrés, tu sais.

Scorpius écarquilla les yeux. Quand il se leva, son père redescendait déjà. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de temps pour se laver et s'habiller, son cœur battant la chamade. Une fois en bas, il trouva sa mère assise à la table du salon, buvant un café. Il jeta un œil sur l'horloge. Il n'était que neuf heurs, c'était bien trop tôt pour déranger une famille. Mais Harry lui avait dit qu'il pouvait y aller à n'importe quelle heure. Il se tourna vers son père qui se trouvait dans la cuisine, et l'interrogea du regard.

Draco Malfoy ne fit aucun commentaire pour aider son fils. Scorpius tenta alors d'agir de façon tout à fait normale et décontractée en se servant un bol de lait. Il prit son petit déjeuner le plus lentement possible mais ses regards incessants sur l'horloge finirent par mettre les nerfs de son père à bout.

\- Scorpius, si tu es si pressé, vas-y.

\- Mais, et s'ils dorment encore ?

\- Je ne crois pas que ça soit le cas.

\- Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?

\- Parce que James est allé chercher le journal en même temps que moi.

\- J'irai dans trente minute.

Scorpius n'attendit pas trente minutes. Sitôt son plat dans le lave-vaisselle et ses dents brossées, il embrassa sa mère et fonça vers la porte. Draco remonta dans son bureau, il n'avait pas de plan pour discuter avec Harry Potter. S'il voulait forcer les choses, il devrait soit inviter tous ses voisins, soit attendre de se faire inviter. Il avait difficilement pu placer un mot quand Harry était venu, il espérait être plus bavard la prochaine fois. Draco avait l'impression de redevenir un adolescent qui tentait de draguer maladroitement son coup de cœur, sauf qu'il n'était plus un adolescent, qu'il était marié et père et que son coup de cœur était un homme d'une trentaine d'années beau à se damner.

Scorpius marcha d'un pas décidé vers la maison des Potter. C'était la première fois qu'il posait un pied dans leur jardin, la première fois qu'il marchait sur les dalles en ardoise. Il regarda sa montre et s'étouffa avec sa propre salive en voyant l'heure. C'était beaucoup trop tôt, mais ça serait la honte de faire demi-tour. Il s'arrêta en milieu de chemin, tentant de chasser son stress. Il en voulut à son père de l'avoir réveillé si tôt. Mais, bon sang ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'était ennuyé ! Il se remit en route, monta les trois marches qui menaient sur le perron et s'arrêta au niveau des colonnes de cerfs. Elles étaient encore plus impressionnantes de près. Il s'en approcha et caressa le sabot de l'un des animaux. Ça lui donna le courage qui lui manquait. A peine eut-il posé le doigt sur la sonnette que la porte s'ouvrit sur un Albus en t-shirt et short.

\- C'est pas trop tôt ! James ! J'ai gagné !

Scorpius écarquilla les yeux et James apparut derrière son frère, torse nu et en boxer. Le visage du blondinet rougit immédiatement.

\- Sérieusement, Scorpius, tu aurais pu attendre midi.

\- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?

\- James et moi avons parié sur l'heure de ton arrivée. Il était persuadé que tu attendrais l'après-midi, moi pas. Du coup, grâce à toi, j'ai gagné.

\- Et tu as gagné quoi ?

\- Le choix de la destination de notre prochain week-end.

Scorpius se mordit la lèvre.

\- Vous repartez ?

Albus haussa les épaules.

\- Oui, mais cette fois-ci, mon père arrangera le coup pour que tu nous suives. Maintenant, tu peux rentrer.

Scorpius se figea.

\- Je ne peux pas entrer tant que mon père n'est pas entré.

Albus se mit à rire.

\- C'est la règle de mon père, ça.

\- C'est une bonne règle pour les enfants, je trouve.

\- Dans ce cas, invite ton père à venir prendre un café, ou un thé, ou des gâteaux. James vient de mettre un film et on ne sortira pas tant que ça ne sera pas fini. Tu peux venir le voir et manger avec nous, et après on sortira.

Scorpius fut rapidement gagné par l'enthousiasme d'Albus. Il parlait vite et faisait de grands gestes. Le blond était incapable d'effacer son sourire de contentement.

\- D'accord, je vais chercher mon père. Il ne me refusera pas ça.

\- Hey Scorp !

\- Oui ?

\- Tu m'as manqué.

Scorpius lui fit un immense sourire et leva le pouce.

\- Toi aussi, Al !

Albus regarda son voisin repartir vers chez lui, il laissa la porte ouverte. En passant, il attrapa Lily qui portait un débardeur et un short.

\- J'ai entendu la voix de Scorp !

\- Il arrive, princesse.

\- Qui arrive ?

Albus et Lily observèrent leur père qui descendaient les escaliers en se grattant le ventre. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et il portait juste son bas de pyjama.

\- Albus, pourquoi tu as laissé la porte ouverte ?

\- Parce que Scorpius amène son père.

\- Ah oui ? Décidément, il attaque tôt.

Albus détailla son père qui se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Quand on le regardait comme ça, on avait du mal à croire qu'Harry Potter était riche comme Crésus. Il se comportait comme un gamin, parfois.

Harry Potter n'était pas un aristocrate, ou un Lord, c'était juste un écrivain génial. Il avait perdu ses parents très jeune et revenait très peu sur son enfance. Albus savait juste que James, Lily et lui étaient bien plus chanceux que leur père et que ce dernier le leur rappelait quand ils étaient capricieux. Ça n'arrivait pas souvent mais, quand c'était le cas, ils avaient droit à une heure de morale sur l'attitude des enfants pourris gâtés. Albus savait que son père était fier d'eux de toute façon et qu'il n'avait pas à être capricieux. Des fois, c'était un peu le bazar et James jouait plus les figures paternelles qu'autre chose mais il devait bien tenir cette façon de faire de quelqu'un.

De toute sa vie, Albus pouvait compter les rares fois où son père avait élevé la voix. Il n'y en avait eu que trois. La toute première, quand Ginny Potter avait demandé le divorce. Albus n'avait pas vu le visage de son père mais il avait entendu les cris. James les avaient gardés enfermés dans sa chambre, lui et Lily. Il se souvenait s'être demandé à quel point la maison était grande pour qu'il puisse tout de même entendre son père hurler sur sa génitrice en la traitant de « salope ». La deuxième fois qu'Harry Potter s'était énervé, ç'avait été après un coup de téléphone de Ginny, après leur divorce. Il était monté en trombe dans son bureau, s'était enfermé et avait hurlé. La troisième et dernière fois, et sûrement la plus marquante pour Albus puisqu'il fut celui qui du subir la colère de son père, ce fut quand, à l'âge de six ans, après que son père lui ait répété trois fois qu'il devait arrêter de pousser sa sœur de son canapé, Albus avait poussé Lily une dernière fois. Sa sœur, alors âgée de trois ans, était retombée d'une mauvaise façon et sa tête avait tapé directement la table. C'était un jeu idiot et Albus n'avait pas cessé parce que Lily riait tellement fort que, pour lui, c'était juste drôle, mais quand Harry s'était rendu compte que sa fille ne rigolait plus et qu'il l'avait trouvée allongée inconsciente, son visage était devenu tellement blanc qu'Albus avait appris la définition des mots « désolé » et « arrête » bien plus rapidement qu'une leçon d'école.

Lily s'en était sortie sans aucune séquelle, juste une petite bosse. Mais Harry avait foudroyé tellement durement Albus qu'il en avait fait des cauchemars durant une semaine. Ça n'avait pas était une colère pleine de cris, ça avait était une colère sourde, silencieuse et douloureuse. A ce moment-là, une idée terrifiante lui avait traversé l'esprit, une idée dangereuse, qui lui avait fait beaucoup de mal. Il se souvenait très nettement avoir pensé :

« Papa ne m'aime plus. »

C'était stupide, évidement. Avec le temps, il avait juste compris que son père avait eu terriblement peur pour Lily. Mais ce regard froid et implacable avait brisé quelque chose dans son cœur, et Albus s'était fait intérieurement la promesse que jamais plus il ne mettrait son père en colère. Et il était devenu plutôt bon à ça, en partie grâce à James aussi.

James, qui avait appris trop vite à devenir adulte quand Ginny avait décidé de quitter le domicile familial. Parfois, Albus surprenait son père regarder James et il pouvait y lire une profonde tristesse. Comme si Harry était désolé de lui avoir volé son enfance. Albus avait demandé à James si parfois il était triste que Ginny ne soit plus là, et James avait naturellement répondu que c'était mieux comme ça. Au moins, personne ne criait. Et Harry, pour la plus grande joie de ses enfants, comblait l'amour de leur mère avec deux fois plus d'attention. Il avait toujours un mot gentil pour eux, il était toujours disponible pour des câlins et des bisous. Comme il travaillait à la maison, c'était toujours simple de lui parler, de demander de l'attention.

Harry n'ignorait jamais ses enfants. James leur avait appris qu'il ne fallait pas le déranger quand il travaillait et ils avaient toujours respecté ça. Dans ces moments-là, Minerva était toujours présente pour prendre soin d'eux. Sauf une fois, quand James était tombé malade. Une petite grippe de rien du tout au départ, qui avait empiré au fil des jours et qu'il n'avait pas osé avouer.

Grosse erreur : Harry avait eu comme un sixième sens. Il était presque sorti comme un fou de son bureau, avait demandé où était James. Toute la petite famille avait répondu qu'il dormait. Harry s'était précipité dans sa chambre et avait passé sa main sur le front brûlant de son fils. La seule fois où Harry avait coupé court à son élan de productivité, il avait emmené James à l'hôpital et l'avait veillé jour et nuit pendant une semaine.

Albus avait fini par comprendre que les seules choses qui mettaient son père hors de lui, c'était son ex-femme et la peur de perdre ses enfants. Il avait aussi compris que sa plus grande peur à lui était de perdre son père, son frère et sa sœur. Quand il y pensait, il faisait un petit rituel bien à lui. Il coiffait d'abord les cheveux de Lily en embrassant le haut de son crâne, puis il allait embêter son frère en lui disant n'importe quoi jusqu'à ce que James lui dise de déguerpir en rigolant. Finalement, il rejoignait son père pour lui poser une question qui n'avait pas de sens. Albus savait qu'Harry voyait clair dans son jeu et ça se terminais très souvent en câlin. Mais pour rien au monde il ne cesserait d'agir comme un enfant devant lui. Même adulte, il avait décidé qu'il resterait un gosse devant son père. C'était comme ça, c'était ce qu'il voulait.

Lily le tira de ses pensées en lui demandant si Scorpius allait regarder le film avec eux.

\- J'espère bien.

Puis, il embrassa sa sœur et la traîna sur le canapé pour s'asseoir à côté de James qui avait déjà entamé un petit déjeuner à base de pop-corn.

Scorpius ouvrit la porte de chez lui et monta rapidement les escaliers. Il s'arrêta devant le bureau de son père et toqua timidement. Draco lui ouvrit la porte avec un air interrogateur.

\- Mr. Potter t'invite à prendre un café chez lui.

Bon, Albus ne l'avait pas exactement dit comme ça, mais son père ne refuserait pas une invitation de ce genre. Quoique, comme c'était lui qui portait le message, ça donnait une profonde impression d'impolitesse. Mais son père ne s'en formalisa pas une seconde.

\- Juste moi ?

Scorpius se mordit la lèvre. Il n'avait pas pensé à sa mère, mais il était sûr qu'elle accepterait avec plaisir et qu'elle y resterait longtemps, alors que son père se contenterait de boire le café et partir.

\- Oui, juste toi.

\- D'accord.

Draco suivit son fils, le cœur battant un peu plus vite que d'habitude. Il repensa à la règle d'Albus de faire entrer le chef de famille en premier. Il n'y avait plus réfléchi mais, face à la nervosité de son fils, il était en train de se dire que lui s'en était souvenu à temps. Le père aurait peut-être dû y penser avant et accompagner son fils. Mais, si Harry l'avait invité, alors il n'y avait plus de problème. Même si envoyer son fils pour ce genre de chose était un véritable manque de courtoisie.

Une fois devant les marches du manoir Potter, Draco et Scorpius restèrent étrangement intrigués par la porte grande ouverte. Il n'y avait rien de décent et de conventionnel à cette façon de faire. Draco avança le premier et sonna. Albus fit son apparition avec un immense sourire.

\- Bonjour, Mr. Malfoy ! Vous pouvez entrer.

\- Ce n'est pas prudent de laisser sa porte ouverte.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, c'est le quartier le plus protégé de Londres. C'est pour ça qu'on vit ici, après tout.

Draco ne dit rien. Albus avait raison, ça avait aussi fait partie des critères de sélection d'Astoria. Il était quand même troublé que ça ne soit pas Harry Potter qui lui ouvre.

\- Mon père est dans la cuisine, c'est par là-bas. Tu viens, Scorpius ?

Albus désigna la destination de Draco du doigt et le blond entra. Le jeune Potter ferma la porte derrière eux et Scorpius disparut avec lui. Il entendait déjà les rires des autres enfants. Le blond se dirigea alors vers la cuisine en traversant un couloir rempli de photos. Il les regarda presque toutes attentivement. Il pouvait nettement voir l'évolution de James, Albus et Lily. Il y avait quelques photos d'Harry jeune avec ses enfants mais aucune de son ex-femme. La voix d'Harry se fit entendre quand il arriva devant la porte de la cuisine. Le brun était au téléphone.

\- J'ai bien reçu les places, Blaise, mais je n'ai aucune envie d'y aller.

Draco faillit faire demi-tour en voyant Harry torse nu, vêtu d'un simple jogging gris. Il était mince, plus mince que lui, même si ses épaules semblaient être un peu plus carrées. Draco pouvait presque deviner ses côtes sous sa peau, son ventre était plat et son torse hâlé imberbe, sauf la ligne de poils sombres qui partait de son nombril et allait se perdre sous l'élastique de son pantalon. Il faillit faire demi-tour mais la vision de ce torse lui donna des frissons. Harry leva les yeux et lui fit un grand sourire. Draco reprit constance et fit signe qu'il attendrait de l'autre côté. Harry l'invita plutôt à s'asseoir et déposa une tasse devant lui tout en discutant.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour cette soirée et tu trouveras facilement quelqu'un pour t'accompagner.

Draco s'assit vers l'endroit où Harry avait posé la tasse et le brun s'empara de la cafetière pour lui verser de quoi boire.

\- En fait, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu insistes. Après toutes ces années, tu devrais être habitué à mon refus.

Harry vida sa propre tasse de café froid et se resservit, avant de passer le sucre à Draco. Le blond était hypnotisé par ses gestes. Il lui semblait qu'Harry se mouvait avec douceur, comme un drap de soie glissant au sol. Étrangement, il repensa à un passage d'un des livres de Tom Jedusor qui pouvait parfaitement décrire cette scène. Le livre avait pour titre _Le serpent peut mordre le lion._ C'était une histoire d'horreur, mais en fond se déroulait aussi une histoire d'amour. Et Draco se sentait dans la même situation du protagoniste principal qui rencontrait l'héroïne de l'histoire.

 _Sa peau avait l'air aussi douce que les pétales d'une rose. Il imaginait aisément poser ses lèvres sur cette fleur qui savait parfaitement comment prendre le sang de ceux qui la touchait. Peu importait qu'il y perde un peu de sang, ce n'était pas cher payé pour s'en approcher, pour la sentir et la goûter. Il connaissait parfaitement la saveur de la rose, et il était sûr que la sienne serait la même. Ça serait l'odeur de son parfum, de ses lèvres, de ses cheveux. Il n'y avait que la rose pour décrire la beauté de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux._

Pour Draco, c'était la soie. Il porta la tasse de café fumante à ses lèvres sans y avoir mis de sucre. Il ne quittait pas Harry du regard, et celui-ci semblait ne pas être gêné plus que ça.

\- Je crois que je t'ai assez entendu. Je vais te laisser, j'ai un invité.

Draco se permit un mince sourire quand Harry raccrocha dès la fin de sa phrase. Le brun s'assit en face de Draco et attira sa tasse prés de lui.

\- Désolé de vous recevoir dans cette tenue, mais vous êtes bien matinal.

\- Navré de vous embêter si tôt le matin, j'ai un fils plutôt impatient.

\- Alors nous sommes deux. Ne vous en faites pas, mon éditeur est encore plus matinal que vous.

Draco reposa sa tasse.

\- Je suis vraiment curieux, Mr. Potter…

\- Pitié, appelez-moi Harry.

\- Si vous m'appelez Draco uniquement.

\- Draco, répéta-t-il.

Le blond sourit.

\- Je disais donc, je suis vraiment curieux de savoir quels livres vous avez écrits.

Harry secoua la tête en rigolant.

\- Vous feignez de ne pas savoir, mais je devrais peut-être vous prévenir en vous disant que Ron Weasley est le parrain de James.

Draco évita de laisser s'échapper une exclamation de surprise et tapota distraitement de ses doigts la table de la cuisine.

\- Ai-je le droit de vous demander un autographe, Mr. Jedusor ?

Harry partit dans un rire franc.

\- Amenez-moi toute votre bibliothèque, j'aime avoir du succès.

\- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi emprunter un nom de plume ?

\- C'était ironique. A la base, j'écris pour moi, mais quelqu'un a eu la brillante idée de soumettre un de mes textes à une maison d'édition. Ensuite… Impossible de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Draco haussa un sourcil.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous n'êtes pas satisfait de votre richesse ?

Harry secoua la main d'un geste vague.

\- Je le suis. Ça me nourrit, ça nourrit mes enfants et ça met un toit au-dessus de notre tête. Mais je me serais bien passé de la notoriété qui vient avec. Certains fans peuvent être vraiment extrêmes.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien, par exemple, quand vous recevez du courrier de la part de vos lecteurs... Entre ceux qui disent du bien de ce que vous écrivez et ceux qui en disent du mal, il y a ceux qui ne s'intéressent pas à vos livres mais à votre propre personne. Et il y a aussi les menaces de mort.

Draco écarquilla les yeux et Harry rit de plus belle.

\- Mais si vous êtes riche, c'est que dans le lot, il y a plus de personnes qui aiment que de personnes qui détestent.

\- Vous avez raison, mais je suis du genre à ne retenir que le négatif d'une situation.

\- Je crois que c'est pareil pour tout le monde. On à tendance à ne pas se rendre compte des choses qui font notre joie jusqu'à ce que ça se dissipe.

Harry se pencha vers lui avec un regard interrogateur.

\- Ah bon, Draco ? Il y a quelque chose de négatif dans votre vie ?

Draco sourit face à l'allusion.

\- On n'est jamais complètement heureux.

\- Vous plaisantez, j'espère. Vous avez l'air d'être le modèle parfait de la famille heureuse. Votre femme est sublime, votre fils est adorable et vous avez plutôt l'air parfait dans votre genre.

Draco émit un petit rire.

\- Que dit-on des lacs trop purs ?

\- Qu'ils n'abritent aucune vie.

Ils se regardèrent silencieusement puis le sourire d'Harry s'effaça.

\- D'accord, j'ai peut-être émis des suppositions trop hâtives, veuillez m'excuser.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai l'habitude. On va dire qu'aucun de nous deux ne s'attendait à ça venant de l'autre.

\- Pour deux hommes qui viennent à peine de se rencontrer, c'est une discussion déjà pleine de rebondissements. A quoi vous attendiez-vous venant de moi ?

\- De la part d'un homme qui reste enfermé pour écrire sans prendre la peine de sa saluer ses voisins, je vous imaginais snobe.

Harry se remit à rire.

\- C'est étrange que ça soit vous qui me disiez ça. Vous avez l'allure parfaite d'un homme capable de dénigrer son entourage d'un seul regard.

\- Vous avez l'impression que je vous dénigre ?

\- Non, j'ai l'impression que vous cherchez à me percer à jour.

\- Et ce n'est pas bien ?

\- C'est juste étrange, mais ce serait mentir de vous dire que je ne tente pas de faire pareil. J'étais curieux de connaître le père du garçon qui a apprivoisé mon fils avec tant de rapidité.

\- Vous m'en voyez ravi. Je pensais exactement la même chose.

Draco termina sa tasse de café et se leva.

\- Je ne vais pas abuser plus longtemps de votre temps. Cela vous dérange-t-il si je vous abandonne mon fils ?

Harry suivit son geste et s'avança vers Draco pour le raccompagner vers l'extérieur.

\- Absolument pas.

Draco tendit sa main vers Harry.

\- Je suis ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance, Harry. J'espère sincèrement que nous nous entendrons à merveille.

Harry glissa lentement ses doigts contre ceux de Draco et un sourire désarmant illumina son visage.

\- Je l'espère aussi.

Le brun ouvrit la porte et Draco sortit.

\- Draco ?

Le blond se tourna.

\- Ne prenez pas mal ce que je vais vous dire, mais je crois que vous n'avez rien d'un lac pur.

Draco se contenta de sourire à Harry pour toute réponse mais son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Il retraversa les dalles d'ardoise en sentant le regard d'Harry contre sa nuque et s'autorisa à respirer uniquement quand il entendit la porte se fermer. Ne venait-il pas de recevoir le plus beau compliment du monde ?

.

.

A suivre...


	5. Hogwart Express

.

.

HOGWART EXPRESS

.

.

Scorpius était aux anges. Il avait passé toute la matinée à regarder un film en compagnie de James, Albus et Lily et il avait mangé du pop corn à une heure indécente sans se faire enguirlander par qui que ce soit. Harry s'était même jeté dans le canapé à coté de James qui rigolait bêtement. Le blondinet n'en revenait pas qu'il fasse preuve d'aussi peu de retenue. Harry était à mille lieues de ce que son père était : il était chaleureux, souriant, il faisait des blagues, commentait le film et ne s'offusquait pas d'entendre Albus lui dire de se taire parce qu'il ne suivait rien du film.

Il avait l'impression d'être entré dans une autre dimension, une dimension où se tenir droit à table sans poser les coudes n'existait pas, une dimension où rire fort n'était pas signe de mauvaise tenue, une dimension où faire tomber de la nourriture sur le canapé ne lui valait pas de remontrance. Scorpius s'amusait comme un fou.

Une fois le film fini, Albus proposa de se rendre au lac. Scorpius n'avait pas encore vu cette partie de la ville et le brun voulait absolument lui apprendre à faire des ricochets. Harry s'empara de sa fille et les accompagna.

Le blond se révéla être un vrai pro du lancer de cailloux, une fois les règles comprises. James se contenta de rester allongé dans l'herbe au bord du lac en suivant un match de base-ball à la radio. Albus manquait son coup une fois sur deux mais le véritable génie du ricochet était sans aucun doute Lily. A chaque fois, son caillou parcourait l'eau plus de cinq fois avec une facilité déconcertante et Scorpius ouvrait toujours la bouche d'étonnement.

\- C'est moi qui lui ai tout appris, bouda Albus.

\- Ne fais pas la tête, Al, tu fais toujours mieux que papa, pouffa James.

\- Je vois qu'on n'hésite pas à dénigrer mes capacités.

Les trois enfants Potter rigolèrent devant le visage effaré de Scorpius.

\- Scorp, tu vas avaler une mouche si tu continues, dit Lily.

Le blond la ferma aussitôt et rejoignit la jeune fille qui s'apprêtait à battre son record.

\- Pourquoi James ne joue pas ?

\- Parce que c'est un batteur, pas un lanceur, répondit Albus.

\- James joue dans une équipe officielle ?

\- C'est le meilleur batteur des Gryffindor.

\- Les Gryffindor ?

Albus se laissa tomber dans l'herbe et Scorpius le rejoignit.

\- Tu vas bien entrer à Hogwarts en Septembre, non ?

\- Euh, oui.

\- Et tu n'as pas lu la brochure de l'école ?

Scorpius secoua la tête. Ça ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit.

\- Bon, je t'explique. L'école est séparée en quatre sections en fonction d'un test effectué en début d'année. Le test consiste en plusieurs étapes : une épreuve de logique, une épreuve de connaissances, une épreuve sportive et une épreuve sociale. En fonction de tes résultats, tu es répartie dans une des sections. Il y a d'abord les Gryffindors. C'est la maison des équilibrés. La plupart des gens disent que c'est celle des sportifs ou de ceux qui ont besoin de se dépenser, mais James a eu des résultats au dessus de la moyenne dans presque tous ses tests.

\- Tu es en train de dire que ton frère est parfait ?

\- Oui, mais ne lui répètes pas ce que j'ai dit, d'accord ? Ensuite viennent les Ravenclaws. La plupart du temps, ils excellent en épreuve de connaissances. Je dis la plupart du temps, parce que certains d'entre eux ont aussi de très bons résultats en épreuve sportive, ce qui est bizarre vu que très peu d'entre eux finissent sportifs de haut niveau. Je pense que ce qui les intéresse, c'est l'évaluation sportive pour savoir qui gagnera en se basant sur des faits et des tactiques.

\- Donc ce sont les intellos de la classe.

\- C'est vulgairement réducteur, mais oui, c'est ça. Après, tu as les Hufflepuff. Ils brillent dans l'épreuve sociale. Cette section réunit les élèves qui n'abandonnent jamais, qui sont patients et loyaux. Ce sont des caractéristiques de cœur mais ça ne fait pas d'eux des personnes molles. Ils ont de très bons résultats en connaissances aussi.

\- D'accord. Et la dernière section ?

Albus fit un immense sourire.

\- Slytherin ! Connaissances et logique. Ambitieux, tacticiens hors pairs et égocentriques, un peu. C'est une maison pour les gens qui aspirent à devenir vraiment importants ou qui font preuve d'un savoir faire inné en manipulation.

\- C'est une blague ?

Albus se mit à rire.

\- Oui et non. La plupart des élèves qui entrent dans la section Slytherin finissent par devenir directeurs d'entreprises, politiciens... Bref, tous les postes hauts placés, et plein de personnes qui n'ont pas que de bonnes intentions.

\- Alors pourquoi tu souris en parlant d'eux ?

\- Parce qu'il n'y a pas que de mauvais Slytherin. Mon parrain en était un.

\- Et il fait quoi, maintenant ?

\- Il est professeur à Hogwarts et directeur de section. C'est quelqu'un de formidable.

\- Tu penses être dans quelle section ?

\- Slytherin.

Scorpius cligna des yeux, il se sentait proche des Hufflepuff mais si Albus partait pour Slytherin, il serait extrêmement déçus.

\- Et Lily ?

\- Mh... James pense qu'elle ira à Ravenclaw, papa pense qu'elle ira à Slytherin, et moi je pense qu'elle ira à Gryffindor.

\- Comment ils peuvent décider de tout ça juste avec un test ?

\- Ce n'est pas qu'un test. Les épreuves sont vraiment complètes et difficiles, l'école ne laisse rien au hasard.

\- Et si on n'est pas satisfait de sa section, on peut changer ?

\- C'est très rare que ça arrive, mais James a eu le choix, par exemple.

\- Parce que ses résultats se valaient tous ?

\- Exactement.

\- Ton père a étudié à Hogwarts ?

\- Oui. On lui a demandé de choisir entre Slytherin et Gryffindor.

\- Et il a choisi quoi ?

\- Gryffindor. Mais il dit que ça n'a réellement fait aucune différence, il est persuadé qu'il aurait fini écrivain même en étant allé à Slytherin. Par contre, il dit aussi qu'en y allant, ça lui aurait peut-être permis d'être moins naïf.

Albus baissa les yeux et Scorpius n'osa pas demander pourquoi. Comme l'avait dit son père, s'il voulait parler, il le ferait tôt ou tard. Le brun reprit :

\- Mais ne t'en fais pas, Scorp. Même si on n'est pas répartis dans les mêmes sections, on restera amis. Je te le promets.

Albus pencha la tête vers le blond et Scorpius lui répondit d'un sourire timide. Il espérait sincèrement qu'Albus disait vrai. Soudain, lui qui habituellement aimait beaucoup l'école, se mit à souhaiter que les vacances ne se terminent jamais.

Harry Potter laissa Albus raccompagner Scorpius chez lui. James portait Lily qui s'était endormie dans ses bras. Il avait passé une agréable journée et comptait faire de toutes ses vacances un agréable moment, et tout semblait bien se profiler. Il avait terminé son livre plus tôt que prévu. James avait refusé de partir aux Etats-Unis pour rejoindre sa mère, à sa plus grande joie, et Albus s'était enfin fait un ami. « Et quel ami », se dit Harry. Scorpius était un garçon vraiment attachant, respectueux et sage, rien à avoir avec Albus et sa langue bien pendue. Le blond était intrigant et Harry s'amusait de le voir s'étonner avec des yeux ronds de leur comportement, comme s'il regardait un spectacle dans un cirque.

Harry aussi était subjugué. Une fois hors de sa folie d'écrivain, Albus était venu le trouver pour lui dire que les nouveaux voisins avaient un fils vraiment drôle et gentil et qu'ils s'amusaient beaucoup avec lui. Même James et Lily s'accordaient à dire que c'était un chouette garçon. Pourtant aucun des trois enfants n'avait les mêmes goûts sur le caractère d'une personne. James, même s'il s'entendait avec tout le monde, détestait les gosses de riches snobinards et il y en avait beaucoup autour d'eux. Lily n'aimait que les personnes qui aimaient la couleur verte, et Albus… Albus était difficile. Alors Harry avait réellement été surpris d'entendre son fils dire qu'il aimait bien un autre enfant de son âge.

Mais sa surprise fut plus grande encore quand il rencontra son père.

Draco Malfoy n'avait rien à voir avec son fils. Harry avait un moment cru que James ne lui ressemblait pas non plus, mais cette idée s'était estompée avec le temps. Ils étaient sérieux tous les deux, ils avaient sensiblement le même caractère joyeux et facile et James, tout comme lui, n'aimait pas trop faire son intéressant. Albus aussi lui ressemblait en partie : ils avaient tout les deux cette faculté de se détacher des problèmes des autres. Ils étaient aussi fourbes l'un que l'autre dans leur façon de côtoyer les gens : Harry se cachait derrière des sourires et des phrases toutes faites pour avoir la paix, Albus se montrait méprisant et hautain pour camoufler ses faiblesses et la tristesse de ne pas être toujours compris.

En vérité, ils étaient tous les deux des cœurs meurtris. C'était une des raisons principales qui rendait leur relation plutôt fusionnelle _;_ ça, et l'amour. Lily, elle, avait la gentillesse de son père, son côté avenant et sa patience. Elle ne pleurait jamais, riait tout le temps, boudait rarement et faisait tourner la tête de tout le monde. Harry retrouvait un peu de lui en chacun de ses enfants et ça lui faisait dire qu'il avait tout de même réussi à les éduquer plutôt bien.

Mais Scorpius, lui, était terriblement diffèrent de son père. Draco Malfoy avait tout de suite imposé sa présence aux yeux d'Harry. Il n'avait presque dit aucun mot en sa présence lorsque le brun était venu leur rendre visite mais c'était comme s'il n'y avait eu que lui dans la pièce. Sa femme parlait pour deux mais Harry avait bien compris qu'elle devait souvent faire la conversation toute seule. Elle agissait comme Ginny agissait quand Harry était fatigué de faire la conversation avec des gens à qui il ne portait aucun intérêt.

Sauf que Draco était intéressé par lui. Harry avait appris à faire la différence quand les gens l'observaient. Il y avait les regards de femmes qui le trouvaient à leur goût, ceux des hommes un peu envieux de son succès, ceux des personnes qui lui accordaient vraiment peu d'importance et ceux qui étaient réellement curieux et qui ne se satisfaisaient pas de la première impression. Draco était de ces derniers, avec quelque chose de plus dans le regard. Comme si Harry l'amusait. Ça avait été une expérience troublante _;_ Harry avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas rester bloqué sur le visage de Draco.

En dehors de son incroyable charisme, c'était sa beauté froide qui frappait directement après. Son visage fin, anguleux, son nez droit, ses lèvres fines roses pales, sa peau d'albâtre et ses yeux gris. Son regard, qui avait d'abord paru glacé et insensible à Harry, s'était mis à pétiller dès que le brun avait ouvert la bouche. De ça, il en était sûr. Son cœur s'était réchauffé en sentant que le blond étudiait avec attention la discussion qu'il avait eue avec sa femme. Et Harry s'était alors demandé ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble. Elle n'était clairement pas une personne faite pour lui, Harry avait tout de suite compris qu'il devait énormément s'ennuyer. Et son idée première s'était grandement confirmée, ce matin-là dans sa cuisine.

Draco vivait une vie de poupée de porcelaine. Il était beau dans sa boite d'emballage et personne ne semblait vouloir y toucher. Comme si c'était bien mieux de le regarder de loin, mais Harry avait tout de suite eu envie d'ouvrir la boite. Et il n'avait pas rêvé : Draco lui laissait une porte ouverte. Harry s'avoua silencieusement que son voisin l'attirait plus qu'il ne le voulait. Pourtant, sa première impression avait été loin d'être la bonne. Après qu'Albus lui ait fait part de sa joie de s'être fait un nouvel ami, Harry avait compris dans la foulée que la mère du garçon s'était laissée embobiner par Lavande Brown. Dieu, ce qu'il pouvait haïr cette femme... Et la réciproque était évidente. Elle ne perdait pas un seul instant pour dire du mal de lui mais ce qui l'attrista le plus fut de voir que la mère de Scorpius était une femme qui se laissait avoir par les apparences. Comment une telle personne pouvait avoir un fils si loin de se soucier des préjugés ?

Pour lui, c'était évident qu'Astoria était une femme fade. En dehors de sa beauté et de ses conversations formelles, elle ne devait pas briller de meilleures qualités. Mais Harry était un bien mauvais juge en matière de femme. Il n'avait vécu que deux relations de ce genre et, parce qu'il n'était pas très doué socialement, il s'était laissé mettre le grappin dessus sans se soucier un seul instant des déboires qui suivraient.

Il n'y avait que deux femmes qui obtenaient grâce à ses yeux : Minerva McGonagall, qu'il avait embauchée après le départ de son ex-femme et qui l'avait épaulé de la meilleure des façons dans les moments difficiles, et Hermione Weasley, qui était une femme brillante et une amie fidèle qui n'avait jamais cessé de le soutenir. Si Harry avait connu ces femmes avant Ginny, il s'en serait peut-être mieux sorti. Mais peut-être n'aurait-il pas eu des enfants merveilleux.

Il chassa les idées noires qui commençaient à affluer. Penser à son ex-femme n'était jamais une bonne idée, ça le mettait de mauvaise humeur et Harry détestait être de mauvaise humeur. Il fit taire la rancœur naissante et se tourna vers James qui posait une Lily profondément endormie dans le canapé.

\- Alors, mon grand, on mange quoi ce soir ?

James s'avança vers lui, sourire aux lèvres. Qu'est ce qu'Harry pouvait aimer ce sourire...

\- J'ai fait le menu toute la semaine, à toi de te creuser la cervelle, papa.

\- Tu sais que mes idées ne sont pas brillantes quand il s'agit de cuisiner.

\- Oui, et je trouve ça incroyable, surtout venant de la part d'un écrivain qui est censé avoir une imagination débordante.

Harry se mit à rire et opta pour des pâtes.

\- Papa ?

\- Oui, fils ?

\- Tu comptes te remettre à écrire quand ?

Harry observa la mine inquiète de son fils.

\- Sûrement pas avant Septembre. En plus, Blaise va sûrement tenter de vendre _La marque des ténèbres_ comme future œuvre cinématographique .Je devrai sûrement le retravailler sous forme de script, mais c'est tout.

\- Mh, donc ça veut dire un nouveau chèque avec plein de chiffres qui risque de tomber ?

\- Qu'est ce que j'entends, James ? Serais-tu étouffé par la cupidité ?

\- Non, ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai compris que je n'aurais pas besoin de travailler pour vivre et que je m'accrocherais à toi jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

\- J'ai eu peur... Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que tu voulais voler de tes propres ailes !

James pouffa en entendant la remarque sardonique de son père. Ils commencèrent à préparer à manger quand Scorpius fit enfin son apparition, le sourire aux lèvres. Quand enfin ils furent à table à refaire le tour de leur journée et de ce qu'ils feraient demain et après demain, Harry souhaita la même chose que Scorpius : que ses vacances ne se terminent jamais.

* * *

OooOooO

Draco Malfoy avait le front collé à la vitre de sa fenêtre, ses yeux gris fixant sans voir la pièce de la maison voisine dont les rideaux ouverts dévoilaient l'absence de lumière.

Le bureau d'Harry Potter était maintenant orphelin. Draco comprit qu'il n'y aurait plus de petite fantaisie nocturne et il se sentit triste d'y songer. Il se serait contenté de regarder Harry faire les cent pas, un crayon serré entre ses dents ou reposant contre son oreille. Ça aurait suffit à réveiller son imagination. Il n'y avait plus de mystère sur l'inconnu qui écrit en cachette. Cet inconnu avait un visage, un nom, une voix et un homme dans sa vie. Les lèvres de Draco se pincèrent de mécontentement. Si c'était pour savoir ça, il aurait très bien pu rester dans l'expectative et juste rêver du voisin inconnu. Ça n'aurait pas eu cette sensation que la réalité rattrapait le rêve. Parce que c'était ça, qui dérangeait Draco : qu'Harry Potter soit une personne réelle. Parce qu'alors, il devait considérer Harry Potter comme un élément qui pouvait chambouler toute sa vie.

Ce qu'il y avait de bon, avec l'imagination ou les personnages de roman, c'est qu'ils ne pouvaient pas réellement vous toucher ou vous faire vous poser des questions.

Draco n'était pas dupe ou trop prude : il avait parfaitement conscience de ses penchants homosexuels mais c'était un homme droit et il n'avait jamais songé à tromper sa femme. Pourtant, des hommes qui lui avaient tapé dans l'œil, ou qui s'étaient montrés un peu trop entreprenant envers lui, il y en avait eu et il aurait pu largement en profiter. Mais Draco était un homme de principe. Et sa seule expérience avec un homme avait jeté un froid sur l'idée de tenter quoique ce soit d'autre avec une personne du même sexe. Alors, il avait du refouler ses envies, les enfouissant au plus profond de lui, les faisant ressortir uniquement quand la solitude de sa vie se faisait trop pesante ou qu'une créature de rêve avait marqué son esprit.

Seulement, Harry Potter n'était pas un personnage de fiction, ni même un de ces hommes qu'on trouve un peu partout quand on sait bien chercher.

Harry Potter était son voisin. Harry Potter aimait les hommes aussi. Harry Potter était dangereusement vrai et Draco perdait contenance devant lui. Il n'y avait plus d'inconnu mystère, mais Harry demeurait tout de même un mystère. Le brun avait décelé en lui quelque chose, quelque chose que même Draco ne connaissait pas. Etait-ce du à sa nature d'écrivain qui devait en faire un fin observateur ou juste parce que son imagination était aussi débordante que celle du blond ? Draco se pensait vide, inintéressant et sans saveur et pourtant, Harry avait vu quelque chose en lui. Cette pensée le faisait trembler d'une joie soudaine. Une joie qu'il n'avait presque plus ressentie depuis la naissance de Scorpius. La joie d'être vu par quelqu'un. Et c'était là tout le problème. Draco commencerait à vouloir être regardé encore plus, il voulait que ces yeux verts et chatoyant le fixent jusqu'à le faire rougir ou bafouiller, il voulait sentir le regard d'Harry sur sa peau, ou dans son cœur. Il voulait qu'Harry le découvre et il voulait découvrir Harry.

Sans doute la chaleur de l'été lui faisait tourner la tête. Peut-être que la moiteur du mois de juillet rendait sa peau plus sensible. Ou était-ce ce ciel sans nuage qui lui donnait l'impression que son cœur vide pouvait se remplir comme un océan ? Draco n'avait pas de mots assez forts pour définir son trouble. Pour le moment, il n'avait aucune envie de le définir et se mettre à ouvrir des portes qu'il se savait incapable de refermer. Pourtant, il avait envie de se laisser porter par la vague de sentiments qui le submergeait. Ça lui faisait du bien, ça le rendait vivant.

C'est dans cette humeur un peu particulière qu'il alla se coucher et le sixième sens de sa femme le surprit alors. Astoria avait du sentir qu'il était dans de meilleures dispositions et, avec une douceur alarmante, elle se colla à lui dès qu'il se glissa dans les draps. Il n'y eut pas de mot, juste des soupirs. Sa femme s'ouvrit à lui avec une facilité qui l'ennuyait, il se savait passivement soumis à ses désirs et elle ne devinait rien de son envie de vivre autre chose. Astoria était classique et cette constatation faillit le faire débander rapidement.

Draco glissa sa main dans ses cheveux et imagina des boucles brunes sous la chevelure lisse. Il embrassa ses lèvres roses et les imagina plus rouges et gonflées. Sa main caressa sa cuisse tandis que son esprit rêvait de hanches étroites et sèches. Il n'y avait plus vraiment d'amour dans leurs ébats, du moins en ce qui concernait Draco. C'était une pleine résignation. Il la pénétra avec force et se mordit les lèvres face à sa propre brutalité. Pourtant, il avait envie de lui faire mal, il voulait être dur avec elle, un peu méchant. Mais Astoria se mettrait à dire son prénom avec une pointe de crainte et d'interrogation qui le ferait s'arrêter immédiatement. Tout en revenant à une façon de faire plus douce, il se demanda s'ils ne devraient pas en parler. Peut-être que ses désirs prenaient le pas sur sa réalité uniquement parce qu'il n'était pas complètement satisfait sexuellement.

Mais Draco savait que c'était vain de penser ainsi. S'il se mettait à parler d'Astoria de revoir leur routine sexuelle, elle lui poserait alors plein de questions. Et, dans le fond, ce n'était pas le vrai problème. Le vrai problème, c'était que sa femme ne le passionnait pas et qu'elle ne l'avait jamais passionné. Mais il était aussi sûr d'une chose : même s'il avait épousé Angelina, il aurait fini par se trouver dans une situation similaire. Mais ça lui aurait brisé le cœur de l'enfermer, elle, dans cette relation instable et malsaine. Draco comprenait alors que peu importait la femme, Harry Potter aurait tout de même fait des ravages. C'était inexplicable, comme sensation, mais il en était certain.

Il finit par jouir en serrant les dents pour ne pas prononcer un nom qu'il ne fallait pas, et les mots qu'Astoria prononça écrasèrent son cœur.

\- Je t'aime, murmura t-elle.

Voilà quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait plus dire sans mentir, à présent. Il soupira un « moi aussi » qui n'avait plus aucune signification dans sa bouche.

OooOooO

Scorpius regardait son plafond en restant immobile dans son lit. Il écoutait patiemment le tic-tac de son réveil, se rendant compte par la même occasion qu'il était beaucoup trop pressé de sortir de son lit. Son horloge interne était réglée sur des heures improbables. Depuis qu'Albus était de retour, il avait juste envie de se coucher pour que la journée d'après arrive vite. Malheureusement pour lui, il était debout tôt.

Finalement, il se décida à sortir de son lit. Il s'habilla sans passer par la salle de bain, enfonça ses clés dans son pantalon et s'empara d'un livre. En silence, il traversa les longs couloirs du manoir et, quand il fut sûr que tout le monde dormait encore, il sortit de chez lui.

Dehors, il faisait déjà chaud. Il avança un peu dans son jardin et son premier réflexe fut de tourner la tête en direction de celui des Potter. Scorpius faillit pousser un cri d'exclamation quand il vit Albus descendre les marches. Le garçon s'avança vers lui avec un immense sourire.

\- Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à être tombé du lit.

\- C'est quoi, le programme de la journée ?

Albus traversa la pelouse et s'allongea dans l'herbe. Scorpius s'assit juste à coté de lui.

\- J'avais pensé t'emmener sur la trace de l'ancien chemin de fer.

Les yeux de Scorpius s'écarquillèrent.

\- Il y a un ancien chemin de fer ?

\- Ouaip ! C'est le bout c'est une gare abandonnée. Vraiment chouette, mais c'est dangereux.

\- Dangereux comment ?

\- Et bien, il y a plein d'objets tranchants. La gare n'est plus très solide mais à l'intérieur, il reste une partie de la locomotive de l'Hogwarts Express.

\- Tu y es déjà allé ?

\- James m'a emmené. Un jour, j'y emmènerai Lily.

Albus se redressa sur ses coudes.

\- Tu veux y aller ?

\- Oui !

Le brun sourit.

\- Laisse un mot sur la table de la cuisine de tes parents. Ne dis pas où on va, d'accord ?

\- D'accord.

Scorpius retourna chez lui et s'exécuta. Une fois dehors, il vit Albus qui l'attendait sur le trottoir. Le blond courut vers lui et le fils Potter enfila une casquette sur la tête de Scorpius puis pointa du doigt son sac.

\- J'ai fait des sandwiches au beurre de cacahuète.

\- Zut, je n'ai pensé à rien.

\- Je pense pour deux. On y va ?

Albus et Scorpius durent marcher au moins une bonne heure avant d'atteindre les premiers rails. Tout le long du chemin, ils discutèrent des pires monstres qui pouvaient dévorer les enfants. Leur liste ne trouva aucun favori et ils se mirent d'accord pour dire qu'être dévoré vivant était déjà assez horrible et qu'il était inutile de décrire la bête qui s'occuperait d'eux. Scorpius écouta son ami lui raconter ce qu'il se passait dans un des livres de son père : c'était une histoire d'horreur, évidement, et Albus la racontait si bien qu'il savait d'ores et déjà qu'il ferait sûrement des cauchemars cette nuit.

Quand, enfin, ils aperçurent les prémices du chemin de fer sous les touffes d'herbe, ils poussèrent tous les deux un cri de victoire. Chacun d'eux se mit à marcher comme un équilibriste sur les rails en se lançant des défis stupides sur celui qui tomberait en premier : embrasser Minerva, voler un stylo à leurs pères, mettre au point un langage codé, chanter en morse, faire un concours d'apnée. Ils finirent par arriver plus vite qu'ils ne le crurent au niveau de la gare.

Scorpius se figea : le bâtiment en verre avait véritablement l'air d'être sur le point de s'écrouler à tout moment. Maintenant qu'il l'avait sous les yeux, il n'était plus très sûr de vouloir y mettre les pieds. Il savait parfaitement que c'était dangereux. Il savait aussi que beaucoup d'enfants auraient fait fi de la peur et seraient entrés en criant sans se soucier un seul instant de se prendre un morceau de verre au coin de l'œil. Mais Scorpius n'était pas comme ces autres enfants.

\- Quand James et moi on est venu ici, j'ai refusé d'aller en dessous. J'étais terrifié.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Je le suis encore plus. Mais c'est une sorte de rite, je crois. Si on est prudent, on ne risque rien. Enfin, je ne suis pas sûr. On peut rebrousser chemin, si tu veux. Moi, ça me va parfaitement.

Étrangement la peur d'Albus rassura le blond. Il se sentit tout d'un coup moins seul et plus courageux aussi. Il se tourna vers le brun et ajusta sa propre casquette sur sa tête.

\- Si on ne le fait pas, personne ne le saura à part nous. Mais j'aimerais bien y aller avec toi.

Albus inspira un grand coup.

\- Soit, soyons fous ! Après tout, on n'a qu'une vie.

Ils avancèrent d'un même pas en direction de l'ancienne gare sans quitter les rails, comme si c'était une sorte de barrière magique. La végétation devenait plus dense et, bientôt, les poutres d'acier, les lianes et les arbres couvrirent le soleil matinal. Presque inconsciemment, Albus se rapprocha de Scorpius et ils s'enfoncèrent dans les entrailles de verre et de métal.

La première pensée de Scorpius en voyant l'Hogwarts Express fut que s'il y avait un monstre qu'il n'aimerait pas voir le manger, ça serait sans aucun doute cette locomotive. La première pensée d'Albus en voyant l'Hogwarts Express fut que si l'enfer avait un train, ce serait lui, sans aucun doute. Ils observèrent la machine avec fascination. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la gare sauf celui de leur respiration erratique mais Scorpius jurerait un peu plus tard à son ami qu'il avait entendu la locomotive gronder, et Albus lui répondrait sur le même ton qu'elle gémissait aussi.

Ils se sentaient écrasés par le monstre de métal. Sa peinture, qui devait être d'un vert laqué auparavant, souffrait à présent d'une couleur terne et rouillée. Consciencieusement ils détaillèrent chaque piston, chaque roue et chaque turbine que leur regard pouvait capter. Le charbon crissait sous leurs pieds et sa couleur sombre, semblable à la cheminée de l'appareil, leur donnait des frissons. Le cœur de Scorpius tambourinait dans sa poitrine mais il se sentait attiré par la machine, comme s'il devait la dompter. Il s'approcha des marches qui donnaient sur la cabine du conducteur, Albus sur ses talons, puis il tendit la main.

La barre de métal qui permettait de se tenir pour monter était froide et Scorpius retira sa main vivement, comme s'il venait de se brûler. Albus le dépassa et fit ça avec plus de folie que le blond. Il monta les trois marches rapidement et s'appuya contre la poignée de la porte. Scorpius le suivit et, une fois à l'intérieur, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Albus essuya ses mains sur son jean et présenta sa main droite à Scorpius. Le blond le regarda et lui serra la main. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, silencieux, écoutant le mugissement imaginaire de la locomotive infernale. Paume contre paume et le cœur battant follement dans leurs poitrines. Scorpius ne comprenait pas trop le geste, il savait juste que ça avait quelque chose de solennel. Il se répéta le mot mentalement, comme si il venait de passer un cap ou de grandir, d'un coup. Il avait relégué la peur au fond de son esprit. Il partageait quelque chose d'important avec quelqu'un. Il avait un ami.

Albus rompit le silence.

\- On peut partir ?

\- Pitié, oui !

Les deux garçons redescendirent prudemment et dès que leurs pieds touchèrent terre, ils détalèrent comme des lapins. Scorpius passa ses mains sur son visage.

\- Plus jamais !

Albus se mit à rire et Scorpius en fit de même. Ils rigolèrent sans s'arrêter, tout en mettant de la distance entre eux et ça.

.

.

a suivre...


	6. Pères et fils

.

.

PÈRES ET FILS

.

.

Harry Potter détacha le mot accroché au frigo, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Son fils avait dû être trop content de partir pour ne pas prendre la peine de le réveiller, il avait même noté l'heure de son départ. Le brun jeta un œil à sa monter, ça faisait maintenant trois heures qu'il était sorti.

Connaissant son fils, il serait à la maison avant midi. Sauf si, bavard comme il était quand il était avec Scorpius, il finissait par oublier l'heure. La sonnerie de l'entrée retentit et Harry alla ouvrir la porte, étonné qu'il rentre finalement un peu plus tôt. Mais ce n'était pas le blond auquel il pensait.

\- Draco ?

Ledit Draco fronçait les sourcils, un peu agacé.

\- Ce matin, j'ai trouvé ça.

Draco montra un bout de papier sur lequel était marqué : « Albus et moi sommes allés nous promener, on rentrera avant midi. »

\- Oui, et ?

\- Je n'ai rien contre le fait qu'il se promène, seulement il n'a indiqué aucun lieu et ça va faire presque trois heures, maintenant.

Harry sourit à sa propre version du mot. Lui avait le lieu et il avait compris que son fils avait dû faire exprès de ne pas dire à Scorpius de mettre de lieu. Peut-être pour embêter Draco. Plus tard, il lui ferait la morale sur pourquoi il ne fallait pas jouer avec les adultes. En attendant, la situation tournait un peu à son avantage.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis sûr qu'ils respecteront leurs horaires.

\- Je ne suis pas inquiet, je suis sûr que votre fils est du genre prudent.

Harry en doutait un peu mais il n'ajouta rien.

\- Seulement, ma femme s'inquiète et je n'ai pas envie de l'entendre dire que Scorpius fait n'importe quoi. Comprenez-la, il vient juste d'arriver.

Le brun se gratta le front.

\- Bon, je vais aller les chercher, alors. Ça sera plus rassurant si c'est moi qui ramène Scorpius ?

\- Dans ce cas, je viens avec vous.

Harry observa la tenue de Draco, il portait une chemise à manches longues, un pantalon à pince noir et une paire de richelieu. Draco suivit le détail que faisait son voisin de ses vêtements.

\- Je pense que vous devriez opter pour une tenue plus décontractée.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour être à votre goût.

Harry haussa les épaules, un sourire mutin aux lèvres, et Draco eut l'envie pressante d'effacer ce sourire en l'embrassant.

\- Non, c'est vrai. Seulement, là où nous allons, vous aurez du mal à avancer.

Draco pinça les lèvres froidement et Harry mit ça sur le compte de sa gène. Le blond redescendit les marches.

\- Je vais me changer, on se retrouve dans cinq minutes.

\- Parfait.

Harry secoua la main en signe d'au revoir et Draco repartit rapidement. En rentrant pour s'emparer d'une paire de chaussettes et de baskets, Harry croisa James.

\- Où vas-tu si tôt ?

\- Ton frère a eu la merveilleuse idée d'amener le fils du voisin au chemin de fer.

James écarquilla les yeux et se mit à rougir.

\- Oh, papa, n'en veux pas à Scorpius, c'est moi qui lui ai montré l'endroit.

\- Et c'est moi qui te l'ai montré, donc c'est plus de ma faute que de la tienne. Et puis, il aurait fini par y retourner avec Lily.

\- Quand ça arrivera, j'irai avec lui.

Harry ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils qui faisait déjà presque sa taille. Bientôt, il serait plus grand que lui. Puis, il sortit pour rejoindre Draco. Le blond avait opté pour un polo bleu ciel et un jean beige. Peut-être n'avait-il que des vêtements clairs dans sa garde-robe ? Au moins, il avait mis une casquette.

\- J'ai pris une bouteille d'eau avec moi, dit-il.

Harry fit la moue.

\- Je n'ai pensé à rien.

\- C'est bon, j'y pense pour deux.

Ils se mirent en route en silence. Après avoir presque rejoint la forêt, Draco se décida à parler.

\- Où va-t-on comme ça ?

\- Vers l'ancienne gare.

\- Il y a une ancienne gare ?

\- Oui. C'est un vieux bâtiment qui tient debout par on ne sait quel miracle.

Draco fronça les sourcils et observa Harry qui avançait en souriant.

\- Normalement, mon fils n'y mettrait pas les pieds mais j'ai peur que, pour fanfaronner devant le vôtre, il se mette à jouer les téméraires.

\- Et j'ai bien peur que le mien en fasse de même juste pour l'impressionner... C'est un endroit dangereux ?

\- Oui, pourtant il n'y a jamais eu d'accident. C'est étrange… En fait, tous les enfants passent par là tôt ou tard.

\- Je vois. C'est une sorte de rite, c'est ça ?

\- Tout à fait.

\- Et vous êtes passé par là ?

Harry baissa les yeux.

\- Contre ma volonté, malheureusement.

Draco savait que dans ces moments, il ne fallait pas poser plus de questions, mais ce fut plus fort que lui. Dès que ça concernait Potter, un tas de questions lui brûlaient les lèvres.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Mon cousin m'a traîné là bas et m'a un peu forcé à y entrer. La plupart du temps, les gosses s'arrêtent devant la gare et font demi-tour fissa. Moi, j'ai dû non seulement entrer dedans, mais il a fallu que Dudley insiste pour que j'entre dans la locomotive.

\- La locomotive ?

\- Oui, le Hogwarts Express. Ne me demandez pas depuis combien de temps il est là, personne n'a jamais voulu le bouger. Pourtant, c'est une antiquité qui a sa place au musée.

\- Et vous êtes monté dedans ?

\- Je n'avais pas le choix. Et il a trouvé bon de bloquer la porte et de partir en riant. Je me suis retrouvé coincé.

Draco serra les dents pour retenir les injures qui voulaient sortir de sa bouche à l'encontre de ce Dudley.

\- Vous êtes sorti comment ?

\- Et bien, comme j'étais un petit maigrichon, je me suis glissé comme une anguille à travers la seule fenêtre cassée. Sauf que, de l'autre coté, il n'y avait de pas marche. Je suis tombé, je me suis foulé la cheville, mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de détaler en courant.

Harry fit une pause dans son histoire et passa une main derrière son crâne.

\- Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que même en courant, la machine se mettrait en marche, furieuse d'avoir été dérangée, et qu'elle finirait par m'écraser.

Draco tiqua.

\- Mais c'est un de vos livres ça ! _Le sombral,_ si je ne me trompe pas.

\- C'est vrai que vous avez lu tous mes livres. Je suis extrêmement flatté. Vous ne vous êtes pas lassé, au fil du temps ?

\- Non. Je continuerai à acheter tout ce que vous faites, je pense.

\- Lequel est votre préféré ?

\- _La chambre des secrets,_ mais…

\- Mais ?

\- J'aime énormément _Le prisonnier d'Azkaban,_ aussi.

\- Ah, oui ! Pourtant, le livre n'a pas eu le succès que j'attendais.

\- Vraiment ? Je le trouve formidable.

\- C'est mon favori aussi. Puis-je savoir ce qui vous a plu, dedans ?

Draco eut envie de répondre « les scènes de sexe » mais c'était peut-être un peu trop osé pour une première vraie discussion. Pourtant, il était sûr qu'Harry accepterait la nouvelle sans broncher et qu'il serait même sûrement satisfait d'entendre ça.

\- Je trouve que c'est la plus belle histoire d'amour que je n'ai jamais lue.

\- Oh, vous aimez les amours interdits.

Draco laissa échapper un rire.

\- Non, pas vraiment. C'est juste la relation entre Sirius et Severus que je trouve incroyable. Malgré les défauts de chacun, ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de s'aimer. Malgré la douleur, et leurs statuts...

\- Et bien, vous êtes une des rares personnes à avoir compris le fond. La plupart des gens décrivent Sirius comme un égoïste manipulateur, mais personne ne voit qu'il est tout aussi perdu.

\- Étrange, je trouvais que c'était flagrant, au contraire... Mais je suis bien content d'avoir compris ce que vous vouliez dire. Du coup, je me sens privilégié.

\- C'est vraiment bizarre, comme votre image ne colle pas avec votre caractère.

\- C'est un écrivain qui se permet de juger un livre à sa couverture ?

Le ton dédaigneux de Draco fit rire Harry.

\- C'est parce que la plupart du temps, les gens se contentent uniquement de ne montrer que ça.

\- Peut-être parce qu'ils pensent n'avoir que des pages blanches.

Harry s'arrêta et observa Draco avec intensité. Il était évident que le blond parlait de lui. L'homme charismatique du premier jour semblait laisser la place à une personne plutôt fragile et avide de quelque chose, une chose sur laquelle Harry n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt. Comme c'était étrange... Il avait envie de prendre la main de Draco et d'embrasser ses doigts, juste pour s'assurer qu'il était aussi brûlant que lui.

\- C'est drôle que vous disiez ça parce que vous savez, je suis un écrivain.

Draco se permit de sourire et reprit la marche. Harry le suivit et le blond retira sa casquette pour secouer ses cheveux. Le soleil mordait leurs peaux, ses rayons griffaient leurs yeux.

Il se sentait humide et perdu dans une torpeur agréable. Le silence d'Harry était agréable, sa présence l'était aussi. Il aurait pu marcher comme ça toute sa vie, longeant des rails qui menaient à une gare inexistante. Il vivait le chapitre d'un roman, où il devait se passer quelque chose pour relancer l'intrigue. Un baiser, une phrase un peu plus lourde de sens, un regard appuyé, un frôlement de peau, un soupir... Il fallait faire avancer l'histoire. Mais Draco était tellement bien qu'il pouvait écrire « fin » et imaginer la suite avec passion. Le soleil venait à bout de lui, Harry aussi. Il glissa un regard vers le brun. Sa peau avait la couleur de l'ambre, ses cheveux celle de l'onyx, ses lèvres celle d'un rubis et ses yeux celle de l'émeraude. Harry était un bijou à lui tout seul, les perles de sueur qui glissaient le long de sa tempe avaient l'air d'être la promesse d'une fontaine de jouvence. Qu'y avait-il dans le livre Harry Potter ? Qu'est ce qui le rendait si magnétique, si profond, si insondable que le ciel et l'océan ?

\- Je veux bien un peu d'eau.

Draco cligna des yeux et revint brutalement à la réalité. Il sortit la bouteille d'eau de son sac et la passa à Harry, qui l'ouvrit sans attendre. Draco l'observa avaler quelques gorgées, sa pomme d'Adam montait et s'abaissait en rythme avec les battements de son cœur. De l'eau coula à la commissure de ses lèvres. En quoi une scène aussi banale pouvait lui paraître honteusement érotique ? Harry cessa de boire et lui rendit la bouteille et se remit en marche. Draco porta le goulot contre ses lèvres et but à sa suite. C'était ce que les enfants appelaient un baiser indirect. Il sourit et rangea la bouteille. Il y avait d'autres noms pour ce genre de situation. Astoria aurait appelé ça un amour de vacances.

Ils reprirent leur marche en silence, têtes baissées pour ne pas lutter inutilement conte le soleil quand ils entendirent des rires. Draco leva la tête en premier et vit Scorpius et Albus marcher vers eux, des sandwichs à la main. Albus fut le premier à les voir et courut vers son père, Scorpius se contenta d'avancer un peu plus lentement.

\- Alors, Al, cette gare ?

Albus grimaça.

\- On n'est pas fou non plus. Je suis beaucoup trop jeune pour mourir.

Scorpius resta figé dans son silence. Il préférait ne rien dire plutôt que de mentir. Il s'approcha de son père.

\- Je n'ai pas pris d'eau.

\- Je m'en doutais un peu.

Draco donna sa bouteille à Scorpius, qui lui tendit la moitié de son repas en échange.

\- Vous savez ce qui serait super ? s'exclama Albus.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Une bièraubeurre !

\- Oh oui ! Papa, ça serait super, non !?

Draco se sentait l'âme généreuse, aujourd'hui. Auparavant, il aurait privé son fils de cette récompense pour être parti sans aucune information mais leur petite promenade semblait avoir remué Scorpius plus que prévu. Draco accepta.

Sur le chemin du retour, les adultes n'ouvrirent pas une seule fois la bouche. Scorpius et Albus marchaient quelques mètres devant eux et chuchotaient. En les regardant, Draco avait presque l'impression qu'ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser. Lui et Harry étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre mais le blond ne cessait de tourner la tête comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là. Étrangement, Harry marchait à la même allure que lui et il se dit que, peut-être, c'était fait exprès.

Ils se séparèrent au niveau de leurs jardins. Albus prévint Scorpius qu'il viendrait le chercher après le dîner pour aller à Hogsmeade. Harry demanda à Draco si lui et sa femme les accompagneraient, Draco lui répondit qu'il réfléchirait à la question.

\- Est-ce que tu veux bien venir avec nous et la famille Potter à Hogsmeade ?

Astoria regarda son mari qui se servait un verre de vin. C'était la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient ici qu'il proposait une sortie à Astoria. Draco n'avait même pas pris la peine de faire le tour de la ville en sa compagnie. Elle se promit intérieurement de remercier Harry Potter et sa famille qui ne devait pas être étrangère à ce revirement de situation.

Elle se sentit alors gagnée par un sentiment de honte de les avoirs bien mal jugés.

\- Ça aurait été avec plaisir mais les jardiniers viennent aujourd'hui. Au fait, j'ai eu notre futur majordome au téléphone, Mr. Dobby, un homme charmant. Il prendra ses fonctions mi-Août, j'espère que ça te va ?

\- Oui, c'est parfait.

Draco trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide carmin. Il était plutôt content qu'Astoria ne vienne pas. Scorpius mangeait en silence, l'esprit accaparé par une drôle de sensation. Une horrible sensation de trahison. Quand les plats furent débarrassés, Scorpius suivit son père qui se dirigeait vers le salon des yeux. Albus n'allait pas tarder, il décida de l'attendre sur les marches de l'entrée. Il ne se tourna pas quand la porte s'ouvrit derrière lui et il baissa la tête quand son père s'assit à ses cotés.

\- Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

Scorpius mordit l'intérieur de sa joue et baissa la casquette sur ses yeux.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- De quoi ?

\- Albus et moi… On est allé dans la gare.

Draco ne bougea pas et il n'ouvrit pas la bouche non plus, laissant son fils se prendre la tête tout seul.

\- On est monté sur la locomotive.

\- C'était comment ?

Scorpius leva les yeux vers son père, qui regardait droit devant lui. Le garçon se demanda alors comment l'incroyable Draco Malfoy aurait réagi en voyant l'Hogwarts Express. L'aurait-il dompté comme un dresseur dompte un tigre ? Se serait-il figé pour évaluer tout le danger que ça représentait et tourner les talons pour ne prendre aucun risque ? Se serait-il approché pour caresser le métal froid de la machine monstrueuse ? Qu'aurait fait son père devant elle ? Ces questions lui brûlaient les lèvres. Mais peut-être était-ce mieux de conserver le mystère... La peur n'existait pas chez Draco Malfoy, mais par chance, Scorpius était encore assez jeune pour avoir peur.

\- Terrifiant.

\- Mais vous êtes montés quand même.

\- Oui… Tu es fâché ?

\- Non.

Draco se tourna vers son fils qui le regardait avec un mélange d'incompréhension et de crainte. Le père comprenait parfaitement toute l'angoisse qu'avait du ressentir Scorpius, la même angoisse qu'avait du ressentir Harry aussi. Lui n'avait pas voulu y aller, on l'avait obligé, mais Scorpius et Albus l'avaient fait de leur plein gré. A ses yeux, c'était sûrement une bonne expérience, comme doivent en faire les enfants pour grandir. Comme chuter à vélo, ou perdre un ami après une dispute, ou se lancer le défi de visiter la maison hantée du quartier. Sauf que ce n'était pas une maison hantée.

Draco appréciait l'honnêteté de son fils. Albus n'avait pas hésité à mentir pour les protéger d'une correction. Il l'avait fait avec un naturel incroyable, mais Scorpius n'était pas comme ça. Parce que c'était une règle fondamentale, de ne pas mentir à son père.

\- Papa ?

\- Je ne suis pas fâché, Scorpius, mais on va éviter de parler de ça à ta mère.

\- Tu vas le dire au père d'Albus ?

\- Je suis sûr que son père est déjà au courant.

Scorpius secoua la tête, peu sûr de ça, mais ne dit rien. Pourtant, quelque chose dans l'attitude d'Albus quand les Potter les rejoignirent lui fit comprendre que son père avait raison. Albus le lui confirma un peu plus tard quand ils se mirent en route pour Hogsmeade.

\- Je suis désolé, Scorpius. Mon père m'a percé à jour.

\- Je suis désolé, Albus, mais j'ai tout dit au mien.

Albus leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

\- Tu ne ferais pas un très bon avocat.

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention de l'être.

Mais Scorpius voyait bien qu'Albus n'était pas fâché et ça le soulagea.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans une ambiance joyeuse. Ils se posèrent dans un café qui portait le nom de _Three Broomsticks_ . Harry commanda des bièraubeurres pour tout le monde et Scorpius put enfin goûter cette fameuse boisson qui faisait le bonheur des papilles des enfants Potter. Lily partagea la sienne avec Harry, James siffla la sienne d'une traite alors qu'Albus la savourait lentement.

Draco but la sienne modérément. En fait, il était plus séduit par l'ambiance que par la boisson en elle-même. Harry discutait joyeusement avec tous les enfants. Les sujets de conversations étaient variés et Draco avait du mal à suivre les changements qui s'opéraient. Ils passaient tous du coq à l'âne à une vitesse déconcertante. Ça n'avait tellement rien à voir avec les dîners qu'organisait parfois Astoria en Russie, où toutes les discussions étaient condescendantes, ennuyantes, où tout le monde parlait à voix basse et toujours des mêmes sujets. D'un autre coté, Draco passait très peu de temps à discuter avec des enfants. A bien y réfléchir, c'était la première fois qu'il se trouvait dans ce genre de situation.

Il ramena la choppe contre sa bouche et leva les yeux vers Harry. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent subitement et aucun d'eux ne prit la peine de le détourner. Draco avait du mal à ne pas se plonger dans ce lac d'absinthe, se doutant parfaitement qu'Harry devait être aussi enivrant que cette boisson. Il se demandait ce que le brun pouvait bien penser de lui. Il avait envie d'être direct, de ne pas trop se poser de questions, mais c'était prendre le risque de braquer le brun, que celui-ci se referme sur lui-même ou pire, le prenne pour une sorte de pervers lubrique et finisse par éloigner Albus de son fils. Mais tout ça, c'était des craintes infondées nées de sa propre inquiétude à ne pas savoir gérer des sentiments qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il aurait du refouler tout ça mais il avait réellement envie de comprendre.

Pensait-il à lui ?

* * *

OooOooO

Harry Potter s'écroula dans son lit, bien décidé à paresser sans être jugé. Il enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller et ferma les yeux. Il ne revenait pas de qu'il avait fait aujourd'hui.

Il avait parlé de son passé, sans difficulté, à un inconnu.

Il avait parlé de Dudley comme si ça avait était une petite anecdote amusante, alors que cette histoire n'avait rien de drôle. Ça avait tellement nourri ses cauchemars qu'il en avait fait un livre. En fait, toute son enfance était la source inépuisable de ses idées. En un sens, il pouvait remercier sa famille pour ça : elle lui avait tellement rendu la vie impossible que la seule façon de ne pas finir fou avait été de faire preuve de beaucoup d'imagination. Les remercier ? Et puis quoi, encore... Leur offrir tous ses prix, pendant qu'il y était ? Il ne devait rien aux Dursley, ils ne méritaient rien de lui à part son mépris, sa haine, sa colère. Son indifférence, plutôt. Harry se frotta le front, ça ne servait plus à rien d'y penser à présent. Il était loin de tout ça, maintenant. Sa vie avait mal débuté mais, maintenant, ça allait beaucoup mieux.

\- Papa ?

Harry rouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Albus avait ouvert la porte de sa chambre.

\- Oui, mon grand ?

Albus s'avança prudemment et grimpa sur le lit pour s'allonger à coté de son père.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir menti ?

\- Je t'en aurais voulu si j'étais assez bête pour ne pas avoir compris tout de suite. Heureusement que je te connais. Tu as quand même fait plus fort que moi et James.

Albus rit.

\- J'ai voulu impressionner Scorpius mais il était plus intrépide que moi.

\- Il cache bien son jeu, comme son père.

\- Tu l'aimes bien, Draco ?

\- Je le trouve intéressant. Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

\- Je pense qu'il est triste.

\- Triste ?

\- Oui, il nous regarde de la même façon que tu regardes James, parfois. Avec tristesse.

Harry réfléchit à la question.

\- Mais rassure moi, tu ne me trouves pas triste ?

\- Non.

Albus se tourna vers son père et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Tu n'es pas triste, papa ?

\- Je ne suis plus triste.

Harry attrapa son fils et le serra contre lui. Non, il n'avait aucune raison d'être triste. Quelques minutes plus tard, Lily et James se jetaient sur eux.

OooOooO

Harry s'agenouilla au bord de la piscine et enfonça sa main dans l'eau. Le soleil brillait à son point culminant et il sentait déjà la sueur couler le long de son dos et de ses tempes. Pour lui, la température de l'eau était idéale. Il se redressa et jeta un œil vers la véranda : Lily attachait ses cheveux et James s'installait déjà sur un des transats, écouteurs dans les oreilles et livre en main. Albus était parti chercher son voisin avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. Le brun se redressa et repartit vers l'intérieur de sa maison avec Lily sur les talons.

\- Tu me feras sauter papa ? Et si je saute, tu me rattraperas ? Et tu m'aideras à faire une galipette dans l'eau ? Et tu diras à Albus de me laisser gagner au concours d'apnée ?

Harry s'empara de plusieurs serviettes.

\- Tu sais, Lily c'est la fierté d'Albus d'être champion d'apnée. Tu peux bien lui laisser ça.

\- Mais je suis jamais championne de rien !

Harry se tourna vers sa fille avec un immense sourire.

\- Bien sûr que si, tu es ma championne toute catégorie !

\- Papa !

\- Tu es la meilleure lanceuse en ricochet. Est-ce qu'Albus s'en plaint ?

Elle baissa les yeux.

\- Non…

\- Tu vois, c'est équitable. Tiens, prends les serviettes, mon trésor.

Lily écarta les bras et son père la couvrit de serviettes. Elle disparut dans le jardin en riant. Juste après, la sonnerie retentit et Harry s'empressa d'aller ouvrir.

\- J'espère que tu n'as rien contre de la Margarita maison.

\- Ron, tu sais parfaitement que je suis fou de ce que tu prépares.

Harry serra la main du roux et embrassa Hermione qui levait déjà les yeux au ciel. Ils sortirent et, au même moment, Albus faisait entrer Scorpius, Draco et Astoria par la porte extérieure. Tous les adultes se saluèrent. Harry posa des verres à l'ombre et servit la mixture de Ron, puis ils levèrent leurs verres.

\- Docteur Weasley, à quel point est-ce déconseillé de boire avant de se baigner ?

\- J'ai mis mon cerveau sur pause pour la journée, Harry. Je vais boire et peut-être m'évanouir sur le transat, et j'espère sincèrement que tu ne viendras pas me déranger.

\- Au moins, ton sens du drame est toujours présent. Dites-moi, Draco, aimez-vous le baseball ?

\- Draco, aimer le baseball ? Non, ce qu'il aime, c'est le golf.

Harry se retint de dire à Astoria qu'il pouvait répondre tout seul. Mais Draco fit ça très bien en ignorant la remarque de sa femme.

\- Je n'aime pas y jouer, mais j'aime regarder. Mais je vois que les sports américains ont du succès, par ici.

\- Ne vous méprenez pas, on à une très bonne équipe de cricket aussi. Mais c'est bien une attitude snobe de se contenter des sports de son pays.

\- Je vous arrête tout de suite, Ron : le baseball est un dérivé du cricket, il me semble.

\- C'est le cas, mais quand c'est joué par le nouveau continent, ça a tout de même plus de style. Mais ce n'est que mon avis.

\- Et je suis d'accord avec vous.

\- Ah, voilà enfin quelqu'un qui sait faire preuve d'ouverture d'esprit !

\- Ron, ce n'est pas parce que je ne favorise pas ton équipe que je ne suis pas ouvert d'esprit.

\- Désolé, Harry, je ne discute pas Baseball avec celui qui aurait pu signer chez les Yankees.

Draco toussa violemment.

\- Pardon !?

Ron gloussa.

\- Tu y crois, ça... Notre petit Harry, qui s'apprêtait à faire une carrière brillante aux Etats-Unis, décide de tout plaquer pour écrire des livres.

\- Et je ne regrette rien.

Harry vida son verre sous le regard éberlué de Draco. Décidément, il était vraiment plein de surprises ! Hermione s'empara de son verre en rigolant, elle le posa près du transat de James, s'empara de ses lunettes de soleil, retira sa robe pour dévoiler un deux pièces et s'allongea sans attendre. Astoria ne tarda pas à suivre son exemple. Ron jeta son haut et son pantalon sur le côté et s'empara d'Albus qui évaluait encore la chaleur de l'eau. L'adulte se jeta dans l'eau avec le garçon dans les bras sous le rire de Scorpius et les cris de joie de Lily. Le blond attrapa la main de la petite fille et ils sautèrent ensemble, pendant qu'Albus regagnait le bord en pestant. Draco sirota doucement son verre et se tourna vers Harry.

\- Vous avez d'autres surprises comme ça dans vos choix de carrière ?

Harry sourit.

\- Ron exagère... J'étais un bon joueur mais je n'aurais pas fait long feu et il n'y aurait eu aucune place pour l'anonymat.

\- Donc, c'est plus pour rester dans l'ombre que vous avez choisi d'être écrivain ?

\- C'est exactement ça. Je suis un ours, vous vous souvenez ?

\- Je suis tout de même agréablement surpris.

Harry lui décocha un sourire charmeur qui figea Draco sur place.

\- Vraiment ? Et vous, alors ? Reprendre l'entreprise de votre père a-t-il toujours été votre rêve ?

\- J'en bavais déjà d'envie dans le ventre de ma mère.

Harry explosa de rire sous le regarda satisfait de Draco.

\- Non, sans rire ?!

\- Sans rire… J'étais doué avec les instruments de musique, vraiment doué. Je voulais être compositeur ou chef d'orchestre. Mais gardez ça pour vous, ce n'est jamais bon d'avoir des lubies artistiques.

\- Ce qui fait de moi une mauvaise personne.

\- Parfaitement infréquentable, en effet.

Draco et Harry échangèrent un sourire complice.

\- Plus sérieusement, vous avez abandonné la musique parce que votre père vous menaçait de vous déshériter ?

Draco reposa son verre et observa son fils se jeter dans l'eau en tenant les épaules d'Albus, sous l'applaudissement de Lily et Ron.

\- J'ai fait de longues années au conservatoire. Lors de l'évaluation finale, je suis arrivé avant-dernier. Le motif d'un jugement aussi bas : ma musique n'avait aucune âme. J'avais une technique époustouflante mais il n'y avait pas de cœur dans ce que je faisais. Je n'ai jamais compris ce que ça voulait dire parce que j'aimais jouer, j'aimais créer, mais les résultats étaient les mêmes. On me considérait comme une machine : bon pour exécuter, mauvais pour imaginer. Voilà ce que donne une éducation pragmatique.

\- A seize ans, j'étais capitaine de l'équipe de Baseball d'Hogwarts. J'étais le plus jeune lanceur et coureur à entrer dans l'équipe, j'y étais dès l'âge de douze ans. Votre fils pourra voir une fois à l'école que les Gryffindor n'ont pas perdu un seul match tout le long de ma scolarité. Et pas un de plus depuis que James y est aussi. Je sortais avec une fille vraiment adorable. J'étais sacrément amoureux, même. J'ai terminé mon premier vrai roman à l'âge de dix-sept ans et Hermione l'a déposée en secret à une maison d'édition. A dix-huit ans, un évaluateur et venu assister au dernier match de l'année avec un contrat pour les Yankees. Au même moment, je recevais la réponse de la maison d'édition. Je vous laisse deviner ce que j'ai choisi.

\- Et la fille ?

Harry se tourna vers Draco qui le regardait en haussant un sourcil et le brun lui sourit.

-E lle est tombée enceinte quand j'ai eu dix-huit ans et je l'ai épousée. Elle ne m'a jamais pardonné d'être devenu écrivain.

\- Elle vous l'a fait payer ?

\- Pas uniquement moi.

Draco ne répondit rien. Harry retira son t-shirt et s'avança vers l'eau. Le blond regarda la ligne de sa colonne, la chute de ses hanches étroites, les muscles de ses épaules et le creux à la naissance de ses fesses. Bientôt, son haut trouva aussi le chemin d'un transat et il rejoignit Ron, Harry, Scorpius, Albus et Lily dans l'eau. Ils s'amusèrent comme ça toute la journée. Jusqu'à ce qu'un frôlement tout à fait anodin fasse basculer Draco une fois pour toute. Lily s'était accrochée à ses épaules en hurlant de rire, Harry voulut récupérer sa fille et sa main glissa sur la hanche de Draco. Ça n'avait duré que quelques secondes, ça s'était passé sous l'eau, ce n'était peut-être absolument pas fait exprès. Mais ça l'avait brûlé. Harry avait repris sa fille et riait aux éclats avec elle. Draco avait accepté qu'il serait inutile d'essayer d'effacer le sourire qu'il arborait alors. Il le garda presque toute la journée.

Le ciel avait abandonné sa robe bleue pour se parer d'orange et de rouge. Il faisait à présent un peu trop frais pour continuer à se baigner. James entoura Lily d'une serviette et la réchauffa en l'essuyant. Finalement, il ne s'était pas baigné une seule fois. Albus et Scorpius étaient sortis depuis plus longtemps, ils avaient remis leurs vêtements et s'étaient affalés dans le canapé pour regarder la télé. Dehors, ne restaient plus que Ron, Harry et Draco qui terminaient à eux trois une bouteille de vin qu'Harry avait montée. Hermione avait du travail et Astoria avait mal à la tête.

\- Oui, c'est ça. Harry et moi on se connaît depuis qu'on a onze ans. On a fait toute notre scolarité ici.

\- Et vous n'avez jamais songé à quitter cette ville ?

\- Ça ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit. J'aime trop cette ville, dit Harry.

\- Pareil, il y a toute ma famille ici, et puis il y a les vacances pour partir. Mais vous, Draco, pourquoi avoir quitté la Russie ? D'ailleurs, je suis surpris mais vous parlez parfaitement anglais.

\- C'est parce que j'ai fais mes études à Oxford. Et quitter la Russie était une idée de ma femme.

\- Donc vous n'attachez aucune importance à l'endroit où vous vivez ?

\- Du moment que le lieu est climatisé, je ne suis pas difficile.

Ron et Harry rigolèrent.

\- Et puis qui sait, d'ici deux ans peut-être qu'Astoria se lassera et on retournera en Russie... Les femmes ont l'humeur changeante.

\- Pas Hermione ! Dès qu'elle à une idée en tête, elle ne lâche jamais le morceau, quitte à faire des coups en douce.

Ron fit un clin d'œil à Harry qui soupira, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

\- Alors, c'est une histoire vraie le fait qu'Hermione ait déposé le manuscrit d'Harry sans son accord ?

\- C'est pire que ça elle : l'a volé en douce, en a fait une copie ni vu ni connu et puis a fait le tour des maisons d'édition. Tout ça parce qu'Harry n'avait pas le courage de le faire.

\- Non, c'est juste que je n'y croyais pas.

\- On t'a fait croire que ce n'était pas une bonne chose à faire mais Hermione sait reconnaître un chef d'œuvre quand elle en voit un. Le vrai problème, Harry, c'était juste que tu manquais de confiance en toi.

Harry secoua la tête en rigolant.

\- Merci Ron, j'apprécie quand tu fais part de mes défauts à tout le monde.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, on va laisser Mr. Malfoy nous faire part d'une de ses tares pour équilibrer.

Draco fit un mince sourire.

\- Mon seul défaut est d'être parfait.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel mais Harry cessa de sourire en le regardant. Il y avait sûrement plus de vrai dans cette phrase que dans n'importe quelle autre. Ron se leva brusquement et faillit retomber en arrière si Harry ne l'avait pas rattrapé.

\- Et le tien, Ron, c'est de ne pas tenir l'alcool.

\- Comment tu fais alors que tu es plus petit et moins costaud que moi !?

\- Tu ne me mérites pas de connaître mon secret.

Harry et Ron partirent dans un fou rire. Puis le roux les salua tous les deux d'une poignée de main avant d'aller embrasser les enfants et rentrer chez lui.

Le brun récupéra les verres vides et Draco l'aida. Une sorte de silence plaisant s'était installé entre eux. Pourtant, Draco voulait le rompre juste pour entendre la voix d'Harry et Harry voulait en faire de même juste pour en apprendre plus sur lui. La sonnerie d'un téléphone interrompit leur rêverie. Harry déposa les verres dans la cuisine et retourna vers le salon où James avait répondu. Draco devina à la mine sombre du garçon que ça ne devait pas être une conversation plaisante. James se tourna vers son père en marmonnant et lança des regards d'alerte. Harry s'avança rapidement vers lui.

\- Je te passe papa…

James colla le combiné dans les mains de son père et retourna s'affaler dans le canapé. Draco vit la tête d'Albus et Lily dépasser du meuble, tentant d'être discrets dans leur observation. Harry leur tourna le dos en répondant.

\- Oui, allo ?

Draco retourna dans la cuisine mais resta immobile dans la pièce pour entendre au moins un peu de la conversation.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ? Tu as parlé à ton fils, non ?... Peut-être que si tu les appelais plus souvent… Pourquoi est ce que tu hausses le ton ? … Non… Non… Oui…

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel Draco retint sa respiration. Le silence s'éternisa et Draco n'y tint plus. Il retourna dans le salon et croisa le regard sombre d'Harry. Il était en colère, et le vert étoilé était devenu comme une nuit sans lune. Le blond se dirigea vers le canapé et fit silencieusement signe à son fils de descendre. Ils rentraient. James se leva et serra la main de Draco. Lily tendit ses bras vers lui et s'immobilisa quand la voix d'Harry se fit entendre.

\- Est-ce que tu veux parler à Albus et Lily ?

Harry se tourna vers ses enfants. Albus secoua furieusement la tête en signe de négation. Lily ne prit pas la peine de répondre et tira Draco vers elle pour un câlin. Le blond n'était pas le genre de personne à dispenser des marques d'affection aussi flagrantes et surtout un nombre incalculable de fois. C'était rare qu'il prenne Scorpius dans ses bras mais il y avait quelque chose avec Lily. Quelque chose qui lui donnait envie de la garder près de lui et de lui chuchoter que c'était elle la plus belle, la fille parfaite. Il s'empara de la jeune fille et la serra contre lui. Et la dernière phrase d'Harry glaça son sang.

\- Ginny, ce sont aussi tes enfants.

Harry avait baissé le ton, mais peut-être que l'énervement dans sa voix l'avait empêche d'être vraiment discret.

\- C'est ça. C'est de ma faute. Fais comme tu veux, Ginny.

Harry raccrocha le combiné d'un coup. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et Draco observa son dos et ses épaules affaissés. Il baissa les yeux vers Albus et le garçon se tenait presque dans la même position. C'était comme voir un Harry enfant et un Harry adulte, fatigués tous les deux. Comment une seule personne pouvait-elle mettre une famille aussi joyeuse dans un tel états d'abattement ? Draco embrassa les cheveux auburn de Lily. Il essaya de ne pas penser que cette petite fille était sûrement le portrait de sa mère. Il se concentra sur ses yeux, les yeux d'Harry.

Le brun se tourna alors vers eux et fit un sourire contrit à Draco.

\- J'espère que tu n'avais pas l'intention de t'enfuir comme un voleur avec ma fille.

\- C'est elle qui part avec moi.

Lily lâcha Draco et se tourna vers son père.

\- Est-ce que Mr. Malfoy peut rester manger ?

\- Lily, Mr. Malfoy est resté toute la journée ici, il serait peut-être temps qu'on le libère ? De plus, lui et Scorpius reviennent demain. N'est-ce pas ?

Harry leva son regard vers Draco et le blond fut soulagé de revoir les paillettes dans le lac fluorescent. Quand Harry le regardait comme ça, Draco avait l'impression d'être déshabillé du regard, ce n'était pas désagréable, il aurait aimé qu'Harry le déshabille tout court. Il pouvait mourir sereinement écrasé par ces deux pierres précieuses. L'envie de l'embrasser maintenant fut si pressante et intense que Draco fut incapable de lui répondre. Par chance Scorpius était toujours là pour camoufler son trouble.

\- Oui.

Draco inclina la tête.

\- Oui, demain donc. Viens, Scorpius, ta mère doit sûrement nous attendre pour dîner.

\- Bonne soirée, Draco.

\- Bonne soirée, Harry.

Les deux têtes blondes furent raccompagnées à la porte par Albus.

\- A demain !

Draco ne se tourna pas, son fils le fit pour lui et secoua la main en direction de son ami.

.

.

A SUIVRE...


	7. Livre

Bonsoir, bonsoir. Avant de remercier les gens pour vos review je vais commencer par remercier quelqu'un de super chouette (roulement de tambour) MA NOUVELLE BETA ! Je vous entend pas applaudir c'est pas grave je le ferais toute seule.

Donc un très grand merci à **Titou Douh** (vous pourrez voir elle a fait un commentaire qui dit que je fais des fautes, je la crois énormément). Donc je suis super contente d'avoir une beta m'voyez. J'espère sincèrement que vous apprécierez encore plus l'histoire maintenant que des corrections vont pouvoir être apportées. Remercions là ensemble d'accord.

 **MissCaw** : Oh toi, tu essaies de me soudoyer pour que je poste les chapitres trois par trois...je vais voir ce que je peux faire huhu. Merci beaucoup.

 **angemewmew** : Parfait madame suite ça te va très bien, donc voici la suite XD!

 **Titou Douh** : Merci quand même d'avoir aimé le début de mon histoire mais du coup c'est plus la peine que tu lises la suite XD tu sais déjà tout (ce privilège de dingue)

 **saMiicha** n: ahahah j'ai appris que tu n'étais pas la seule à avoir apprécié Lion mais du coup tu aimes les personnages un peu extravagant, James ne l'est pas vraiment. il est sage comme bonhomme, j'avoue avoir un faible pour lui aussi. Lily est impossible à détester globalement, dans toutes les fics que j'ai lue elle est toujours adorable, toujours, ça serait trop triste d'en faire une peste je crois. Mais tu te ne plains pas que je donne encore le mauvais rôle à Ginny XD. Sinon merci pour ton enthousiasme et tes compliments et ta lecture. Koeur sur toi!

Ensuit j'aimerais revenir sur un point que ma super beta m'a fait remarquer : les yeux de Lily. Il est vrai que dans l'histoire originel, Lily a les yeux marrons, j'ai un peu beaucoup dérogé à la règle et j'ai changé ça, dans mon histoire elle a les yeux verts et James les yeux miels. Pour qu'aucun enfant n'est vraiment les yeux de Ginny, c'est un choix réfléchie pour appuyer encore plus le fait que ce sont les enfants d'Harry (vraiment beaucoup limite il s'est auto-fécondé). J'espère que ça ne vous pas dérangé, si c'est le cas j'en suis désolée.

Sinon est ce que je vous ai dit que j'ai eu cette idée d'histoire en écoutant Lana del Rey "summertime sadness" mais peut-être que vous vous en doutiez.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

LIVRE

.

\- Hier soir, c'était ta mère au téléphone ?

Scorpius et Albus se trouvaient assis sur le ponton du lac, leurs pieds nus se balançant dans le vide. Albus avait ramené le petit poste de radio de James et Scorpius des bandes dessinées. La voix de Louis Armstrong chantait « What a wonderful world » et sa voix grave accompagnait les piaillements des oiseaux autour d'eux. C'était une journée d'été parfaite.

Plus loin, James essayait de convaincre Lily de lancer quelques balles, persuadé qu'il était qu'elle ferait une excellente joueuse de baseball.

\- Je suis désolé, c'était vraiment indiscret de ma part…

Albus reposa le livre qu'il tenait.

\- Ce n'est pas ma mère. Enfin, c'est elle qui m'a mis au monde. Mais c'est tout ce qu'elle a fait.

\- Mais… Elle t'a bien élevé ? Tu as dit qu'elle était partie juste après la naissance de Lily, mais tu avais déjà plus de trois ans.

Albus pencha la tête pour regarder Scorpius.

\- Ta mère t'a déjà fait des câlins ? Quand tu étais malade, elle restait près de toi ? Si tu faisais quelque chose de bien, elle couvrait ton front de bisous ? Ta mère faisait tout ça ?

\- Euh… Oui.

\- Et bien la mienne non. Pas une seule fois. Ou si, peut-être juste une fois à ma naissance. Elle a dû me prendre dans ses bras. Mais c'était la seule fois. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, je ne vois que mon père pour me border, me lire une histoire, me féliciter ou me gronder.

\- Alors Lily…

\- C'est la même chose pour elle, mais en moins pire, selon moi. En ce qui me concerne, j'ai un peu vécu sous le même toit que Ginny. Et j'étais juste un petit garçon qui trainait dans ses pattes. Pour Lily, c'est comme si Ginny était déjà morte…

\- Al…

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai le plus souffert, Scorp.

\- James ?

Albus baissa les yeux.

\- Lily et moi n'avons pas eu de mère. James en a eu une. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé. Je sais juste que papa a trompé maman et que c'est pour ça qu'elle est partie et que mon frère a failli nous quitter pour vivre avec elle.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Oui, six mois avant que le divorce ne soit prononcé, James a choisi de partir vivre chez Ginny.

\- Comment ton père a réagi ?

\- Très mal. Je crois que James a fait ça pour le punir, mais il est revenu. Et maintenant, il refuse de voir Ginny.

\- Et tu ne sais pas pourquoi ?

\- Non.

\- Tu lui as demandé ?

\- Oui.

\- Et ?

\- Il me répond qu'il y a des moments où il vaut mieux être ignorant. Je lui ai demandé si ça lui convenait d'être ignorant et il m'a répondu qu'il était plutôt content de savoir la vérité mais que moi, je n'en avais pas besoin.

\- Et c'est vrai ? Tu n'en as pas besoin ?

\- Je suis curieux, j'aimerais savoir, mais James a raison, quelque part. Je n'en ai pas besoin car ma mère ne me manque pas. Je n'ai pas de vide dans ma vie, j'ai deux figures maternelles : Hermione et Minerva. Mon père est le meilleur, mon frère est cool et ma sœur n'est pas chiante, enfin… Quelques fois, si. Et puis maintenant, je t'ai toi.

Scorpius ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement.

\- Alors ça va ?

\- Ça va très bien, oui.

Albus récupéra son livre et se remit à lire en sifflant le même air que la radio renvoyait : « Wonderful life », de Black.

* * *

OoooOoooO

.

Draco n'était pas revenu le lendemain. Il était resté debout devant son bureau, parcourant de long en large sa bibliothèque. Il avait passé la nuit à rouvrir tous les livres de Tom Jedusor - enfin, d'Harry Potter. Cherchant dans ses livres quelque chose pour en savoir plus sur l'écrivain, sur sa personnalité, sur sa vie. Si la locomotive avait inspiré un livre alors sa vie avait sûrement inspiré le reste. Finalement, il avait récupéré « Le Sombral » pour tenter de trouver le passage qui faisait référence à ce qu'il lui avait raconté.

 _Le visage de Jimmy était brûlant, la chaleur du souffle de la cheminée évaporait les perles de sueur qui s'échappaient des pores de sa peau. La machine_ _avalait_ _sans broncher le charbon qui lui servait de carburant. Il pouvait entendre le vrombissement de ses pompes et de ses pistons qui_ _faisaient_ _avancer la locomotive infernale. Le Sombral quittait ses rails et, dans la nuit enfumée par ses flammes noires, il écrasait tout sur son passage. Sa quête diabolique de sang faisait rouler la machine vers le gouffre de l'enfer. Le jeune homme tenta une nouvelle fois de détacher son bras qui était coincé contre le four. La suie et la fumée_ _âcre_ _faisaient_ _presque partie de lui, à présent._ _S'il_ _ne s'échappait pas, il finirait happé par la bête. Elle s'enfoncerait dans la mort avec lui à son bord, l'emportant pour le punir d'avoir tenté de l'empêcher de vivre, de rouler, de détruire et de nourrir sa vengeance. Elle ferait mugir sa colère dans les flammes, étoufferait Jimmy de son souffle ardent. Il n'avait plus d'espoir,_ _seuls_ _ses cris qui se mélangeaient aux hurlements d'acier prouvaient qu'il été encore en vie. Jimmy disparaissait dans la nuit. Il était à son bord mais il ne conduisait rien._

Draco avait refermé le livre. La suite lui était revenue et c'était inutile pour lui de relire la fin qui lui avait laissé dans la bouche le goût d'une profonde tristesse. Harry était vivant pourtant, mais il s'était imaginé poursuivi par la locomotive. Il promena de nouveau ses doigts sur les couvertures et s'arrêta sur un recueil de nouvelles. Il n'y avait que quatre histoires à l'intérieur. La première se nommait « Le serpent » et racontait l'histoire d'un garçon qui se promenait au zoo et avait fini dans le vivarium à regarder un serpent. Ensuite, il était revenu pour le libérer, récoltant en remerciement une morsure. La deuxième histoire s'appelait « je sais voler » _;_ dedans, une jeune fille découvrait que son balai lui permettait de voler. L'autre s'appelait « Le miroir de risèd » et contait l'histoire d'un miroir qui rendait fou les gens en les piégeant dans un rêve qui ne finissait jamais. Mais pour Draco, c'était la dernière histoire qui était la plus intéressante : « Le placard ».

Le blond fit naïvement le rapprochement avec la phrase « sortir du placard » pour les homos qui voulaient faire leur coming out. Mais même si c'était une histoire sur quelqu'un qui voulait sortir du placard, rien ne disait dans celle-ci que ça serait mieux à l'extérieur. Draco rangea les autres livres et garda celui-ci avec lui en se promettant qu'il poserait la question à Harry. Mais pour poser ce genre de question, il fallait au moins qu'il partage quelque chose d'intime. Il ne pouvait pas juste venir et demander si c'était une histoire vraie.

Peut-être que leurs fils étaient déjà en train de se raconter tous leurs petits secrets mais entre adultes, ce n'était pas aussi facile. On ne parlait de pas de sa vie à un inconnu sans broncher, sauf si c'était votre psy. Pourtant, c'est ce que Draco aurait aimé faire. Raconter toute sa vie d'une traite à Harry et croire que celui-ci l'écouterait patiemment. Qu'il lui dirait qu'il fallait qu'il cesse de croire qu'il n'était qu'une carapace vide remplie par les principes de son père. Des principes, des réflexes et des idées qui n'étaient pas les siens. Harry trouverait peut-être quelque chose en lui qui le rendrait spécial. Il se sentait spécial quand Harry lui parlait. Et il voulait qu'Harry se sente bien en sa présence.

Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, les rideaux étaient ouverts mais il n'y avait personne. Harry n'était pas partie au lac avec ses enfants, ça voulait dire qu'il était chez lui. Draco sortit de son bureau dans l'idée de lui proposer de boire un café en sa compagnie. Il pouvait se le permettre vu qu'il s'était baigné dans sa piscine.

Une fois dehors il n'était déjà plus serein sur la marche à suivre. Mais la chance semblait être de son côté. Harry était dehors et fumait une cigarette assis sur ses marches. Dès qu'il vit Draco, il leva la main pour lui faire signe de s'approcher. Draco s'avança lentement. Harry était beaucoup trop naturel et ça le déstabilisait, il n'y avait rien de forcé dans sa façon de faire. Lui, au contraire, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être une statue bourrée de faux-semblants.

\- Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui, Mr. Malfoy ?

Draco se pencha pour serrer la main d'Harry.

\- Parfaitement bien, et vous Mr. Potter ?

Ils se sourirent et le blond s'assit à côté d'Harry.

\- Après demain, les Weasley organisent un repas.

\- Oui, Astoria m'en a parlé ce matin. Qui sont les autres invités ?

\- Dean et Seamus Thomas, Neville et Hannah Londubat. Que des couples. Je serais le seul célibataire de la soirée.

Harry tira sur sa cigarette sous les yeux ronds de Draco. « Qui était ce Blaise avec qui tu as couché ? », voulut-il demander. Mais ça, c'était vraiment une question déplacée. Draco se contenta du mot célibataire. Soit il l'était vraiment, soit il voulait cacher sa relation. Mais pourquoi ? Ses enfants n'avaient pas l'air homophobe, il n'était pas poursuivi par les journalistes, pourquoi cacher ça ?

\- Pourquoi ne pas inviter la veuve Patil? C'est une jolie femme.

Harry se mit à rire.

\- C'est une femme épuisante. Mais c'est bon, j'ai l'habitude de m'asseoir en bout de table, et personne ne fera de commentaire gênant. Je ne serais pas en terrain hostile et je vous assure que votre femme et vous serez le centre de l'attention.

-Parfait. Astoria adore être le centre du monde.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez dans la main ?

\- Un livre.

Draco tendit le recueil de nouvelles à Harry et le brun le prit sans sourire.

\- Pourquoi celui-là ?

\- J'ai repensé à l'histoire de la locomotive et je me suis demandé si toutes vos histoires n'étaient pas tirées de faits réels.

\- Oh, et vous avez cherché un livre qui racontait l'histoire d'une femme aux cheveux de feu qui mange ses enfants et tue son époux.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'il me manque un de vos livres ?

Harry rigola.

\- Vous voulez donc savoir si j'ai écrit ma vie dans mes livres, c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Et bien, c'est un peu ce que font tous les écrivains.

\- Oui, mais je vous ai retrouvé dans « Le Sombral ».

\- Vraiment ? Et là, vous me retrouvez où ?

\- « Le placard ».

\- Quand j'étais petit, je suis allé une seule fois au zoo. Il y a eu un accident pendant que je visitais l'espace dédié aux reptiles. Une des vitres d'un terrarium qui abritait un boa constrictor s'est brisée et je me trouvais devant. L'animal est sorti et je suis tombé par terre comme un idiot. Imaginez un serpent de deux mètres, plus lourd que moi passant sur ma jambe. J'aurais même pu être son plat, qui sait. Mais il ne m'a même pas regardé.

\- Et le…

Mais un bruit de moteur l'empêcha de poursuivre sa phrase. Draco tourna la tête pour voir une Mercedes se garer devant le jardin des Potter. Harry se leva et le blond en fit de même. Sans prendre le temps de fermer sa voiture, Blaise courait déjà vers Harry un immense sourire aux lèvres. Draco le trouva encore plus beau que la première fois où il l'avait vu.

C'était un homme plus fort que lui, plus impressionnant. Le genre de personne qui devait parler bruyamment et attirer tous les regards avec son coté chaleureux et boute-en-train. Son exact opposé, en somme. Il se précipita vers le brun et encadra son visage de ses deux mains. Et sous l'air totalement estomaqué de Draco, il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Harry.

\- Riche, Potter ! Tu vas être riche !

Harry repoussa Blaise en rigolant. La surprise passée, Draco sentit de nouveau cette petite pointe d'agacement et ce même sentiment de vol qu'il avait perçus la première fois qu'il avait vu Blaise et les enfants d'Harry. Il n'avait rien ressenti de tel quand il l'avait vu prendre Harry. Mais ce geste, qui avait l'air normal pour Harry et Blaise, lui faisait mal au cœur.

\- Au cas où tu n'étais pas au courant, Blaise, je le suis déjà.

Blaise partit dans un rire franc et se tourna vers Draco.

\- Pardon, je manque à tous mes devoirs mais Harry n'est pas mieux. Tu aurais pu me dire que ton quartier cachait des gravures de mode plutôt que des vieux riches bedonnant.

\- Tu me trouves bedonnant ?!

\- Non, Harry. Toi tu es parfait.

\- J'espère bien. Blaise Zabini, je te présente Draco Malfoy. C'est mon voisin. Draco, voici mon éditeur.

Blaise serra fortement la main de Draco qui se laissa faire sans ciller. Le mot célibataire n'avait plus aucun sens, maintenant.

\- Tu entres prendre un café ?

\- Non, je suis juste venu te dire que les producteurs voulaient acheter les droits d'auteur. Ils te demandent si tu veux avoir un droit de regard, et je t'ai aussi apporté la première édition de ton dernier livre.

Harry se gratta le front au niveau de sa cicatrice.

\- Tu sais bien que je ne vais pas refuser. Et non, je ne veux pas de droit de regard, qu'ils en fassent ce qu'ils veulent. Et merci !

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel mais n'ajouta rien. Il sortit le livre de son sac. Ce dernier était enveloppé dans du papier kraft et il le donna à Harry.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas boire un café ?

\- Oui, j'en suis sûr. J'ai encore deux rendez-vous. Je suis un homme très demandé.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

\- Draco Malfoy, ce fut un plaisir de faire votre connaissance.

\- … Le plaisir est réciproque.

Blaise se retira aussi vite qu'il était venu. Draco fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Harry. Ce dernier rougissait.

\- Comment pouvez-vous refuser d'avoir un droit de regard sur vos œuvres adaptées cinématographiquement ? Vous n'avez pas peur qu'on détruise ce que vous avez écrit ?

Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds puis partit dans un immense fou rire. Draco continua de froncer les sourcils, ahuri devant cette réaction.

\- C'est la seule chose qui vous choque ?

\- Et bien, c'est tout de même important. Vous vendez vos droits sans… Oh, vous parlez du baiser.

Harry rit de plus belle et Draco croisa les bras en attendant qu'il se calme. Harry retira ses lunettes pour essuyer les larmes qui coulaient aux coins de ses beaux yeux verts. Quelque part, le rire du brun soulageait son cœur.

\- Vous êtes vraiment incroyable. Est-ce de la courtoisie ou est-ce vraiment mon attitude qui était la plus étrange ?

\- Non, je le savais.

Harry cessa de rire et observa Draco, méfiant.

\- Vous le saviez ?

\- Je vous ai vus.

\- Pardon ?

Draco soupira et désigna du pouce la maison d'Harry.

\- La fenêtre de mon bureau donne sur la fenêtre de votre bureau. Je vous ai vus vous embrasser.

Le visage d'Harry passa de livide à rouge. Draco trouva que la couleur lui allait bien. Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur ça parce que les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche échappaient totalement à son contrôle. Il était en train de dire n'importe quoi et Harry allait le traiter de pervers, vicieux, voyeur et taré. Harry ne répondit rien et Draco continua sur sa lancée. Juste pour tenter de se justifier.

\- Je ne suis pas une personne rétrograde. Je n'ai rien contre les couples homosexuels. Vous vous souvenez que l'un de mes livres favoris est « Le prisonnier d'Azkaban » ? Cependant, je suis surpris par votre définition du mot célibataire.

\- Montrez-moi.

\- Pardon ?

\- Allez dans votre bureau, je vais dans le mien. Je veux voir si vous me voyez vraiment.

Draco hésita. C'était vraiment une drôle de demande, mais le regard froid et fier d'Harry l'empêcha de protester. Il descendit les marches et Harry rentra chez lui. Le cœur battant à tout rompre il retourna dans sa maison et se dirigea vers son bureau avec crainte. Harry était déjà devant sa fenêtre et son visage dessina parfaitement la surprise en découvrant Draco.

Le blond croisa les bras et observa Harry qui avait baissé la tête en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Quelle situation étrange. Il avait dévoilé son secret à Harry, cette petite porte dérobée qui lui avait permis de rêver un peu. Maintenant que les cartes étaient tournées, Draco n'étais plus sûr de rien et de l'attitude à avoir. Mais il l'avait voulu. Il voulait qu'Harry sache qu'il le regardait.

Le brun bougea et fit quelques signes à Draco que le blond ne comprit pas. Harry disparut de son champ de vision quelques minutes. Il revint avec une feuille à la main et la posa sur la vitre, Draco plissa les yeux et lut.

 **Café ?**

Le blond afficha un immense sourire et fit un signe de tête pour dire qu'il avait compris.

C'était la première fois qu'il posait les pieds au premier étage. Sans vraiment y prêter attention, il se dirigea directement vers la fenêtre. Maintenant qu'il avait son propre bureau sous les yeux, il se dit que c'était impossible que Harry ne l'ai pas aperçu ce fameux soir. Se retrouver à présent seul avec lui dans cette pièce mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve.

Harry s'était déjà installé sur une chaise et s'attaquait au kraft de son livre. Pour Draco, il était beaucoup trop proche, c'était une torture. Il avait envie de s'agenouiller devant lui et d'embrasser son ventre, de caresser de ses lèvres la ligne de poils avant de s'aventurer plus loin encore contre le corps d'Harry.

\- Blaise n'est pas mon… Amant ou conjoint ou je ne sais quoi encore. C'est un ami un peu exubérant. Du genre à avoir un homme ou une femme à chaque port.

\- Je ne voulais pas…

\- Je sais, c'est juste pour que vous ne vous mépreniez pas. J'ai une bonne définition du mot célibataire. Après tout, je le suis depuis mon divorce.

\- Combien de temps ?

Draco se tourna et s'assit en face d'Harry.

\- Ca fait six ans.

\- Et vous n'avez jamais cherché à vous remettre avec quelqu'un ?

\- On va dire qu'il y a des domaines où je ne brille pas par ma perspicacité et mon savoir-faire. Celui des relations amoureuses en fait partie. Il faut qu'on me fasse du rentre-dedans pour que je comprenne qu'on s'intéresse à moi.

\- On ne dirait pas, comme ça. Vous avez plutôt l'air sûr de vous.

\- Les apparences, ce fléau de tous les temps. Vous êtes quel genre de romantique ?

\- Habituellement, je fais partie de ceux qui vont droit au but. Mais il y a des exceptions. Au fait, vous n'avez pas totalement répondu à ma question.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Est-ce que le placard est aussi un événement de votre vie ?

\- Est-ce que vous posez toujours les questions qui fâchent ?

\- Non, normalement, j'attends que la personne en face de moi se décide à tout dévoiler d'un coup.

\- Qu'est ce qui fait la différence avec moi ?

\- Si je ne vous pose pas de questions, vous éviterez de me parler. J'aime vos livres, Harry. Ce n'est pas uniquement des histoires qui font peur, elles sont profondes. Il y a plus de choses à voir, je crois, que des monstres cachés sous le lit.

Harry posa son coude sur son bureau.

\- Alors vous êtes comme mes livres. Il y a plus de choses à voir en vous qu'un simple fils à papa complètement insensible.

\- Vous pensez ?

\- J'en suis sûr. Vous êtes intéressant, Draco. Vous n'êtes pas comme tous ces aristocrates fermés et coincés justement parce que vous pensez en être un. Comment en êtes-vous arrivé là ?

\- J'ai eu une éducation particulière. Comment vous, vous en êtes arrivé là ?

\- J'ai eu une éducation particulière.

Harry et Draco se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Puis le brun lui glissa son nouveau livre entre les mains.

\- Faites-moi une faveur, Draco.

Draco posa le livre sur ses genoux et caressa la couverture.

\- Oui ?

\- Jouez-moi quelque chose, un jour.

\- A une seule condition.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Signez moi un autographe.

Harry déposa un mince sourire sur ses lèvres et s'empara d'un stylo. Il se pencha vers Draco qui ouvrit le livre sur ses genoux. Le blond avait presque les cheveux de l'écrivain contre ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux un instant. C'était ça, son moment intime. L'écrivain se redressa doucement et Draco tourna le livre vers lui pour lire ce qu'il avait noté.

 **A mon voisin et ami, Draco Malfoy. En espérant qu'il trouve des réponses ou des questions.**

 **Harry Potter.**

Draco referma le livre en souriant et Harry lui rendit son sourire. Bientôt, le silence qui régnait dans la maison s'éteignit face aux rires des enfants qui venaient de rentrer. Harry se leva et Draco le suivit, prêt à accueillir les descendants Potter et Malfoy.

.

.

A suivre


	8. Dîner

DÎNER

.

.

Astoria ajusta la cravate de son mari et ce dernier lui sourit chaleureusement. Sous son regard d'acier, elle se sentit rougir. Quelle bonne idée elle avait eue en décidant de déménager... C'était comme si l'homme qu'elle avait épousé n'était plus le même. Il était plus doux, moins sérieux, plus détendu. Il sortait un peu plus. Certes, il passait plus de temps avec leurs voisins, mais Draco ne la considérait plus comme une sorte d'étrangère.

Et de ça, Astoria en était plutôt contente. Il y avait quelque chose dans cette ville qui rendait sa vie beaucoup plus agréable et elle espérait que ça ne soit pas juste temporaire, que ça ne soit pas juste l'effet de leur nouvelle installation. Draco l'aida à enfiler sa veste légère et regarda sa montre. Il s'empara de la bouteille qu'il avait choisie d'offrir aux Weasley et elle du bouquet de fleurs. Puis elle glissa sa main contre le bras de son mari.

Hermione et Ron Weasley habitaient deux maisons plus loin que celle qui se trouvait en face d'eux. Leur manoir se distinguait par la couleur de ses briques et de son bois dans les tons crème et noir, quand toutes les autres maisons tiraient vers le blanc. Leurs jardins n'étaient pas aussi travaillés que ceux des autres. Ron avait déjà dit qu'il était piètre jardinier et Hermione était trop occupée pour s'en soucier, alors ils faisaient le strict minimum. Payer quelqu'un pour tondre leurs pelouses et arroser ce qu'il y avait à arroser. Ils avancèrent sur le gravier qui menait à l'entrée et Draco sonna.

La porte s'ouvrit presque aussitôt sur une Hermione souriante. Astoria ne la trouvait pas particulièrement jolie mais elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : elle savait se mettre en valeur quand il le fallait. Elle s'était glissée dans une robe fourreau aux épaules dénudées de couleur grise et ses cheveux avaient été ramenés en un chignon plus travaillé.

\- Bonsoir ! Vous êtes pile à l'heure. Je suis ravie de voir que certaines personnes savent encore être ponctuelles. Entrez.

Hermione embrassa Astoria et Draco. Elle s'empara du bouquet et un majordome s'occupa de leurs vestes. Au même moment, Ron s'avança vers eux. Il fit un baisemain à Astoria et serra celle de Draco dans la sienne tout en prenant la bouteille.

\- Hé bien Mr. Malfoy, on ne plaisante pas sur la qualité chez vous !

\- Que dites-vous, Mr. Weasley ? J'ai pris la moins chère de ma cave.

Astoria pinça les lèvres face aux commentaires déplacés de son mari mais Ron partit dans un rire tonitruant.

\- Et bien elle sera la plus chère de la mienne !

Hermione accompagna le rire de son mari avec le sien et Draco fut satisfait de son petit effet. Avant, il ne se serait jamais permis une telle familiarité mais Harry avait juré que Ron n'était pas quelqu'un qui se prenait la tête et qui avait beaucoup d'humour. Draco avait juste voulu tester ses dires. Le couple accompagna ses invités dans le salon où se trouvaient déjà quatre autres personnes.

\- Astoria et Draco Malfoy, je vous présente Neville et Hannah Londubat.

Un couple se leva des fauteuils où ils étaient. Neville était un homme grand et mince, un peu plus grand que Draco même, mais son visage avait tout de l'anglais typique. Il avait l'air un peu timide et serra mollement la main de Draco. Sa femme, au contraire, avait l'air plus farouche et enjouée. Elle s'empressa d'apostropher Draco.

\- Ma chère Astoria, vous avez pris le plus beau parti de Russie !

Astoria leva le nez fièrement, ce qui exaspéra Draco : il n'avait aucune envie d'être désigné comme un trophée. Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Hermione le tira de ses griffes nouvelles et Draco eut le temps d'apercevoir le regard désolé de Neville.

\- Et voici Dean et Seamus Thomas.

Cette fois-ci, l'échange fut beaucoup plus courtois. Dean serra franchement la main de Draco avec un sourire chaleureux. C'était un métisse aux cheveux noirs de la même taille que lui et tout aussi mince, et ses yeux pétillaient de malice et d'intelligence. Draco se dit qu'être assis à ses côtés serait sûrement une bonne chose. Seamus, quant à lui, était plus petit, et un peu plus carré aussi, mais ses longs cils noirs qui reposaient sur ses yeux bleus donnaient à son visage un air attendrissant.

\- Mr. Malfoy, c'est une joie de vous rencontrer. J'avais hâte de discuter avec l'homme qui a mis en place le concours des jeunes inventeurs. Vous savez que votre programme fait des jaloux par chez nous ?

Draco écarquilla les yeux devant Dean Thomas. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui parlait rapidement de son programme. La plupart du temps, les gens se concentraient sur la naissance de l'empire Malfoy et toutes les horreurs perpétrées à cause de ça. C'était rare que les points positifs soient les premiers abordés.

\- Ce n'est pas sensé attiser la jalousie, mais donner des idées à tout le monde.

\- Et vous êtes modeste, en plus de ça. J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez l'intention d'ouvrir une université spécialisée dans la recherche de nouvelles technologies dont l'enseignement sera prodigué gratuitement, est-ce vrai ?

\- C'est en effet un projet sur lequel je travaille et que j'aimerais voir prendre vie. Seulement, dispenser un enseignement aussi pointu avec une inscription gratuite basée uniquement sur les capacités intellectuelles des étudiants semble de ne pas faire rêver tout le monde.

\- Oui, c'est sûr, on accorde toujours plus de crédit à ceux qui ont les poches pleines. Mais s'il vous faut des mécènes, ma société est toute disposée à vous prêter main forte.

Draco accorda un sourire sincère à Dean Thomas.

\- Oserais-je demander dans quelle branche vous êtes ?

\- Domaines aérospatial, aéronautique et médical. On vise le ciel, mais votre programme a tendance à débusquer les petits génies avant nous.

Astoria arriva à côté de lui et salua les deux hommes.

\- Oh, et vous êtes associés ?

\- Non, pas du tout. Seamus est professeur au MIT.

Astoria se tendit près de Draco et ouvrit la bouche mais le blond fut plus rapide, pressentant une remarque qui n'aurait pas lieu d'être.

\- Donc vous ne vivez pas en Angleterre ?

\- On fait des allers-retours mais c'est vrai qu'on passe plus de temps aux États-Unis. Mais comme nous avons étudié ici, c'est un peu notre véritable chez nous.

\- Je vois ce que vous voulez dire. C'est vrai que c'est une ville sympathique.

Seamus se tourna vers Hermione et fronça les sourcils.

\- Hermine, tu as dit qu'Harry serait là ce soir, non ?

Hermione haussa les épaules.

\- Il sera en retard. Draco, Scorpius est chez eux, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Il y est depuis ce matin, en fait. On ira le chercher en rentrant.

Hermione s'apprêta à ajouter quelque chose quand enfin la sonnerie retentit pour accueillir le dernier invité. Ce fut Ron qui se précipita pour lui ouvrir. Draco put clairement entendre la voix du roux.

\- En retard, comme les stars !

\- Je soigne mon entrée. Tu en penses quoi ?

Tout en parlant, Ron poussa Harry dans le salon. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant que ses yeux verts n'accrochent ceux de Draco. Le pouls du blond s'accéléra face à la vision de rêve qui se trouvait devant lui. Harry avait dompté sa tignasse bouclée. Ses cheveux lissés avaient été ramenés en arrière et il les avait taillés un peu plus court sur les côtés. Il portait un gilet en cachemire gris sans manche sur une chemise blanche dont les manches avaient, elles, été remontées sur ses coudes, et un pantalon à pince beige. Il ne cachait rien de son visage et on voyait très nettement sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Draco sentit qu'Harry le détaillait avec autant de zèle et il afficha un sourire désarmant.

Harry serra la main de tous les hommes et embrassa toutes les femmes. Seamus l'accapara sans perdre une seconde et Draco se sentit lésé. De plus, Astoria ne semblait toujours pas encline à faire plus d'efforts envers les Thomas. Draco avait vite compris qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer un couple gay et ça l'avait réellement refroidie. Mais Dean était fort pour ignorer ce genre de comportement et divertit Draco sans mal.

Les discussions étaient animées. Au final, ils se retrouvaient tous debout dans le salon, verres de champagne à la main. Neville, Dean et Draco discutaient sur les avancées de l'utilisation de l'énergie solaire. Le blond apprit ainsi que Neville était un botaniste chevronné, un passionné des plantes et qu'il se tenait au courant de tout ce qui pouvait les préserver. Harry, Hermione et Hannah parlaient des futurs tests d'admission à Hogwarts et Ron et Astoria parlaient vin. Tout le long, Draco jetait des coups d'œil à Harry qui se voulait discret mais à chaque fois ils finissaient par se regarder l'un, l'autre en souriant.

Enfin Hermione leur intima de passer à table. Comme Harry l'avait prévu, il fut mis en bout de table. Ron se plaça à sa droite et Hermione à sa gauche. A côté d'elle s'assit Draco et à côté de lui Astoria, suivie de Neville. En face du blond se trouvait Dean, puis Hannah et enfin Seamus.

\- Alors Hermione, est-ce qu'on aura la chance de voir Rose avant notre départ ?

\- Vous repartez déjà ?

\- Oui, dans trois jours. Seamus et moi on s'envole pour les îles Fidji.

\- Alors non, vous ne verrez pas Rose. Elle rentre seulement dans une semaine.

\- Si vous voulez à tout prix voir des enfants, pourquoi ne pas vous décider à adopter ?

Seamus leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Dean pense qu'on est trop jeunes.

Hermione, Ron, Harry et Neville partirent dans un fou rire.

\- Dean, au cas où tu aurais cessé de compter, on a tous dépassé la trentaine.

\- C'est vrai ça, Harry. D'ailleurs, tu comptes faire quelque chose pour ton anniversaire ?

\- Oui, je pense que je vais passer ma journée devant mon miroir et compter mes rides.

\- J'ai fait ça l'année dernière, c'était vraiment déplaisant.

Draco se pencha sur la table vers Harry.

\- C'est quand ?

\- Le 31 juillet.

\- Mais c'est bientôt, s'exclama Astoria, vous allez faire une fête ?

\- Je vais surtout essayer de ne pas y penser. Si vous me croisez, évitez de me souhaiter quoique ce soit.

Toute la table rigola, même Draco puis il se tourna vers Dean.

\- Vous ne voulez pas adopter ?

\- On a une vie un peu trop décousue pour le moment. Et si on le fait, il faudra qu'on aille s'installer définitivement aux États-Unis… C'est plus facile là-bas.

Draco ne répondit rien, évaluant gravement la situation. C'était une chose à laquelle il n'avait jamais pensé. La possibilité de ne pas avoir d'enfants. Il essaya d'imaginer sa vie sans Scorpius et repoussa bien vite cette idée _;_ ça serait horrible. Il se sentit alors véritablement triste pour Seamus et Dean qui ne connaitraient probablement jamais cette joie intense de tenir leurs enfants dans les bras. Dean comprit d'un regard le fil de ses pensées.

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour nous, on vit une paternité par procuration avec Weasley et les Potter. D'ailleurs Harry, que devient Teddy ?

\- Il est en Croatie avec sa grand-mère, mais il revient au mois d'aout. Il s'est pris un appartement pour ses dernières années mais je m'attends à ce qu'il passe plus de temps chez moi que chez lui.

\- Andromeda ne revient pas en Angleterre ?

\- Non, l'air de Croatie est meilleur selon elle. Et figurez-vous qu'elle y reste aussi par amour.

\- Par amour ?!

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Elle s'est entichée d'un Croate qui vit sur un yacht.

Ron et Dean se remirent à rire. Ni Draco, ni Astoria ne comprenaient ce qu'il se passait. La famille d'Harry était-elle donc si grande ? Ils avaient l'air de faire tâche parmi tous ces amis d'enfances et Draco espérait que la soirée ne soit pas uniquement faite de ça. Mais très vite les prédictions d'Harry se firent justes. C'était eux l'attraction de la soirée. Les questions à propos de leurs vies fusèrent et Astoria se sentie enfin comme un poisson dans l'eau. Elle répondait à tout le monde, enthousiaste à l'idée de parler de la Russie, de son mariage, de Scorpius et de ce qu'elle aimé en Angleterre. Très vite, Draco décrocha et préféra se tourner vers Harry. Il écoutait avidement tout ce qui sortait de la bouche d'Astoria.

Draco lui en voulut de ne pas lui prêter attention. Il voulait capter son regard de nouveau. Enfin, il comprit que ce qu'Harry écoutait ce n'était pas vraiment le babillement inutile de sa femme mais les informations qu'elle pouvait lâcher à son propos. Harry avait l'air d'enregistrer ça comme s'il écrivait de petites notes dans un carnet. Le blond arrêta alors de se montrer discret dans son observation. Il se détacha de la scène qu'était cette soirée pour se concentrer sur la seule chose qui l'avait fait venir : Harry.

Penser à lui à chaque moment de la journée devenait presque insupportable s'il ne le voyait pas un peu ou s'il n'entendait pas sa voix. Il était comme une sorte de drogué à l'affût de la moindre petite dose que pourrait lui donner Harry. Il avait entamé rapidement son nouveau livre, et à chaque fois qu'il l'ouvrait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de relire son petit mot avec le secret espoir qu'un jour le mot voisin ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir… Qu'il deviendrait bien plus qu'un ami.

Au bout d'un moment les questions sur la vie de Draco s'essoufflèrent et la conversation repartit sur des sujets plus sérieux, toujours ponctuée d'une petite blague de Ron. Draco appréciait ce roux un peu exubérant qui savait détendre l'atmosphère. Il l'appréciait d'autant plus que chacune de ses interventions faisait rire Harry. Et Draco aimait ça. Finalement les rires s'estompèrent et la table baigna dans une sorte de silence satisfaisant qui avait lieu en fin de repas. Une domestique débarrassa tous les plats et Ron proposa un dernier digestif pour la route. Tous acceptèrent en riant.

\- Ne m'oubliez pas, Draco. Je vous attends en Amérique.

\- Dean, tu parles comme un irlandais qui a quitté sa terre natale.

\- Non, ça c'est toi, plaisanta Dean.

Draco serra la main des deux hommes en souriant. Il les regarda saluer le reste des invités et hôtes et puis tout à fait naturellement, sans aucune gêne et honte, ils s'embrassèrent en quittant la maison. Il jeta un œil à Astoria qui avait le visage crispé, aucun doute elle les avait vus aussi. Draco détourna son regard d'elle et sans y prêter attention.

Ses yeux cherchèrent Harry comme ils l'avaient fait toute la soirée. Le brun donnait une accolade à Ron qui n'en pouvait plus de rire et de tousser. Neville et Hannah vinrent serrer la main des Malfoy en se promettant de se revoir, ce que Draco accepta sans hésiter.

Puis ils se retrouvèrent tous les cinq.

\- Harry, ça va aller pour rentrer ? Tu tangues un peu, plaisanta Ron.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas. Mr. Malfoy, en bon prince, va m'escorter jusqu'à chez moi.

\- N'oubliez pas Harry, que c'est mon prince à moi.

\- Je ne l'oublie pas mais il me semble que vous avez un petit homme à récupérer.

Draco pivota vers Ron.

\- Je crois que tout repose sur moi.

-Vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos peines, mon ami.

Ils se serrèrent la main pendant qu'Harry embrassait Hermione et se mirent en marche. Astoria tenait le bras de Draco et le brun marchait à côté d'elle. Cette façon de faire, même pour quelques mètres, fatigua Draco. Il aurait voulu avoir l'épaule d'Harry contre la sienne, il aurait voulu avoir un œil sur son visage. Seulement Astoria était aussi grande que lui. Enfin, devant chez lui, il se détacha de sa femme.

\- Je vais chercher Scorpius, ne m'attends pour te coucher, d'accord ?

Astoria plissa les yeux et Draco comprit qu'elle ne le ferait pas, elle avait envie de parler de cette soirée. Elle avait envie de lui parler mais Draco n'était pas de cet avis. Sa femme hocha la tête, elle embrassa Harry et pendant un infime instant Draco regretta de ne pas être une femme juste pour jouir de ce genre de contact. Elle s'en alla et ils supprimèrent la distance qu'il y avait entre eux et le porche du manoir Potter. Avant qu'Harry ne trouve ses clés, la porte s'ouvrit sur un James aux traits tirés.

\- James ?

\- Bonsoir, papa.

Le jeune homme évalua son père. Ensuite, ses yeux se posèrent sur Draco.

\- Votre fils dort dans la chambre d'Albus. Vous devriez le laisser là.

Draco pinça ses lèvres et regarda l'heure, il était plus de deux heures du matin. Il soupira il aurait dû y penser avant et se mettre d'accord avec Harry pour faire dormir son fils chez lui. Comme aucun adulte ne parla, James continua.

\- On lui a prêté un pyjama, il s'est douché. On vous le ramène demain, promis.

James ne prit pas la peine d'écouter une réponse et remonta lentement les escaliers. Draco se tourna vers Harry qui s'empêchait de rire.

\- Tes enfants projettent-ils de capturer mon fils ?

\- Oui, pour agrandir ma collection.

Draco sourit.

\- Je vous offre un dernier verre ?

\- Volontiers.

Harry posa deux verres sur une petite table devant la piscine sans prendre la peine d'allumer toutes les lumières, se contentant de celle du bassin. Ils trinquèrent.

\- Alors, cette première grande soirée ?

\- Vraiment plaisante. Vous avez vraiment de la chance d'avoir autant d'amis.

\- C'est juste parce qu'on a passé toute notre enfance ensemble. Finalement, c'est plus par habitude.

\- Non, je fréquente ma femme par habitude. Vous, c'est bien plus que ça.

Harry mit sa main devant sa bouche avant de rire.

\- Vous n'avez pas d'amis d'enfance, Draco ?

\- Non. Mais j'avais des faire-valoir.

Cette fois-ci, Harry rigola franchement. Il retira ses lunettes et s'affaissa contre le dossier de sa chaise.

\- Est-ce qu'Astoria était le choix de vos parents ?

\- Non, c'était le mien.

Dans la pénombre, Draco ne put voir la réaction d'Harry mais il était presque sûr que c'était de la surprise et le blond répondit à sa question muette.

\- Je trouvais qu'on était bien assortis, et elle ressemblait à ma mère.

\- C'est votre complexe d'œdipe, c'est ça ?

\- Exactement, mais ça s'arrête au physique, malheureusement.

\- Vous… Vous n'aimez pas votre femme ?

\- Si, je crois.

Draco rigola doucement.

\- On a largement dépassé le seuil d'alcool autorisé. Je ne vais pas vous juger, Draco. J'ai cessé d'aimer la mienne après la naissance d'Albus.

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

\- Mais… Et Lily ?

\- Appétit sexuel consommé par frustration et déni de grossesse. Lily a failli naître dans les toilettes.

\- Harry… ?

\- Incroyable, hein ? Quand elle a découvert qu'elle était enceinte, Ginny a passé tout le reste de sa grossesse à me dire que c'était de ma faute et qu'elle ne voulait pas de cette « chose » qui déformait encore son corps. En vérité, Ginny était profondément malheureuse. J'aurais dû le voir mais comme je l'ai dit, il faut me mettre devant le fait accompli pour que je comprenne. Je n'étais vraiment pas le mari idéal. Ou alors je n'étais pas _son_ mari idéal, je ne sais pas.

\- Alors Lily ne connait pas sa mère ?

\- Non. Ginny a fui dès qu'elle a pu, de la pire des façons d'ailleurs. Je devrais comprendre sa haine, mais je n'y arrive pas. Elle ne veut juste pas en entendre parler. Ni de Lily, ni d'Albus. Comme si elle ne les avait jamais mis au monde.

Harry se resserra à boire et Draco présenta son verre pour subir le même traitement.

\- Astoria n'aurait jamais dû être mon épouse. Je devais me marier avec Angelina Johnson.

Harry recracha sa gorgée.

\- L'actrice !?

\- Oui.

\- James est totalement amoureux de cette femme ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

Draco sourit. Il était parfaitement conscient que tout ce qui se disait ce soir resterait dans le secret le plus total, mais imaginer James apprendre qu'il avait était à deux doigts d'épouser son idole le faisait rire.

\- J'ai annulé le mariage.

\- Pour…

Harry s'arrêta un instant et Draco se tourna vers lui en haussant un sourcil que le brun ne vit pas. Harry baissa la voix.

\- Vous vous êtes dit que vous ne la méritiez pas ?

La bouche de Draco s'ouvrit d'effarement. Il la referma aussi vite. Il baissa la tête et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. A cet instant, Harry comprit son trouble sans mal.

\- Je suis donc si prévisible ?

\- C'est ce que votre entourage a dit ?

\- Non. Ils ont cru que je m'étais rendu compte de la frivolité de cet engagement et que j'avais retrouvé mes esprits.

\- Alors vous n'êtes pas prévisible du tout.

\- Angelina ne me méritait vraiment pas. Elle était de feu et j'étais de glace. Et je suis presque sûr que j'aurais fini par éteindre sa flamme. Astoria, elle, est juste tellement creuse que rien ne l'atteint, juste comme moi. Alors on fait la paire.

\- Je n'y crois pas. J'ai vu son regard quand Dean et Thomas se sont présentés. J'ai vu son mépris, Draco, mais pas le vôtre. J'ai essayé d'en apprendre plus sur vous en l'écoutant parler. Et elle peignait un homme que je n'avais pas rencontré. Etes-vous diffèrent ici de ce que vous étiez en Russie ?

\- Non.

\- Alors comment une femme qui a passé les dix dernières années avec vous ne sait même pas quel est votre livre favori ?!

La voix d'Harry s'était un peu élevée et Draco se sentit transporté par sa réaction.

\- Vous n'êtes pas un livre vierge, Draco. On ne vous a juste pas donné la chance d'être passionné. Il suffit de voir votre fils pour le comprendre. Je ne peux pas croire qu'un homme vide et une femme vide aient fait d'un petit garçon quelqu'un d'aussi incroyable. Si vif d'esprit, si curieux, si spontané. C'est sûrement une partie de vous, comme chacun de mes enfants est une partie de moi. Vous disiez que vous aviez eu une éducation particulière mais si on se définit en fonction de son éducation, alors la mienne n'aurait rien donné de bon, je vous l'assure.

Draco passa une main sur son visage et se mit à rire.

\- Vous êtes déstabilisant, Harry. Je ne sais pas quoi faire avec vous.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'habitude d'être complimenté.

\- Pas de cette façon, non.

\- Vous pensez que je vous ai percé à jour mais vous ne vous rendez pas compte de votre perspicacité à vous.

Draco releva la tête et observa le visage d'Harry se découpant dans le peu de lumière. Durant un petit instant, Draco voulut le toucher pour s'assurer qu'il ne devenait pas fou, qu'il parlait bien avec quelqu'un. Que ce quelqu'un le trouvait intéressant et l'écoutait. Est-ce qu'en fait Harry était juste le fruit de son imagination ? Un ami imaginaire né dans la chaleur du soleil juste pour combler sa solitude ? Draco prit peur et amena sa main contre le bras d'Harry. Ce dernier se tourna brusquement.

\- Draco… ?

Le blond lâcha son bras avec hésitation et tenta de se reprendre.

\- C'est le placard ? Vous avez été enfermé dans un placard comme vous avez était enfermé dans la locomotive ?

\- Je n'ai pas juste été enfermé… Je vivais dedans.

Draco mordit sa lèvre. Il serra ses doigts et repensa à cette histoire. Les mots faisaient sens à présent.

 _La poussière_ _encombrait_ _sa bouche, ses cheveux, sa peau et absolument tout ce qu'il touchait. C'était un lieu de poussière et de sciure de bois. Il n'y avait que ça, il pouvait s'y noyer. Comme lorsque que quelqu'un_ _passait_ _au-dessus de sa tête et, comme la fée Clochette, faisait tomber sur lui de la poudre magique. Cette poudre-là n'avait malheureusement rien de magique, elle l'empoisonnait. Dans le noir, tout était poison. La petite grille qui donnait sur l'extérieur s'ouvrit et immédiatement il se tourna vers cette seule source de lumière. Deux yeux porcins le regardaient avec méfiance et haine. Beaucoup de haine. Les yeux disaient_ _qu'il allait rester là encore un bon moment. Parce qu'il n'était pas sage, parce qu'il n'était pas gentil, parce qu'il n'avait pas encore compris la leçon. Quelle leçon ? Celle d'être un garçon à part, celle de ne pas être aimé, celle de n'avoir jamais_ _dû_ _exister. Ces leçons-là, il les avait très bien comprises. Il n'aurait pas_ _dû_ _être ici. Il aurait mieux fait d'être mort._

\- C'est…

\- De la maltraitance, oui.

\- Vos parents ?

\- Non ! Non. La famille de ma mère. Sa sœur, son mari et…

\- Dudley.

\- Et Dudley.

\- Combien de temps, Harry ?

La voix de Draco tremblait, à présent. Combien de larmes, de cauchemars... Et de coups peut-être, aussi ?

\- Jusqu'à mes onze ans. Jusqu'à ce que j'entre à Hogwarts. Jusqu'à ce qu'un de mes professeurs s'en rende compte et décide de déposer plainte. De se battre pour moi.

\- Est-ce qu'ils ont payé ?

\- Vernon Dursley a fait un an de prison ferme. Maintenant, ils vivent dans le Surrey.

Draco serra les dents et Harry émit un petit rire.

\- J'ai plombé l'ambiance, on dirait.

\- J'avais un ami à Oxford.

\- Ah oui ?

Draco siffla son verre rapidement. Au point où ils en étaient, il pouvait bien cracher ce secret.

\- Ce que vous venez de me dire… Ron et Hermione le savent ?

\- Non… Pas même mes enfants, et encore moins mon ex-femme. Mais demain, vous aurez sûrement tout oublié.

Draco sourit.

\- J'avais un ami… En fait, c'était plus que ça. Je crois qu'on était ensemble.

\- Vous croyez ?

\- Non, j'en étais sûr. On était ensemble. C'était mon petit-ami.

Draco se massa les tempes.

\- Merde… C'est la première fois que je formule ça comme ça. C'était mon petit ami.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Et bien, exactement ce qu'il devait se passer. On s'est fait griller par des élèves plus âgés. Le truc, c'est que c'est lui qui a pris plus que moi.

\- On vous a frappés ?

\- Théodore s'est fait frapper, parce que c'était juste un boursier. Ce n'était pas un gosse de riche, c'était juste un garçon intelligent qui avait tout fait pour entrer dans une école prestigieuse. Et moi, j'ai foutu la merde dans sa vie par pur caprice. Je n'aurais jamais pu offrir quoique ce soit à Théodore. On ne se serait jamais marié, je ne l'aurais jamais présenté à ma famille. Pourtant on était ensemble. Et j'étais bien. Mais l'histoire a fini par remonter.

\- Et vos parents l'ont su.

\- Oui. A ce moment-là, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi. A ce que mon père dirait, à la honte, à ce qu'il m'arriverait ensuite. Ce qu'il se passerait si mon père me répudiait. Il ne l'a pas fait, il m'a laissé une chance. Il m'a demandé de ne pas le déshonorer. Notre famille montre patte blanche et se dit moderne et ouverte mais tout ça c'est de la mise en scène. L'esprit Malfoy est résolument fermé. Je suis devenu fermé.

\- Et… Théodore ?

\- Il a accepté sans broncher. C'était ça le pire. Théodore était plus mature, il n'avait pas fait tout ce travail pour qu'un aristo vienne tout bousiller. Il s'est effacé et je l'ai laissé faire. Je ne lui ai jamais reparlé, je ne me suis jamais excusé. Je ne me cherche pas d'excuse, j'étais un type pitoyable. Je le suis toujours en vérité. Je ne reste avec Astoria que parce que je sais qu'elle est la seule à supporter mon caractère affable. Elle est la seule à ne pas s'arrêter sur le vide que je représente. Je ne l'aime pas. Je ne l'aime pas comme j'ai aimé Théodore ou Angelina. Je reste avec elle parce qu'elle se satisfait de mon apparence. Et parce que j'ai peur d'être seul.

Draco se leva d'un coup et frotta ses yeux qui dévoilaient les prémices de quelques larmes. Harry se leva en même temps.

\- Je vais rentrer, je ne sais plus ce que je dis.

\- Dans ce cas, nous sommes deux.

Ils rirent doucement et Harry posa sa main contre le bras du blond.

\- Draco… Merci.

\- De quoi ?

\- De me faire confiance.

Draco rigola.

\- C'était la soirée des grandes révélations… Harry ?

\- Oui ?

\- On peut se tutoyer maintenant ?

\- On peut, oui.

.

.

.

A suivre


	9. Hakamiah

HAKAMA

.

.

Les jours qui suivirent passèrent comme dans un rêve pour Draco Malfoy. Depuis sa discussion privée avec l'écrivain Harry Potter, dont tous deux s'était parfaitement souvenus le lendemain matin, quelque chose s'était créé entre eux.

Draco partageait son temps d'une façon ordonnée. Le matin, il se levait vraiment tôt pour travailler. Il déjeunait avec sa femme le midi, Scorpius passant le plus clair de son temps dehors et ne mangeant avec eux que le soir (et encore, Draco passa les trois derniers soirs avant le départ des Thomas tour à tour chez eux, chez les Weasley et chez Harry. Astoria ne l'accompagna pas chez Dean et Seamus et Draco se désola de sa réaction. Mais le couple ne lui en tint pas rigueur : ils étaient d'une excellente compagnie et avaient glissé à Draco que sa femme devait juste être jalouse de leur jardin.)

Ensuite, il consacrait toute son après-midi à Harry, ou Harry et Ron. C'est comme si c'était impossible qu'il y ait le moindre blanc entre eux. Ils n'arrivaient pas à s'arrêter de discuter. Des livres d'Harry, des films sur lesquels ils donnaient leurs avis. De musique, de théâtre, de leurs enfants, des endroits qu'ils avaient visités, de la différence entre Oxford et Hogwarts... De baseball, de sport en général, d'alcool et des expériences idiotes qu'ils avaient vécues jeunes. Et de leurs enfants.

C'était formidable de parler avec Harry. Il parlait avec passion, véhémence, faisait de grands gestes quand un sujet le passionnait et Draco se surprit quelques fois à élever la voix pour contredire ses propos, animer le débat. Harry se mettait à rire et rebondissait joyeusement sur ses opinions.

Draco existait sous les yeux d'Harry. Il n'était pas une coquille vide. Il avait des idées et elles trouvaient écho dans les questions du brun. Il pouvait lancer un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur et Harry s'y intéressait immédiatement. Quand il ne savait pas de quoi Draco parlait, il n'hésitait pas à demander. Il ne craignait pas de passer pour un ignare, ce qu'il était loin d'être, selon le blond.

Harry était un puits de connaissances. Dans le domaine littéraire, en poésie, en philosophie… Mais il écoutait aussi attentivement quand Dean et Draco parlaient de leurs travails. Draco craquait devant sa curiosité. Il craquait aussi pour d'autres petites choses. Une attitude nouvelle d'Harry qui ne le déplaisait pas du tout : Harry était tactile.

Ça ne l'avait pas frappé avant. Il aurait dû le remarquer, il touchait souvent l'épaule de Ron quand il riait, prenait souvent Hermione dans ses bras. Quand lui et Seamus discutaient, leurs genoux se touchaient souvent. Mais après le fameux repas et les verres aux bords de la piscine, Harry l'était devenu avec lui. C'était des gestes anodins _;_ une caresse sur le bras, une main sur sa hanche pour le pousser un peu, sur la cuisse quand il se penchait pour prendre des biscuits apéritifs et qu'ils se retrouvaient assis côte à côte. Harry se comportait avec lui comme il se comportait avec ses amis, et ça transportait le blond de bonheur.

Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à sonder le brun plus que ça. Draco s'était fait une raison depuis longtemps. Il désirait Harry. Il le désirait comme jamais. Chacun de ses frôlements était une raison de plus pour se toucher le soir. Chacun de ses rires était une promesse de rêve incroyable. Chacun de ses regards était une torture pour Draco. Il n'avait pas besoin de chercher bien loin pour ses réponses. Tout ce qu'il ressentait était déjà largement décrit dans les livres.

Il aimait Harry.

Il l'avait aimé avant même de le connaître. Draco craignait toujours que son amour soit juste les conséquences d'une exposition trop longue au soleil mais il fallait qu'il se l'avoue. Ce qu'il ressentait pour Harry n'avait rien de comparable avec ce qu'il avait ressenti pour toutes ses partenaires et son seul amant.

La seule question à présent qui remuait son cœur c'était de savoir ce qu'Harry pensait de lui.

Ils étaient là à présent, tous les deux assis sur les chaises devant la piscine, James jetant tour à tour Albus, Scorpius et Lily dans l'eau. Il y avait juste le bruit de leurs éclats de rire. C'était tellement reposant. C'était une scène parfaite. Soudain, Draco se redressa. Il tourna la tête vers Harry qui somnolait, son bras au-dessus de son front pour le protéger de la chaleur, sa main contre son ventre.

Il regarda les enfants d'Harry jouer avec son fils. Il passa une main contre sa bouche. C'était exactement le genre de vie qu'il pourrait apprécier. Le genre de vie qui ne le ferait pas soupirer. C'était une vision de pur bonheur. Une famille parfaite à ses yeux. Une famille qu'il pourrait avoir. Il reprit son observation d'Harry, il avait envie de se pencher vers lui. D'embrasser ses lèvres, essuyer du bout des doigts la transpiration qui coulait le long de ses tempes. Il voulait se coller contre lui. Draco se leva et se dirigea vers la piscine ou une Lily hilare l'accueillit.

\- Mr. Malfoy ! Scorpius m'embête !

Il nagea vers la petite fille qui s'agrippa à lui. Draco la serra contre lui.

\- Soyez un ange petite Lily… Appelez-moi Draco.

Elle murmura son prénom à son oreille et Draco embrassa sa joue.

* * *

OooOooO

Astoria Malfoy raccrocha le téléphone avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. D'un pas léger, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de son mari. Avant ça, elle passa devant la chambre de son fils qui lisait un livre avec Albus. Ils étaient tellement silencieux qu'elle avait totalement oublié leurs présences.

Ces deux-là ne se lâchaient plus. Astoria faisait mine de ne pas s'en soucier mais, en vérité, elle était inquiète. Elle avait peur que Scorpius se contente d'un seul ami. Elle avait conscience que son fils n'aurait probablement pas la prestance de son père ou de Lucius. Pire encore, Albus avait l'air plus doué pour mener le monde par le bout du nez. Quelques fois, quand elle l'écoutait parler, elle avait l'impression d'entendre Draco. Comme si Harry et lui avait en vérité échangé leurs enfants. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle évitait de discuter avec Albus. Ce n'était qu'un enfant, mais il donnait l'horrible impression qu'il n'aurait besoin de personne pour s'en sortir dans la vie. C'est pour cela aussi qu'elle ne comprenait pas son amitié avec son fils. Le si gentil Scorpius.

Au fond elle avait peur que le second des Potter utilise juste Scorpius pour passer le temps et qu'il se mette à l'ignorer une fois que les cours recommenceraient. Cette idée la terrifiait.

Elle sentait que Scorpius était capable de suivre Albus n'importe où. Elle le voyait, lui, parfaitement capable de se servir de ça, tout comme Draco pouvait imposer ses idées aux esprits plus faibles. Tout comme il lui imposait ses idées à lui. Le sourire d'Astoria s'effaça. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, elle avait une bonne nouvelle à annoncer à Draco.

Albus et Scorpius étaient, eux, très loin de se douter des sentiments d'inimitié qu'elle avait pour Albus. Même si le jeune garçon se doutait parfaitement bien qu'il n'était pas dans le cœur de la mère de son ami, il était trop heureux qu'elle les laisse en paix pour faire part de ses doutes à Scorpius. Et même s'il avait raison, le blondinet protégerait sa mère, tout comme lui protégerait son père si on disait du mal de lui.

Albus et Scorpius ne s'étaient pour le moment jamais disputés. Mais Albus savait que ce genre de chose pouvait arriver. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être boudé par Scorpius. Si Astoria faisait plus attention aux enfants, elle aurait su que le plus dépendant des deux était Albus.

Même s'il était entouré d'un frère et d'une sœur, Albus n'avaient pas leur aisance et leurs facultés à se faire tout de suite aimer. Lui ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'une fois à l'école, Scorpius attirerait les gens. Hogwarts ne prenait que les meilleures et Scorpius ferait partie des meilleurs.

Il n'avait rien d'horripilant, il était doux, calme et assuré. Leurs aventures dans la gare avaient prouvé à Albus que Scorpius était aussi quelqu'un capable de faire preuve de courage. Le brun n'avait pas eu peur uniquement parce que Scorpius n'avait pas eu peur. Dans le fond, Albus espérait être un peu comme Scorpius. S'il en avait parlé à haute voix, Scorpius lui aurait sûrement répondu qu'il ressentait la même chose. Mais peut-être était-il trop jeune pour parler comme ça. Ils n'étaient que des enfants et leur seule préoccupation était de s'amuser.

Scorpius tourna la page dès qu'Albus eut fini de lire le dernier mot. Au moins, ils lisaient à la même vitesse.

OooOooO

\- Tes parents viennent en Août.

Draco reposa sa tasse de café sur le carré de sopalin qu'il avait sorti. Il leva les yeux vers sa femme qui affichait un sourire immense. Le blond soupira.

\- Pour combien de temps ?

\- Une semaine. Pour voir si nous sommes bien installés.

\- Et tes parents ?

Astoria haussa les épaules.

\- Tu sais comment ils sont.

Draco savait, en effet. C'était mieux comme ça aussi. Les parents d'Astoria étaient aussi insignifiants qu'elle. Draco avait vraiment du mal à les apprécier et leur vision de la famille le mettait hors de lui. Ils avaient toujours considéré qu'une femme n'avait pas à travailler _;_ c'était pour ça qu'Astoria faisait une parfaite mère au foyer. Mais des fois, Draco aurait aimé qu'elle ait un métier, peut-être que ça lui aurait mis du plomb dans la tête.

Sa femme s'approcha de lui et entoura son cou de ses bras. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa tempe mais Draco n'eut aucune réaction. Son corps semblait en avoir marre de jouer la comédie. Les dernières poussières de désir pour sa femme s'étaient dissipées. Il pouvait toujours essayer d'imaginer Harry, mais l'esprit ne faisait pas tout. Ça serait toujours des seins entre ses mains, toujours des cheveux longs et toujours une voix douce et des gémissements qui ne lui plairaient pas. Draco n'avait pas envie de ça, il n'avait pas envie d'elle.

\- Astoria, j'ai encore du travail.

Sa femme se redressa, piquée au vif.

\- Peut-être que si tu passais moins de temps avec tes amis, tu aurais fini plus tôt.

Draco la regarda en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je ne suis pas Scorpius, Astoria. J'occupe mon temps comme j'en ai envie, il me semble. Je ne t'empêche pas de voir Brown. D'ailleurs, je ne t'empêche rien du tout.

\- Si, tu m'empêches de te voir toi.

Draco baissa les yeux et rouvrit un de ses dossiers.

\- Tu peux fermer la porte en sortant, s'il te plait ?

Elle ne la ferma pas, elle la claqua. Le blond poussa un long soupir. Il devait sérieusement réfléchir à sa situation. Il avait hâte que sa mère arrive… Peut-être verrait- elle les choses plus clairement que lui.

Draco fit mine de travailler toute la journée pour qu'Astoria le laisse en paix et ne vienne pas le déranger. En vérité, il passa son temps à lire le livre d'Harry : « La marque des ténèbres ». L'histoire racontait les mésaventures d'Orion, un homme qui s'était fait tatoué en Afrique de façon traditionnelle et qui s'était rendu compte que son tatouage était vivant et qu'il lui faisait faire des choses peu recommandables tout en essayant de monter vers son crâne. C'était le début d'une course contre la montre pour lutter contre lui-même et contre la marque. Draco était si totalement captivé par le livre qu'il n'entendit pas la première fois qu'on toqua à sa porte. Trois autres coups furent donnés pour que Draco daigne enfin lever les yeux de sa lecture.

\- Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit et la tête d'Albus apparut dans l'encadrement. Draco sourit.

\- Oui, Albus ?

\- Bonsoir. Je voulais savoir si c'était possible que Scorpius dorme à la maison cette nuit.

Draco reposa son livre et se leva pour rejoindre Albus. Il ouvrit la porte un peu plus et contre le mur se trouvait son fils.

\- Est-ce que ton père est d'accord ?

\- Il le sera.

\- Tu ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que je t'accompagne ?

\- Non, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous avoir à la maison.

Draco poussa son fils à aller chercher ses affaires. Celui-ci avait en vérité déjà tout préparé et ils ne mirent pas longtemps à se retrouver devant la porte d'entrée du manoir Potter. James leur ouvrit et serra joyeusement la main de Draco.

\- Vous mangez avec nous ce soir ?

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et se demanda si tous les enfants Potter étaient chef de famille. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de parler que déjà Harry arrivait derrière son fils.

\- Bien sûr qu'il mange ici.

Le blond ne tenta pas de protester. Le sourire d'Harry pouvait le convaincre de faire n'importe quoi. Il poussa Albus et Scorpius vers l'intérieur et Harry ferma derrière eux.

\- Donc, pour l'anniversaire de papa, on retourne dans le Derbyshire.

Draco reposa sa fourchette et fixa Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si particulier là-bas pour que vous y retourniez souvent ?

\- Des chevaux ! cria Lily.

\- Des biches et des cerfs dans le domaine, le matin, ajouta James.

\- Une cabane dans les bois, termina Albus.

\- J'avais l'intention d'inviter Ron et Hermione et je me disais que peut-être si toi et Astoria n'avez rien de prévu, vous pourriez nous accompagner.

Draco écarquilla les yeux devant cette demande inespérée. Bien sûr qu'il allait répondre oui ! Il observa toute la table qui le regardait avec des yeux brillants remplis d'espoir. Tous silencieux, tous attendant qu'il dise quelque chose. Draco sourit.

\- Il faudra qu'on soit rentrés le premier. Mes parents viennent passer une semaine chez nous.

\- Grand-mère et Grand-père viennent ?!

\- Oui, Scorpius.

Albus se tourna vers son ami qui avait plongé un regard concentré dans son plat.

\- On sera obligé de rentrer le premier, de toute façon. Ron et Hermione doivent récupérer leurs filles.

\- Enfin Rose revient !

Albus se pencha vers Scorpius.

\- Tu verras : c'est une fille géniale ! Tu vas l'adorer.

Scorpius n'était pas sûr de ça. Il aimait bien avoir les Potter juste pour lui ? Avec une nouvelle venue qui avait déjà sa place dans l'assemblée, il avait peur d'être totalement abandonné.

Harry se leva et commença à débarrasser la table. James voulut l'aider mais son père l'envoya faire des choses plus amusantes, comme jouer aux jeux-vidéo ou paresser devant un film. James se proposa de lui-même d'avancer ses devoirs de vacances. Albus traîna Scorpius dans sa chambre tandis que Lily se dirigea vers Draco. Le blond observa la jeune fille qui le regardait de ses grands yeux verts.

\- Mr. Draco, il faut que je vous montre quelque chose.

Elle s'empara de la main de Draco et le blond jeta à un œil à Harry, qui haussa les épaules en signe de totale liberté pendant que lui rangeait sa cuisine.

Draco suivit Lily à travers presque tout le manoir. Enfin, ils arrivèrent au niveau d'une porte aux premiers étages. La petite fille appuya sur la poignée et une vive odeur de peinture et de térébenthine emplit les narines du blond. Elle alluma la lumière et Draco put enfin découvrir la pièce. C'était un atelier de peinture _;_ il y avait des toiles, des sceaux, des carnets de croquis et des pinceaux un peu partout. Des chevalets entassés en désordre dans un coin de la pièce, des nappes couvertes de taches de peinture. C'était un vrai bazar.

\- Papa peint par période, expliqua Lily.

Elle se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce et bougea une à une les toiles qui se tenaient contre le mur. Lily en fit tomber quelques unes avant de pousser un petit cri de triomphe. Draco évita de marcher sur quelque chose qui le tâcherait et s'avança vers elle. La petite fille tira une toile qui faisait presque sa taille et, avec un soupir fatigué, la planta devant Draco.

\- Voilà Hakama… C'est votre ange !

Draco n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Lily avait raison : il aurait très bien pu être le modèle de cette toile. Il se pencha dessus et avisa la date. Harry l'avait peinte il y avait trois ans de cela. La peinture représentait un homme qui avait amené ses mains contre son visage et pleurait. Elle avait été peinte dans divers teintes de bleus et de gris. Les cheveux blancs de l'ange étaient ramenés en arrière, comme il le faisait parfois. On ne distinguait pas réellement ses ailes, c'était plus des traits grossiers et hachurés que des plumes, mais Harry avait peint une sorte d'halo lumineux aux dessus de sa tête. De toute évidence, son voisin était réellement doué, parce que la peinture était magnifique.

La porte grinça derrière eux et Lily et Draco se tournèrent d'un coup. Harry se tenait dans l'embrassure.

\- Vous trouvez des choses intéressantes ? Je vous préviens, toutes ces toiles sont de moi, il n'y a pas de Monet ou de Van Gogh caché.

Draco rigola un peu et le brun s'approcha d'eux. Il siffla en voyant le tableau que le blond et sa fille regardaient.

\- Je l'avais totalement oublié, celui-là.

\- Pourtant, une beauté pareille ça ne s'oublie pas.

\- Ce n'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit : mon seul défaut, c'est d'être parfait.

Harry se tourna vers Lily.

\- Bon. Trésor, il est un peu tard pour toi, non ?

\- Non !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Non…

\- Alors va te brosser les dents et te mettre au lit. je passerai t'embrasser tout à l'heure, d'accord ?

\- Oui papa ! Bonne nuit Mr. Draco.

\- Bonne nuit Lily.

Draco embrassa le front de la petite fille et celle-ci s'éclipsa en fermant doucement la porte derrière elle. Le blond reporta son attention sur le tableau.

\- Ça a des airs de signe du destin.

Draco serra les lèvres. C'était à peu près ce qu'il s'était dit en le voyant. Il se tourna vers Harry et son cœur se serra. Est-ce que le brun avait conscience d'être si exceptionnel, si parfait ? Ecrivain, peintre, philosophe, un peu sauvage, enfantin, plein de vie et quelques fois terriblement mélancolique. Il y avait tant de chose que Draco voulait savoir de lui. Tant de chose qu'il aimerait entendre de sa bouche. Harry avait croisé les bras et observait la toile avec une sorte de fascination, il n'avait pas encore remarqué que Draco le dévorait du regard.

\- Je n'ai pas dit toute la vérité.

Harry leva les yeux vers Draco avec un air interrogateur sur le visage. Il se sentit bêtement rougir quand ses yeux se posèrent sur ceux du blond. Il affichait un regard déterminé, comme s'il avait décidé de totalement changer de personnalité. Harry sentit l'atmosphère devenir étrange. Il ne connaissait pas ce regard, c'était une sorte d'image prédatrice, comme si le blond allait lui sauter à la gorge d'un moment à un autre.

\- Draco ?

\- Je t'ai vu embrasser Blaise, mais j'ai vu bien plus, Harry. Et depuis c'est… Comme une sorte d'obsession. Tu m'obsèdes.

Harry se colla contre le mur, Draco n'avait pas bougé mais c'était tout comme à ses yeux. Il se mit à rire doucement.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu sais ?

\- Je t'ai vu aussi, Draco. C'est à charge de revanche, je crois. Parce que je t'ai aussi vu avec Astoria.

Draco ferma les yeux et sourit, il s'en souvenait, les rideaux étaient ouverts.

\- Pour Astoria je dois faire preuve de beaucoup d'imagination pour arriver à quelque chose avec elle. Mais toi, Harry, tu…

\- Je quoi ? Je t'excite ?

\- Pas uniquement. Je deviens fou en ta présence, je me mets à imaginer et croire à des choses totalement inconcevables, incroyables même. Je ne te connaissais pas et j'étais déjà fasciné et maintenant que j'apprends à te connaître, je me rends compte qu'il m'en faut plus.

\- Plus de quoi ?

\- Plus de toi, Harry.

Cette fois-ci Draco avait bougé, il s'était un peu avancé. Evaluant l'attitude d'Harry, s'il tentait de se mettre sur la défensive, s'il était en colère ou à deux doigts d'exploser de rire. Mais au lieu de ça, Harry ramena ses mains contre ses épaules d'un air gêné. C'était terriblement troublant.

\- Harry… Je suis désolé, c'était vraiment déplacé. Je ne voulais pas être aussi direct, mais si je ne le disais pas, je serais devenu cinglé. Je me rends compte maintenant que j'agis vraiment stupidement mais…

\- Moi aussi.

Draco se figea. Harry avait baissé les yeux.

\- Je ne comprends pas non plus. Mais j'ai envie de plus de toi. Tu es tellement difficile à cerner, Draco... Je ne m'attendais même pas à ce que tu éprouves quoi que ce soit pour moi, tu caches tellement bien ton jeu... C'est hallucinant. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai attiré ton attention.

\- Tu ne le crois pas ? Harry, c'est moi qui devrais être troublé. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point t'entendre me dire ça me fait du bien !

Draco passa sa main dans ses cheveux et secoua la tête.

\- Je n'arrive pas à mettre de mot sur ce que je ressens, mais à chaque fois que je vois ton visage, que j'entends ta voix, ton rire… A chaque fois que je te parle, que je te touche j'ai envie de plus. Et c'est quelque chose que je n'ai jamais ressenti pour personne, je crois.

\- Draco, tu te rends compte que c'est une situation vraiment bizarre ? Je veux dire, tu es marié…

Le sang de Draco ne fit qu'un tour mais il n'hésita pas à s'approcher d'Harry, qui ne fit aucun mouvement pour l'éviter. Draco releva le menton du brun et plonger dans ses yeux verts lui donna le courage nécessaire pour poursuivre.

\- Je sais, je le sais parfaitement. Mais il fallait que je le dise. C'est égoïste, mais c'est ce que je suis, Harry, j'avais besoin que tu le saches. Je n'exige rien, je veux juste…je veux juste continuer à te voir, même si c'est douloureux de ne rien avoir je sais que ça serait encore plus douloureux de ne plus te parler, ou te voir.

Harry ferma les yeux et Draco serra les dents.

\- Draco… Embr…

Le blond n'attendit pas la fin de la phrase, ses lèvres plongèrent contre le brun pour venir chercher son dû. C'était un mensonge, bien sûr qu'il exigerait des choses d'Harry. Ce qu'il ressentait était bien trop fort pour lutter contre la raison. Il avait été raisonnable avec Pansy, raisonnable avec Angelina, raisonnable avec Théodore mais là il avait envie d'être irresponsable. Harry réveillait en lui le désir de ne plus rien faire normalement, de ne pas accepter d'être ce type froid et sans saveur. Il voulait exister aux yeux de quelqu'un et dieu seul savait comment ce quelqu'un ne pouvait être que Harry.

Pourquoi faisait-il si chaud. Il n'y avait pas de soleil ou de feu dans cette pièce. Qu'est ce qui le brûlait autant ? Draco se rendit compte que c'était les lèvres d'Harry et les siennes aussi. Elles étaient chaudes et douces, délicieuses et tremblantes contre sa bouche. Ce fut d'abord timide, juste des baisers déposés par petites touches auxquels Harry répondait en levant la tête.

Bientôt, Draco n'y tint plus. Tout son corps hurlait de le posséder maintenant, de le prendre tout de suite et de le clouer à ses nuits jusqu'à la fin des temps. Draco ne s'était jamais senti aussi passionné, aussi avide. Sa main attrapa les cheveux d'Harry et le brun entoura sa taille de ses bras. C'était irréel, improbable, inconcevable. Harry répondait à son baiser, Harry le touchait. Draco cessa de l'embrasser et ferma les yeux.

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Est-ce que tu existes ? … Harry, bon sang. Qui es-tu au juste ?!

Harry rigola contre ses lèvres.

\- Draco, tu me brûles.

Draco ne répondit pas et récupéra les lèvres d'Harry. Cette fois-ci, il glissa sa langue contre lui et le brun ouvrit la bouche pour l'accueillir. C'était atrocement bon. Ça n'avait strictement rien à voir avec les baisers échangés avec Astoria, ceux-là étaient vivant. Ils étaient pressant, jouissifs… Prometteurs, aussi. La langue d'Harry glissa contre la sienne et la sensation l'électrisa totalement.

Depuis quand juste un baiser ne lui avait pas fait autant d'effet ? Depuis quand sa vie était-elle aussi fade ? Comment avait-il fait pour survivre sans le souffle d'Harry entre ses lèvres ? Il y avait Scorpius dans sa vie, il y avait l'amour de son fils mais depuis quand Draco n'avait pas vécu autre chose que cet amour filial ? Il le sentait sous ses doigts, Harry tremblait contre lui. Aussi perdu, aussi troublé, aussi vivant. Ses mains se perdirent dans ses cheveux. Il avait envie de l'embrasser comme ça toute la nuit mais un « papa » sonore l'interrompit dans sa transe. Il se recula et regarda Harry. Ce dernier avait fermé les yeux et se mordait la lèvre. Comme c'était bon de le toucher, de l'avoir contre lui. Le blond amena la tête d'Harry contre son cou.

\- … Harry, ne fais plus rien avec Blaise.

\- Draco… Ne… Ta femme ?

\- Elle n'a de femme que le nom.

Harry se détacha de Draco et ouvrit la porte pour s'enfuir doucement de la pièce. Le blond remit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux avant de faire un mouvement. Il était sûr que tout se voyait sur son visage, mais était-ce réellement un problème ? Astoria pouvait bien le découvrir, mais elle n'en ferait rien, elle ne voyait rien. Draco se massa les tempes. Comme un enfant, il avait besoin de sa mère. Parce que c'était d'abord à elle qu'il voulait parler de divorce.

* * *

OoooOoooO

Harry ferma la porte de sa chambre et se glissa sous sa couverture. Il avait embrassé chacun de ses enfants, avait embrassé Draco une dernière fois avant qu'il rentre chez lui. Il avait embrassé Draco et bon dieu ça avait était terriblement délicieux.

Terrible parce ce que ce qu'ils faisaient était injuste. Délicieux parce qu'il en avait rêvé.

Il ne pouvait plus se mentir, il avait désiré les lèvres de Draco dès que ses yeux s'étaient posés dessus. Si d'abord ça avait été juste une envie purement physique, au fil des jours Harry avait bien compris qu'il y avait bien plus en Draco que son unique beauté. C'était un homme qui avait décidé de laisser s'échapper l'amour à plusieurs reprises uniquement parce qu'il pensait ne pas mériter le bonheur. Il s'était enlisé dans une relation sans intérêt seulement pour faire comme tout le monde, laissant s'échapper des personnes qui auraient pu le transformer, le rendre heureux.

Mais Draco s'était refusé ça parce qu'il pensait qu'il détruisait tous ceux qu'il aimait. Alors en quoi était-il différent ? Qu'est-ce que Draco pouvait bien lui trouver pour qu'il bafoue tous ses principes ? Se moquait-il de lui ? Est-ce que tout cela était des mensonges ? Draco était-il plus manipulateur qu'il en avait l'air ?

Harry ne voulait pas y croire. Draco était toujours sur la réserve quand ils se retrouvaient à plusieurs, mais il était toujours naturel avec lui. Plus détendu, plus enthousiaste aussi. Mais Harry savait qu'il était bien mauvais juge quand ça touchait aux sentiments. Il était naïf, un comble pour un écrivain, et sa naïveté l'avait forcé à ne pas tomber trop vite dans les affres de l'amour. Que du plaisir, rien qui ne puisse le laisser abandonner son cœur. Il l'avait fait deux fois et en avait cruellement souffert. Pire encore, il avait fait souffrir d'autres personnes. Harry secoua la tête.

Demain, il dirait à Draco que c'était de la folie, qu'il s'était laissé bêtement emporté et peut-être que Draco aurait la décence d'y croire et qu'ils redeviendraient amis, sans plus jamais reparler de ça. Il fallait que Draco soit raisonnable, parce que lui aurait beaucoup de mal à l'être. Son cœur venait de se réveiller.

* * *

OooOooO

\- Scorp… Tu dors ?

\- Non.

Scorpius entendit des froissements de draps et bientôt des pieds s'écrasèrent sur son matelas. Harry avait voulu lui proposer la chambre d'amis mais Albus avait protesté, prétextant que c'était étrange de faire dormir un ami qu'on invitait dans la chambre d'amis. Autant que Scorpius rentre chez lui si c'était pour faire comme ça. Son père n'avait rien ajouté _;_ peut-être que trouvait-il ça idiot lui aussi. Le blond vit l'ombre de son ami passer au-dessus de lui puis se pencher vers sa porte. Il fit bouger quelque chose que Scorpius ne distingua pas dans le noir, puis Albus revint vers lui et alluma sa lampe torche en tenant la tête à l'envers pour ne pas éclairer leurs visages. Scorpius se redressa et ils s'assirent en silence, se faisant face.

\- Tu n'aimes pas tes grands-parents ?

Scorpius sourit. Il aurait dû se douter qu'Albus en parlerait tôt ou tard. C'était bizarre comme son ami pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, parfois. Il ne trouvait pourtant pas ça dérangeant, Albus n'avait aucun scrupule à parler des sujets un peu compliqués quand lui-même se torturait l'esprit à savoir si c'était utile d'en parler.

\- J'adore ma grand-mère, elle est vraiment extra. Quand tu la rencontreras, Albus, tu l'aimeras aussi, j'en suis sûr.

\- Mais ?

\- Mais… Mon grand-père est… Il est méchant.

Albus pencha la tête sur le côté et Scorpius se leva pour prendre le seul livre qu'il lisait énormément depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Le dictionnaire. Il se rassit en face d'Albus et chercha la définition du mot « méchant ». Albus éclaira les pages et son ami lut à haute voix.

\- Méchant, qui fait intentionnellement du mal à autrui, qui cherche à nuire. Je n'ai pas d'autre mot pour mon grand-père, Albus.

\- Il l'est avec toi ? Scorp… Est-ce qu'il te frappe ?

Scorpius secoua vivement la tête.

\- Il ne m'a jamais touché. Il ne me fait rien, mais avec mon père il est horrible, il est méchant. Il le frappe avec des mots et je crois que c'est pire que des coups.

Albus referma le dictionnaire et s'allongea à côté de Scorpius.

\- Est-ce que tu crois que ton grand-père va nous aimer ?

\- Je suis désolé, Al, je crois qu'il n'aime personne.

\- Est-ce que s'il t'interdit à toi et à ton père de nous voir, vous serez obligés d'obéir ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Papa est un adulte, il fait ce qu'il veut, normalement.

\- Oui, mais moi, même adulte, si mon père me disait quelque chose, je continuerais à l'écouter, je crois.

\- Même s'il est méchant ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il n'y avait que ma mère pour être méchante et je ne l'ai jamais écoutée.

Scorpius se tourna vers Albus.

\- Je ne voudrais pas être comme mon père.

\- Pourquoi ? Ton père est cool. Il est intelligent, il est classe.

\- Et il n'a pas d'ami…Ton père à toi est entouré de plein de monde. Le mien est tout seul. Je ne veux pas être tout seul, Al.

\- Mais Scorp… Ton père est ami avec le mien, maintenant. Ecoute, moi vivant, il n'y aura pas de grand-père pour nous séparer. Sauf si du jour au lendemain on doit déménager aux États-Unis. Je ne pourrais rien faire contre ça.

Albus sentit Scorpius retenir sa respiration et le garçon pinça son bras. Le blond pouffa.

\- Tu t'inquiètes trop pour pas grand-chose, Scorpius.

\- Parce que toi tu ne t'inquiètes jamais, peut-être ?

\- Si, je m'inquiète… Je m'inquiète beaucoup. Mais si j'y pense trop, je commence à avoir peur. Je déteste avoir peur.

Scorpius ne répondit rien. C'était une chose qu'il détestait aussi. Il essaya de cesser de s'inquiéter et se concentra sur leur futur séjour dans le Derbyshire.

.

.

A suivre


	10. L'aîné

Bonjour à tous. Je me rends compte que je suis passée à cotés de certaines précisions donc le je fais ic (il n'est jamais trop tard):

-Ginny et Ron n'ont aucun lien de parenté.

-Andromeda et Narcissa ne sont pas soeur.

Voilà peut-être que vous l'aviez déjà compris mais juste au cas ou, je le précise :).

voici là suite. Mais d'abord les réponses aux reviews :o.

 **Patmol25** : Merci beaucoup, beaucoup :D! Merci pour ta lecture, tes compliments et le fait que tu arrives à imaginer les scènes sans problèmes (ça me rassure). En espérant que la suite continuera de te plaire.

 **JBE** : Au dénouement ? Non XD on y est pas encore (tu as cette impression parce que je poste les chapitres trois par trois peut-être) J'ai encore quelque petite chose à dire. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de poster une review ça me fait plaisir. Koeur sur toi!

 **Angemewmew** ; la patience c'est pas ton fort X)! La suite arrive promis, promis. Koeur sur toi.

 **FairyAppleHear** t: OH YOU, ahah merci à toi 8D!

 **PrincessEternityss** : Merci beaucoup, je suis ravis que tu es pu te détendre en me lisant. Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. koeur sur toi.

Voilà merci pour vos favs, vos reviews, vos lecture. Encore merci à ma Beta **Titou Douh** (n'hésitez pas à aller voir ce qu'elle fait :o).

Bonne lecture!

* * *

L'AÎNÉ

\- Je ne veux pas y aller.

\- Et pour quelles raisons ?

\- Parce que Lavande nous as déjà invités à passer la fin du mois dans son domaine en Ecosse.

\- Et tu comptais me le dire quand ? Le jour du départ ?

Astoria pinça les lèvres et Draco tourna son regard vers le jardin. Dehors, James enfilait une casquette et devait sûrement dire aux deux autres garçons de faire pareil. Scorpius était en train d'attacher les cheveux de Lily qui rigolait devant un Albus qui ajustait son chapeau comme un shérif. En les regardant comme ça, le père de famille avait l'impression de voir quatre frères et sœur. Ou peut-être était-ce comme ça qu'il désirait les voir ?

\- Je ne veux pas aller dans le Derbyshire. Pourquoi devrait-on aller là-bas, d'ailleurs ?

\- Parce qu'Harry Potter nous a gentiment invités, que les Weasley y seront et que c'est une bonne occasion de se rapprocher de nos voisins.

\- On est bien assez proche d'eux. Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas chez les Brown ?

-Il faut vraiment que je te dise pourquoi ? Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi, toi, tu ne veux pas aller chez les Potter.

\- Parce que je crois qu'il est temps que Scorpius se fasse d'autres amis, vraiment. Il passe son temps avec Albus, il ne parle que de lui. On pourrait presque croire qu'ils sont amoureux.

Astoria lâcha un rire dédaigneux et Draco se tourna vers sa femme.

\- Et ça serait un problème, si c'était le cas ?

\- Je ne peux pas croire que tu dises une chose pareille, Draco Malfoy. J'ai déjà supporté ta nouvelle lubie de bien t'entendre avec ces… Avec les Thomas, ne viens pas y ajouter notre fils. Qu'est ce qui te prend, à la fin ? Je ne te reconnais plus.

\- Non, c'est moi qui ne te comprends pas Astoria. C'était la vie que tu voulais : un quartier riche, des voisins fortunés avec une bonne éducation. Tu as tout ça et on a réussi à s'intégrer au point d'être invités rapidement. Donne-moi de vraies bonnes raisons de refuser d'aller chez un écrivain qui se fait inviter dans toutes les soirées dont tu rêves, qui invite en plus une éminente chirurgienne qui est amie avec un membre du MIT et un astrophysicien. Ce sont des personnes importantes, Astoria, plus importantes que cette Lavande Brown dont le mari se contente d'un emploi au ministère.

Astoria ne répondit rien. Draco savait qu'il avait touché juste. Sa femme détestait juste les Potter et les Weasley parce qu'elle savait qu'elle n'était pas à la hauteur de leurs discussions. Elle avait pensé que la bourgeoisie anglaise se satisfaisait de sujets frivoles mais il n'en était rien et la dure réalité la frappait.

Elle s'était rendue compte qu'il lui manquait beaucoup de choses pour être totalement appréciée ou pour comprendre quoi que ce soit à leurs discussions. Elle avait compris qu'elle faisait à présent office de potiche. Astoria critiquait l'aristocratie russe mais elle avait oublié que là-bas, c'était elle qui choisissait ses invités. Draco savait que dans peu de temps, elle commencerait à faire des allusions sur la Russie et son air pur, sur ses amis qui lui manquaient là-bas, sur son envie d'y retourner juste pour les vacances, juste pour ses parents. Comme il aurait aimé avoir une femme comme Hermione en ce moment, immuable et campée sur ses positions et non pas totalement lunatique... Draco soupira.

\- Fais comme tu veux, Astoria. J'ai déjà dit oui pour moi. Scorpius et Albus sont déjà en train de monter un programme pour leur séjour. En plus, il n'y aura que des adultes chez les Brown, j'aimerais que mon fils s'ouvre un peu plus à des enfants de son âge pour être prêt quand l'école reprendra. Viens ou ne viens pas, cela m'importe peu.

\- Je n'irai pas. Vas-y seul !

Astoria se retint de dire que quand Lucius arriverait, les choses changeraient et il lui ferait entendre raison. Il fallait vraiment que son père recadre son fils, Draco devenait épouvantable. Comme si elle partageait sa vie avec un tout autre homme qui n'avait plus rien de silencieux, plus rien de courtois ni de discret. De cet homme-là, elle en avait peur, il paraissait incontrôlable. Elle sortit de la pièce, abandonnant Draco à sa contemplation sans se douter un seul instant que lui aussi avait hâte que ses parents arrivent. Il avait tant de chose à mettre au clair…

Il avait aussi envie de voir Harry.

Dehors James, Albus, Scorpius et Lily quittaient le jardin sur leurs vélos. Peut-être qu'un jour lui aussi remonterait sur cet engin de la mort pour accompagner ses enfants. Avec Harry. Il se leva et prit ses clés. Il fallait qu'il le voit, qu'il le touche. Harry n'avait pas fait un pas vers lui et ça le frustrait. Que se passait-il dans sa tête ?

Draco sonna plusieurs fois mais personne ne lui ouvrit. Pourtant Albus avait dit que son père était chez eux. Le blond cessa de s'acharner sur la sonnette et décida de passer par le portail du jardin. La porte était entrouverte, Draco entra.

Harry était là. Allongé sur un transat, ses lunettes de soleil posées sur son nez. Il était juste en boxer de bain. Une de ses jambes était légèrement relevée. Draco sourit, c'était presque la même pose qu'Alain Delon dans le film « La piscine ».

La différence résidait dans le corps plus mince d'Harry, ses cheveux bien plus sombres, sa peau couleur caramel. Draco s'approcha de lui, ouvrant quelques boutons de sa chemise. Il faisait bien trop lourd, trop chaud, trop moite. Le soleil était son meilleur ami et son pire ennemi en même temps. Il dévoilait le corps d'Harry, caressait sa peau de ses rayons, le rendait brûlant et transpirant. Il frappait Draco, lui faisait tourner la tête, le rendait tout aussi ardent et humide.

Le blond se pencha vers Harry. Son souffle était régulier, celui d'un homme endormi ne se rendant pas compte de sa beauté, se laissant à la merci de tous les regards.

Draco souhaita que personne ne le regarde. Il ne voulait le partager avec personne. Il devenait fou, il voulait posséder Harry corps et âme.

Ses lèvres s'approchèrent de celles de l'écrivain. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, il observait le moindre changement chez Harry mais celui-ci continuait de dormir paisiblement. Il n'y avait plus que leurs souffles pour les séparer, Draco entrouvrit la bouche, sa langue pointant en direction de celle du brun.

\- Je ne dors pas, Draco.

Draco se figea, mais la tête d'Harry se redressa et vint combler la distance entre eux. Sa langue faisait déjà le chemin en lui et Draco posa ses mains autour de la tête d'Harry pour appuyer son baiser. C'était pire que le soleil.

Harry amena une main contre la nuque de Draco et ce dernier s'agenouilla. C'était impossible de faire marche arrière, maintenant. C'était impossible de penser à quelqu'un d'autre. Son esprit s'embrouillait totalement quand il pensait à Harry. Il ne pouvait plus lutter contre la tempête de sentiments qui faisait rage en lui. C'était de l'amour, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Pour que ça soit si fort, si impétueux, si douloureux, si bon... Pour qu'il en redemande encore et encore. Ne t'arrête pas Harry, voulut-il dire, continue de me faire du bien.

Harry ne s'arrêtait, pas sa langue passait et repassait contre la sienne, il s'appuyait sur un coude et caressait les cheveux de Draco.

Il avait échoué, proprement. Dès que le portail avait grincé, dès que sa silhouette avait couvert le soleil, dès que son parfum s'était fait sentir. Harry avait échoué à dire quoique ce soit d'autre que son prénom. Il n'en avait pas la force Draco l'écrasait de toute sa présence, de toute sa ferveur et sa passion. Parce qu'il était passionné. La bouche de Draco ne quittait pas la sienne et il sentait que le blond ne se détacherait pas de lui facilement. Harry se força à retrouver ses esprits, il poussa Draco qui fronça les sourcils. Harry passa le dos de sa main contre ses propres lèvres. Ils s'enfonçaient tous les deux dans le regard de l'autre.

-Ne fais pas ça, Harry, ne me repousse pas.

Le ton de la voix était ferme mais doux. Harry battit des cils et Draco sourit face à cette réaction. Il caressa sa joue et posa son front contre celui du brun.

\- On peut rester amis Draco… Juste amis.

Les mots d'Harry s'enfoncèrent comme des poignards dans son cœur. Peut-être qu'Harry pourrait faire ça et peut-être que Draco aurait pu, s'ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés. A présent, Draco ne supporterait pas de revenir en arrière. Se contentant d'invitations à diner ou de simples effleurements amicaux. Ils étaient des adultes, ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient.

\- Tu peux le faire ? Tu peux me considérer juste comme un ami ?

Harry secoua doucement la tête _;_ non il ne pouvait pas, mais il le faudrait. Draco se redressa.

\- Astoria ne vient pas avec nous dans le Derbyshire.

Le brun se redressa sur ses deux coudes mais le regard que posait Draco sur tout son corps le tendit d'un coup. Le blond ne se privait pas de le détailler entièrement, il le marquait au fer de ses yeux gris acérés comme des serres. Il était un lapin qui courrait dans une prairie et Draco était un aigle qui le suivait de près. De trop près.

Harry sentit le besoin bizarre de se couvrir mais Draco se pencha de nouveau sur lui et sa main se posa sur son torse. Harry vit une goutte de sueur courir le long du cou de son voisin. Il l'observa, fasciné, descendre contre sa peau et se perdre sous sa chemise. La main de Draco glissa comme sa transpiration sur son épiderme. Harry était figé de stupeur. Le blond tourna les yeux en direction du bassin et Harry suivit son regard. C'était impossible de cacher la bosse qui se profilait sous son boxer. Les doigts de Draco grattèrent gentiment sa peau, descendant contre ses côtes, s'approchant du ventre d'Harry.

\- Draco…

Le blond retira sa main. Il se remit debout et tourna le dos à Harry. L'écrivain s'assit sur le transat et quand, enfin, Draco disparut de son jardin, il enfonça sa tête dans ses mains. Juste ami… Harry rigola pour lui-même. C'était tout simplement inimaginable.

* * *

OoooOoooO

James déposa ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux. Il se tourna et observa Lily qui lisait tranquillement sur son lit. Sa petite sœur chantonnait depuis une dizaine de minutes la même chanson mais James s'était empêché de faire une quelconque remarque. C'était sa façon à elle de faire passer le temps pour calmer son excitation.

Il préférait la voir dans sa chambre, allongée plutôt que d'être en train de courir partout. Le jeune regarda sa montre, il était presque midi et son père avait annoncé leur départ juste après le déjeuner. James se faisait une joie de repartir dans leur résidence secondaire.

Ce n'était pas des vacances de rêve à se dorer la pilule dans des contrées sauvages, ou des vacances dans suites ou des hôtels luxueux. James avait en vérité ces endroits en horreur, il se sentait beaucoup mieux dans un lieu où il pouvait aller et venir à sa guise et faire ce qu'il désirait sans être dérangé par autre chose que sa propre famille. Pour lui, le Derbyshire était un endroit idéal. Il n'était entouré de rien, le domaine était immense et possédait même sa propre forêt, son lac et ses écuries. Il aimait cet endroit parce qu'après le divorce, son père avait décidé d'y vivre un temps pour calmer toute la famille, et ça avait réellement eut un effet bénéfique. Il y avait eu des cris, des discussions houleuses, des règlements de compte et des explications mais ça avait permis à Harry et James de faire le point sur leur relation et sur bien d'autres choses.

James voyait cet endroit comme une sorte de retour aux sources, un endroit pour se souvenir que les mensonges pouvaient causer énormément de mal et ou le pardon était aussi une chose terriblement nécessaire. Un endroit où il pouvait se rappeler que son père était juste un homme avec ses forces et ses faiblesses et que lui aussi pouvait céder. Un endroit pour se souvenir aussi à quel point il aimait sa famille.

James préférait largement passer ses vacances dans cet endroit paisible plutôt que de subir le rythme effréné de sa mère. En fait, il n'était plus du tout capable de subir quoi que ce soit venant d'elle. Ça aurait dû le meurtrir désespérément. Ça l'avait meurtri à un moment de sa vie. Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne le fond de l'histoire, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre qui était sa mère et qui était son père. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qui des deux étaient le plus faible et aussi le plus fort.

James aimait sa mère, il aimait les bons souvenirs qu'il avait d'elle. Ça avait été un des premiers conseils de son père, retenir les bons souvenirs plus que les mauvais parce que c'était sa mère et que malgré tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir, James ne devait pas se laisser dévorer par ces sentiments négatifs. Il fallait qu'il garde un peu d'elle en lui. L'aîné avait détesté que son père soit si coulant avec elle quand il était revenu vivre avec lui. Il ne comprenait pas que son père soit aussi tendre, après tout le mal qu'elle avait fait, mais Harry resté ferme. Il avait aussi une énorme part de responsabilités et c'était en partie de sa faute s'il se retrouvaient tous dans cette situation. James avait été d'accord quand sa mère avait demandé le divorce, il ne l'avait plus été en apprenant la vérité. Pour lui, sa mère avait agi comme un monstre. Il aurait pu se contenter de son amour, il aurait vraiment pu faire un effort pour se souvenir uniquement du meilleur, seulement il n'y avait pas que lui dans l'équation. Il y avait aussi Albus et Lily. Les indésirables.

Voilà comment sa mère les avais appelés. Il en avait été tellement choqué qu'en rentrant chez son père, il n'avait pas lâché Albus et Lily d'une semelle. Comment avait-elle pu les ignorer alors que son père était incapable de s'en détacher une seconde ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans la tête de sa mère pour qu'elle n'attache aucune importance à deux de ses enfants ?

James ne l'avait jamais su, il avait bien tenté de poser la question à son père et celui-ci, comme à son habitude, avait minimisé l'attitude de sa mère. James avait compris que son père continuait à se sentir responsable de tous leurs malheurs, qu'il continuait à penser qu'il était le seul fautif. James s'était alors promis que quand il serait plus grand, que quand son père accepterait enfin de l'écouter comme un adulte, il lui dirait que rien de tout ça n'était de sa faute. Qu'il fallait qu'il cesse de croire que c'était lui le méchant de l'histoire. Que ses explications sur la santé mentale de sa mère n'étaient pas suffisantes pour excuser ses gestes, sa méchanceté et son indifférence.

James lui dirait tout ça un jour, parce que son père aurait besoin de l'entendre. Il le fallait pour qu'il ne reste pas seul jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. James n'était pas aveugle, ni bête _;_ il avait compris que leur père mettait sa vie sur pause pour eux. Qu'il comblait du mieux qu'il pouvait l'absence de leur mère mais qu'en parallèle personne ne comblait son manque d'amour à lui. Et ça rendait James profondément triste. Ça, et le fait qu'Harry continuait à croire qu'il lui avait retiré son enfance. James le sentait, parfois _;_ le regard que son père posait sur lui, un regard empli d'amertume et de tristesse. Il était plus coulant avec lui, moins sur son dos, toujours à lui faciliter la tâche ou à ne jamais le contredire, pour se faire pardonner.

James n'aimait pas ça. Ca ne le dérangeait pas de prendre des initiatives, de s'occuper de son frère et de sa sœur, d'agir comme un deuxième père ou comme une mère. Ce n'était pas la faute d'Harry. Il ne pouvait juste pas lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas que son frère et sa sœur se sentent comme… Comme des indésirables. Il aimait sa vie comme elle était, il n'avait pas de soucis, il avait eu une bonne éducation et il ne manquait pas d'amour. Tout le monde pensait que c'était lui le plus meurtri mais celui qui souffrait le plus, c'était son père.

James rangea ses lunettes dans leur étui et se leva. Lily se redressa presque aussi vite.

\- On y va ?

\- On va manger d'abord, princesse.

\- Je ne veux pas manger, je veux partir, Buck me manque !

James sourit à Lily de toutes ses dents et elle en fit de même. Il tendit la main pour que sa sœur la prenne et elle ne se fit pas prier. Dans les couloirs, ils croisèrent Albus qui semblait tout aussi pressé que Lily.

\- Rappelez-moi pourquoi on part si tard ?

\- Parce qu'Hermione avait une conférence à Londres et qu'elle devait revenir seulement en début d'après-midi.

\- Franchement, ils pouvaient nous rejoindre là-bas.

\- Et pour utiliser moins de voiture…

\- Ah oui, j'avais oublié ce détail.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, les trois enfants trouvèrent leur père sifflotant devant le four. Lily lâcha la main de son frère et alla se jeter contre les jambes d'Harry qui sursauta.

\- Vous vous prenez pour des ninjas ?

\- Non, c'est toi qui n'es jamais sur tes gardes.

Harry souleva sa fille et plongea sa tête contre ses cheveux. James s'avança vers le four tandis qu'Albus s'asseyait à la table de la cuisine.

\- Des pizzas ?

\- J'ai épuisé mon stock de bonnes idées.

\- Je vois ça.

Harry fit un immense sourire à son fils et James se sentit empli d'une terrible bouffée d'amour pour lui. Un jour, un jour il lui dirait qu'il est temps qu'il soit heureux comme eux.

* * *

OoooOoooO

Scorpius Malfoy embrassa sa mère qui le serra fort contre elle. Il n'osa pas demander pourquoi elle ne venait pas : il avait décidé de se contenter de l'explication qu'elle avait donnée.

Astoria avait déjà accepté une autre invitation.

Scorpius n'était pas réellement triste, ça arrivait à n'importe quel enfant de partir quelques jours loin de ses parents et, avec le temps, ça devenait presque systématique. Ce qui le dérangeait, c'était plutôt le froid qui s'était installé entre son père et sa mère. Le blondinet se rendait bien compte que tout n'était pas rose entre ses parents. Et c'était pire depuis qu'il avait un élément de comparaison : le couple Weasley.

Scorpius n'avait jamais vraiment vu un homme et une femme s'entendre aussi bien. Même ses grands-parents ne se comportaient pas comme ça. Ron Weasley ne manquait pas un seul instant de complimenter sa femme. Quand elle se mettait à porter quelque chose de lourd, il s'en emparait sans même lui demander son avis. Il lui resservait toujours à boire sans qu'elle ait besoin de demander et l'écoutait toujours attentivement quand elle lui parlait… Absolument rien de ce que son père ferait pour sa mère.

Scorpius notait aussi qu'Hermione était bien différente de sa mère. Elle avait le rire facile, était toujours gentille et n'avait jamais un mot de travers. Et le fait qu'elle appréciait réellement Albus pesait lourd dans la balance du jugement de Scorpius, mais Hermione était aussi une femme intelligente. Son père discutait très souvent avec elle. Parfois, Scorpius les surprenaient penchés l'un vers l'autre, discutant avec un air grave. Jamais il n'avait vu son père se comporter de la sorte avec une femme, sauf peut-être avec sa grand-mère. Alors selon lui, Ron et Hermione Weasley formaient un véritable couple : heureux, joyeux et qui s'aimait pour de vrai. Ses parents, eux, ne s'aimaient pas, c'était évident. Et le fait que son père n'embrasse pas sa mère en quittant la maison le démontrait encore plus.

Scorpius se demandait alors pourquoi ils restaient ensemble, pourquoi ils continuaient à faire semblant de s'aimer alors qu'ils agissaient entre eux comme des étrangers. Tout en tirant son sac et en marchant en direction d'Albus qui lui faisait de grand signe, il se promit de lui poser la question. Albus n'avait qu'un père, peut-être qu'il aurait de meilleures réponses.

Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Ron et Hermione Weasley étaient face à un dilemme. Ils avaient deux voitures et quatre enfants qui ne voulaient pas se lâcher. Comme il n'était pas question non plus de séparer Draco et Scorpius, ni Scorpius et Albus, un des Potter allait devoir faire voiture à part.

\- Je vais monter avec Ron et Hermione, dit James.

\- Non, cria Lily.

\- Dans ce cas, je laisse Draco conduire ma voiture avec les enfants et je monte avec Ron et Hermione.

Draco ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Potter, tu me confies la vie de tous tes enfants alors que je n'ai pas conduit une seule fois en Angleterre. Il n'est pas question que je prenne le volant.

Ron explosa de rire. James se pencha vers sa sœur.

\- Je peux y aller seul, Lily. De toute façon, je vais sûrement m'endormir pendant le trajet.

Lily baissa les yeux et serra les lèvres.

\- Non, je viens avec toi.

\- D'accord, mon ange, fais comme tu veux.

Lily se tourna vers Albus et Scorpius et les deux enfants se jetèrent sur elle pour l'enlacer. Draco et Harry levèrent les yeux au ciel : les enfants avaient un tel sens du drame, parfois... James monta dans la voiture des Weasley, suivi de Lily. Ron fit un clin d'œil à Harry.

\- Je te suis.

\- Comme d'habitude.

Draco ouvrit la porte pour les deux garçons qui grimpèrent en silence et Harry se positionna derrière le volant. Le blond attacha sa ceinture et Harry démarra.

Durant la première heure de trajet, ni Harry et Draco ne prononcèrent un mot. Et tous les deux pensèrent que c'était une chance d'avoir Albus et Scorpius avec eux. Les deux enfants avaient mille et un sujets de prédilection pour faire passer le temps. Ils avaient débuté un jeu qui s'appelait « le meilleur des sons », jeu qui consistait à citer un bruit particulier qu'ils pouvaient aimer. Au bout d'un moment, les deux adultes furent forcés d'y participer.

\- Allez papa, dit Albus, un son agréable pour toi, c'est quoi ?

Harry jeta un œil dans le rétroviseur, le brun et le blond l'observaient, avides de réponse. A côté de lui, Harry pouvait apercevoir le sourire narquois de Draco. Sourire qui lui allait vraiment bien.

\- Le bruit des couteaux.

\- Le bruit des couteux ?

\- Oui, quand on frotte un couteau contre un autre, ou qu'on on range des couverts.

\- Oh ! C'est pour ça que tu ranges toujours les couverts.

Draco se mit à rire et Harry à rougir. Le reste du voyage se passa de cette façon détendue. Petit à petit, Draco et Harry se remirent à discuter et à retrouver leurs sujets de prédilection, reparlant littérature et musique jusqu'à se déplacer vers celui de la peinture.

Draco posa plein de questions : s'il avait déjà vendu des toiles, s'il avait exposé, depuis quand il peignait. Harry lui répondait avec tout autant d'enthousiasme. Albus et Scorpius avaient même cessé de jouer pour écouter les adultes discuter. Le brun fit un clin d'œil complice à son ami, Scorpius comprit très bien ce que cela voulait dire. Son père avait un ami.

Draco écarquilla les yeux en arrivant devant le luxueux cottage. Pour y accéder, ils avaient passé un immense portail sur lequel se dessinaient des cerfs debout sur leurs pattes arrières puis ils avaient roulé longtemps sur une route de gravier bordée par les bois. La maison, elle, surplombait une petite colline et était entourée d'herbe.

Le blond sortit de la voiture et, avant même d'avoir fait mine de se diriger vers le coffre, un majordome chauve et fripé s'avança d'un pas rapide en leur direction.

\- Bonjour, Maître Potter.

\- Bonjour Mr. Kreeturs. Laissez-moi vous présenter mes invités que vous ne connaissez pas encore. Voici Mr. Draco Malfoy et son jeune fils, Scorpius.

s'inclina poliment et se dirigea en toute hâte vers le coffre pour en sortir les bagages.

\- Je monte vos valises dans vos chambres. Maître Potter, l'apéritif est servi sur la terrasse.

Ron s'approcha d'Harry en souriant.

\- Toujours aussi efficace, il n'est pas prêt de prendre sa retraite.

\- Si je lui en parle, je suis presque sûr qu'il me claquera entre les doigts.

Harry se tourna vers Draco et lui fit un immense sourire. Le cœur du blond rata plus d'un battement. A vrai dire, depuis qu'il se trouvait dans la voiture, il était incapable de gérer son rythme cardiaque normalement. Depuis l'événement de la piscine, il lui était difficile de garder son calme en la présence d'Harry. Le toucher comme il l'avait fait avait encore plus attisé son désir pour le brun. Ces quelques jours lui paraissaient être sa seule chance d'attirer Harry à lui. Il avait besoin de lui faire comprendre qu'il était capable de l'aimer comme il fallait.

Harry se mit en marche. Ron et Hermione lui emboitèrent le pas, suivis de Draco. James entrainait déjà le reste de la troupe vers les écuries. Il était bien trop tard pour faire du cheval mais Lily tenait absolument à présenter Buck à Scorpius.

Le blond se laissa entrainer par la petite fille qui le tenait par la main.

\- Regarde, c'est lui.

Un cheval à la robe grise et tachetée de noir se tenait dans le premier box. Dès que Lily s'approcha, il pencha sa tête pour venir souffler dans ses cheveux, provocant le rire de cette dernière. Scorpius suivit James qui fit le tour des quatre chevaux qui se trouvaient dans l'écurie. L'héritier Malfoy lut les noms qui se trouvaient inscrits sur chaque porte de box. A côté de Buck, il y avait un cheval totalement blanc du nom de Lunard. En face se trouvait un immense cheval noir, que James était en train de caresser.

\- C'est Patmol, c'est le cheval de James, il n'y a que lui et père qui arrivent à le monter.

\- Et le tiens c'est Lunard ?

\- Lunard, c'est un peu celui de tout le monde, il est tellement gentil que tout le monde peut courir avec lui, c'est celui-ci que tu monteras quand on en fera.

Scorpius observa Lunard qui penchait sa tête vers Lily pour demander quelques caresses qu'elle ne lui refusa pas. Albus avança vers le dernier box et Scorpius avisa l'écriteau.

\- Cornedrue…

\- C'est celui de mon père. Il est beau, n'est-ce pas ? La couleur de sa robe, on appelle ça « palomino ».

Scorpius observa le cheval qui n'avait pas bougé. Il avait presque la couleur de l'or.

\- C'est lui que tu vas monter ?

\- Oui. Cornedrue est vraiment calme, il ne bouge que quand on lui demande.

\- Bon, les jeunes, et si on allait manger ?

Tous répondirent avec entrain.

La soirée se passa vraiment bien aux yeux de Scorpius. Mr. Kreeturs avait fait dresser la table sur la terrasse. De là, ils avaient une vue imprenable sur tout le domaine. Albus pointa du doigt la cabane dans les bois en lui promettant qu'ils iraient au moins y passer une nuit.

Tout le monde parlait avec tout le monde. Hermione échangeait avec James, Ron racontait tellement de blagues que Lily dut s'arrêter de manger pour ne pas s'étouffer en rigolant. Lui et Albus discutaient tout aussi joyeusement. Mais quelques fois, Scorpius jetait quelques regards à son père. Ce dernier avait l'air tellement détendu, tellement serein… Le blond écarquilla les yeux et compta intérieurement toutes les fois où son père sourit _;_ c'était déjà plus qu'en un mois.

Lui et Harry ne s'était pas lâchés du regard. Ils ne décrochaient pas de leur propre discussion, ne tournaient la tête que quand on les interpellait. En dehors de ça, c'était comme s'ils étaient dans leur propre monde. Comme lui et Albus, mais avec quelque chose en plus. Son père regardait Harry comme Ron regardait quelques fois Hermione. Un regard que Scorpius n'avait jamais vu. Il secoua la tête en se disant que c'était juste son imagination.

Ils quittèrent la table bien tard ce soir-là. Laissant les adultes boire leur dernier verre, ils montèrent directement de leurs chambres. James et Lily partageaient la leur, tandis qu'Albus et Scorpius dormaient dans celle d'à côté.

Quand Scorpius se coucha, il eut envie de parler à Albus de cette fin de journée. Il voulait lui dire à quel point il était heureux d'être là, qu'il était pressé d'être demain et que ça allait être de supers vacances. Mais il ne dit rien, et dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller, il s'endormit.

* * *

OoooOoooO

La main de Draco dévala contre sa hanche. Harry étouffa un gémissement contre les lèvres du blond. Il ne pouvait pas mettre cet écart de conduite sur l'alcool, justement parce qu'il avait fait exprès de boire peu. Ce qu'il faisait, il le mettait sur le compte de sa propre bêtise. Mais avoir juste Draco et Scorpius avec eux, c'était comme un cadeau du ciel. Comme si Astoria n'existait pas et qu'il pouvait totalement se laisser faire, comme s'il pouvait user de ce temps pour capturer Draco.

Harry passa ses bras autour du cou de Draco. Il s'appuya contre lui et se laissa terrasser par la langue experte de ce dernier. Il ne voulait pas le lâcher et Draco semblait ne pas le vouloir non plus. Harry pouvait sentir le goût de la cerise entre ses lèvres, les restes de la dernière liqueur qu'il avait avalée _;_ c'était délicieux, appétissant. Draco continua de descendre sa main et Harry la sentit se faufiler à l'intérieur de son pantalon, venant attraper ses fesses. Un peu brutalement, il cogna son bassin contre celui de Draco. C'était évident maintenant qu'ils se voulaient, qu'ils n'attendaient que ça. Le blond frotta son membre douloureusement durci par le plaisir que lui prodiguait Harry contre l'écrivain. Son autre main enserra ses boucles brunes. Il cessa de l'embrasser juste pour regarder son visage. Même à travers l'obscurité, il pouvait voir le visage d'Harry brûler de désir. Il le sentait parce qu'il devait être comme ça lui aussi.

\- Embrasse-moi Harry, embrasse-moi encore.

Harry ne se fit pas prier. Il se laissa guider par cette voix basse et trainante, cette voix qui donnait des ordres sans vraiment le faire. En réalité, il le suppliait mais ce n'était pas ce que le brun entendait. Il entendait « aime-moi Harry, aime-moi encore », et c'était ce qu'il voulait faire, l'aimer.

Harry enfonça sa tête contre le cou du blond et dévora sa peau de baisers, se fustigeant intérieurement de ne pas sucer sa peau, de ne pas le marquer comme il en avait envie. Contre son oreille, il pouvait entendre le souffle rauque de Draco, sa façon à lui d'exprimer son plaisir. C'était tellement masculin. Soudain, le blond se détacha d'un coup du corps d'Harry.

Draco observa autour de lui. Ils n'avaient même pas pris le temps d'attendre d'être dans une chambre _;_ ils s'étaient embrassés avidement dans le couloir, dans un simple couloir, comme deux adolescents. C'était affolant et plaisant à la fois. Draco perdait le contrôle. Il n'agissait pas normalement, il agissait sans réfléchir, il n'arrivait pas à le faire avec l'écrivain. Réfléchir était en option, et ça passait après le plaisir, le désir, l'envie, la joie et la curiosité.

Mais se faire surprendre ne faisait pas partie de ses envies. Ça lui importait peu, en vérité : il ne se souciait pas un seul instant du danger ou de ce que cela ferait de se faire prendre en flagrant délit de flirt. Mais pour Harry, c'était une autre paire de manches. Draco le sentait tendu, inquiet, sur ses gardes et craintif, alors qu'il était le plus libre des deux.

Draco le prit par la main et le ramena vers la terrasse. Harry le suivit en silence mais le blond pouvait presque l'entendre réfléchir. L'un des murs de la maison était couvert par une sorte de jardin à l'anglaise, un amas de végétation désordonnée, mais dans lequel se profilait un petit chemin. Draco l'entraîna à l'intérieur et quand, enfin, il devina le mur du Cottage, un mur en pierre, il plaqua Harry contre celui-ci.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à l'écrivain de protester et récupéra ses lèvres comme un drogué en manque. Il se sentait l'âme d'un aventurier, prêt à tout risquer juste pour sa bouche. Il se sentait prêt à défier le monde pour obtenir Harry. Les mains du brun vinrent entourer son visage et Draco gémit de contentement. Les siennes coururent contre les hanches étroites d'Harry. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, avec un empressement évident, il déboutonna le pantalon d'Harry.

\- Draco !

\- Shh…

Draco ramena sa langue contre les lèvres de l'écrivain pour le faire taire, tout en dévoilant d'un geste assuré la virilité tendue de son amant. N'y tenant plus, il rompit le baiser et baissa les yeux. C'était un accomplissement, une victoire à elle toute seule. Tenir entre ses doigts le sexe gonflé et luisant d'Harry lui procura une telle sensation de plaisir qu'il en trembla. Il planta ses yeux gris voilés par le plaisir dans ceux profonds et brillants d'Harry qui avait toujours les lèvres entrouvertes, toujours prêt à être embrassé, pensa Draco avec joie.

\- Touche-moi, caresse-moi Harry, je t'en prie.

Harry baissa les yeux et s'exécuta avec une lenteur déconcertante. Il punissait Draco d'être trop pressé, trop rapide. Il sentit les doigts de ce dernier se serrer un peu plus sur sa queue, une sorte d'ordre implicite qui fit parcourir son corps de frissons. Il détacha la boucle de la ceinture de Draco et tira sa fermeture éclair vers le bas. Du bout des doigts il frôla son sexe à travers le tissu de son boxer. C'était chaud, trop chaud. Comme ce mois de juillet qui touchait à sa fin, comme son corps à lui, comme ce soleil cuisant qui leur faisait faire des folies, des choses insensées. Excitantes.

Harry fit glisser l'élastique du bas de Draco et dévoila la preuve flagrante de son désir pour lui. Maintenant ils étaient là, haletants, chacun tenant le plaisir de l'autre entre ses doigts. Draco fit le premier mouvement, il se colla contre Harry, son sexe se frotta à celui du brun et ils gémirent en même temps. Leurs doigts se mélangèrent et ils entamèrent ensemble des vas et viens rapides sur leurs queues. Harry était partagé entre l'envie d'embrasser Draco et celle de rester là à observer leurs caresses intimes.

Le blond ne s'embarrassa pas de telles pensées : sa bouche se plaqua immédiatement contre son cou. Harry comprit ce qu'il faisait : il occupait sa lèvre et se délectait de l'écouter gémir. Il était piégé, entravé par ce flot de plaisir, l'intensité avec laquelle Draco se délectait de lui était presque insupportable. Il se sentait faible, perdu, à bout de souffle. Harry était prêt à tout donner, il était à deux doigts de s'écrouler et de laisser Draco le prendre tout entier _;_ corps, cœur et âme. Il voulait le laisser l'aimer.

Le blond le retint, il passa sa main libre contre son dos. Harry le remercia avec un miaulement plaintif. Bientôt, Draco fut le seul aux commandes. Il chassa presque les doigts d'Harry de leurs vas et viens et s'empara de leurs membres humides pour les frotter entre eux. Harry se contenta de mouvoir son bassin, puis sa main glissa plus profondément à l'intérieur du sous-vêtement de Draco et s'empara de ses testicules. Le geste d'Harry surprit tellement le blond qu'il serra par réflexe leurs sexes un peu plus durement. Loin de rebuter l'écrivain, cela attisa encore plus son excitation. Il réitéra son geste sur les couilles de Draco qui obéit silencieusement et empoigna de nouveau un peu plus rudement leurs queues.

Il n'était plus l'homme faible, il reprenait un peu le dessus. Quelle maigre consolation face à tout le plaisir que Draco lui prodiguait... Il n'avait aucune fierté à ce moment-là. En vérité, ça lui importait peu que Draco maîtrise tout, mais il voulait montrer qu'il savait donner du plaisir, qu'il savait faire les choses. Qu'il n'était pas juste là pour recevoir, qu'il pouvait donner. Il retira sa main rapidement et Draco releva la tête. Harry s'amusa de son regard un peu meurtrier. Ils avaient l'air de deux amants follement amoureux, mais qui ne voulaient rien céder. Ils voulaient tous les deux maitriser quelque chose qui était tout simplement hors de contrôle.

Harry voulait crier, il voulait lui dire que c'était bon, qu'il aimait ça. Mais le silence était un cri suffisant. Ça faisait battre son cœur, pulser chaque veine de son corps, surtout celles de sa bite. Harry poussa Draco et inversa leurs positions. Il avait bien joué avec lui, il s'était bien joué de lui alors Harry pouvait jouer aussi.

Draco ne dit rien, il ramena sa main contre le sexe d'Harry mais le brun se dégagea et mit genoux à terre.

\- Harry !

\- Shh…

Harry ne lui laissa le temps de rien. De la même façon que Draco ne lui laissait pas le temps de penser. Sa bouche happa presque furieusement le sexe de Draco. Oh bon sang ! Terrrible ! Hallucinant ! Puissant… Harry ferma les yeux et gémit contre cette queue qui remplissait sa bouche. Il n'y avait plus de retour possible, c'était beaucoup trop bon. Il pourrait faire ça encore et encore, il pourrait garder ce sexe entre ses lèvres jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Que disait Draco à propos de ça ? Que son seul défaut était d'être parfait. Harry pouvait être d'accord, cette queue était parfaite. Parfaitement à sa place.

Harry revint récupérer entre ses doigts les bourses de Draco et tout en appliquant des mouvements de langue sur la hampe imposante du blond, il tira et caressa tout ce qu'il avait sous la main. Les cheveux d'Harry furent envahis par les doigts impatients de Draco. Le brun releva les yeux et se sentit rougir violemment sous le regard sombre du blond. Qui était piégé à présent, pensa Harry avec une pointe de satisfaction. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux et se laissa guider par la main de Draco, il pouvait bien lui accorder ça.

Il le branla. Avec sa main, avec sa bouche, avec sa langue et le creux de ses joues. Il usa de tout ce qu'il possédait pour s'emparer de l'ardeur de Draco. Son autre main s'empara de son érection à lui et il copia les mouvements qu'il offrait à Draco sur son corps à lui. Il ne lui fallut pas énormément de temps pour jouir, son esprit faisait le gros du travail avec tout ce qu'il imaginait pouvoir faire avec le sexe de Draco. C'était de la folie d'y penser. C'était de la folie de ne pas le faire.

Il aspira le sexe de Draco et feula contre sa chaire en sentant ses couilles se contracter pour se vider dans sa main. Le blond devina aisément ce qu'il se passait et donna deux coups de hanches pour butter contre la gorge d'Harry avant de tenter de repousser sa tête. Mais le brun resta collé contre son ventre et Draco laissa un râle rauque s'échapper de ses lèvres pendant que son sexe déversait toute sa semence sur la langue de l'écrivain. Harry avait avalé. Harry avait avalé tout son être.

Le brun posa sa tête contre la hanche de Draco et ce dernier caressa d'un geste terriblement affectueux ses cheveux trempés de sueur.

\- Putain…

Harry releva les yeux, surpris : c'était le mot le plus injurieux qu'il entendait de la bouche de Draco Malfoy.

\- Putain, répéta-t-il, putain Harry… C'était bon.

Harry se mit à rire contre sa cuisse. Bien sûr que c'était bon. Draco se pencha pour l'aider à se relever. Il réajusta le pantalon d'Harry et le sien par la suite et avisa ses doigts poisseux de sperme. Il glissa sa main contre celle d'Harry. Le brun observa Draco d'un œil alarmé. Il devait dire quelque chose pour se promettre de ne pas se faire de mal, pour ne pas briser quelque chose.

\- Faisons semblant Draco… Faisons semblant que tu n'es pas marié juste pour ces quelques jours, faisons semblant que tu es à moi. Je ne parlerais pas de la réalité.

Draco serra ses doigts et se tourna le regard dur vers Harry.

\- Non. Non, parce que ce qui n'est pas réel, Harry, c'est mon mariage. Je fais semblant avec Astoria, je ne le ferais pas avec toi. Ce qui se passe et ce qui se rapproche le plus de la réalité à mes yeux.

Draco se pencha vers Harry et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Pour lui, c'était évident qu'il serait incapable de se satisfaire de la vie qu'il avait. Il lui fallait autre chose. Il lui fallait une vie avec Harry.

.

.

A suivre


	11. Conflit

CONFLIT

.

.

Lunard se tenait droit et ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Scorpius ajusta son casque et monta les deux marches du petit escabeau qui avait été préparé pour qu'il puisse monter sans problème sur l'animal. Il s'accrocha à la selle, mit le pied à l'étrier et se hissa comme si c'était inné. Albus avait passé beaucoup de temps à lui expliquer et lui avait montré plusieurs fois comme faire. Une fois les rênes en main, il jeta un œil à Albus qui s'était penché pour caresser le cou de Cornedrue. James et Lily montaient Buck qui frappait le sol de son sabot en reniflant. Devant eux, Harry passa avec Patmol. Le cheval noir avait l'air encore plus impressionnant une fois hors de son box. Scorpius baissa les yeux sur son père qui avait croisé les bras.

\- Fais attention, Scorpius.

\- Oui, papa.

James et Lily furent les premiers à partir, Buck démarra au trot mais Harry et Patmol les dépassèrent déjà rapidement. Albus se contenta de faire avancer Cornedrue à côté de Lunard.

\- On y va, Scorpius ?

\- Oui !

Ils se mirent en route.

La balade à cheval prit toute l'après-midi. Scorpius et Albus avaient perdu Harry, James et Lily depuis longtemps. Lunard suivait lentement Cornedrue et Scorpius avait profité de cette longue promenade pour se confier à son ami.

\- Je crois que mes parents ne s'aiment plus.

\- Pourquoi penses-tu ça ?

\- Tu ne trouves pas que ça se voit ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas beaucoup vu tes parents ensemble.

\- Pourtant tu vois souvent Ron et Hermione ensemble, c'est déjà un signe énorme…

Albus leva le nez pour montrer qu'il réfléchissait.

\- Je ne sais pas, Scorp. Je n'ai pas de modèle de couple idéal, dois-je te rappeler la condition de ma famille ?

\- Je sais. C'est juste que je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte à quel point ils ne faisaient rien comme les autres.

\- C'est peut-être un couple un peu plus intime.

\- Comment étaient tes parents avant de divorcer ?

\- Je ne sais plus, Scorp. Je ne te mens pas : je me souviens que j'évitais ma mère le plus possible. Alors je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention à ce qu'ils vivaient entre eux. Mais il devait bien y avoir quelque chose. Sinon Lily ne serait pas là.

\- Oui, je suppose.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que mes parents sont séparés que c'est la mode ici. Mais maintenant que tu me le dis, c'est vrai que je n'ai jamais vu Ron et Hermione se séparer pour partir en voyage. Si tu veux plus de conseils sur comment fonctionnent les parents, c'est à James que tu dois demander.

Scorpius baissa la tête. Albus avait raison, il n'était sûrement pas le mieux placé pour l'éclairer sur la situation. Mais en parler à James, c'était comme donner du crédit à cette histoire qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Scorpius n'avait jamais vu ses parents se disputer, mais il ne les avait jamais vus s'embrasser non plus. Rien chez eux ne montrait qu'ils s'aimaient vraiment. Son père ne riait jamais avec sa mère, il ne restait pas des heures à discuter en restant proches l'un de l'autre. Sa mère avait des gestes tendres pour lui et son père était capable de faire preuve de douceur quand ça le concernait. Les seules marques d'affection qu'il voyait chez ses parents lui étaient toujours destinées. Il était sûr que s'il en parlait à James, celui-ci lui dirait la même chose à propos de ses parents et ça… Il ne voulait pas le savoir.

Quand enfin ils rentrèrent au cottage, Albus et Scorpius trouvèrent Patmol et Buck dans les écuries, signe qu'ils étaient partis le plus longtemps. Ils se hâtèrent de prévenir tout le monde qu'ils étaient rentrés mais personne ne s'était inquiété de leur absence prolongée. Ron, Hermione et Lily étaient dans le salon en train de regarder la télé et James s'était endormi sur le banc à bascule de la véranda.

Scorpius entraîna son ami pour partir à la recherche de leurs pères. Ils trouvèrent les deux hommes assis dans l'herbe un peu plus loin sur la plaine du domaine. Le blondinet s'arrêta un peu avant de les rejoindre, figé.

Figé par cette vision extraordinaire.

Son père riait aux éclats et c'était un rire divin. Alors quelque chose en lui lui dit de faire demi-tour, qu'il n'était pas censé voir ça. Que c'était quelque chose de trop intime, de trop personnel. Il fit quelques pas en arrière, il ne pouvait pas dire ça à Albus, son père à lui riait tout le temps. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que c'était étrange. Mais Albus ne fit aucune remarque, il suivit Scorpius qui rebroussait chemin sans mot dire.

* * *

OooOooO

Harry Potter était une personne qui se levait tard la plupart du temps. C'était un homme qui préférait vivre la nuit. Il faisait tout mieux quand le soleil ne brillait plus. Ses idées étaient plus claires, il réfléchissait plus facilement, il était plus efficace dans ce qu'il faisait. La nuit, Harry était brillant.

Mais ces deux dernières soirées tendaient à prouver le contraire. Elles avaient plutôt tendance à montrer qu'il était possible qu'Harry n'avait pas la nuit comme amie ou comme source d'idées raisonnables. Parce que dès que le soleil se couchait, Harry faisait les choses de travers _;_ ce n'était plus sa partie rationnelle qui subsistait. C'était une partie de lui avec laquelle il avait beaucoup de mal, une partie qui lui faisait faire n'importe quoi. Pourtant son esprit et corps avaient l'air parfaitement d'accord sur le fait que ça lui faisait du bien.

Trois nuits, trois soirs, trois fois, il s'est laissé emporter par l'envie. Si seulement il n'y avait que quand le soleil était levé qu'il agissait étrangement, il aurait pu accuser le ciel bleu et les rayons brûlants de brouiller ses sens. Mais le soir, il était totalement alerte, il savait ce qu'il faisait.

Il tombait pour Draco Malfoy. Son sublime, parfait, impressionnant voisin. Marié et père de famille. Probablement aussi fou que lui mais aussi beaucoup plus entreprenant, beaucoup plus sûr de ce qu'il désirait. Harry tentait toujours de croire qu'il menait encore un peu le jeu mais c'était peine perdue. Draco le menait par le bout du nez. Ses mains, ses lèvres, ses yeux, son corps… Draco usait de tous ses charmes pour posséder Harry totalement. Si Harry avait réussi à reprendre un peu le dessus en jouant de sa bouche entre les cuisses de Draco, le blond en avait fait de même avec plus de confiance encore, comme si Harry avait ouvert en grand des portes qu'il ne fallait pas toucher.

Il pensait caresser un chat et c'était un lion qu'il avait en face de lui.

Maintenant que le soleil était de nouveau au rendez-vous, transperçant ses rideaux de sa chaleur bienveillante, Harry avait encore moins envie de se lever. Il n'avait aucun mal à affronter Draco. Non, ce qu'il avait du mal à affronter, c'était la facilité avec laquelle il avait accepté la situation. Parce que ces derniers jours avaient été merveilleux. La nuit, il y avait des baisers, des caresses, des cris d'extase. Le jour, il y avait des moments parfaits où ils passaient des heures à discuter. Draco riait, discutait joyeusement, participait à toutes les activités qu'on lui proposait. Même Hermione avait fait la remarque : le Derbyshire soigné le moral des Russes.

C'était absolument tout ce qui effrayait Harry. Il avait pris goût à tout ça, à ce que serait une vie de famille avec un autre adulte chez lui. Ce n'était pas comme avec Minerva, ça n'avait strictement rien à voir. Là, il souhaitait plus de choses _;_ des choses qui n'avaient pas de sens. Il rêvait de se réveiller aux cotés de Draco, d'être surpris par leurs enfants qui débarquaient dans la chambre, petit déjeuner en mains. Il se voyait ramener Albus et Scorpius de l'école. Il se voyait au chevet du petit blond au cas où il tomberait malade. Il rêvait de voir Draco lancer quelques balles avec James ou l'emmener voir des matchs. Il se voyait lui, Draco et Lily dans le canapé à regarder un film pendant que tous les garçons seraient à l'école.

Voilà ce qu'Harry avait peur d'affronter face au soleil. Tous ses rêves et ses espoirs, ses envies et ces peut-être qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Harry avait peur de tout ça. Alors plutôt que d'affronter cette nouvelle journée et de prendre la triste réalité en pleine figure, il décida d'enfouir sa tête dans l'oreiller et de revenir à une nuit plus sereine.

Evidement il avait oublié ses enfants dans cette équation compliquée.

La première à lui sauter dessus fut Lily à renfort d'un « papa » hurlé dans toute sa chambre. Harry ramena son oreiller sur sa tête mais la jeune fille s'empressa de tirer dessus. Albus suivit aussitôt et, du haut de ses onze ans, trouva tout de même le moyen de sauter sur le lit.

Harry espérait que son ainé soit plus modéré mais ce dernier s'écrasa sur lui. Le brun soupira lourdement et se redressa du mieux qu'il put. Son premier réflexe fut de s'emparer d'Albus et d'attaquer ses côtes pour le chatouiller. Le garçon explosa de rire et se tordit dans tous les sens. Quand Albus fut trop faible pour faire un geste de plus, il attrapa Lily. La jeune fille poussa un cri aigu et Harry dévora son ventre de baisers bruyants. Une fois Lily écroulée au sol, se tordant de rire, il fixa James qui était allongé en travers de lui faisant mine de dormir. Il ne pouvait rien faire à James, quatorze ans c'était bien trop vieux pour jouer comme ça avec lui. Harry se dégagea du poids de son fils et ne trouva rien de mieux que de faire la même chose que lui. Il s'écroula sur le corps de James qui hurla.

\- T'es lourd ! T'es trop lourd !

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu ne peux pas dire ça de ton père, James. Je suis juste comme il faut.

Lily remonta sur le lit et s'écrasa sur Harry, faisant crier James un peu plus. Albus se jeta aussi dans la mêlée. Ils étaient tous en train de rire et se plaindre de la lourdeur de chacun quand des coups donnés sur la porte les sortirent de leur fou rire.

Harry se redressa. Hermione se tenait dans l'embrassure, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Derrière elle, Ron affichait le même air heureux. Draco était sur le côté et avait croisé ses bras sur son torse, fixant Harry avec un regard amusé. Ses lèvres étaient définitivement serrées en un mince trait. Seul Scorpius s'était décroché la mâchoire. Il n'en revenait pas qu'on puisse se conduire de la sorte. Lui n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille.

\- Quand vous aurez fini de faire les ânes, Mr. Kreeturs a préparé un petit déjeuné digne d'un roi.

\- On arrive, dit Harry en rigolant.

James s'agita comme une anguille et se laissa tomber par terre. Albus se releva difficilement et retomba, essoufflé, contre l'oreiller. Harry souleva Lily et descendit du lit pour la prendre correctement dans ses bras.

\- Demain, je serais trop vieux pour faire ça, vous en avez conscience ?

\- On continuera à le faire même quand tu seras dans ta tombe.

\- James, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans les mots « repose en paix » ?

\- Repose.

Harry et James éclatèrent de rire. L'ainé ouvrit les bras en direction d'Albus et ce dernier se jeta contre lui. Harry passa devant Draco en souriant et, du bout des doigts, effleura son poignet. Le blond le suivit du regard, un pincement au cœur. Comme il aurait aimé être dans ce lit ce matin… Et peut-être que Scorpius aurait fait partie de cette troupe si active dès le matin.

* * *

OooOooO

James Potter avait toujours été très attentif à ceux qui entouraient son père.

Depuis le divorce de ses parents, il s'est toujours demandé pourquoi son père repoussait les avances des femmes qu'on lui présentait. Ginny n'avait pas perdu de temps pour se remarier, ça avait même été très rapide. Mais Harry Potter persistait à rester seul. James avait bien essayé d'arranger quelque chose, à l'âge de onze ans, en se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait pas tant de pères célibataires que ça.

Mais James avait aussi un secret. Une petite boite qu'il avait découverte presque par hasard, une petite boite qui l'avait rendu méfiant envers toutes les personnes qui s'approchaient de son père. Une petite boite qui lui avait rendu la vie infernale pendant une petite période. Comme Pandore, il avait ouvert la boite et, comme elle, il avait laissé tous les maux et les malheurs s'en échapper. C'était cette boite qui l'avait en partie fait changer d'avis. C'était cette boite qui l'avait fait revenir vers son père. C'était une partie de l'iceberg et son contenu était probablement une raison suffisante à l'attitude de son père face aux autres personnes. James s'inquiétait toujours des gens que rencontrait son père, parce que parmi eux, il pouvait y avoir des personnes comme celle de la boite.

Il ne s'inquiétait pas de la présence de Draco Malfoy. Si James devait avoir un avis sur cet homme, il dirait qu'il est un peu comme son père. Qu'il devait lui aussi quelque part dans son bureau cacher une boite pleine de secrets. Draco Malfoy n'est pas nuisible, il faisait rire son père, il lui parlait, il le faisait sourire. Draco Malfoy n'était pas un malheur.

Ce n'était pas un malheur comparé à l'homme qui se tenait en ce moment devant lui et son père.

James, Harry, Draco et Ron avaient décidé de partir en ville pour s'y promener. Ça ne devait durer qu'une petite heure, juste histoire de montrer les alentours à Draco. Ce n'était pas un énorme village, on en avait vite fait le tour. Mais c'était ce genre de village qui par sa petitesse avait cette affreuse réputation de faire courir trop rapidement les nouvelles. Celle du cottage Potter qui avait de la visite avait dû courir plus vite que les autres. Et le résultat pouvait être de croiser des gens qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû voir.

Heureusement, ou malheureusement, James et Harry s'étaient séparés de Draco et Ron.

James fit un pas en avant comme pour se mettre devant son père. Il l'observa et constata avec horreur que son visage était livide. James voulut prendre son bras et l'attirer pour faire demi-tour. Il avança la main mais Harry fut plus rapide, il pivota si vite que James eut à peine le temps de le suivre. Il se tourna vers l'homme et fut presque sûr que ce dernier ne les avait pas vus. James en était persuadé. Ça ne serait qu'un mauvais moment dans la journée, un moment que Ron ferait s'évaporer avec une blague. Un moment que Draco supprimerait avec quelques histoires sur l'art prussien. Un affreux moment balayé par les rires de Lily et les questions incessantes de Scorpius et Albus.

\- Papa ?

Harry tourna la tête vers son fils et lui fit un mince sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Le père passa son bras autour des épaules de son fils.

\- Je crois qu'on a assez trainé.

\- Oui, je crois aussi.

Harry et James retrouvèrent Draco et Ron. Draco jeta un regard étrange à James mais ce dernier préféra ne pas y prêter d'attention. Cette histoire allait vite être oubliée. Voilà ce que pensait James. Et il faillit avoir raison.

Comme tous les soirs depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés tout le petit groupe dînait sur la terrasse. Ce qu'il y avait de bien avec une maison qui surplombait presque tout son jardin, c'est qu'ils pouvaient aussi tous avoir une vue sur la route qui menait au domaine. Le premier à voir la voiture qui sortit de la forêt fut Ron.

\- Harry, tu avais prévu un autre invité ?

Harry était en train de rire avec Hermione et Scorpius quand il leva la tête.

\- Quoi ? Non, pourquoi ?

\- Alors qui est-ce ?

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la voiture Harry observa cette dernière se perdre en dessous du parterre. Ils entendirent le moteur cesser de ronronner et Draco ouvrit la bouche.

\- C'est peut-être Blaise ?

\- Blaise ne connait pas cette adresse.

Les sourcils d'Harry se froncèrent et une silhouette fit son apparition. La première pensée de James fut « quel putain de culot ». Il n'utilisait pas souvent d'injures. Il n'en prononçait même presque jamais, mais là il avait envie de le dire. Il se tourna vivement vers son père et son visage se décomposa littéralement. Harry se leva dans le silence le plus complet et Hermione attrapa vivement son poignet. L'homme qui se tenait debout ne sembla même pas troublé de l'effet néfaste qu'il venait de faire planer sur l'atmosphère auparavant joyeuse.

\- Bonsoir, Harry, Ron, Hermione. Et vous êtes ?

L'homme s'avança vers Draco, le blond avait le visage fermé mais, par politesse, il se leva et serra la main de l'homme.

\- Draco Malfoy. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

\- Cédric Diggory. Je suis…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Harry fit le tour de la table pour arriver devant le nouveau venu. Cédric observa Harry puis lui fit un sourire charmant. Draco tiqua nerveusement et un regard en direction d'Hermione et Ron lui fit comprendre que ce Cédric ne devait vraiment pas être le bienvenu.

\- Tu ne réponds pas à mes appels, ni à mes lettres et j'apprends que tu es venu ici. Je m'en suis douté, à vrai dire, après tout c'est demain ton anniversaire. Tu acceptes que je te le souhaite de vive voix ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Cédric ?!

Le ton d'Harry était glacial. James vit sa petite sœur se recroqueviller contre sa chaise. Mais c'était trop tard, la colère de son père était bien présente maintenant. James sentit quelque chose s'enfoncer dans son bras, Albus le tenait. Ce geste voulait clairement dire « fais quelque chose ». Mais James ne pouvait rien faire, c'était une histoire d'adultes. C'était le secret de la boite, son secret, celui de son père et celui de cet homme.

\- J'aimerais te parler, Harry.

\- Bien. Parlons, alors.

Harry passa devant Cédric et descendit la petite butte de terre. Cédric se tourna vers les invités.

\- Ce fut un plaisir de vous avoir revus et rencontrés.

Personne ne répondit.

Hermione se tourna vivement vers Ron et celui-ci leva la main pour l'empêcher de parler, il avait le regard aussi dur qu'Harry.

\- Il va faire en sorte qu'il s'en aille, Hermione. Il va le faire. Et s'il ne le fait pas… Je le ferais, moi.

Hermione baissa les yeux et se tourna vers les enfants.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer, d'accord ?

James se leva et prit sa petite sœur dans ses bras. Albus le foudroya du regard, mais celui de James était tellement triste que son petit frère se mordit la lèvre et se leva pour le suivre. Scorpius fut obligé d'en faire de même. Seuls restèrent Draco, Ron et Hermione. Et bientôt le ton haussa. Les trois adultes se levèrent et doucement avancèrent vers les deux voix.

« Oui ! Oui c'était pour l'argent… »

* * *

OoOooOOooOoO

Harry continua à marcher sans réellement se soucier de savoir si Cédric le suivait encore. Il avait plutôt intérêt à le faire parce que s'il devait remonter pour le chercher, il ne prendrait pas le temps d'écouter un traître mot qui sortirait de sa bouche.

\- Harry, c'est bon, on est devant ma voiture.

Harry releva les yeux et, effectivement, ils étaient devant celle-ci. Il se tourna lentement vers Cédric et son cœur se serra avec violence. Huit ans. Huit années, et il n'avait presque pas changé. Il était toujours aussi beau à regarder. Harry vit dans le regard de Cédric que ce dernier savait parfaitement à quoi il pensait. Le brun tenta de chasser tous les souvenirs qui lui revenaient, toute la douleur qu'il ressentait et, doucement, il se laissa gagner par la colère. Parce qu'il n'avait que ça d'efficace pour faire face à l'homme qui se tenait devant lui.

\- Je vais devoir répéter ma question combien de fois ?

\- J'ai bien entendu la première fois. Ça me semble évident pourtant. Je viens pour te demander pardon.

Harry ouvrit ses yeux en grand. Son air ahuri devait être comique parce que Cédric le gratifia d'un doux sourire. Comique, ou risible. C'était une blague, une immense blague. Harry se mit à rire.

\- Tu viens t'excuser ! Toi !?

\- Il n'est jamais trop tard. Je voudrais qu'on discute. Tu n'as jamais pris la peine de répondre à mes demandes. Alors me voilà, Harry. Est-ce que tu pourrais juste arrêter de rire ?

\- Arrêter de rire ?! Mais tu te moques de moi ! Quel genre de personne es-tu pour venir chez moi, me déranger pendant que je dine avec ma famille et mes amis et avoir le culot, Cédric !? Le culot, de me demander pardon ! Mais pour qui te prends-tu !?

\- Tu ne m'as même pas laissé une chance de m'expliquer.

\- T'expliquer, Cédric ?! Mais pour quoi faire ?! Tu penses réellement que je vais croire ce que tu vas me dire maintenant !? Huit ans Cédric ! Tu aurais pu t'expliquer avant de foutre ma vie en l'air ! A ce moment-là, j'aurais sûrement été plus enclin à tendre l'oreille ! Pas aujourd'hui, pas hier, pas demain Cédric ! Mais il y a huit ans, quand tu as trouvé bon de m'adresser la parole !

\- Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai fait tout ça…

\- Parce qu'il y a une bonne explication ?! Je t'en prie, dis-moi ce qui t'a poussé à faire ami-ami avec Ginny ! Tu devais sauver ta fille malade, ta mère était mourante ? Tu risquais de te faire descendre par la mafia ? Tu souffrais de quelque chose et tu avais besoin d'une énorme somme d'argent ? Parce que c'était juste ça, Cédric ! Peu importait la raison, tu avais juste besoin d'argent !

Cédric serra les dents et fusilla Harry du regard.

\- Oui ! Oui, c'était pour l'argent ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, toi, de vivre sans savoir comment ta vie sera le lendemain ! Tu n'as jamais connu la faim, tu n'as jamais eu à faire quoique ce soit pour obtenir quelque chose. Les gosses de riches comme toi ne savent pas ce que les gens comme moi ont vécu ! Tu as toujours tout eu Harry !

Harry recula d'un pas, totalement mortifié par ce que venait de dire Cédric. Draco aussi, derrière le mur, sentit la colère grondait en lui.

\- Alors… C'est ça ?! C'est ce que t'a raconté Ginny ? Dis-moi ce qu'elle t'a dit d'autre ?! Dis-le-moi Cédric…

Cédric fut soudain incertain de la marche à suivre. Harry semblait tellement choqué par ses paroles. Avait-il eu tort ?

\- Elle m'a dit que tu étais riche, Harry. Riche à ne plus savoir quoi en faire. Elle m'a dit que tu étais gay, que tu détestais les femmes, que tu la détestais elle. Et que…

Harry mit sa main devant sa bouche.

\- Que tu l'avais violée… Mais je sais maintenant que c'est un mensonge ! Harry, crois-moi !

Harry recula de nouveau et se tourna d'un coup. Il vomit le repas de . Son corps fut pris de violents haut-le-cœur et il fut incapable de cesser de vomir. Cédric s'approcha et avança une main vers lui. Harry s'éloigna vivement.

\- NE ME TOUCHE PAS !

\- Harry, je suis désolé… Je suis tellement désolé.

\- Tu as vraiment cru ça… Tu as vraiment cru que j'étais ce genre de personne ?!

\- Je l'ai cru au début, mais après je n'étais plus sûr de rien. Sur la fin je savais que ce que je faisais était mal. Je t'aimais, Harry !

La voix de Cédric fut presque un sanglot. Harry était pâle comme la mort, de sa manche il essuya sa bouche.

\- Tu… M'aimais ? Tu te moques de moi… Si tu m'aimais, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit la vérité ? Pourquoi as-tu continué à mentir, pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ?

\- Parce qu'elle me menaçait de tout dévoiler : qui j'étais, ce que j'avais fait. Son plan était juste de te séduire et partir sans rien dire. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle comptait faire, je ne l'ai jamais su ! Je t'en prie, crois-moi !

\- Et tu serais parti ?

\- Non… Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus, je sais juste que je l'ai regretté. Dès l'instant où elle est venue me dire que mon travail était terminé. Après ça, tu as disparu. Je ne voulais pas faire ça.

\- Si… Si, tu le voulais. Cédric, tu le voulais.

Harry se remit à rire.

\- Et maintenant tu es là pour quoi ? Tu veux que je te pardonne ? D'accord, Cédric. Tu as mon pardon. Tu es riche et tu as mon pardon.

\- Non, Harry, écoute moi ! Je suis incapable de t'oublier ! Tu me manques, tu me manques atrocement…

\- Et tu espères quoi ?! Que je revienne vers toi, parce que je n'aurais sûrement personne d'autre ?! Tu veux utiliser le peu de sentiments qu'il me reste pour toi et faire en sorte que je me rabaisse à ça ?!

\- Tu m'as aimé, Harry ! Tu m'as aimé et malgré tout ça, ce qu'on a vécu, c'était bien ! Toi et moi on était bien…

\- Comment oses-tu ?! Comme peux-tu revenir comme ça et me dire ça…Tu as détruit ma famille…

La voix d'Harry trahit une pointe d'hystérie. Cédric fronça les sourcils.

\- Non. Je t'ai séduit, je suis tombé amoureux de toi et tu es tombé amoureux de moi. Le reste, tu le dois à ta femme, enfin ton ex-femme. Tu devrais me remercier, Harry, je t'ai donné de bonnes raisons de divorcer.

\- J'aurais divorcé avec ou sans toi ! Mais pas comme ça !

\- Non, Harry, tu n'aurais jamais fait une chose pareille. Par amour pour tes enfants, tu aurais continué à croire qu'ils pouvaient avoir une mère. Ginny te haïssait, Harry. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle n'aurait jamais accepté de divorcer si c'est toi qui l'avais demandé. Ça aurait été comme une autre défaite, et elle ne voulait pas perdre contre toi.

\- Tais-toi…

\- Tu sais que j'ai raison, Harry. Je sais que tu m'aimes encore. Tu n'as personne, Harry. Et ne me fais pas croire que ce Draco Malfoy est avec toi, j'ai vu son alliance.

Les mots de Cédric giflèrent Harry aussi durement qu'une vraie claque.

\- A moins que… Que tu ne sois comme moi ?

Le poing d'Harry s'abattit contre la mâchoire de Cédric avec une telle violence que celui-ci tomba en arrière. Au même moment, Hermione et Ron apparurent. Harry regarda Cédric, allongé au sol. Il mit sa main sur son visage, sa lèvre saignait légèrement.

\- Je veux bien croire tout ce que tu m'as dit, Cédric. Que tu ne savais rien et que tu m'aimais. Mais ne me compare pas à toi. Je t'aurais donné absolument tout ce que tu voulais, tu aurais pu avoir tout l'argent dont tu avais besoin. Comme tu l'as dit toi-même, je suis riche. Ginny n'aurait peut-être même jamais touché le moindre sou sans toi. Alors oui, ma plus grande erreur fut de tomber amoureux de toi et de croire innocemment que je pouvais encore sauver mon couple. Mais jamais, Cédric ! Jamais priver mes enfants de leur mère ne m'a traversé l'esprit. Tu crois que je suis né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche ? Tu n'as jamais rien su de moi, tu n'as jamais rien su de ma vie. Tu as préféré la croire, elle, et c'est pour ça, Cédric, que je ne peux même pas te regarder. Je n'ai strictement rien à voir avec toi, je ne détruirai jamais la vie d'un enfant.

Harry ramena sa main douloureuse contre sa poitrine. Sa voix avait été froide, calme et implacable.

\- Disparais, maintenant. Je ne veux plus te voir.

Cédric se leva d'un bond. Il s'empara de ses clés et passa devant Harry sans un regard. Quelques minutes plus tard, sa voiture disparaissait dans la forêt. Harry remonta la butte. Hermione voulut prendre son bras mais il se dégagea de son étreinte. Au bout d'un moment, Harry ne marchait plus il courait.

Draco se tourna vers le couple, estomaqué.

\- Vous ne le suivez pas !?

\- Il reviendra quand il se sera calmé. Lui parler maintenant n'arrangera rien du tout. C'est un miracle qu'il s'en sorte juste avec un coup de poing.

\- Draco, où est-ce que tu vas ?!

\- Le chercher, bon sang !

Draco remonta la colline et se mit lui aussi à courir. Il pesta contre ses anglais qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'avoir un terrain aussi immense. Enfin, à bout de souffle, il trouva la silhouette d'Harry. Heureusement pour lui, le soleil brillait encore un peu et illuminait ses recherches. Maintenant, il pouvait se coucher pour leur laisser toute la nuit.

Draco s'approcha doucement de lui et Harry se tourna dans sa direction. Le blond fut terrassé par une vive douleur. Harry Potter pleurait. Ses yeux étaient baignés de larmes, mais ses lèvres étaient si serrées qu'elles dessinaient juste une ligne mince et blanche sur son visage. Harry couvrit son visage de ses mains.

\- Oh mon dieu Draco, je ne peux pas faire ça…

Draco se figea devant lui.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire quoi, Harry ?

\- Ça ! Nous ! Ce qu'il se passe entre nous.

Sa voix était à présent un sanglot étouffé mais Draco se força à garder contenance.

\- Tu ne sais même pas ce que j'ai l'intention de faire.

Harry baissa son bras et le regard qu'il lança à Draco fut si empli de détresse que la seule chose que Draco fut capable de se dire c'est qu'il fallait absolument que ce genre de regard disparaisse de son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- Je vais divorcer, Harry.

\- Non. Tu ne peux pas faire ça.

\- Et pour quelle raison ?

\- Parce que toi et moi, ce n'est pas réel.

\- Ce n'est pas juste à propos de toi, Harry. Astoria et moi, ça n'a jamais fonctionné. Je me suis marié, nous avons eu un enfant et j'aurais pu me contenter de ça jusqu'à la fin de ma vie parce que j'étais persuadé de ne rien mériter. Mais je mérite mieux. Tu mérites mieux, Harry.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Draco ! Tu ne peux pas ! Tu as pensé à Scorpius !?

\- Je pense à lui chaque jour depuis qu'il est né, Harry. Tu penses vraiment que c'est bon pour lui de vivre avec des parents qui s'adressent à peine la parole ? Scorpius ne dit rien maintenant mais quand il sera en âge de comprendre, il se pensera responsable du malheur de ses parents et ça le dévorera tôt ou tard.

\- Et ensuite ? Draco, tu penses que ça sera facile ? Tu penses qu'Astoria te laissera faire ? Si elle découvre quoi que ce soit sur nous, elle l'utilisera contre toi, Draco. Tu perdras ton fils !

Harry hurlait presque. Draco s'approcha de lui.

\- C'est ce qui s'est passé avec toi, Harry ? Ginny t'a piégé de cette façon ?! Pourtant, tes enfants sont avec toi aujourd'hui…

\- Et ils auraient pu ne jamais être avec moi Draco ! J'ai eu de la chance que Ginny déteste Albus et Lily… Mon dieu, j'ai eu de la chance.

Harry ramena ses mains contre son visage et, fugacement, Draco revit le tableau d'Hakama.

\- J'ai eu de la chance qu'elle les déteste… C'est tellement affreux. Elle n'en voulait juste pas, elle voulait juste me détruire. Même aujourd'hui, je ne comprends pas comment James a pu changer d'avis. Il allait partir, Draco, elle allait l'emmener, se contenter de choisir quel enfant lui plaisait le plus. Mais toi, tu n'as qu'un fils Draco ! Si Astoria en a la garde et qu'elle l'emmène loin de toi, tu ne te pardonneras jamais. Tu ne me pardonneras jamais…

Draco n'y tint plus et, d'un pas vif, s'approcha d'Harry pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Non, Draco, non… Je t'en supplie. Non…

\- Je vais divorcer, Harry. Même si tu me repousses, même si tu décides que nous n'avons rien à faire ensemble. Je vais divorcer, et absolument rien n'est de ta faute. Je devrais même plutôt te remercier. Et remercier ce Diggory, aussi. Je revis grâce à toi, Harry, et je ne veux pas retourner dans cette existence morne qu'est ma vie en tant qu'homme marié à Astoria. Je ne veux pas de ça. Je te veux, toi. Je veux James, Albus, Lily et Scorpius. Ne me sous-estime pas, Harry. Mon fils restera avec moi.

Harry s'agita contre lui mais Draco continua de le tenir fermement. Il se mit à embrasser ses cheveux avec douceur.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Harry. Tout ce qui est arrivé, ce n'était pas de ta faute.

Harry plongea sa tête contre le creux du bras de Draco et étouffa ses pleurs. Le blond continua d'embrasser son crâne en murmurant que rien n'était de sa faute. Et c'était vrai.

.

.

A suivre


	12. Nuit

NUIT

.

.

Quand Harry se réveilla, il sentit un poids contre son corps. Il tenta de se tourner mais quelque chose l'empêchait de bouger. Il cligna des yeux et tomba sur la chevelure rousse de Lily. Il tourna la tête pour apercevoir Albus lové contre son torse. Il referma les yeux, essayant de rassembler ses pensées. Albus bougea et Harry amena sa main contre son dos. Sous son nez, la douce odeur de vanille des cheveux de Lily lui donna envie de pleurer. Il n'en fit rien, il se contenta de ramener sa fille encore plus près de lui.

\- Papa, murmura-t-elle.

\- Oui, Lily ?

\- Joyeux anniversaire.

* * *

OoooOoooO

Draco Malfoy ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et se dirigea vers celle d'Albus et de son fils. Il n'y trouva que Scorpius qui avait repoussé sa couette pour ne pas étouffer. Draco referma sa porte et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Harry, la porte de celle-ci était entrouverte. Il la poussa doucement et trouva Albus et Lily blottis contre leur père. Draco fit marche arrière en souriant amèrement. Harry s'était couché seul cette nuit. Il avait cessé de pleurer dès qu'ils étaient revenus vers le cottage et Harry l'avait abandonné sous la véranda.

Draco avait été incapable de fermer l'œil et il était resté assis jusqu'à deux heures du matin à observer le domaine. Tout ce qu'il avait dit à Harry, il le pensait réellement. Mais les inquiétudes d'Harry n'avaient rien d'infondé.

Astoria n'était pas comme Ginny, en effet. Elle avait tous les moyens et les droits de se battre pour Scorpius, et elle ne céderait aucun terrain à Draco. Il avait cette certitude que même si Astoria l'aimait à sa façon, elle serait détruite d'apprendre que Draco veuille divorcer, peut-être même qu'elle serait totalement contre cette idée. C'était des choses qui ne se faisaient pas, dans leur milieu.

Mais Draco était épuisé de jouer la comédie, il n'avait plus la force de mentir à Astoria, de se mentir à lui-même et de mentir à Scorpius. Il voulait s'échapper de ce monde et reprendre sa vie en main. D'après lui, cette séparation serait bénéfique pour tout le monde. Astoria était encore jolie, elle pourrait encore trouver quelqu'un. Mais peut-être que Scorpius vivrait la chose avec beaucoup plus de difficultés.

Draco essaya de s'imaginer quelle aurait pu être sa réaction si ses propres parents avaient divorcé. Son père aurait tout fait pour obtenir sa garde, quitte à détruire sa mère, mais Draco, lui, aurait choisi Narcissa sans hésiter.

Il se dirigea vers la véranda et ouvrit la porte vitrée. James se trouvait sur un des bancs à bascule. Il était seul. Draco s'approcha et s'assit à ses côtés.

\- Vous êtes bien matinal, Mr. Malfoy.

Draco sourit.

\- On croirait entendre votre père.

\- Tant mieux si c'est le cas.

\- James…

\- Mon père n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Il a fait des erreurs, ça arrive. On est tous plus heureux depuis le divorce, vous savez. Jusqu'à ses quatre ans, Lily refusait qu'on la pose par terre ou qu'on la quitte. Tout le monde dit qu'elle était trop jeune pour se rendre compte de l'absence de sa mère mais je n'y ai pas cru. Les enfants, ça à une sorte de sixième sens.

James fixait la forêt mais sa voix était chevrotante. Draco le laissa parler sans l'interrompre.

\- Lily devait sentir qu'on l'avait abandonnée ou rejetée. On ne pouvait pas la laisser seule une seule minute. Mais maintenant, ça va mieux. Même si des fois elle fait des caprices ça va beaucoup mieux. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'elle serait devenue si ma mère était restée. Peut-être qu'elle aurait passé sa colère sur elle ou sur Albus. Tout le monde pense que c'est moi qui ai le plus souffert. C'est peut-être parce que je m'en souviens. Albus ne se souvient pas que, pendant un an, il n'a pas prononcé un mot. Un an, Mr. Malfoy ! Une année entière pendant laquelle il a dû écrire ce qu'il voulait. Mais mon père a tout fait pour que ça aille mieux. Et ça va mieux maintenant : Albus est un moulin à paroles, Lily à toujours la bougeotte et papa sourit de plus en plus souvent. Je veux dire, de vrais sourires. Mon père n'est pas mauvais, d'accord ?

Draco serra les dents en voyant que James pleurait. Il se pencha vers lui et, d'un élan paternel, enlaça l'ainé des Potter. James se laissa totalement faire. Draco posa sa bouche contre ses cheveux et embrassa son crâne. Comment pouvait-on ne pas aimer ses enfants ? Comment était-ce possible ?

James passa ses bras autour de la taille de Draco. Il savait qu'il aurait pu pleurer devant son père. Mais il avait peur, il avait peur que son père se mette à pleurer aussi devant lui. Et si James voyait ça, alors il serait incapable de garder une parcelle d'amour pour sa mère.

Draco leva les yeux vers la forêt. Un cerf en sortit prudemment, derrière lui une biche et un faon.

Personne ne parla de l'incident de la veille. Il n'y avait rien à dire dessus de toute manière. Harry descendit dans le salon avec sa fille dans les bras et fut accueilli par un bruyant joyeux anniversaire. Son sourire était revenu. James l'embrassa timidement sur sa joue mal rasée et pendant quelques secondes, ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Cet échange n'échappa pas à Draco. Il avait l'impression de voir enfin la véritable famille Potter. Une famille avec des failles, avec des secrets et des blessures. Une famille qui calmait ses craintes et ses tristesses par des preuves évidentes d'amour. Lily qui ne lâchait plus son père, Albus qui restait silencieux et James qui tentait par tous les moyens de faire bonne figure. Ce n'était pas la famille parfaite mais c'était une famille qui ne se blessait pas. Une famille qui faisait tout pour que tout le monde se sente bien. Et Draco se sentait terriblement bien en leur présence.

Plus la journée avançait et plus tout redevenait normal. Albus recommença à raconter des histoires sans queue ni tête à Scorpius, Lily fit des pieds et des mains pour monter Buck toute seule et James céda. Et Harry le regardait de nouveau. Il le regardait et lui souriait timidement. Draco n'avait vraiment aucune envie de mentir à ce Harry-là. Il ne le ferait pas.

\- Papa ?

\- Oui, mon grand ?

\- Est-ce que cette nuit on peut dormir dans la cabane ?

Lily tourna sur elle-même en poussant un cri de joie.

\- Oh oui ! Dis oui, papa.

\- Lily, la dernière fois tes frères ont dû te redescendre parce que tu avais peur.

\- Mais je n'aurais pas peur cette fois-ci ! Il y aura Scorpius, ça fera plus de soldats.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel puis se tourna vers James.

\- Je la ramènerais si elle a trop peur.

Draco se tourna vers Ron.

\- Elle est si effrayante que ça ?

\- Pas du tout. C'est vraiment confortable, en plus, c'est juste qu'il n'y a pas de fenêtre. La dernière fois une chouette est entrée dedans c'est ce qui a fait fuir Lily.

Draco se retint de rire.

Il n'y eut pas de cadeau, juste des rires. Ils rattrapaient tous le repas gâché de la veille. L'ambiance chaleureuse et pleine de vie était revenue pour le plus grand plaisir de Scorpius. Ce dernier n'avait rien suivi de l'histoire et même son regard insistant envers Albus ne lui avait apporté aucune réponse. C'était simple : Albus ne savait rien. Il ne savait pas qui était cet homme, il n'avait pas compris non plus. Il avait juste été terrifié par la colère de son père. Cette colère sourde, sans mot, sans cri, Juste un regard et un visage dur. C'était suffisant pour mettre à mal les sentiments d'Albus.

Scorpius avait constaté avec tristesse que durant la nuit, son ami s'était éclipsé. Ça avait été un moment plutôt pénible quand, après le repas, il s'était enfermé dans une sorte de silence, et ça avait était encore plus pénible de le trouver dans le lit de son père endormi. Scorpius les avait regardés puis était retourné dans sa chambre. Il s'était senti terriblement seul.

Si Albus avait été son frère, lui aussi aurait pu se retrouver dans ce lit. Lui aussi aurait pu partager ce drôle de sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et Albus lui aurait peut-être parlé. Mais ils n'étaient pas frères, ils étaient juste amis. Et quand ce petit séjour se terminerait, il n'y aura plus d'Albus pour attendre minuit et allumer sa lampe torche pour lui parler toute la nuit. Il n'y aurait plus de James pour lui demander s'il s'amusait bien. Il n'y aurait plus de Lily pour lui prendre la main et lui dire comment bien attraper des coccinelles.

Scorpius avait essayé de se consoler en se disant que des amitiés pouvaient durer toute la vie. Après tout Ron, Hermione et Harry se connaissaient depuis leur enfance. Mais, si jamais il devait retourner en Russie ou ailleurs, un endroit où il n'y aurait pas quelqu'un comme Albus ? C'était quelque chose qu'il aurait beaucoup de mal à accepter.

Mais maintenant, tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Albus avait de nouveau la langue bien pendue, Lily lui souriait de toutes ses dents et James mangeait avec appétit. Harry discutait calmement avec son père. Tout était pour le mieux. Pour ce dernier jour.

* * *

OooOooO

James tendit la main vers Scorpius et le blond l'attrapa presque immédiatement. Lily étalait déjà les couvertures sur les matelas qu'ils avaient montés. En dessous de lui, Albus grimpait l'échelle de fortune, tête baissée. Scorpius jeta un œil dans le vide. Harry et Ron se tenaient au pied de l'immense arbre qui tenait la cabane. Quand Albus fut enfin tout entier dans la maison de bois il s'écroula au sol en soupirant.

\- Je suis crevé.

James se releva et aida Lily à mettre en place les lits de fortune. Albus se redressa et s'allongea sur le ventre, la tête dans le vide. Il joignit son pouce et son index pour faire signe à son père que tout allait bien. Les deux adultes levèrent leurs pouces et s'éloignèrent. Albus s'assit sur le rebord et Scorpius en fit de même. James se pencha vers la fenêtre sans vitre et Lily se colla à lui. De là où ils étaient, ils avaient une vue imprenable sur le cottage et sur le soleil qui s'enfonçait dans les arbres derrière lui.

James alluma la petite radio et ils restèrent là à observer le soleil se coucher avec juste le bruit de la musique en fond. Scorpius cligna des yeux avec la ferme intention d'empêcher le soleil de disparaître. Il n'avait aucune envie que le mois de Juillet se termine. Il ne pouvait pas croire que ce mois soit passé si vite. Lui qui s'était promis de détester l'Angleterre, il se retrouvait à souhaiter ne jamais en partir. Lui qui aurait voulu que les journées s'écoulent rapidement, il voulait à présent revenir en arrière et revivre encore ces superbes moments...

C'était sans aucun doute les meilleures vacances de sa vie.

* * *

OooOoooO

\- Bon, je vais me coucher. N'oubliez pas qu'on se lève tôt, demain.

Hermione se leva et embrassa Harry qui était assis à table et disputait une partie d'échecs avec Ron. Le rouquin déplaça sa tour.

\- Echec et mat !

\- Comme d'habitude.

Ron se mit à rire et tapota l'épaule d'Harry avant de se lever et de suivre sa femme tout en souhaitant bonne nuit aux deux hommes. Ne restèrent plus que Draco et Harry dans le salon.

Le brun rangea le jeu d'échecs. Draco suivit ses gestes du regard. Finalement, il se leva du canapé et entoura la taille d'Harry de ses bras. L'écrivain tressaillit contre lui mais ne se recula pas.

\- Harry…

\- Tu vas m'offrir mon cadeau d'anniversaire ?

\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux.

Draco enfonça son visage dans le cou du brun et posa ses lèvres contre sa peau.

\- Je ferais tout ce que tu veux.

Harry se tourna vers Draco et caressa sa joue du bout des lèvres. Puis, il glissa sa main dans celle du blond et l'emmena avec lui vers une porte que personne n'avait ouverte depuis le début du séjour. Harry alluma la lumière et Draco vit qu'elle donnait sur des escaliers. Ils descendirent dans la cave prudemment, faisant grincer les lourdes marches à chaque pas. Le brun se dirigea vers une autre porte qu'il ouvrit avec difficulté. De nouveau Harry alluma la lumière, moins forte mais suffisante pour tout éclairer.

Draco passa devant Harry et se dirigea directement vers l'instrument. Harry referma la porte derrière lui pendant que Draco caressait le bois du piano. Le blond se tourna vers Harry qui souriait.

\- Tu m'as fait une promesse.

\- Oui.

Draco tira l'assise qui était sous le piano et s'assit. Harry fit le tour et se laissa tomber sur le canapé qui se trouvait contre le mur.

\- Ne t'attends pas à du grand art, Harry.

\- Joue.

Draco laissa un mince sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Il releva le pupitre et laissa ses doigts parcourir les touches. Il resta immobile un moment, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait jouer. Puis ses doigts se mirent à courir sur le clavier. C'était la seule mélodie qui lui venait en tête. Pas à cause de la musique mais plutôt à cause du titre. Ça ne durerait pas plus de cinq minutes mais c'était suffisant pour faire comprendre à Harry tout ce qu'il éprouvait à cet instant. Il relèverait aussi le sens qu'il donnait à ce cadeau.

Ce n'était pas simplement pour Harry, c'était aussi pour lui. Pour se faire du bien, pour s'aider à vivre la suite. Si Harry le voulait bien, il pourrait jouer pour lui comme ça jusqu'à sa mort. Il pourrait faire durer cette _Comptine d'un autre été_ encore et encore.

La mélodie toucha à sa fin et Draco se tourna vers Harry. Ce dernier avait retiré ses lunettes, son coude était posé sur l'accotoir et sa main cachait ses yeux. Il avait l'air terriblement fatigué. Draco se leva et vint s'agenouiller en face de lui. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses cuisses.

\- Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ?

\- Certain.

Harry retira sa main et plongea ses yeux intensément verts et humides dans les profondeurs grises de ceux de Draco. Il se pencha lentement vers lui et Draco fut plus prompt à chasser les ultimes barrières de l'écrivain. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent enfin et ce fut comme une libération pour Draco. Les doigts d'Harry vinrent rapidement se perdre dans ses n'était plus question de le lâcher.

Il n'avait qu'une envie :chasser ses doutes qui l'assaillaient. Chasser Ginny de sa tête, chasser Cédric, chasser cette tempête et retrouver le soleil de l'été. Retrouver la chaleur de Draco. Il n'avait plus envie de cacher ses baisers, de cacher son amour.

Il voulait vivre comme tout le monde, il voulait aimer comme tout le monde.

Harry retint un sanglot quand les lèvres de Draco embrassèrent sa joue. Il n'arrivait pas à se battre contre le sentiment de culpabilité qui l'envahissait. C'était une lutte acharnée entre ce qu'il désirait et ce qu'il devait vraiment faire. Son cœur et son esprit hurlaient en totale disharmonie. Draco le serra dans ses bras.

\- Il n'y a pas de mensonge dans ce que je fais, Harry. Fais-moi confiance.

Draco couvrit son visage de baisers. Ses lèvres le débarrassèrent de ses craintes avec leur douceur. « Quelle importance, se dit Harry, il pouvait céder, après tout c'étaient les choix de Draco. »

Le brun récupéra la bouche de Draco et fit mine de se laisser distraire par ses mots. Il se laissa faire, il laissa son esprit hurler seul et son cœur parla à sa place. Ses mains vinrent se poser contre le cou du blond et, presque avidement, glissèrent contre sa chemise. Dans des gestes perdus et embrouillés, il détacha les boutons, seuls remparts qui l'empêchaient d'accéder à la peau du blond. Les mains de Draco étaient parties sous son pull et s'évertuaient à caresser tout ce qu'elles pouvaient.

Harry pestait, râlait qu'il y avait trop de vêtement entre eux. Il ne voulait pas être mesuré ou doux. Il ne voulait pas que ça soit beau comme une nuit de noces, ou de Saint-Valentin. Il voulait que ça soit à l'image de leur relation. Ambigu, étrange, irrespectueux.

Il voulait mettre les sentiments de Draco à nu et il voulait que ce dernier déshabille les siens. Nerveusement, il repoussa Draco et retira son propre pull. Le blond devina l'impatience d'Harry dans ce geste. Il était tout aussi hâtif. Tout son corps étouffait et il perdait réellement pied. Harry était prêt à se donner, prêt à être à lui. Draco se mordit la lèvre juste y penser était suffisant pour le faire durcir. Il se débarrassa rapidement de ce qui couvrait son torse et attaqua le cou d'Harry avec sa bouche. Tout en se redressant, il fit allonger le brun sur le canapé. Harry enlaça sa nuque et les doigts de Draco défirent prestement la fermeture du pantalon d'Harry, il fit rapidement la même chose pour le sien et s'allongea contre l'écrivain.

Leurs bouches n'arrivaient plus à se séparer de cesser de s'embrasser maintenant se serait apparenté à les priver d'oxygène. Ils en avaient tout les deux besoin. Pour Harry, c'était la seule façon de ne pas laisser des questions difficiles s'échapper de sa bouche _;_ pour Draco, c'était sa façon de s'assurer que cette bouche était la seule qu'il aimerait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Leurs torses étaient collés, leurs membres se frôlaient, leurs jambes s'emmêlaient. De quelques mouvements de bassin, de détachement pour reprendre leur souffle, de mains baladeuses qui ne savaient plus où aller, ils terminèrent nus, allongés l'un contre l'autre. Draco retira les lunettes d'Harry et les posa au sol puis contempla ses yeux avec un plaisir non feint. Le regard de l'écrivain était incertain, rempli de crainte et de doute. Draco caressa sa joue et lui fit un sourire désarmant. Harry ferma les yeux et l'embrassa.

Bientôt, à leurs langues avides s'ajoutèrent les doigts de Draco, qu'Harry lécha sans mot dire. Le blond enfonça un peu ses doigts dans sa bouche et, quand il fut sûr qu'il était bien humide, il se positionna au-dessus d'Harry. Son menton retraça la ligne du torse du brun tandis que ses doigts écartaient ses fesses. Harry releva son bassin et écarta les cuisses. Il plaça son avant bras contre sa bouche et ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur tout ce que Draco touchait, prenait, écartait, enfonçait. Eux qui avaient été parfaitement silencieux jusque-là brisèrent le calme de leurs contacts avec les gémissements étouffés d'Harry et les bruits des baisers de Draco. Le blond lécha l'intérieur de la cuisse de l'écrivain et, sous le frisson qu'il procura à ce dernier, il le pénétra d'un doigt. Affolant, c'était le seul mot qui tournait dans la tête de Draco, c'était affolant que ça soit aussi bon. Ce n'était que son doigt mais son cerveau s'emballait déjà sur ce que cela dévoilait comme future perspective. Bientôt, ça ne sera plus juste son doigt.

La langue de Draco profita de cet instant bizarre où tout le corps d'Harry était tendu pour s'acclimater à sa présence, pour lécher le membre du brun. Il le sentit se resserrer autour de son doigt. Draco recommença plusieurs fois et, tout en parcourant le sexe d'Harry de sa langue, il entama de doux vas et viens en lui. Avec douceur, il embrassa le gland rougi et trempé de pré-cum d'Harry, il savoura ce goût un peu amer et s'en délecta un peu plus. Il se mit à sucer le bout de sa queue, Harry se cambra autant qu'il le pouvait. Draco pouvait imaginer ses pieds s'enfoncer dans le tissus du canapé. Il retira son doigt, arrachant un gémissement de déception au brun. Sans perdre plus de temps, il avala la queue d'Harry en enfonçant deux doigts en lui. Harry mordit son bras pour étouffer son cri et resserra ses chairs contre les intrus qui fouillaient en lui. Draco continuait son traitement intime, usant de sa bouche et de ses doigts pour décupler le plaisir d'Harry. Pour convaincre son corps que ce qu'il faisait était bon, et peut-être Harry lui-même.

\- Draco…

Le blond suça goulûment le sexe de l'écrivain et retira ses doigts. Harry continuait de gémir son prénom mais le blond avait décidé d'être sourd. Il ne voulait pas entendre Harry lui dire d'arrêter ou tout autre supplication du même genre. Sa bouche taquina encore un peu le gland du brun avant de descendre sur ses testicules. Draco les fit rouler contre sa langue et ses mains remontèrent sur les hanches d'Harry, griffant sa peau. Il continua à descendre sa bouche et pointa sa langue contre l'anus d'Harry. Cette fois-ci, le brun se redressa un peu brusquement, mais Draco appuya sur son corps pour l'empêcher de bouger. Harry gémit piteusement pendant que le blond dardait sa langue contre son trou, salivant entre ses fesses.

\- Draco ! Prends-moi !

Le blond se redressa et Harry s'empressa de faire remonter son visage vers lui. Il plaqua ses lèvres contres les siennes et répéta sa demande. Draco pencha sa tête contre son cou et Harry entoura ses hanches de ses jambes. D'une main, Draco dirigea son sexe vers le trou étroit d'Harry. L'écrivain inspira contre lui et le blond poussa sa queue contre son intimité.

Enfin. Enfin, il était en lui. C'était tout simplement jouissif, terriblement bandant, atrocement délicieux.

Draco releva un regard embué de plaisir sur le visage d'Harry. Le brun avait basculé la tête en arrière, tout son corps était soulevé contre le sien. Son sexe pointait contre son ventre, il le sentait mouillé par sa salive contre sa peau. Les mains d'Harry serraient ses épaules et sa bouche était ouverte sur un cri muet. C'était divin de le voir comme ça. Souffrant du plaisir que lui donné Draco, ses jambes se resserrèrent autour de lui et d'un mouvement de hanches, Harry ordonna à Draco de bouger.

Sa respiration haletante, le souffle rauque d'Harry, sa peau brûlante contre la sienne. Sa sueur faisant glisser leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Draco était attentif à tout ça, tout ce que le corps d'Harry réclamait, tout ce qu'il lui faisait subir. A quel point c'était bon d'être en lui...

La certitude qu'Harry était fait pour lui croissait à mesure que les gémissements du brun se faisaient plus profonds, moins ténus, plus francs. Il sentait les ongles de l'écrivain s'enfoncer contre ses épaules. Draco donna un coup de hanches plus violent et la réponse d'Harry fut un baiser profond. Draco écarquilla les yeux, conquis par ce geste. Il réitéra avec le même assaut, plus dur, plus sec. Plus douloureux peut-être…Mais Harry agita sa langue dans sa bouche et Draco le sentit étouffer un cri. Ses yeux étaient mi-clos, Draco ne voyait plus de vert, mais il sentait Harry se resserrait autour de lui. Comme un serpent étouffant sa proie, Harry emprisonnait son corps avec force.

L'écrivain rompit le baiser.

\- Plus fort ! Plus fort, Draco !

Il obéit. Sa cadence s'accéléra, il ne se soucia pas de savoir s'il pénétrait Harry douloureusement. A présent, il n'écoutait plus que ses cris, qu'il comprenait comme des encouragements. Et c'était sûrement ça, sinon Harry ne l'embrasserait pas avec autant de passion. Sinon, ce canal étroitement fait des chairs d'Harry n'happerait pas sa queue avec autant d'avidité. La main de Draco se glissa, tremblante, entre leurs ventres. Il voulait tenir cette queue aussi sûrement qu'Harry tenait la sienne. Il s'en empara et commença à le branler. La bouche d'Harry hésita entre gémissement et baiser.

De la bouche de Draco sortait juste un souffle erratique. Il voulait l'entendre, juste lui. L'écouter haleter, gémir, crier, supplier. Il voulait l'entendre jouir. Et c'est ce qu'Harry fit. Sous les assauts répétés et violents de Draco, il éjacula entre ses doigts et se mordit la lèvre pour ne laisser échapper qu'un son guttural de sa gorge. Harry s'arqua d'un coup, son anus se contracta si subitement autour de la queue de Draco que ce dernier se laissa submerger par les vagues de plaisir qui le terrassaient. Il se sentit se déverser en Harry et préféra éteindre son cri d'extase en plaquant ses lèvres contre celles du brun.

Draco resta quelques secondes bloqué au-dessus d'Harry, ses coudes soutenant son poids autour de la tête du brun. Les jambes d'Harry frottaient tendrement ses flancs, comme s'il était une femme quémandant des caresses. Draco aima ça et s'allongea sur le coté, ramenant d'une main la cuisse d'Harry au-dessus de la sienne. Il avait froid, à présent. Il avait conscience de sa nudité et que le lieu où il se trouvait ne souffrait pas de la chaleur dans la nuit. Il passa son bras derrière la nuque d'Harry et le rapprocha de lui. L'écrivain se lova contre son torse. Draco posa ses lèvres contre sa cicatrice.

Il venait de tromper sa femme. En presque treize ans de mariage, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé. Il n'avait jamais cédé, ne s'était jamais laisser prendre, avait toujours refusé les avances de qui que ce soit. Mais pas ce soir...

Cette nuit, c'était lui qui avait fait des avances, c'était lui qui avait pris. C'était lui qui avait désiré, avant de se faire désirer. C'était lui qui s'était piégé tout seul. Treize années à obéir à des principes et des règles simples et les voir s'envoler pour un seul homme.

Pas n'importe quel homme, bien sûr.

Harry Potter. Harry Potter et son sourire, son intelligence, ses beaux yeux, son corps mince. Harry Potter et ses récits, ses histoires douloureuses, ses envies mutines et étouffées. Harry Potter et ses enfants. Cette famille qu'il voulait toucher du bout des doigts, qu'il voulait comprendre. Harry Potter, avec qui il voulait partager plus que des baisers, plus que quelques heures sur un canapé, dans un jardin, ou dans un couloir. Harry Potter, qui faisait battre en lui un cœur qu'il pensait éteint. Qui le faisait revivre, qui le faisait imaginer l'avenir avec plus de sérénité, plus de plaisir. Harry, qui ne comprenait pas. Qui somnolait contre lui, persuadé peut-être d'être un passe temps, une lubie d'un type qui faisait une crise existentielle.

Draco avait eut tout le temps qu'il fallait pour ce genre de crise. Ce qu'il désirait à présent, c'était vivre. Et il n'y aura pas de vie sans Harry Potter. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à lui prouver qu'il pouvait le faire. Qu'il pourrait chérir Harry comme il le faudrait.

Harry bougea un peu contre lui. Draco le serra encore plus. Il n'avait aucune envie qu'il se détache de lui. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer Harry loin de lui. Draco ferma les yeux. Bientôt, il n'aurait plus droit à ce genre de moment audacieux. Pour un moment cela dit. Le temps qu'il mette de l'ordre dans sa vie. Mais demain, il devrait de nouveau faire semblant. Draco se demanda comment cela avait pu se passer.

Comment était-il passé de l'homme qui venait en Angleterre uniquement pour avoir la paix à celui se mettant à aimer de nouveau ce pays pour une seule personne ? Comment, lui qui évitait le plus possible les interactions pénibles, s'était retrouvé à vivre au rythme d'une famille enjouée qui le rendait heureux ?

Draco se mit à souhaiter que les jours s'écoulent plus vite. Qu'après cette nuit qu'il espérait interminable, le reste des vacances fasse avancer sa vie dans le sens qu'il le désirait. Il avait encore tant de choses à demander à Harry... Tant de choses à faire avec lui. Tant de rêves à partager, de désirs à combler, d'amour à donner...

\- Draco…

\- S'il te plaît, Harry, ne dis pas que tu regrettes. Je ne le supporterai pas.

Draco sentit Harry rire contre son torse.

\- Non, je voulais juste te dire que j'ai froid.

Draco sourit contre son crâne puis Harry ajouta :

\- Je ne regrette rien.

Draco embrassa Harry sur le front. Puis ses lèvres descendirent contre sa tempe. Harry releva la tête et le blond se retrouva à embrasser ses lèvres. Il se sentit durcir de nouveau et fut satisfait de sentir le sexe d'Harry se tendre contre le sien.

Ils refirent l'amour. Plus tendrement mais toujours sans promesse, sans mot inutile. Draco aurait tout le temps d'user de mots.

OooOooO

Le chemin du retour se fit dans un silence solennel.

Albus et Scorpius s'était retrouvés dans la voiture de Ron et Hermione. Albus passa plus de temps à faire semblant de dormir qu'autre chose. Il avait le cœur lourd, sans savoir pourquoi exactement il se sentait triste. Comme si les vacances venaient réellement de se terminer. Il restait un mois, pourtant. Un mois qui signait le retour de Rose et de Teddy. Il y aurait plus d'enfants pour jouer avec eux. Plus d'enfants pour montrer à Scorpius qu'il n'était pas un enfant si intéressant que ça. Albus aurait voulu expliquer ça à son ami. Qu'il était juste un peu jaloux, que ça ne lui plaisait pas trop que d'autres enfants s'immiscent entre eux. Parce qu'alors, ça voudrait dire que c'était juste une amitié banale de vacances. Juste de quoi passer le temps. Il aurait aimé lui dire tout ça, mais il avait peur que Scorpius se moque, et promette des choses dont il n'était même pas certain.

Albus serait capable de faire ce genre de promesse, qu'ils resteraient amis pour la vie. Parce que lui, il y croyait. Scorpius était son premier véritable ami. Ce n'était pas comme avec Rose qui, même si elle avait son âge, discutait toujours plus avec James qu'avec lui. Ce n'était pas comme Teddy, qui était beaucoup trop vieux pour partager les mêmes amusements qu'Albus et qui faisait de toute façon plus figure de grand frère qu'autre chose.

Le brun essaya de calmer ses inquiétudes. Ils s'étaient tellement bien amusés ces derniers jours qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Scorpius s'éloigne de lui. Mais cette idée ne le réconforta pas pour autant et Albus, qui n'était pas l'enfant le plus doué pour parler de ce qui le chagrinait, préféra se murer une fois de plus dans le silence.

Lily avait fini par s'endormir. James caressait ses cheveux distraitement, les yeux fixés sur le paysage qui défilait. Il ne se doutait pas un seul instant que le silence qui régnait dans la voiture où il se trouvait était le même pour son frère. Son père et Draco ne s'étaient adressés que rarement la parole. Juste des phrases sans importance sur le temps de trajet, sur les affaires à mettre dans le coffre. Sur la musique trop forte ou la fenêtre qu'il fallait ouvrir un peu. Ils ne s'étaient même pas regardés ou souri, comme s'ils étaient en froid.

James craignait alors que cette situation ne soit entièrement de sa faute. Peut-être Draco avait-il parlé de sa crise à son père ? Peut-être s'étaient-ils disputés à cause de lui ? James n'en pouvait plus de ce silence. Il n'avait qu'une envie : rentrer chez lui et parler à son père. Peut-être pourrait-il lui dire de pardonner à Draco, qu'il était arrivé au mauvais moment ? Qu'il ne voulait pas lui dire tout ce qu'il avait dit ? Mais c'était si facile de parler avec lui... Il y avait chez Draco Malfoy quelque chose qui poussait James à se confier, comme s'il était un second père. Un homme sur qui on pouvait s'appuyer, plus solide que son père. Plus détaché de leurs histoires pour voir plus clair. Pour James, Draco et Scorpius étaient une heureuse rencontre. Des personnes qui pouvaient devenir des amis de son père et de son frère. Il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser leurs relations se détériorer...

OooOooO

Draco et Scorpius pénétrèrent dans leur manoir en soupirant de concert. Toutes les pièces étaient plongées dans l'obscurité et ce fut Scorpius qui fit l'effort d'allumer les lumières. Astoria n'avait pas l'air d'être encore là. Draco se dirigea vers la table sur laquelle se trouvait leur téléphone et consulta le carnet de notes. Dessus, sa femme avait noté l'heure d'arrivée de ses parents et le numéro de leur vol. Draco se tourna vers son fils, qui avait le regard pointé en direction des fenêtres qui donnaient sur le jardin.

\- Scorpius ?

Son fils sursauta et se tourna vers lui. Draco l'observa de toute sa hauteur. Scorpius baissa les yeux.

\- Demain, nous allons chercher tes grands parents à l'aéroport. Je veux que tu viennes avec moi.

\- Oui, père.

\- Bien. Nous allons attendre ta mère pour dîner.

Scorpius passa devant son père et monta les escaliers d'un pas presque traînant. Draco constata à quel point c'était déprimant de passer d'un cottage bruyant à un manoir sans vie. Il décida d'attendre sa femme dans le canapé. Jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse exactement comme son fils et regarde en direction du manoir Potter.

OooOoooO

James toqua contre la porte du bureau de son père. Il n'attendit pas de réponse et entra. Harry était en train de signer des documents pour Blaise. Il leva un visage fatigué vers son fils mais trouva la force de lui sourire.

\- Teddy arrive quand ?

\- Dans trois jours, je vais l'aider à emménager. Même s'il n'a pas besoin de moi.

\- Oui, il veut juste un père pour quelques jours.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- James !

\- Pardon, c'était déplacé. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

\- Non, bien sur que non. Tu n'es pas là pour me parler de Teddy, n'est-ce-pas ?

James ferma la porte derrière lui et s'assit sur la chaise en face du bureau de son père.

\- Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que toi et Mr. Malfoy êtes fâchés ?

\- Fâchés ?

\- Oui, vous ne vous êtes pas adressé la parole de toute la journée.

\- Oh.

Harry baissa les yeux pour cacher son trouble à son fils. Ils étaient bien loin d'être fâchés, c'était même plutôt le contraire, et ce que son fils prenait pour une dispute était juste la gêne qui venait de se créer entre eux après avoir passé une partie de la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Harry se permit de sourire. Son fils s'inquiétait de sa relation avec Draco.

\- Tu l'aimes bien, Draco Malfoy ?

\- Oui. Il est vraiment classe et Scorpius est sympa aussi. C'est juste que vous aviez l'air de tellement bien vous entendre...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, James. On s'entend toujours bien. Je suppose qu'on était juste très fatigués. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, j'aurais fais exactement comme Lily.

James rigola un peu.

\- Donc, toi et Draco, vous êtes toujours amis ?

\- Toujours. Et ça ne risque pas de changer, je crois.

Harry se leva et se posta prés de son fils. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et lui sourit chaleureusement. James lui rendit son sourire.

\- Tu veux que je vienne t'aider, avec Teddy ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas la peine. Je suis persuadé qu'une fois qu'il sera installé, il passera le reste des vacances ici. Profite encore un peu d'être seul parce qu'après, tu l'auras tout le temps sur le dos.

James leva les yeux au ciel mais ne contredit pas son père. Il avait raison : Teddy avait toujours tendance à le suivre à la trace. Il se leva et observa son père qui souriait toujours, d'un sourire doux. James hésita un moment puis, finalement, le serra contre lui. Harry répondit à son étreinte. Il n'avait pas besoin de demander ce qui tracassait son fils. Draco lui avait déjà dit qu'il avait tenu compagnie à James hier matin et à quel point son fils avait été triste. Surtout parce que James avait connu Cédric Diggory, et qu'il savait de quoi il en retournait. Harry s'était montré bien égoïste de ne pas avoir parlé à son fils. Mais James était assez malin pour savoir qu'il ne fallait pas remuer inutilement le couteau dans la plaie. Harry embrassa son fils sur le front. James s'écarta de lui et lui souhaita bonne nuit.

.

.

A suivre

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message pour dire si ça vous a plu (ou même si ça ne vous a pas plu ahaha).


	13. Père et mère

Tout d'abord un autre grand merci à ma béta qui est terriblement efficace et rapide. Ensuite un merci à vous d'avoir lu, commenté, favorisé, followisé ( ?). Certains commentaires de votre part se porte sur le nombre de review peu conséquent par rapport à l'histoire aahaahah je suis flattée que vous pensiez ça et ça me touche beaucoup, beaucoup. Mais je vois qu'il y a des lecteurs fidèles et du coup je suis très contente de voir vos têtes sur les reviews. Je ne vais pas me plaindre du peu de review au vue de la plupart des commentaires positifs que je reçois. Qui sait un jour j'atteindrais les 1000 reviews à la . (huhuhu).

Mais le plus important c'est que ça vous plaise et que j'écris ce qui me plait aussi. En ce qui concerne « Summertime Madness » je suis ravie de voir les commentaires constructifs à son égard. C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas de magie, pas de rebondissement incroyable et beaucoup de description sur ce que pensent les personnages. J'ai tendance à m'éparpiller des fois mais je crois que j'aime être dans leurs têtes. C'est juste une histoire sur une vie de famille, il n'y a pas d'aventure et je vous avoue en fait que je m'attendais à ce qu'elle fasse un petit bide. Du coup je suis heureuse de voir qu'elle est bien accueillit.

Maintenant les réponses à vos reviews :

 **Angemewmew** : Merci toi ahaha :D mais je vois que tu n'as pas utilisé le mot « suite » uhuh.

 **Patmol25** : Merci, mais je crois que je passe une étape importante avec toi qui postes un commentaire, je suis soufflée ahah. Ça me fait réellement plaisir, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Koeur sur toi.

 **SaMiichan** : Et c'est bien pour ça qu'Albus l'appelle Ginny ahaha. Cesse de supposer autant tu vas finir par écrire l'histoire à ma place XD ! Je plaisante, mais je te rassure tu as toutes les réponses que tu veux dans les chapitres qui suivent. Oui James gros cœur sur lui. J'ai bien rigolé avec ton « Louloooouuu ». Si tu détestes Astoria ça veut dire que j'ai bien réussit à la rendre antipathique je suis plutôt fière, mais pour moi elle est plus triste que méchante. Si je devais faire des scènes de flashback tu te mettrais à détester Ginny encore plus parce que je suis sûre que je ferais quelque chose de son point de vue. Mais bon je suis navrée ce n'est pas dans mon programme :/. Dans tout les cas, merci, merci, merci j'espère que la suite te plaira vraiment, vraiment ! Koeur sur toi !

 **Yzeute** : Merci beaucoup ! Oui moi aussi j'aime beaucoup. Koeur sur toi !

 **Drouagel** : Je publie rapidement, parce que l'histoire a des chapitres d'avances ahaha, et ma Beta et rapide aussi. Et oui à mesure que la fin approche on a de plus en plus de révélation. Pour le coup oui on touche à la fin. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait aussi longue en vrai. Plus de 15 chapitres tout de même. Merci de l'aimer, merci d'avoir commenté et voilà une partie des réponses à tes questions juste en dessous. Bonne lecture huhu

 **Guest** :Aahahaha merci beaucoup ^^ , ça me fait vachement plaisir. Koeur sur toi !

Woodynassa : C'est exactement ça une histoire d'adultes compliquée ! Merci de le comprendre comme ça, du coup je suis contente d'avoir donné la profondeur qu'il fallait aux personnages. Merci pour tes compliments, et ton commentaires et de rien ça me fait plaisir aussi. Koeur sur toi.

 **Leticia79** : Je te rassure je ne suis pas du tout du genre à faire des fins tristes. Je n'aime que les happy-end XD. Enfin par fin triste j'entends que je ne tue jamais de perso important.

 **Jadore** : Mon secret…le bonheur de pouvoir imaginer Draco et Harry ensemble jusqu'au bout du monde dans plein de situation différente (je parle comme une folle XD). Wouaouh ta préférée je suis super touchée. Mais je crois qu'elle aura une place particulière dans mon cœur aussi. Je l'aime bien par sa simplicité, j'avais besoin de ça après « Le phénix ne brûle jamais » qui était plutôt éprouvante. Oui, espérons que ça ne soit pas juste un amour de vacance et que Draco retrouve ses esprits ahaha. Pour Ginny j'avoue que je ne l'aime pas trop, je ne l'ai jamais aimé dans les livres, encore moins dans les films. Mais des fois ça me rend triste qu'elle en prenne autant dans la figure, mais là je n'avais pas le choix. Un jour je ferais une fiction ou ça se passera bien pour elle (enfin j'essaierais). Sinon merci pour tes compliments et ta lecture, voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira comme le reste. Koeur sur toi !

 **Eleanora P**. Grey : Aahaha merci, merci et désolée d'avoir contrecarré tes plans mais si l'histoire t'a plus je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, je suis contente d'avoir pu te captiver un peu. Donc en remerciement, voici la suite. Koeur sur toi !

Voilà donc comme d'habitude, trois chapitres. Après ça il n'en restera que deux donc la fin se situera au chapitre 17 je crois. Ils seront plus court par contre. Voilà, voilà et bien je crois que j'ai tout dis. Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture et j'espère réellement que ça vous conviendra et si non…beh c'est trop tard pour changer XD.

* * *

PÈRE ET MÈRE

.

.

.

.

Astoria se tenait droite, debout aux côtés de son mari. Elle s'était préparée avec beaucoup de soin : elle avait travaillé sa coiffure plus qu'à l'accoutumé, mis sa plus belle robe d'été, s'était maquillée. En bref, elle avait fait des efforts surprenants pour être plus que jolie. Elle était incroyablement belle. Si Draco n'était pas marié, il aurait pu, peut-être, la choisir de nouveau.

S'il n'était pas marié, et s'il n'y avait pas Harry, et s'il ne savait rien de son caractère.

Mais il n'était pas nécessaire de dire à Astoria qu'elle était parfaite et qu'il l'était aussi. Il suffisait de voir de quelle façon ils étaient regardés, tous les trois. Scorpius portait une chemise et un short méticuleusement repassés et restait figé prés de son père. Ils avaient l'air de trois statues taillées dans le marbre le plus beau et ,dans quelques minutes, deux autres statues du même acabit s'ajouteraient au tableau.

Draco serrait tellement ses lèvres qu'il était sûr que sa bouche n'était plus qu'un trait blanc. Il n'était pas particulièrement joyeux de voir son père. En fait, ça l'ennuyait plus qu'autre chose.

Son père l'ennuyait. Il était un temps où ce genre de sentiment n'avait jamais existé, un temps où Draco nourrissait un réel amour et un véritable respect envers Lucius Malfoy. Une époque où il le regardait de la même façon que Scorpius le regardait. Une époque révolue, où Draco se sentait prêt à tout pour faire sa fierté.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte du peu d'estime qu'il avait aux yeux de son père. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve à subir ses mots blessants, ses tentatives de le rabaisser encore et encore.

Draco savait parfaitement quand le regard de son père avait commencé à changer.

Lucius Malfoy s'était mis à devenir méprisant le jour où il découvrit que son fils avait possiblement fréquenté un homosexuel et qu'en plus de ça, il s'était fait prendre. Ça avait été le début de la mésestime de Lucius pour son fils. Mais Draco avait enfoncé le clou encore plus profondément en demandant la main d'Angelina Johnson. Une fille sans famille, sans nom, sans titre. Une femme qui ne sortait de nulle part et qui n'existait qu'en se montrant à travers des écrans.

Lucius ne s'était pas mis en colère. Il avait regardé son fils froidement et lui avait simplement dit qu'il était une réelle déception.

Draco en avait souffert. Enormément, à vrai dire, et ç'aurait été mentir de dire que les mots de son père n'avaient pas pesé dans la balance quant à sa rétractation. Angelina ne s'était pas battue contre ça. Elle l'avait un peu deviné et c'était sûrement une des raisons pour lesquelles elle avait si bien accepté le refus de Draco de l'épouser.

Après ça, Draco avait tenté de retrouver grâce aux yeux de son père.

Il excellait dans tout ce qui touchait à l'entreprise familiale, au point d'en gérer par lui-même rapidement une branche distincte et d'avoir un siège au conseil. Il était doué. Il était doué parce qu'il avait été élevé pour ça. Finalement, Draco avait compris qu'il n'y avait pas de gloire à tirer de ça, son père avait été élevé de la même façon, après tout. Il avait alors eu l'idée de se démarquer, de tenter de nouvelles choses, d'investir, créer, financer, bâtir. Et plutôt que de redorer son blason, les libertés qu'il avait prises semblaient ne pas plaire à son père. Seulement, le conseil approuvé tout ce qu'entreprenait Draco, parce que leur image ne cessait de s'améliorer. Il avait une place importante et méritée qui l'avait encore plus éloigné de son père, au point de finir par se considérer plus comme des collègues que comme des membres d'une même famille.

La seule chose que Lucius accepta chez Draco fut sa femme : Astoria. Pour une raison qui échappait à Draco, son père adorait sa femme, dans la mesure où un homme de sa prestance pouvait adorer quelque chose. Astoria et lui s'entendaient bien, ils pouvaient discuter ensemble. Draco n'avait jamais cherché à savoir quels pouvaient bien être leurs sujets de conversation. Mais il se doutait bien qu'elle devait faire un peu plus d'efforts avec lui.

D'un autre côté, ça l'arrangeait énormément. La présence de Lucius l'ennuyait, celle de sa femme aussi, mais comme ils s'entendaient bien, Draco aurait plus de facilité pour se retrouver seul avec sa mère. Ça lui convenait parfaitement. Plus il était loin de Lucius, mieux il se sentait.

Draco constata avec une pointe d'ironie que, dans son esprit, il appelait son père par son prénom _;_ de la même façon qu'Albus appelait sa mère Ginny.

« C'est mon géniteur, ce n'est pas mon père ». Draco se mit à sourire, sourire qui s'effaça bien vite quand la silhouette guindée de son père fils son apparition. Comme à son habitude, il avançait d'un pas preste, la même démarche que Draco, en fait. Physiquement, ils étaient presque les mêmes : même chevelure blonde qui tirait plus sur le blanc qu'autre chose, mêmes yeux gris perçant, mêmes lèvres fines, même nez droit, même menton pointu. Mais Draco avait aussi pris les traits graciles de sa mère. Il y avait toujours quelque chose de dur et d'inflexible sur le visage de Lucius alors que Draco possédait une beauté affable et prenait les airs pincés de son père uniquement quand il était en colère. Malgré tout, Draco avait hérité des mimiques de son père : sa façon d'hausser un sourcil, son petit sourire narquois, sa manière de secouer la main quand une conversation l'ennuyait, ses soupirs…

Draco avait tout fait pour copier son père, et il avait brillamment réussi - en apparence seulement. Parce qu'au fond, et Draco le comprenait beaucoup mieux maintenant… Il se rendait compte, avec une netteté frappante et dérangeante, que son père n'avait fait que le rabaisser _;_ qu'il l'avait toujours considéré comme un moins que rien, et que s'il faisait mine de prendre soin de lui, c'était uniquement parce que Draco était son seul héritier.

Il le comprenait mieux grâce à Harry, grâce à tout ce qu'ils avaient échangé ces derniers temps.

Lucius Malfoy avait fait de Draco cette coquille vide qu'il pensait être, un homme sans importance qui devait se contenter de rester à sa place. Mais Draco était resté trop longtemps immobile. Il n'en pouvait plus d'essayer de se mesurer à un homme qui se pensait au-dessus des autres alors qu'il ne valait guère mieux. Draco tourna ses yeux vers son fils qui affichait un visage impassible à la vision de son grand-père. Draco en fut soulagé : au moins, Scorpius n'était pas comme eux. Il ne serait pas comme eux.

Il reporta son attention sur son père et quand l'homme se positionna devant Draco, ce dernier lui tendit la main.

\- Père.

\- Draco.

Lucius Malfoy jeta un coup d'œil à Scorpius et le garçon leva la main. Le père de Draco la serra puis enfin il se tourna vers Astoria, et il sembla à Draco que son visage se détendit. Il ignora cet état de fait et se tourna vers sa mère. Il glissa une main dans son dos et embrassa sa joue, essayant de ne pas laisser transparaître son bonheur de la voir. Il le ferait quand ils seraient seuls.

\- Mère.

\- Draco.

Narcissa se pencha vers Scorpius et le garçon montra moins de réserve. Il eut un sourire franc pour sa grand-mère, qui se pencha pour l'embrasser.

\- Allons-y, le chauffeur nous attend.

\- Tu n'as pas conduit ?

Draco resta impassible devant la pique.

\- Non, Père, j'ai fait appel à un chauffeur.

Draco se retint de soupirer mais son père ne s'en priva pas.

* * *

OoooOoooO

Trois jours.

Trois longs jours à servir Sa Majesté Lucius Malfoy. Une première journée fut consacrée à le suivre et l'écouter juger leur maison : sa petitesse, ses vis-à-vis… Il fut particulièrement choqué de constater que le bureau de Draco donnait sur la maison voisine et vice-et-versa. La seule chose qu'il ne critiqua pas fut les choix de décoration d'Astoria. Il fit cependant une remarque acerbe sur le nombre de domestiques à leur service. Il s'enquit aussi de leurs fréquentations et quand Astoria mentionna le couple gay qui vivait à côté Lucius leurs demanda s'ils n'avaient pas envisagé de déménager. Astoria avait rattrapé la chose en assurant qu'ils n'étaient presque jamais là. Elle non plus ne survivrait pas à un autre déménagement.

Le deuxième jour, ils firent visiter la ville à Lucius et Narcissa, le but étant de convaincre le chef de famille que c'était un lieu adéquat pour la progéniture Malfoy. Bien évidemment, rien n'avait l'air de le convaincre. Draco souffrit sans mot dire : il avait hâte de terminer ces visites d'usage et de profiter de la présence de sa mère. Même s'il était fort pour ne pas répondre aux insultes voilées de son père, il ne l'était pas assez pour ne pas être blessé.

De plus Astoria ne se privait d'ajouter son grain de sel pour remettre en cause certains de ses choix. Il y avait toujours une remarque désobligeante sur le restaurant qu'avait choisi Draco, sur le bar qu'il avait fréquenté une fois, sur le tailleur qu'il avait choisi pour habiller Scorpius, quand ce n'était carrément pas des insultes polies sur sa manière de travailler et son oisiveté à fréquenter des propriétaires de boutique de farce et attrapes.

Draco continuait à fermer la bouche et ne pas répondre à la provocation. Comme il l'avait toujours fait, comme son père s'y attendait. Mais il était épuisé, physiquement et mentalement. Il n'avait qu'une envie : celle de voir Harry, de se jeter dans ses bras et de demander un peu de réconfort. Même Scorpius commençait à ne plus avoir de patience. Draco le surprenait à observer la maison des voisins qui ne se montraient plus vraiment. Comme s'ils sentaient que ce n'était pas le moment pour eux de se montrer.

Mais, bon sang, Draco n'en pouvait plus de ne pas voir Harry ! Il n'en pouvait plus de ne pas pouvoir lui parler, le toucher, l'embrasser... Jamais une personne ne lui avait autant manqué. Pas même Angelina quand elle disparaissait pour un tournage. Ce manque était insupportable, et ajouté à cela le comportement puéril de son père et de sa femme, Draco était à bout de nerfs.

Le troisième jour sonna pour tout le monde le temps de la liberté. Lucius ne voulait plus voir tout ce monde trainer dans ses pattes. Ils étaient de nouveau libres de vaquer à leurs occupations. Draco passa de nouveau son temps à travailler le matin, le seul changement était la présence de son père dans son bureau, observant avec un intérêt ennuyé les affaires de son fils. L'après-midi, il pouvait totalement se détacher de son père, et c'est tout naturellement qu'il emmena sa mère en balade. Ne restèrent que Scorpius, Astoria et Lucius au manoir.

Scorpius était en train de lire dans sa chambre. Son père venait juste de quitter le domicile avec sa grand-mère. Il avait refusé avec le secret espoir de pouvoir se rendre chez Albus. Il avait l'intention de le demander un peu plus tard à sa mère quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit.

Scorpius se tourna et trouva son grand-père s'imposant sans sourciller de lui-même.

\- Un garçon de ton âge ne devrait pas rester enfermé toute la journée. N'as-tu donc aucune activité que tu pourrais exécuter à l'extérieur ?

Scorpius se força à ne pas froncer les sourcils.

\- J'ai mon ami Albus, le voisin, avec qui je joue au baseball.

\- Et bien que fais-tu encore ici dans ce cas ?

Scorpius se leva d'un coup, trop heureux que son grand-père ne pose aucune question sur Albus.

\- Mais, et maman ?

\- Je parlerais à ta mère, maintenant sors d'ici. Fais ce que les jeunes font à ton âge.

Le ton dur de Lucius fit s'accélérer le cœur de Scorpius. Il s'empara de ses clés, d'une veste et de sa casquette. Il ne comprenait pas comment son grand-père pouvait être aussi méchant. Mais Scorpius ne s'en formalisa pas plus : il déserta sa maison comme si c'était l'antre du diable.

Scorpius sonna à la porte du manoir Potter. A son plus grand désarroi, la porte ne s'ouvrit pas immédiatement. Il était sur le point de sonner une deuxième fois quand enfin elle s'ouvrit. Scorpius regarda la femme qui venait d'ouvrir : une très grande vieille dame dont les cheveux gris étaient rassemblés en un chignon serré au-dessus de son crâne. Elle portait une robe noire aux manches longue dont le col remontait jusqu'au milieu de son cou. Elle détailla Scorpius avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Tu dois être Scorpius Malfoy.

\- Oui, madame.

Scorpius essayait de savoir qui était cette femme. Albus n'avait jamais parlé d'une quelconque grand-mère. Puis il se souvint que les Potter avaient une gouvernante du nom de Minerva. La vieille dame confirma ses dires.

\- Je suis Minerva McGonagall. Je t'en prie, entre.

Minerva s'écarta et Scorpius entra lentement. La maison était plongée dans le silence. La main de la vieille dame se posa contre son dos pour qu'il se mette en marche.

Ils étaient tous dans la piscine. Enfin tous, la partie de la famille qui était là, ainsi qu'une autre personne. Une petite fille. Albus, Lily et l'autre fille étaient allongés sur des matelas gonflables et dormaient dessus en plein milieu de l'eau. Scorpius s'avança vers le bord qui était le plus proche d'Albus et appela son ami.

\- Albus !

Le garçon se redressa d'un coup et, dans ce mouvement trop rapide, perdit son équilibre précaire et tomba dans l'eau. Son matelas percuta celui de Lily _;_ elle se leva encore plus vite, surprise, et poussa un petit cri avant de glisser de son propre matelas. L'autre jeune fille fut plus rapide pour réagir : elle attrapa Lily et la remonta sur son propre matelas. Elle retira ses lunettes de soleil et regarda Scorpius avec étonnement. Ce dernier ne lui avait pas jeté un seul regard _;_ il tendait la main pour aider Albus.

Le jeune Potter s'en empara et revint contre le bord un immense sourire aux lèvres.

\- Enfin tu es de retour !

Scorpius ne sut dire pourquoi mais la phrase de son ami lui réchauffa le cœur. Elle ressemblait tellement à un « tu rentres à la maison » qu'il baissa les yeux pour cacher son sourire qui se faisait trop grand.

Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par une Lily qui remontait les marches de la piscine et qui s'avançait d'un pas rapide, mais sans courir vers lui.

\- Scorpius !

Elle se jeta sur lui et même si elle était trempée, Scorpius était trop content de la voir pour ne pas la prendre dans ses bras. Il frotta sa joue contre celle mouillée de la petite fille. Derrière elle se présenta la nouvelle venue. Scorpius se redressa et constata qu'elle était un peu plus grande que lui et Albus. Elle avait des cheveux roux qui retombaient comme des fils sur son visage clair piqué de taches de rousseur, et de jolis yeux marrons en amande. Ils se regardèrent un moment sans exprimer une seule émotion, à part de la curiosité. La jeune fille finit par sourire la première et présenta sa main, Scorpius la prit et répondit à son sourire.

\- Je m'appelle Rose Weasley, heureuse de te rencontrer. Al m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

\- Il m'a parlé de toi aussi.

Rose fit une petite grimace.

\- En bien, j'espère ?

\- Oui, il a dit que tu étais géniale.

\- Scorpius !

Le blond se tourna vers Al qui le fusillait du regard, rouge comme une pivoine. Scorpius haussa les épaules en souriant et Rose se mit à rire.

\- Tu as ton maillot de bain ? Tu viens jouer avec nous ? demanda la jeune fille.

\- Je n'y ai pas pensé.

Albus sortit de l'eau.

\- Tu peux aller en chercher un ?

Scorpius se frotta l'arrière de la nuque. Il n'avait aucune envie de retourner chez lui tant que son grand-père s'y trouvait. Albus lut son trouble et s'avança vers lui.

\- Je m'habille et je t'accompagne, si tu veux. En même temps, on prendra ton espèce de pieuvre bizarre et on la jettera dans l'eau pour la pêcher.

Scorpius se mit à rire. Albus avait découvert sa pieuvre la première fois qu'il était venu chez lui et, depuis, il ne cessait de vouloir la faire tomber au fond de la piscine.

\- D'accord !

\- Rose, on revient.

\- Oui, oui !

\- A tout à l'heure, Lily, dit Scorpius.

Lily secoua sa main en sa direction.

Scorpius suivit Albus dans les escaliers. Minerva était restée à l'intérieur mais Scorpius se doutait bien qu'elle devait avoir un œil sur eux. Albus s'essuya dans une serviette et choisit un haut et un short tous simples. Scorpius le regarda faire, il était vraiment bien ici. La voix d'Albus le sortit de ses rêveries.

\- Comment ça se passe ?

\- C'est horrible.

\- Et ton père ?

\- Il a fui la maison avec ma grand-mère. Ça serait bien que grand-père s'en aille et que grand-mère reste. Heureusement que ma mère est là pour lui tenir compagnie. Au fait, où sont James et ton père ?

\- Ils sont partis aider Teddy. Il va s'installer en ville.

-Teddy ?

\- C'est le neveu de mon père. Il est orphelin, il vivait avec sa grand-mère mais il est beaucoup plus proche de mon père. C'est un peu… Non, c'est un deuxième grand-frère.

\- Pourquoi tu n'y es pas allé ?

Albus enfila son t-shirt et regarda Scorpius avec attention. Il essuya ses cheveux une dernière fois et soupira.

\- Parce que je t'attendais.

\- Al…

\- C'est long, trois jours sans vraiment s'amuser.

Scorpius sourit. Albus affichait le même air ravis sur le visage. Le blond s'avança vers lui et frotta la serviette sur sa tête.

\- C'était l'enfer, tu veux dire. Je crois bien que je vais te greffer à moi.

Albus fit une grimace.

\- Non, ça veut dire que tu devras me suivre aux toilettes !

\- Et dans la douche, plaisanta Scorpius.

Ils partirent dans un fou rire.

\- Al ?

Albus se frotta les yeux et reporta son attention sur Scorpius sans cesser de sourire.

\- Oui ?

\- Ce qui s'est passé pendant qu'on était dans le Derbyshire…

Albus cessa de sourire.

\- Ah oui, pour ça. Je suis désolé, c'est juste que… Mon père me fait peur quand il est en colère. Ça n'arrive pas souvent… Vraiment rarement, en fait.

\- Mais on est amis, non ?

\- Oui, on est amis.

\- Alors on peut se raconter des trucs ? Des trucs importants ?

\- Les meilleurs amis font ça, je crois.

Scorpius baissa les yeux. Il avait besoin d'être rassuré sur ce point. Il avait besoin de savoir qu'il y avait des gens qui pouvaient l'aimer un peu, au point de partager des journées entières en sa compagnie.

\- Est-ce qu'on est meilleurs amis ?

Albus écarquilla les yeux puis se mit à rire. Scorpius le fusilla du regard mais finit par se laisser gagner par le rire du brun.

\- J'espère bien ! Allons-y, sinon Rose et Lily vont nous faire la tête.

Albus donna une tape amicale dans le dos de Scorpius, qui le suivit en riant. Le temps de se retrouver devant chez les Malfoy, ils avaient retrouvé leurs vieilles habitudes de se lancer des défis totalement idiots.

Scorpius mit son doigt sur sa bouche pour faire signe à Albus de se taire. Le plus silencieusement possible, il ouvrit sa porte. Albus le suivit, concentré sur le moindre bruit.

L'immense manoir était silencieux. Scorpius souffla. Avec un peu de chance, sa mère et son grand-père étaient partis rejoindre son père et sa grand-mère. Malgré ça, ils avancèrent en silence vers la chambre de Scorpius. Le blond prit des vêtements de rechange et son maillot de bain. Sans faire de bruit, ils cherchèrent la pieuvre. Ils avaient inventé une sorte de code muet qui se résumait à agiter les mains dans tous les sens tout en se retenant de pouffer de rire.

Scorpius fit signe à Albus de redescendre mais le garçon secoua la tête. Le blond le prit par le bras et l'entraîna dans les couloirs. Il se dirigeait vers la salle de jeu, persuadé que sa mère ou une domestique y avait peut-être rangé la pieuvre. La pièce où se trouvait le plus gros des jouets de Scorpius se trouvait au bout du couloir, en face du bureau de son père. C'était un moyen pour lui de garder un œil sur son fils. Ça avait été pareil dans leur maison en Russie et ça avait paru normal de faire pareil en Angleterre.

Mais quelque chose clochait. Albus tira sur la chemise de Scorpius pour lui dire de continuer d'avancer. Mais Scorpius s'était figé sur la porte du bureau de son père. Il était sûr que celui-ci était fermé quand il avait quitté la maison. Sauf que la porte était entrebâillée et que des sons étouffés en sortaient… Comme des gémissements douloureux.

Scorpius s'en approcha avec l'idée saugrenue que sa mère avait peut-être mal et qu'elle cherchait de quoi se soigner. Mais pourquoi dans le bureau de son père ? Albus le regarda faire, figé. Il sentait qu'il devait dire à Scorpius qu'il ne fallait pas entrer sans permission dans un bureau. Mais c'était idiot de préciser une règle que Scorpius connaissait sûrement par cœur. Lui aussi entendait les bruits, lui aussi était curieux.

Scorpius poussa doucement la porte, juste assez pour voir d'un œil ce qu'il se passait. Impossible de savoir pourquoi il n'avait pas ouvert la porte en grand, pourquoi son cerveau avait juste suggéré de faire ça comme un espion. Il sentit qu'Albus s'était approché de lui. Tous deux pouvaient entendre plus clairement les sons. Ils pouvaient entendre, et maintenant ils voyaient.

Aucun d'eux ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent immobiles. Mais quand Albus y repenserait, il se dirait qu'ils avaient sûrement dû battre le record d'apnée. Rien ne semblait vouloir les détacher de cette vision. Ce ne fut que quand un seul mot fut prononcé par la voix gémissante d'Astoria qu'Albus tira son ami en arrière.

-…aahh.. Lucius..mmmhh.

Scorpius se laissa totalement faire. Il serrait ses vêtements comme un mort s'accrochant à son linceul. Si Albus n'avait pas été là, il serait resté devant cette porte jusqu'à ce qu'on le trouve. Juste qu'à ce que son grand-père le voit et le tue. Mais Albus était avec lui. Il le tirait, lui faisait descendre les escaliers, le faisait sortir de la maison et l'emmenait chez lui. Dans une vraie maison, sans mensonge. Sans traitrise.

Albus poussa Scorpius jusque dans sa chambre.

\- Change-toi, Scorpius.

\- Qu…quoi ?

\- Tes vêtements sont trempés, mets-toi en maillot de bain.

Scorpius fut soufflé par le calme d'Albus. Il allait lui dire d'aller se faire voir quand il remarqua que les mains d'Albus tremblaient. Il n'était pas calme. Il était aussi choqué que lui. Peut-être pas de la même façon, mais choqué tout de même…

\- Al… Il faut que…

\- Que quoi ? Tu veux aller le dire à Minerva ? Tu veux retourner là-bas et dire à ta mère d'arrêter ? On aurait dû tracer notre chemin et ne pas voir ça. Disons qu'on a rien vu, d'accord ?

\- Je ne peux pas…

Scorpius gémissait piteusement. Bien sûr qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de tout ça ! Il ne savait même pas quoi faire. Mais qu'Albus tente de lui faire oublier ça… Ça lui faisait aussi mal de savoir que son père était bafoué par sa mère. Alors, il réalisa ce qu'il se passait vraiment. Il se fustigea de ne pas s'en être souvenu, même si la conclusion venait rapidement. Le père d'Albus avait trompé sa femme et c'était pour ça qu'ils s'étaient séparés, ça avait été la cause de leur divorce. Albus était juste inquiet pour lui.

-Albus… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?!

Le brun tourna un regard alarmé vers lui. Il lut toute l'inquiétude du monde sur le visage de son ami.

\- Change-toi. Allons-nous baigner. On va jouer à faire semblant, d'accord ? Faire semblant que ce n'est pas arrivé... Et après, quand James rentrera… On lui demandera.

Le visage de Scorpius s'illumina mais l'amertume de voir Albus aussi perdu que lui ne chassa pas totalement le soulagement d'avoir eu cette solution. James était plus grand, il était intelligent, il avait encore sa place dans le monde des enfants et un pied dans celui des adultes. Il saurait quoi faire.

Albus lança un dernier regard à Scorpius, plein de tristesse et de crainte. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais se ravisa. Albus sortit de la pièce et laissa Scorpius se préparer. Quelques minutes après, ils étaient devant la piscine.

Albus joua à faire semblant. Il se jeta dans l'eau en explosant de rire. Scorpius le copia.

.

.

A suivre


	14. Mère et fils

MÈRE ET FILS

.

.

.

Narcissa Malfoy tenait fermement le bras de son fils. Ce dernier marchait lentement pour qu'elle puisse avancer à son aise. Draco faisait toujours ça. Quand Lucius marchait devant et qu'il aurait dû en faire de même, son fils ralentissait toujours le pas pour se trouver à sa hauteur, pour ne pas la laisser seule. C'était une chose qu'elle aimait, chez lui, une parmi tant d'autres.

Narcissa aimait son fils. Elle l'aimait par-dessus tout… Bien plus qu'elle n'aimait son mari. Il n'y avait rien de trop beau pour lui, elle avait toujours été prête à passer tous ses caprices.

Mais ça n'avait jamais réussi à Draco. Ça l'avait rendu arrogant, imbu de lui-même et le faisait se comporter comme un petit prince. Lucius lui avait longtemps reproché son comportement, son caractère trop laxiste qui avait d'après lui valu à Draco de faire des choix de vie aberrants, comme épouser une négresse et actrice, ou s'enticher d'un homme. Un homme… Narcissa en avait ri en secret. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, elle, c'était que son fils cherchait l'amour là où il pouvait le trouver. L'amour inexistant d'un père et modéré d'une mère. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était que son fils dépérissait de ne pas être à la hauteur de son père. Mais pour elle, Draco était bien au-dessus. Seulement, il s'était résigné à vivre dans le mensonge. Peut-être que c'était ce qui devait arriver.

Draco avait tellement voulu ressembler à son père qu'il avait parfaitement réussi : Epousant une jolie femme avec un nom et rien qui ne l'intéressait vraiment pour n'avoir qu'un seul fils qu'il tentait de chérir du mieux qu'il pouvait. Mais en vérité, Draco lui ressemblait à elle. Elle qui avait épousé Lucius Malfoy pour ses parents, elle qui avait donné un fils qu'elle avait essayé d'élever sans la coupe infernale de son mari, elle qui s'était résignée à vivre dans le mensonge…

Elle était comme son fils, et elle le voyait encore plus maintenant qu'il ne vivait plus près de chez eux, maintenant qu'elle avait un aperçu de sa vie dans un autre contexte. Draco avait la prestance de son père, sa stature, son charisme, sa façon de parler. Mais il était aussi triste qu'elle, triste de sa vie, triste de ses choix. Et son fils était devenu terriblement mélancolique.

\- Astoria a choisi une ville magnifique.

Draco se tourna vers elle et lui fit un sourire doux qui lui arracha un pincement au cœur. Comme son fils pouvait être beau… Rien ne semblait ternir sa beauté. Il lui semblait même qu'il avait meilleure mine qu'en Russie. Sûrement l'ambiance de cet endroit. Ils s'étaient promenés dans Hogsmeade mais, à présent, Draco la promenait dans des petites ruelles serrées et colorées dont les balcons se décoraient de plants fleuris, donnant à la vieille ville des airs de quartiers latins.

\- Oui, c'est un endroit vraiment agréable, et les gens sont très bien aussi.

\- Tu vas me proposer de vivre avec toi ?

\- Tu aimerais ?

Narcissa resserra son bras contre son fils. Bien sûr, qu'elle aimerait !

\- Je vais essayer de voyager plus souvent.

\- C'est une très bonne idée.

Draco et elle se sourirent chaleureusement.

Ils marchèrent en se gratifiant du paisible silence qui les entourait, personne ne semblait se promener dans ces ruelles en début de ce mois d'Août. Ils avaient la ville pour eux. Soudain, des voix se firent entendre et Draco se figea. Devant eux, trois personnes sortaient d'un de ses immeubles coquets aux peintures beiges. Le premier était un homme aux cheveux noirs bouclés et aux lunettes carrées de la même couleur, il portait une chemise blanche dont les boutons commençaient à s'attacher seulement au milieu de son torse. Il avait les mains enfoncées dans son jean noir et riait aux éclats. Il était suivi par un homme aux cheveux bleus plus grand que lui, plus mince, en t-shirt et en short qui riait tout autant. Le seul qui ne rigolait pas et qui avait l'air de faire la tête était le dernier. Un peu plus petit que les autres, les cheveux tout aussi noirs que le premier, il portait un polo gris et un pantalon taupe. Il releva la tête dans leur direction et Narcissa fut frappée par son regard.

Dès qu'il vit Draco, il s'arrêta net et son visage s'illumina. Elle tourna les yeux vers son fils qui semblait irradier de bonheur. Pourtant, il se força à avancer lentement vers eux. Le premier brun suivit du regard le plus jeune qui courait presque dans leur direction.

Narcissa étudia un peu plus son visage. Elle avait d'abord cru qu'ils avaient tous sensiblement le même âge, mais maintenant elle pouvait voir que celui aux lunettes était plus vieux. Ça se voyait uniquement parce que les visages des deux autres avaient encore quelque chose de juvénile.

\- Bonjour, Mr. Malfoy !

\- James, tu sais que tu peux m'appeler Draco.

James haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Narcissa. Elle vit ses joues rosir légèrement, et ça la fit rire doucement. Elle présenta sa main et James embrassa doucement ses doigts.

\- Bonjour, Madame Malfoy.

\- Mère, je vous présente James Potter, Harry Potter et…

\- Ted Lupin, enchanté.

Ted et Harry exécutèrent le même geste que James, au plus grand plaisir de Narcissa.

\- Harry Potter est notre voisin et un très bon ami.

Narcissa nota l'appui que son fils fit sur le « très ». Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Cet Harry Potter devait déjà bien compter dans la vie de Draco.

\- Je suis ravie de rencontrer des amis de mon fils.

Et effectivement, elle l'était.

\- Que faisiez-vous ? Demanda Draco.

\- On s'apprêtait à aller manger, désirez-vous nous accompagner ?

Draco allait refuser. C'était déjà inespéré de croiser Harry et de pouvoir lui parler ne serait-ce qu'un bref instant, mais il voulait discuter avec sa mère. Cependant, elle ne le laissa pas décliner l'offre.

\- Oh, oui ! Vous connaissez un endroit plaisant ?

\- Si vous avez les mêmes goûts que votre fils, Madame, alors je suis sûr de savoir ce qui vous plaira.

Narcissa lâcha le bras de son fils, à son plus grand étonnement, et elle prit celui d'Harry. Le jeune homme venait d'éveiller sa curiosité. Harry lui décocha un sourire charmeur et elle détailla ses yeux verts brillant, sublimes.

OooOooO

Narcissa partit dans un rire divin.

\- Vraiment ? Votre fils à fait ça !?

Harry détourna le regard en rougissant. Narcissa Malfoy riait comme son fils. Draco venait de leur raconter la rencontre d'Albus et Scorpius, et même Teddy n'en pouvait plus de rire. Seuls Harry et James avaient l'air gêné.

\- C'était vraiment impoli de sa part.

\- C'est original, comme façon de faire… Mais rassurez-moi, à présent, ils s'entendent bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry et Draco se fixèrent un moment, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oui, ils s'entendent merveilleusement bien.

\- Je suis contente de l'apprendre. Scorpius est un gentil garçon mais il a toujours été un peu solitaire. Il est bien comme son père.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, mais le sourire tendre d'Harry devant cette révélation lui fit remercier sa mère en silence. Harry pensait la même chose de son fils, et il était bien heureux qu'Albus ait lui aussi un ami.

Narcissa se tourna alors vers Ted et le questionna sur la couleur particulière de ses cheveux. Le garçon se mit à rougir et balbutia qu'il avait fait ça uniquement pour embêter sa grand-mère. La mère de Draco rigola une nouvelle fois et montra un vif intérêt pour cette grand-mère qui n'aimait pas le bleu.

Harry était subjugué par Narcissa Malfoy. Il ne s'était absolument pas imaginé ça. C'était une femme qui, même si elle parlait d'un ton neutre, riait sans se forcer. C'était agréable.

Elle posait aussi plein de questions sur la ville et sur cette fameuse école qui faisait la fierté de l'Angleterre. En fait, Draco était tout aussi surpris qu'Harry. Le comportement de sa mère était bien loin de l'image qu'il avait d'elle en Russie. Elle était plus chaleureuse, plus amusée. Ce que Draco ne savait pas, c'était qu'autour de la table, une sorte de jeu de regards s'était formé entre lui, sa mère et Harry. Quand l'écrivain regardait Draco, Narcissa regardait Harry, et elle faisait de même quand son fils glissait un regard doux envers le brun. Elle avait passé assez de temps pour savoir quand son fils était heureux. Il l'avait été quand il lui avait annoncé qu'Angelina avait accepté sa proposition de mariage, et il avait été ennuyé de lui dire quelques années plus tard qu'Astoria en avait fait de même.

Et à présent qu'il discutait avec cet Harry Potter, Narcissa pouvait voir à quel point il tentait de contenir sa joie par égard pour elle. Harry Potter n'était pas un homme qui semblait hautain. Il parlait avec courtoisie et une certaine retenue qu'elle trouvait charmantes. Il n'effaçait jamais son sourire, et elle constata que son fils était plus réservé que son père, plus silencieux, mais qu'il souriait tendrement à chaque fois que son père se mettait à rire ou quand Draco lui adressait la parole. Il y avait une sorte d'intimité entre ces trois-là et Narcissa se sentit un peu mise de côté, tout comme Ted Lupin. Pourtant, il resta là à écouter les deux adultes parler sans les interrompre. Pour Narcissa, c'était une première.

Habituellement, les grands repas se faisaient au manoir Malfoy en Russie et c'était toujours son époux qui monopolisait la conversation. Draco ne disait jamais un mot de travers, il ne se glissait jamais dans une discussion pour dire son avis en présence de son père. Mais là, tout le monde l'écoutait, Draco parlait, personne ne l'interrompait et, quand il se taisait, on lui reposait une autre question. Son fils n'était pas juste une jolie statue posée sur le côté. Il était un homme qui avait envie d'échanger, qui voulait se faire bien voir, qui voulait qu'on l'apprécie.

Un voile de tristesse passa devant les yeux de Narcissa. Elle se tourna vers son fils, qui discutait avec James. Le garçon était plongé dans une profonde concentration en écoutant le blond, comme un fils écoutant son père. Elle secoua la tête et posa son regard sur Harry, qui s'était penché vers Ted et qui lui chuchotait quelque chose. C'était définitivement surréaliste, mais tellement révélateur.

Ils finirent de déjeuner dans une ambiance calme et perturbée uniquement par le détail de leur séjour dans le Derbyshire, Harry, Draco et James prenant soin d'éviter tout sujet fâcheux. A la fin du repas, ils durent se séparer. Harry et Ted retournaient à l'appartement de ce dernier. James, lui, voulait plutôt rentrer, et Narcissa et Draco avaient une promenade à terminer.

\- C'était vraiment intéressant de discuter avec vous, Madame Malfoy.

\- S'il vous plait, Harry, appelez-moi Narcissa.

Harry lui sourit et embrassa de nouveau ses doigts. Narcissa se tourna vers James et le gratifia d'un regard empreint de tendresse. Il baissa les yeux en rougissant, troublé par la prestance de cette femme. Il retrouvait tout de Draco en elle, comme si c'était sa version féminine. C'était étrange mais pas dérangeant, il sentait qu'il l'aimerait beaucoup.

Harry et Draco se serrèrent la main et Narcissa vit que ce simple geste dura plus de temps que nécessaire et que les doigts de Draco semblèrent caresser la paume de son voisin. Pour une raison étrange, elle trouva ce geste bien plus intime qu'un baiser, bien plus troublant. Elle détourna le regard jusqu'à ce que Draco ait fini de saluer tout le monde, puis elle récupéra son et bras et ils se séparèrent tous.

OoooOoooO

Narcissa coula un regard interrogateur vers son fils. Son humeur c'était soudain assombrie, comme s'il réfléchissait profondément à lui dévoiler une terrible nouvelle, et si cela était réellement nécessaire. Las de devoir l'attendre se décider - avec l'âge elle n'était plus aussi patiente que lorsqu'il était enfant - elle décida de prendre les devants.

\- Draco, mon fils. Vous devenez exaspérant, parlez une bonne fois pour toute. Je vous écoute.

Elle le sentit trembler légèrement contre elle. Draco l'attira vers un banc et il la fit s'asseoir.

\- Je vais divorcer.

Narcissa écarquilla les yeux. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il tourne autour du pot, qu'il la ménage… Mais Draco n'en avait rien fait. Peut-être était-il fatigué de toute cette histoire ? Peut-être savait-il aussi que c'était inutile de faire tourner cette histoire en boucle ? Narcissa ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, et fronça les sourcils.

\- Draco, rassure-moi. Ce n'est pas une idée qui vient de naître subitement dans ton esprit ?

Draco émit un petit rire.

\- Je suis désolé, mère. Il semblerait que je n'ai pas hérité de votre patience légendaire. La vérité, c'est que je pensais réellement finir ma vie avec Astoria. Je me suis résolu à le faire dès le jour où je l'ai épousée. Mais il faut croire que j'étais un peu trop présomptueux. J'étais sûr que rien de bon ne sortirait de ça, et pourtant il y a eu Scorpius.

Narcissa leva la tête pour regarder le ciel et se mit à sourire.

-Tu parles de patience, mais je vois que tu as bien plus de courage que moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de te demander pourquoi Scorpius est ton seul enfant. Je suppose que nous sommes des gens incapables de comprendre la détresse humaine ou tout autre sentiment du même genre, surtout ton père… Mon dieu.

\- Vous ne faites même pas semblant d'être surprise.

\- Je suis surprise, Draco. Je suis surprise que tu aies attendu autant de temps. J'ai vraiment cru que votre union se terminerait bien vite, mais tu ne cesses de me surprendre. Tu as trouvé la force de supporter une femme qui ne te considérait pas bien mieux que moi. Tu as eu un enfant et tu l'as élevé beaucoup mieux que nous t'avons élevé. Dans bien des domaines, Draco, tu as fait mieux que nous. Mais il faut être aveugle ou Lucius pour voir que cette relation n'avait rien de sain.

Draco se tourna vers sa mère et son visage se décomposa en voyant que ses yeux étaient baignés de larmes.

\- Mère… ?

\- Oh, Draco, si tu savais comme je suis désolée... Désolée d'avoir laissé ton père être aussi odieux avec toi, désolée de ne pas avoir été plus à l'écoute. Ça aurait pu t'éviter de t'enfermer dans un mariage qui ne menait nulle part.

\- Ne dites pas ça. Je ne regrette rien de ce qui s'est passé. Je ne regrette pas mon mariage, j'ai eu la plus belle chose qu'un homme pouvait désirer : un enfant. Et si je ne m'étais pas marié, je n'aurais jamais su que je pouvais valoir quelque chose aux yeux de quelqu'un. Ne vous reprochez rien, vous avez toujours été la seule personne dont l'avis comptait réellement. Je n'ai aucune intention de vous décevoir, vous.

Narcissa étouffa un sanglot et se mit à rire entre ses larmes. Elle se tourna vers son fils et le prit dans ses bras. Draco enfouit son visage contre son cou et respira son odeur. Son fils, son si beau fils qui décidait au bout de trente-six ans de prendre enfin son envol... Oui, Narcissa Malfoy l'aimait plus que tout.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais déçue, Draco, et c'est encore plus vrai maintenant.

\- Merci…

\- Maintenant dis-moi. Qui est l'heureuse élue ?

Draco se figea face à la perspicacité de sa mère.

* * *

OoooOoooO

James déposa son vélo dans le garage et rentra chez lui par l'extérieur. Dans son salon, il trouva Rose Weasley et Lily en train de manger des crêpes. Il embrassa le front de sa sœur et s'assit à coté de Rose, qui lui faisait un immense sourire.

\- Où est mon frère préféré ?

\- C'est facile de dire ça quand tu n'as qu'un seul frère.

\- N'est-ce pas ?

\- Ils viennent juste de monter dans la chambre d'Albus.

\- Ils ?

\- Oui, il est avec Scorpius, dit Lily.

James fronça les sourcils.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, James. Mon dieu, c'est un miracle qu'Albus soit resté en notre compagnie plus de trois heures. Et on s'est vraiment bien amusés, n'est-ce pas Lily ?

Sa petite sœur s'empressa d'avaler sa crêpe pour secouer sa tête en signe d'approbation.

\- Scorpius m'a appris à faire des sauts et j'ai failli gagner contre Albus au concours d'apnée… Presque.

James sourit.

\- Tu manges avec nous ce soir ?

\- Non, mes parents sont déjà un peu fâchés que j'ai mangé avec vous hier. Je vais les laisser me chouchouter, ce soir. Maintenant que tu es rentré, je vais pouvoir faire pareil. Au fait, Minerva s'est endormie sur un des transats, personne n'a voulu la réveiller.

\- Je vais m'en occuper, merci Rose.

Rose se leva et il l'embrassa sur la joue. James quitta sa chaise.

\- Je te raccompagne.

\- Quoi ?! Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire James, j'habite à deux pas.

De nouveau, il fronça les sourcils et elle lui pinça le bras.

\- Je suis venue seule, je peux partir seule, et il n'est que seize heures. Vraiment, tu es beaucoup trop sérieux.

James poussa la jeune fille vers le vestibule.

\- C'est bon, je t'ai assez entendue.

\- Passe le bonjour à Ted et à ton père pour moi.

Rose lui fit un clin d'œil et partit accompagnée du rire de James.

Le jeune homme s'empressa d'aller dehors et trouva sa mère de cœur allongée. Il se pencha vers elle et secoua doucement son épaule. Minerva se redressa, le regard assombri par le sommeil.

\- Oh, James, tu rentres tôt.

James l'aida à se mettre debout.

\- Oui, je n'avais plus rien à faire là-bas.

\- Bien, dans ce cas, je vais préparer le dîner.

\- Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

\- Absolument pas. Vas donc te reposer un peu ou t'amuser.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison et Lily demanda à James de lui mettre un film. Le grand frère s'exécuta tout en sachant qu'elle s'endormirait devant, surtout si elle avait joué presque toute la journée. Puis il monta les escaliers pour saluer Scorpius. Avant même qu'il ne frappe à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un Albus aux traits tirés. James vit très vite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il pénétra dans la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui, à clé.

Albus lui fit un mince sourire, James porta son attention sur Scorpius qui le regardait comme s'il était annonciateur d'un nouvel espoir. James trembla face à cette vision. Il s'assit en face de Scorpius.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Le blond écarquilla les yeux. Si ça se lisait sur son visage maintenant, il serait incapable de faire face devant son père et sa mère... Son visage devint livide. James posa une main sur son épaule. Scorpius sursauta.

\- Je…

Il jeta un regard affolé à Albus, il était incapable de prononcer ses mots. Le brun, qui était resté debout près de la porte, vint s'agenouiller à coté de James. Son frère se tourna vers lui.

\- La mère de Scorpius… Trompe son père… Avec… Son grand-père.

Albus baissa les yeux _;_ c'était beaucoup trop bizarre à dire. James lâcha l'épaule de Scorpius et fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment vous le savez ?

Albus grimaça sous l'allusion de mensonge que faisait son frère. James secoua la tête et leva la main pour s'excuser silencieusement.

\- Une accusation d'adultère, c'est grave, Albus.

\- C'est bien pour ça qu'on t'en parle James, c'est…

\- Je l'ai vu !

James et Albus se tournèrent vers Scorpius, qui était au bord des larmes.

\- Je les ai vus, répéta-t-il dans un sanglot étouffé.

\- Est-ce qu'ils vous ont vus, eux ?

Scorpius et Albus secouèrent la tête en signe de négation. James poussa un long soupir

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire, James ? Il faut le dire à Draco, tu penses !?

James regarda tour à tour les deux jeunes gens, puis il se leva.

\- Attendez-moi, je reviens.

L'aîné sortit de la pièce sous le regard terrifié des deux enfants. Ils le virent marcher dans le couloir et se diriger vers le bureau d'Harry. Albus mit sa main devant sa bouche. James entra. Quand il en sortit, quelques minutes plus tard, il tenait une boite sombre dans ses mains. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes au niveau des escaliers pour s'assurer que personne ne l'avait entendu puis il retourna dans la chambre d'Albus qui referma la porte derrière lui le cœur battant. James se repositionna au milieu de la pièce et ouvrit la boite.

Son visage était fermé et Scorpius était incapable de deviner ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête. Albus se rapprocha de nouveau et James ouvrit la boite. Albus et Scorpius se penchèrent pour observer son contenu. Les premiers effets arrachèrent un gémissement plaintif à Albus. Il plongea sa main dans la boite et s'empara de la première photo.

\- Tu le reconnais ?

\- C'est l'homme qui est venu nous déranger… Cédric, c'est ça ?

James planta son regard dans celui de Scorpius.

\- Ma mère a payé cet homme pour séduire mon père. Et elle a pris des photos pour les montrer aux avocats. Pour divorcer plus facilement, pour partir avec plus d'argent. Quand quelqu'un trompe son mari ou sa femme c'est plus facile de divorcer.

\- Ça veut dire que si le père de Scorpius l'apprend, il voudra divorcer ?

\- Tout le monde ne divorce pas quand ça arrive, je crois. Une fois, j'ai entendu Ron et Hermione discuter à propos des Brown Lavande a trompé son mari mais ils sont toujours ensemble.

Albus renifla avec dédain. Il se tourna vers Scorpius.

\- Alors il vaut mieux que tu ne dises rien.

\- Albus !

Le brun se tourna vers son frère tellement vite que James crut que son coup s'était craqué.

\- S'il le dit, ses parents vont forcément vouloir divorcer et sa mère essaiera d'avoir sa garde ! Nous, on n'a pas de photos pour dire que c'est elle qui a trompé Draco. Et si Draco obtient la garde et qu'il décide de retourner en Russie avec Scorpius !?

\- Tu n'en sais rien, Albus. Tu sais bien que les mensonges n'apportent rien de bon. Ils viennent à peine de s'installer, personne ne déménagera.

\- C'est toi qui dis ça, mais tu as failli partir et ne plus revenir !

Il y avait des larmes dans les yeux de son frère et James baissa les yeux.

\- Maman allait avoir ta garde !

Scorpius regarda les autres photos. Il découvrait un nouvel Harry. C'était indécent de regarder les photos du père de son ami en train d'embrasser un autre homme. Etrangement, ce n'était pas ça qui le troublait, mais plus le fait qu'Harry Potter pouvait embrasser quelqu'un, ou aimer quelqu'un comme Ron aimait Hermione. Comme si c'était anormal qu'il y ait quelqu'un à ses côtés. Dans la tête de Scorpius, ça devait toujours être Harry, James, Albus et Lily. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer quelqu'un d'autre dans cette maison. Il releva les yeux vers Albus. Le brun disait tout ce que le blond craignait, mais la voix de la sagesse, c'était encore James.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut choisir ? Toi, tu n'as pas eu le choix…

\- Si, j'ai eu le choix.

Scorpius se mordit la lèvre.

\- Tu as choisi qui ?

\- Quand j'ai appris qu'ils allaient divorcer, j'ai choisi ma mère.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je savais que papa avait trompé maman. Et j'étais énervé contre lui, je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il ait fait une chose pareille. Maman n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il avait détruit notre famille, que je ne reverrais plus mon frère ni ma sœur à cause de lui. Et j'y croyais dur comme fer. S'il aimait maman, pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait ça ?

James avait un regard dur, et Albus trembla. Il avait le même air sombre et colérique que son père. La haine consumait ses traits.

\- Pourquoi tu es revenu ? demanda Scorpius.

\- Je pensais que ma mère viendrait chercher Albus et Lily après le divorce. C'est ce qu'elle disait. Je suis venu reprendre quelques affaires. Papa était dans son bureau avec Ron, et il criait.

La voix de James se fit tout d'un coup plus tremblante, plus sèche.

\- Tu es revenu pour nous ?

James baissa les yeux.

\- Pour vous et pour papa. C'était tellement affreux Al… Il hurlait ce mot qu'il hurle à chaque fois qu'il parle d'elle. Il disait que c'était de la folie de nous séparer, que si Ginny le voulait elle pouvait nous prendre tous les trois, au moins on ne serait pas séparés. Mais Ginny voulait que je vienne seul. Je ne comprenais pas, alors j'ai continué à écouter. Et c'est comme ça que j'ai appris que notre mère avait piégé mon père. Quand j'ai annoncé à ma mère que je voulais vivre avec mon père, elle s'est mise dans une colère folle. Elle s'est mise à lui reprocher tout le mal qu'il avait fait, qu'il me détestait et que c'était pour ça qu'il n'avait rien dit sur mon départ.

Scorpius plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, Albus s'était mis à pleurer doucement. Mais James continua de parler.

\- Si je suis revenu, c'est pour Albus et Lily, oui, mais c'est aussi pour papa. Il était prêt à nous abandonner pour que je ne sois pas seul. Je l'ai vu pleuré.

Albus releva vivement la tête et regarda James avec horreur.

\- Non…

\- Papa a pleuré, une fois. Je venais juste de revenir et je lui ai dit que je restais. Il m'a souri mais quand je suis revenu plus tard, il était au téléphone avec Hermione ou Ron, je ne sais pas, et il pleurait. Il disait qu'il était heureux que je sois revenu. Ma mère n'a jamais pleuré, pas une seule fois. Elle n'a pas pleuré quand j'ai dit que je venais vivre avec elle, elle n'a pas pleuré quand j'ai décidé de vivre ici. Elle n'a jamais versé de larme. On pleure quand on est triste, quand on est heureux aussi mais elle… Je ne l'ai jamais vue être triste.

Scorpius savait que cette histoire était différente de la sienne, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'écouter James. Il avait la sensation que l'aîné des Potter avait gardé cette histoire trop longtemps pour lui. James aimait profondément sa famille et il avait trouvé le courage de montrer ses faiblesses devant lui.

C'était comme si Scorpius découvrait la part sombre de la famille Potter. Il découvrait que tout n'était pas aussi rose, que ce n'était pas que le bonheur partout, qu'il y avait aussi de la tristesse et des souffrances. Ginny avait piégé Harry, pour lui ça voulait dire qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu le bonheur de personne, et Harry avait tout donné pour ses enfants. Soudain, Scorpius se sentit débordant d'amour pour Harry Potter, qui avait gardé soudés James, Albus et Lily. Comment aurait-il été sans James à leur cotés ? Quel enfant Albus aurait pu être ? Scorpius chassa cette idée de sa tête. James releva son regard miel vers Scorpius.

\- Ce que je veux dire, Scorpius, c'est que si tes parents divorcent, il n'y aura pas que des heureux. Pour nous, c'est particulier : ma mère ne fait pas l'unanimité. Mais toi, tu aimes ta mère ?

\- … Oui.

\- Peut-être que si ta mère a fait ça, c'est qu'elle n'est pas heureuse ? Ginny a été méchante avec notre père parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas mais il ne faut pas toujours s'arrêter à la première image.

James répétait consciencieusement les mots que lui avait un jour dits son propre père pour dédouaner Ginny de ses actes.

-Ton père souffrira de le savoir mais demande-toi ce que tu voudrais réellement. Si c'était toi, est ce que tu aimerais savoir la vérité tout en sachant que ça briserait plein de choses ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Scorpius ? Parce que c'est indéniable que tes deux parents t'aiment…

Scorpius serra les dents. Il ne voulait pas mentir à son père, il détestait ça. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus détruire sa famille, il ne voulait pas être celui qui devait faire ça. Même si c'était la faute de sa mère, elle, elle ne dirait jamais rien et l'horrible vérité sortirait de sa bouche à coup sûr.

\- Si tu ne veux pas le dire, je peux le faire pour toi.

Scorpius sursauta en entendant la voix maussade d'Albus.

\- Al…

\- Tu sais que ça ne se fait pas, il ne faut pas mentir à ses parents. Et mentir à ton père serait horrible. Je peux le dire pour toi. Parce que tu vas être triste. A chaque fois que tu regarderas ta mère, tu vas être triste de savoir qu'elle a menti et que ton père continue de vivre avec elle. Ce n'est pas comme casser un vase ou perdre un collier. C'est de la trahison.

\- Mais… Et si mes parents divorcent ? Et si je repars en Russie ?

Albus frotta ses yeux et Scorpius put y lire une farouche détermination.

\- On s'enverra des lettres ! On se téléphonera, je demanderais à papa de partir en vacances en Russie le plus souvent, et quand tu seras plus grand, tu pourras faire comme ton père et venir étudier en Angleterre. Le monde n'est pas si grand, on peut se retrouver. On peut rester amis. Tu es mon meilleur ami !

Scorpius fut soufflé par les mots du brun.

Bien sûr qu'il y avait tout ça, bien sûr qu'il pourrait toujours communiquer... Mais ça ne serait pas pareil. Il n'y aura pas de piscine, pas de Lily toute joyeuse, pas de James avec des idées de jeux brillantes, pas de Harry pour faire sourire son père, pour le faire rire. Si ses parents se séparaient, son père resterait peut-être en Angleterre…Ou pas. Après tout, c'était l'idée de sa mère de venir vivre ici, mais son père ne pourrait pas retourner en Russie, surtout en sachant que c'était son propre père qui était avec sa femme. Alors peut-être qu'il partirait ailleurs, loin en Amérique par exemple, et qu'il l'oublierait. Mais sa mère n'aimait pas Albus, et si elle préférait son grand-père, elle partirait en Russie. Tout ça revenait à lui demander de faire un choix, de choisir qui il aimait le plus entre son père et sa mère. Et Scorpius avait la réponse, mais c'était trop horrible de penser comme ça. Ce qu'il voulait, en vérité, se résumait à peu de choses. Il observa Albus et James et inspira un grand coup.

\- Tout ce que je veux… C'est rester ici, avec vous.

Albus et James ne répondirent rien. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Ils respecteraient son choix. James récupéra la boite et se leva. Il quitta la chambre en silence et Albus se rapprocha de Scorpius.

\- Scorp ?

\- Oui…

\- Moi aussi, je veux que tu restes ici… Je suis désolé.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est un caprice.

\- Alors je me fiche d'être capricieux ! Je ne dirais rien, Al. Peut-être qu'avec le temps ça s'arrangera.

Mais Scorpius n'était pas dupe, rien ne s'arrangerait. C'était très clair que ses parents n'éprouvaient plus rien l'un pour l'autre. Peut-être que James avait raison : peut-être que sa mère était triste et que c'est pour ça qu'elle faisait ça. Mais peut-être qu'elle était comme Ginny, qu'elle ne voulait que l'argent de son père, qu'elle voulait lui faire du mal… Sinon elle aurait divorcé. On ne reste pas avec une personne qu'on n'aime pas. Et si Scorpius avait eu un frère, peut-être qu'elle l'aurait détesté. La seule raison pour laquelle il ne parlerait pas, c'était son égoïsme. Mais peut-être que son père se fichait aussi de ce que sa mère faisait. Peut-être même que s'il l'apprenait, il ne divorcerait pas. Tous les couples ne divorcent pas.

Puis autre chose le frappa. Si ses parents divorçaient, ses grands-parents feraient pareil. Scorpius allait faire part de cette révélation mais la porte s'ouvrit sur un James au visage fatigué.

\- Mon père et Teddy viennent de rentrer. Scorpius, je vais demander à ce que tu restes ici pour la nuit. Tu es d'accord ?

Scorpius se releva d'un coup. C'était la phrase qu'il fallait pour le décider complètement de ne rien dire. Jamais il ne pourrait aller dans un endroit où il n'y aurait pas de Potter, ça serait trop dur à vivre. Il fit un grand sourire à James.

\- Oui ! Merci !

\- Bien, allez dans la salle de bains, tous les deux. Lavez-vous le visage, vous faites vraiment peur.

Les deux garçons sortirent de la pièce en rigolant doucement. James redescendit les escaliers lentement. Dans le vestibule se trouvaient Harry et Teddy qui discutaient avec Minerva. James frotta son visage et se força à paraître normal. Il étira ses lèvres en un sourire et se dirigea vers son père.

\- Vous avez terminé ?

Teddy se jeta sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Oui, et ce n'est pas grâce à toi !

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi, Ted, tu te débrouilles toujours bien tout seul.

James pouffa contre le jeune homme et observa son père qui souriait.

\- Scorpius est là ?

\- Oui, ils arrivent.

\- Mh, je vais demander à son père s'il peut rester dormir ici.

James écarquilla les yeux et son père continua sur sa lancée.

\- Il vaut mieux que je prenne les devants. Si ce n'est pas moi qui le fais, ça sera Lily ou Albus. Il faudra juste ajouter un couvert.

Harry se tourna vers Minerva qui souriait.

\- C'était déjà prévu. De toute façon, j'ai cuisiné pour dix au moins.

\- Comme toujours, Minerva…

James se détacha de Teddy et s'avança vers l'entrée. Il enfila une paire de chaussures et son père l'interrogea du regard.

\- Je vais aller demander à Mr. Malfoy pour Scorpius.

\- D'accord.

Son père s'effaça pour retrouver sa fille dans le salon, suivi de Teddy qui demandait déjà s'il pouvait dormir dans la chambre de James. Le brun sortit le sourire aux lèvres. Ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir de voir Ted.

Il ferma la porte et resta un long moment sur les marches de l'entrée. Le soleil avait commencé à décliner. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait dévoilé toute l'histoire à son frère : tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur était sorti d'un coup. James se demanda alors s'il n'était pas trop sentimental, mais ce n'était pas plus mal. Parfois, c'était trop difficile de tout garder pour soi. Son père le faisait et, quand il craquait, ça devenait violent.

James ne voulait pas être violent. Il voulait être calme et raisonné comme Draco Malfoy. Mais quand les émotions étaient trop intenses, il ne pouvait juste pas tout garder. Comme lorsqu'il avait crié sur son père et l'avait insulté en apprenant qu'il avait trompé sa mère. Comme lorsqu'il s'était encore disputé avec lui parce que son père protégeait Ginny. Comme lorsqu'il avait encore crié parce qu'il protégeait trop Lily et qu'il ne faisait rien pour qu'Albus se remette à parler. James avait beaucoup crié à une période de sa vie, uniquement parce qu'il était en colère contre tout le monde et qu'il ne savait pas vers qui décharger toute sa haine. Et c'était son père qui en avait fait les frais.

Pourtant, jamais il ne lui avait fait de reproches, jamais il n'avait levé la voix. Mais James avait vu son père pleurer. Malgré la colère, les reproches, les insultes parfois, son père était heureux qu'il soit là. James avait compris qu'il était comme lui, qu'il se laissait envahir par la haine et la tristesse mais qu'il le cachait. Et il le cachait bien, la plupart du temps. Mais ces larmes, ces pleurs contre un combiné, au téléphone avec un inconnu, ça avait profondément marqué James…

La porte s'ouvrit derrière lui.

\- Tu n'as pas bougé ?

\- Je réfléchissais.

Harry s'assit sur les marches et James fit de même.

\- A quoi ?

\- Tu n'as jamais pensé à adopter Teddy ?

Harry regarda son fils en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Tu ne trouves pas qu'on est assez nombreux comme ça ?

\- Non. J'aime bien quand on est beaucoup.

\- Ginny n'a jamais voulu que je le fasse.

James se tourna vers son père.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je lui ai proposé d'adopter Ted. Sa grand-mère était d'accord, elle me l'avait proposé. Elle me disait que ça serait mieux pour Teddy d'être entouré d'autres enfants, d'une vraie famille. Mais ta mère n'a jamais voulu. Maintenant, ça serait bizarre de lui demander ça, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Tu lui en a parlé ?

\- Non, c'est lui qui l'a fait. Quand il a eu dix-sept ans. Il est venu me voir et m'a demandé si ça me dérangeait s'il m'appelait papa. Je lui ai dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance, la façon dont il m'appelait, parce que je le considérais déjà comme mon fils. Désolé, James, tu n'es pas mon aîné.

\- C'est pas grave. Après tout, Teddy, c'est mon grand frère. Et si on adoptait Scorpius aussi ?

Harry se mit à rire.

\- Les parents de Scorpius sont toujours là, James.

James se releva et Harry ajouta quelque chose qui le fit rire.

\- Mais si tu veux, on peut teindre Albus en blond.

\- Il serait capable de dire oui.

Harry se releva et rentra chez lui après avoir fait un clin d'œil à son fils. James traversa le jardin et sonna chez les Malfoy. A son plus grand soulagement, ce fut Draco qui ouvrit.

\- Bonsoir, Mr. Malfoy.

\- James, tu sais que tu peux m'appeler Draco.

James sourit.

\- Tant que votre fils continuera à appeler mon père Mr. Potter, je ferais pareil avec vous.

Draco fit un petit bruit avec sa langue sans pour autant cesser de sourire. Une voix se fit entendre derrière lui.

\- Qui est-ce Draco ?

\- C'est James, mère.

Le visage rayonnant de Narcissa apparut dans l'embrassure de la porte et James se sentit profondément triste pour eux. Draco et Narcissa, qui ne savaient rien de ce que faisaient leurs époux respectifs.

\- Bonsoir, James !

\- Bonsoir, Madame Malfoy.

\- Tu ne veux pas entrer ? Draco, fais-le entrer.

\- Je suis désolé de passer à l'improviste, je venais juste vous demander s'il était possible que Scorpius dorme chez nous ce soir.

Draco fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

James haussa les épaules pour avoir l'air naturel.

\- Vous avez privé mon frère de son meilleur ami pendant trois jours.

Narcissa se mit à rire.

\- Laisse-le Draco, il est juste à côté. S'il te manque, tu n'auras qu'à lui rendre une visite nocturne.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel puis reporta son attention sur James qui n'avait pas bougé, et qui leur souriait timidement. Draco était sûr qu'il y avait eu un problème, mais cette fois-ci James avait l'air prêt à rester une tombe, peu importe les regards qu'il lui lancerait. Cette attitude déstabilisa un peu Draco mais il n'en laissa rien paraître.

\- Bien, gardez donc mon fils.

James s'inclina poliment. Il commença à s'éloigner puis rebroussa chemin sous l'œil interrogateur de Draco.

\- Est-ce que vous avez dîné ?

\- Non, pas encore, James. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Est ce que votre femme est là ?

Draco haussa un sourcil.

\- Ma femme a trouvé bon de se faire inviter au restaurant par mon père. James, que veux-tu ?

James ne releva pas le ton clairement suspicieux. Il cacha aussi son intense soulagement de savoir les deux traîtres absents mais trouva ça mortifiant que Draco ne s'en soucie pas plus que ça.

\- Est-ce que vous et votre mère accepteriez de dîner avec nous, ce soir ?

\- C'est ton père qui nous invite ?

\- Non, c'est moi, mais il n'y verra aucun inconvénient.

Draco soupira et retourna dans le vestibule. James l'entendit faire la proposition à sa mère. Quelques minutes après, Narcissa tenait le bras de son fils avec un sourire taquin.

.

.

A suivre


	15. Colère

COLÈRE

.

.

Scorpius fixa James avec un drôle de regard par-dessus la tête mais le brun pivota la tête pour écouter Teddy. Ils étaient à présent tous en train de dîner. Harry avait pris sa place en bout de table. Du côté droit s'étaient assis Narcissa, Minerva, Teddy et Scorpius et à sa gauche Draco, James, Lily et Albus. Scorpius avait un peu déchanté en voyant son père arriver, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre James à part. Harry avait accueilli ses nouveaux invités avec un immense sourire. James lui confia brièvement qu'Astoria et Lucius étaient allés au restaurant, et les craintes de Scorpius que sa mère voulait du mal à son père s'était fait plus grande.

Mais son père ne semblait aucunement déçu par la nouvelle. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Scorpius finit même par se dire que c'était mieux de les avoir ici. Il n'osait pas imaginer son père seul avec sa mère à cette immense table avec le seul bruit de leurs couverts grinçant sur les assiettes. Ici, son père était plus joyeux. Le côté adulte de la table était bruyant et plein d'entrain, ponctué par les rires de sa grand-mère et d'Harry. Scorpius avait beaucoup de peine pour eux mais ça le conforta encore plus dans l'idée de ne rien dire. Si son père était blessé, il cesserait peut-être de rire comme ça. Il jeta un œil à Albus qui observait son assiette d'un air maussade. Heureusement que Lily était là pour lui tenir compagnie.

Elle ne cessait de bavasser et Scorpius lui répondait toujours avec entrain. Même si son esprit était ailleurs, il ne voulait en aucun cas être désobligeant envers la jeune fille.

En somme, le repas se passa vraiment bien et, sur la fin, Albus avait retrouvé son entrain. Narcissa et Draco saluèrent tous les enfants en partant et ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'Harry fut passé dans toutes les chambres pour leur souhaiter bonne nuit, qu'Albus fit part de ses pensées à Scorpius.

\- Je me disais juste que ça serait bien si tous les repas étaient comme ça. Ta grand-mère est vraiment gentille.

\- Oui…

\- N'en veux pas à James de les avoir invités, Scorp… Il est de notre côté.

\- Je ne lui en veux pas, Al. C'était une bonne idée.

Albus ne répondit rien. Scorpius se tourna dans son lit et ajouta :

\- Mais je suis d'accord avec toi. Ça serait bien si tous les repas étaient comme ça.

Même si tous les enfants étaient partis se coucher, les adultes, eux, avaient continué à discuter sur le perron du manoir. Minerva fut la première à s'éclipser. Harry la raccompagna vers sa voiture puis il revient vers les Malfoy.

\- Mon cher Harry, c'était réellement une agréable soirée. Vous avez des enfants tellement adorables, c'est vraiment le genre d'ambiance parfaite qu'il faut pour Scorpius.

\- Je vous remercie pour votre sollicitude. Sachez que vous serez toujours la bienvenue chez nous.

\- Je suis ravie d'entendre ça, mais j'ai le pressentiment que ça sera plus souvent que vous ne le pensez. Draco, je rentre la première.

Harry regarda Narcissa repartir sans comprendre un instant ce qui venait de se produire. Il se tourna vers Draco qui avait un petit sourire en coin. Harry fronça les sourcils et le blond haussa les épaules.

\- Draco ?

\- Si tu pensais que je tenais ma perspicacité de mon père, et bien te voilà fixé.

\- …. Elle sait !?

\- Elle sait. Bon, je ne m'en suis pas vraiment caché, il faut dire.

Harry faillit s'étouffer et Draco s'amusa de sa réaction. C'était le brun qui restait le plus inquiet des deux, et c'était vraiment adorable de sa part. Draco se pencha vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur son cou.

\- Draco…

\- Harry, je n'en peux plus de ne pas pouvoir te toucher. C'est tellement facile pour Scorpius de venir dormir chez toi, et moi je dois encore attendre. Je n'ai toujours pas vu ta chambre.

L'écrivain pouffa.

\- C'est tout ce qui te tracasse ?

\- Non. Je n'ai toujours pas pris de douche avec toi. Je ne t'ai toujours pas passé de crème solaire sur le dos. On n'a toujours pas pris de petit-déjeuner en tête à tête. Tes enfants continuent de m'appeler Mr. Malfoy. J'ai hâte que ça se termine… Bon sang, mon prénom n'est pas si difficile à dire !

Harry passa une main contre sa hanche et Draco soupira à l'intérieur de son cou.

\- Draco.

\- Redis-le, Harry.

\- Draco.

Le blond releva la tête et embrassa les lèvres de l'écrivain. Harry répondit au baiser avidement. Sa langue rencontra la sienne bien rapidement. Draco se laissa emporter par ce baiser, la main d'Harry se fit plus ferme contre sa hanche. Ils étaient à deux doigts d'oublier où ils se trouvaient mais Harry s'en rappela aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait embrassé. Draco fronça les sourcils, frustré, mais le brun adoucit son visage en posant un baiser timide aux coins de ses lèvres. Draco se détacha de lui à contrecœur.

\- Attends-moi, Harry.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il regarda Draco s'éloigner. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ,de toute façon, à part l'attendre ? Il pourrait l'attendre toute sa vie.

* * *

OooOooO

Lucius Malfoy observait son fils. Draco Malfoy lisait son journal et n'observait personne. Lucius se demandait alors comment les choses avaient pu si mal tourner. A quel moment de sa vie son fils avait-il cessé de le voir comme une personne extraordinaire, importante, celle à qui il devait tout ? A quel moment la lueur de fierté d'être le fils de Lucius Malfoy s'était-elle éteinte ?

Parce qu'il n'était pas dupe. Tout le monde devait penser que le silence qu'affichait Draco en sa présence était une marque de respect, mais Lucius savait parfaitement que c'était juste de l'indifférence. Son fils ne faisait plus attention à ce qu'il disait. Il ne s'énervait pas, ne s'emportait pas, ne s'imposait pas. Il l'ignorait, tout simplement. Dans le monde de Draco Malfoy, Lucius était un petit contretemps. Et ça, il ne le supportait pas.

Draco avait réussi au-delà de toutes ses espérances. Il avait mal débuté, surtout en s'entourant de personnes indécentes. Lucius avait mis ça sur le compte d'une petite rébellion, rien qui ne soit impossible de recadrer. Il avait parlé à son fils et son fils avait écouté. Puis, il s'était encore une fois entiché de ce dont il ne fallait pas, avec en plus l'intention de l'épouser. Même la menace de le déshériter n'avait pas fait mouche du premier coup. Mais Draco avait fait annuler le mariage, même si Lucius n'en sut jamais la vraie raison. Il était sûr que sa tirade avait dû un peu fonctionner. Puis finalement Draco était revenu dans le droit chemin. Il avait épousé une fille bien.

Astoria.

La fille parfaite, selon Lucius. Assez excentrique pour amuser son fils, mais assez intelligente pour discuter de choses importantes avec lui.

Avec ça, Draco avait même fini par grimper les échelons de l'entreprise à une vitesse incroyable. Lucius ne lui avait pas facilité la tâche : il avait fait comme son père avant lui, le forçant à commencer en bas de l'échelle. Mais Draco s'était montré plein de ressources, plein d'idées brillantes. Il avait excellé, comme son père le désirait. Et tout cela, Draco le devait à Lucius.

Alors pourquoi cette indifférence ? Pourquoi Draco ne montrait aucune réaction face à lui ? Pourquoi continuait-il à s'enfermer dans son mutisme, n'en sortant que pour des « oui, père » ou des « bien, père » ? Lucius ne savait plus comment faire réagir son fils. Il ne savait plus comment discuter avec son fils. Avaient-ils déjà discuté ? Lucius tourna la tête et vit Astoria qui le regardait avec de grands yeux, ses beaux yeux de biche. Même ça, ça ne faisait pas sortir Draco de ses gonds, que sa femme regarde quelqu'un d'autre. Que Lucius n'invite qu'elle au restaurant.

Draco restait hermétiquement fermé. Il ne faisait jamais de scène, il n'avait pas été élevé comme ça. Non, en effet, il n'avait pas été élevé comme ça.

Lucius ramena la tasse de café à ses lèvres. Que pouvait-il faire, maintenant ? Demander pardon ? Pardon pour quoi ? Ce n'était pas de sa faute si Draco réagissait si mal à l'éducation des Malfoy. Lui-même n'avait jamais tenu tête à son père, à bien y penser. C'était une éducation pour faire d'eux des requins, des gens sans scrupules, des profiteurs, des manipulateurs. Mais Draco n'avait rien inculqué de tout ça à son propre fils.

Scorpius était un ange, il était adorable. Il n'était pas dur ni capricieux comme son père. Il était intelligent, c'était une certitude, mais il était aussi candide.

Lucius aimait son petit-fils mais il était incapable d'avoir de tendres paroles à son égard. Il n'avait pas encore l'âge d'être gâteux, et comme Draco ne montrait aucun exemple de fermeté à son égard, il se devait d'être cette figure. Mais alors, où s'était-il trompé ? Qu'est ce qui clochait chez son fils ?

Narcissa arriva dans la pièce un grand sourire aux lèvres. Lucius trouvait qu'elle souriait beaucoup depuis hier. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait passé une excellente journée, qu'elle avait rencontré et mangé avec des gens formidables, surtout cet Harry Potter qui est une véritable perle. Lui et ses enfants. Astoria aussi avait parlé d'Harry Potter _;_ cet homme étrange, écrivain, divorcé. Divorcé ! Quel homme qui s'engage devant le seigneur se permet de divorcer et quel était ce métier peu respectable ?

Astoria lui avait raconté que Scorpius passait énormément de temps avec l'un des fils Potter, un certain Albus. Elle n'aimait pas cette amitié. Lucius n'était pas un imbécile, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas confier son jugement à ceux des autres. Il devait voir par lui-même qui étaient Harry Potter ou Albus Potter. Pour que sa femme et sa bru en parlent autant, c'est qu'ils devaient être particuliers. Et pour qu'ils s'entendent avec son fils, ça devait vraiment être des personnes intéressantes.

Lucius se leva de la table. Il embrassa sa femme et se décida à sortir.

\- Où allez-vous, mon ami ?

\- Me promener… Seul.

Draco ne baissa pas son journal. Astoria le regarda, la mine inquiète. Seule Narcissa se contenta de cette réponse.

Lucius Malfoy sortit du manoir et se dirigea vers celui des Potter, là où son petit fils avait dormi cette nuit, là où sa femme et son fils avait diné hier soir. Là où Astoria n'avait jamais mis les pieds.

Il ne s'engagea pas à traverser le jardin comme un enfant et passa par les dalles d'ardoise. Il s'arrêta un moment pour regarder les hortensias parfaitement entretenus et coupés. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur deux adolescents dont l'un avait les cheveux bleus. Ils sortirent et avancèrent en direction de Lucius, qui les observa sans se cacher. Ils s'arrêtèrent à son niveau et prononcèrent d'une même voix.

\- Bonjour, Mr. Malfoy.

Ils serrèrent la main de Lucius tout en se présentant. Le plus normal des deux était James Potter et Lucius en fut légèrement soulagé. Le deuxième se nommait Ted Tonks. Lucius l'ignora et reporta son attention sur James.

\- Est-ce que ton père est là, mon garçon ?

\- Oui, monsieur. Vous venez chercher Scorpius ?

Lucius pinça les lèvres : ce n'était pas à lui d'aller chercher Scorpius.

\- Non.

L'homme se remit en marche sans plus de cérémonie. Derrière lui, les adolescents le regardèrent avancer la mine sombre avant de s'éloigner

Lucius sonna et Harry Potter lui ouvrit. La première chose que Lucius Malfoy vit, ce furent ses yeux. La couleur de l'émeraude. Il ferma les siens quelques secondes.

\- Bonjour, Mr Potter. Je me présente : Lucius Malfoy.

\- Oui. Je vous en prie, entrez. Désirez-vous du café ?

\- Volontiers.

Harry fit entrer Lucius Malfoy chez lui le cœur battant. Il ne broncha pas une seule seconde en voyant l'homme si similaire à Draco étudier toute sa demeure. C'était incroyable comme il avait l'air d'être fait du même moule, et pourtant Harry trouvait que le visage de son voisin était beaucoup plus beau, beaucoup plus fin, surtout quand il souriait, quand ses yeux brillaient de désir.

Harry chassa toute image de Draco de sa tête _;_ ce n'était réellement pas le moment. Il invita Lucius à s'asseoir dans le petit salon. C'était une pièce qu'il utilisait pour des invités importants. Autant dire qu'elle ne servait pas souvent. Une domestique leur apporta du café et des gâteaux. Lucius n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'il était assis. Mais une fois tasse en main, il braqua son regard de glace sur Harry.

\- Si je suis ici, c'est pour vous remercier d'avoir invité mon fils et ma femme à diner.

\- Oh. Et bien, ça m'a semblé normal. Je vous aurais invité, si vous aviez était présent.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Ma femme et Astoria m'ont beaucoup parlé de vous mais, étrangement, Draco n'a rien dit à votre propos.

Harry déchanta légèrement. Peut-être que Draco tenait un peu de sa perspicacité de son père, finalement.

\- Sûrement parce qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Nos fils sont amis, il est naturel que les parents s'entendent bien.

\- Oui, c'est naturel. Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins, Mr. Potter. Mon fils à très peu d'amis. Du moins, il y a très peu de personnes chez qui il accepterait de partir, quitter son confort personnel et ses repères. Pourtant, j'ai appris qu'il est venu chez vous dans le Derbyshire. Ce n'est pas le genre de mon fils. Alors j'aimerais savoir la nature exacte de vos relations, s'il vous plait ?

Harry croisa les jambes et posa ses mains sur son genou.

\- La question la plus juste serait de demander quelle relation vous ne voulez pas que j'aie avec votre fils.

Le regard d'Harry s'était légèrement assombri. Lucius, lui, continuait de le fixer méchamment dans les yeux. Harry avait toujours eu une façon bien à lui d'agir face aux personnes qui ne cachaient pas leur animosité. Il n'était pas doué avec les sentiments ambigus qui pouvaient remuer son cœur, il n'était pas doué pour tomber amoureux ou pour déceler les mauvaises intentions des gens. Si une personne savait bien cacher son jeu, comme Ginny ou Cédric, Harry faisait toujours confiance aveuglément.

De primer abord, il ne pensait toujours que du bien d'une personne et son avis changeait souvent bien après la bataille. Même après, si les personnes faisaient assez amende honorable, il était toujours prêt à pardonner.

Comme il aurait pu pardonner Cédric, comme il l'aurait sûrement fait s'il n'y avait pas eu Draco.

Mais s'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il pouvait gérer, c'était la colère. Surtout celle des autres. C'était sûrement pour ça que Ginny le haïssait autant. Quand elle devenait haineuse à son encontre, il avait toujours les bons mots pour la faire taire. Il n'était pas insultant, il n'élevait pas la voix. Il frappait là où ça faisait mal. Il n'aimait pas faire ça mais c'était automatique, c'était inné. Et quand quelqu'un comme Lucius Malfoy venait dans sa maison pour juger sa relation - relation dont il ne devait sûrement rien savoir, ne faisant donc que supposer - Harry se sentait d'humeur à traiter avec lui comme on traite avec le diable. En jouant cartes sur table.

\- C'est une bien belle chose que l'amitié, Mr. Potter. Des amis, il en faut. Mais dans notre milieu, les meilleurs amis sont toujours liés au travail. Vous ne gérez pas d'entreprise, vous n'êtes pas familier avec la bourse, vous n'êtes pas un fin conseiller financier, ou conseiller tout court. Vous êtes quoi écrivain, c'est ça ?

\- Exactement. Votre vie doit être bien triste, pour penser au travail même pendant vos moments libres. Sur le plan professionnel, nous n'avons en effet strictement rien en commun. Vous ne vous êtes même pas soucié de demander à votre fils pour quelles raisons il aimait venir ici.

Le visage de Lucius se déforma sous la colère.

\- Je vous interdis de présumer quoi que ce soit sur ce que mon fils et moi pouvons bien nous dire. Je suis son père et il est dans son intérêt que je surveille ses relations, amicales ou non. Qui sait ce que des gens malintentionnés pourraient en tirer.

\- Vous pensez donc votre fils si faible pour se laisser avoir aussi bêtement ? Je n'ai pas besoin de soutirer quoi que ce soit à votre fils, je vis très bien, merci. Mais les sous-entendus, que vous faites peu d'effort pour camoufler, me blessent. Alors plutôt que de m'insulter, dites-moi réellement ce qui vous tracasse.

Le ton mielleux d'Harry fit tiquer Lucius et il n'arriva plus à contenir son énervement. Comment cet homme pouvait supposer connaître mieux son fils que lui ? Comment osait-il lui parler de la sorte ? Lucius comprit alors qu'il n'était rien, pour Harry Potter. Il n'était pas en position de force. Ce n'était pas un homme qu'on amadouait ou qu'on menaçait parce qu'il était hors de leur monde. Etait-ce que cherchait Draco ? Quelqu'un que Lucius ne pourrait pas maîtriser ? Pas comme ce Théodore Nott qui tenait à son avenir…

\- Restez loin de mon fils, Mr. Potter. Vous ne tirerez rien de bon à vous entêter.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce qui vous effraie, mais ça risque d'être difficile de me tenir loin de lui. Après tout, nous sommes voisins.

Lucius se leva brusquement et Harry suivit son mouvement, mais de façon plus calme.

\- Vous pensez que mon fils s'intéresse à vous. Mais tôt ou tard, il se lassera de vous, comme il se lasse de tout le monde. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il voit en vous, mais ça sera comme tout le reste, vous serez juste un passetemps et, ensuite, il retrouvera la raison.

Harry se figea instantanément sur ses paroles. Lucius n'attendit pas de réponse et sortit. Dans le vestibule, il croisa Scorpius et un autre enfant.

\- Est-ce que tu es prêt, Scorpius ?

\- Je…

\- Nous rentrons. Maintenant !

Scorpius sursauta. Il jeta un regard désespéré à Harry, mais ce dernier ne pouvait strictement rien faire. Le blondinet salua silencieusement Albus et suivit son grand-père, la tête basse. Lucius ne fit aucun effort pour fermer la porte avec douceur. Albus se tourna vers son père pour lui dire quelque chose mais le regard légèrement humide de ce dernier lui fit baisser les yeux. Harry passa à côté de lui et caressa doucement ses cheveux.

\- Voilà un homme peu commode… Heureusement que sa femme est plus douce.

Albus rigola un peu amèrement.

\- Les Malfoy nous mènent la vie dure.

Harry regarda son fils en haussant les sourcils, puis lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Mais c'est plus drôle comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Albus ne répondit rien. Harry remonta les escaliers et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il essuya nerveusement les premières larmes qui coulaient. Les derniers mots de Lucius l'avaient clairement secoué. C'était peut-être vrai, qu'il n'était qu'un passetemps. Ça avait été plus ou moins le cas avec Théodore _;_ il ne s'était plus soucié de lui par la suite. Il avait annulé son mariage avec Angelina pour choisir une fille qui entrait dans les rangs. Et rien ne disait à Harry qu'il était plus important qu'un autre. Et si tout ça c'était uniquement des mensonges ? Après tout, Lucius connaissait son fils bien mieux que lui. Ça pouvait être juste le soleil. Juste un moment comme ça, comme avec Blaise. Alors pourquoi était-ce si douloureux ?

Harry releva soudain la tête et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Draco était là. Droit, le regard fixé vers Harry, il posa sa main sur la vitre. Harry posa son front contre la sienne.

Il voulait y croire, il voulait tellement. D'un geste rapide, il prit les rideaux et les tira. Harry s'apprêta à sortir du bureau quand quelqu'un toqua. Il ouvrit la porte et trouva Albus. Son fils entra et observa les rideaux fermés puis il se tourna vers son père.

\- Est-ce que le grand-père de Scorpius t'a dit des choses méchantes ?

\- Disons qu'il a été un peu désagréable. Pourquoi ?

\- Scorpius dit que son grand-père n'aime personne et qu'il est méchant avec Mr. Malfoy.

Harry se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche.

\- Méchant comment ?

\- Qu'il est blessant, qu'il lui dit des choses affreuses.

Harry sourit à son fils.

\- Scorpius te dit vraiment tout, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ce n'est pas parce que son grand-père est méchant qu'ils le sont tous.

\- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, Al.

Harry se sentit tout d'un coup très mal. Draco avait été là pour lui. Il l'avait réconforté dans un moment horrible et il était le seul à mettre sa situation dans une position compromettante. S'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il faisait, il n'en aurait jamais parlé à sa mère. Harry se frappa mentalement d'être aussi inconstant. Mais la vérité, c'était qu'il était terrifié. Et si ça se passait mal ? Et si Astoria faisait tout pour obtenir la garde de Scorpius avec la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec Lucius ? Comme elle semblait bien s'entendre avec lui, elle pourrait utiliser ça contre lui… Inventer des choses, pour ensuite partir avec Scorpius et laisser Draco seul. Harry se souvenait parfaitement comment il avait vécu le choix de James…

Ça avait été terrible. Insupportable, même. Il en était même venu à souhaiter d'être celui qui devait rester seul, celui qui ne méritait pas l'amour de ses enfants. Mais James était revenu pour lui, et pour ses frère et sœur. Mais Draco, s'il perdait Scorpius… Il serait plus seul que lui, et il ne le voudrait pas. Harry voulait le soutenir. Il le ferait, peu importaient ses choix. Il supporterait Draco, du moment que ce dernier l'aimait un peu.

OooOoooO

Draco vit Harry fermer les rideaux et son cœur en faire de même. Il resta un long moment devant la fenêtre. Puis il se laissa gagner par la colère : son père était allé lui parler. Son père avait acculé Harry, sûrement de la pire des façons. Son père détruisait encore quelque chose. Mais cette fois, Draco ne laisserait pas passer ça.

Ce n'était pas un béguin d'adolescent. Ce n'était pas un caprice, ni une façon de montrer qu'il se révoltait. Cette fois-ci, c'était Harry qui avait été blessé. Et ça, Draco ne le pardonnerait pas. Faire taire les doutes d'Harry était déjà une épreuve en soi, il ne fallait pas qu'en plus s'y ajoute le despotisme de Lucius Malfoy. Pour Draco, tout ça n'avait que trop duré.

A la colère s'ajouta insidieusement la peur de perdre celui qui commençait à compter plus que tout. Il sortit de son bureau, prêt à dire tout ce qu'il pensait de son père mais il trouva Narcissa sur son chemin.

\- Scorpius est rentré et il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre.

Draco serra les dents. Il tenta de calmer l'irrésistible envie de frapper le mur et se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils, sa mère derrière lui. Narcissa lui attrapa le poignet.

\- Draco, tu es vraiment sûr de ce que tu veux faire ? Tu es vraiment certain de vouloir divorcer ?

Draco se tourna vivement vers sa mère mais au même moment la porte de la chambre de son fils s'ouvrit en grand. Scorpius tenait la poignée, les lèvres tremblantes.

\- Tu… Divorcer…

Draco regarda sa mère qui avait mis ses doigts devant sa bouche. Le blond entra dans la chambre de son fils et ferma la porte à clé derrière lui, Maudissant cette maison trop grande et qui pourtant n'empêchait pas les secrets de se disperser. Il observa son fils et la vision de son visage livide faillit lui tirer un gémissement de tristesse.

\- Scorpius…

\- Alors tu savais… ?

Draco se figea.

\- Je savais quoi ?

Scorpius baissa les yeux.

\- Tu savais que maman te trompait avec grand-père…

Draco resta immobile et remercia intérieurement Scorpius de ne pas lever les yeux parce qu'il aurait vu le visage de son père s'éclaircir d'un sourire terrible.

\- Scorpius… Comment le sais-tu ?

Draco fit un effort presque surhumain pour remettre un masque impassible. Son cerveau bouillonnait, mille mots se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais il se força un garder un certain cap. Son fils leva un regard terrifié vers lui.

\- Je les ai vus, souffla-t-il. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais rien dire. Pardon, père, mais je pensais qu'en le disant vous vous sépareriez et que je devrais partir.

Draco posa un genou à terre devant son fils et le prit par les épaules.

\- Scorpius, ne t'excuse pas, veux-tu ? Je ne t'en veux pas. Si je veux me séparer de ta mère, ce n'est pas à cause de ça.

\- Pour quoi alors, elle t'a trahi !

\- Et c'est peut-être de ma faute. Tu te souviens quand tu m'as demandé si j'aimais encore ta mère ?

Scorpius fit oui de la tête.

\- J'ai aimé ta mère. Assez pour que tu puisses venir au monde. Tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux, Scorpius. Mais ta mère et moi, nous sommes différents. Il y a des différences qui rapprochent les gens, comme toi et Albus, par exemple, parce que vous vous complétez. Il y a aussi des différences qui peuvent éloigner. Ta mère et moi, nous nous sommes beaucoup trop éloignés pour que ça puisse aller mieux. J'ai essayé. Peut-être pas assez, mais j'ai essayé. Alors, dans de telles conditions, il vaut mieux se séparer pour qu'on arrête de se faire du mal. Mais je ne ferais rien, Scorpius, rien qui puisse te faire du mal.

Scorpius ouvrit de grands yeux. Est-ce que son père lui demandait son avis ? Il plongea son regard bleuté dans celui acier de son père. Il semblait à Scorpius que son père n'en voulait pas à sa mère, comme s'il se sentait responsable du fait que sa mère le trompe. Comme si ce n'était pas ça qui importait, finalement, mais plus le fait qu'ils ne s'aiment plus vraiment.

\- Je ne veux pas partir…

\- Et je ne le veux pas non plus. On est bien, ici.

Draco fit un mince sourire à son fils et Scorpius le lui rendit.

\- Mais tu vas vraiment divorcer ?

\- Je suis navré, Scorpius, mais oui.

\- Et pour grand-mère ?

\- Sois un ange Scorpius, ne lui dis rien. Moi, je peux vivre avec ça, mais penses-tu que Grand-mère a besoin de savoir ce genre de chose ?

\- Mais mentir…

\- Est nécessaire parfois. Laisse-moi m'occuper de ça.

Draco se releva et regarda son fils avec tristesse.

\- Scorpius…

\- C'est bon, je comprends.

Draco rouvrit la porte et Scorpius fut le premier à sortir, il descendit les escaliers presque en courant. Draco le suivit et le regarda sortir. Il arriva dans le salon où se trouvait sa mère, son père et Astoria. Sa femme se leva.

\- Où va-t-il ?

\- Il est partit se promener.

\- Pas chez ces Potter, j'espère.

Draco observa d'un œil morne son père. Son père, qui avait couché avec sa femme. Il se sentit pris d'une envie folle de rire. De rire de toute cette histoire, de s'écrouler au sol et de rigoler à s'en tordre le ventre. Il vit les doigts de sa mère se croiser nerveusement et ce simple geste l'empêcha d'insulter tout le monde. Sa mère qui ne savait rien, ou qui devait bien se douter de quelque chose, sinon elle n'aurait pas accepté son divorce si facilement. Sa mère qui n'avait plus la force d'aller à encontre de son mari depuis longtemps, son seul soutient. Avec Harry, peut-être. Oh, comme il avait envie de le voir, de l'embrasser de le prendre dans ses bras et de savourer sa chaleur plus brûlante que le soleil de l'été !

Enfin, il posa ses yeux sur Astoria.

\- Astoria, j'aimerais que l'on discute un peu.

Elle le regarda avec un air suspicieux que Draco ne lui avait jamais vu avant. Plutôt que de la regarder durement, il se contenta de lui sourire. Elle le suivit alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le bureau. Lucius les regarda disparaître en haut des marches et se tourna vers sa femme qui avait de nouveau ouvert son livre. Et pour la première fois de sa vie Lucius eut peur de ce qu'il se passait.

OoooOoooO

Scorpius courut dans la rue et se dirigea presque inconsciemment vers le manoir Potter, puis il s'arrêta net. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il ne pouvait pas courir chez des étrangers à chaque fois que tout allait mal... Il resta planté sur le trottoir devant les dalles d'ardoise et pria pour que quelqu'un sorte, mais personne ne sortit de la maison. Il se tourna et vit alors James et Ted qui remontaient la rue en riant. Scorpius avança vers eux, le cœur battant.

\- Salut, Scorpius ! On te laisse sortir de ta tour, petit prince ? dit James en rigolant.

Mais l'absence de réponse du blondinet le fit cesser immédiatement.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Teddy.

\- James…

James prit le garçon par le bras.

\- Rentre sans moi, Teddy.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

\- Faire un tour en vélo.

James traîna Scorpius jusqu'au garage. Il en sortit son vélo et posa un casque sur le crâne du blond.

\- Grimpe.

Scorpius s'exécuta et se mit derrière James. Il entoura sa taille de ses bras et le brun donna deux coups de pédale pour démarrer. C'était sa méthode secrète, quand il n'allait pas bien. Albus se taisait, Lily s'accrochait aux gens et lui il partait. Soit il courait, soit il faisait du vélo.

Il mettait de la distance entre lui et ce qu'il lui faisait du mal.

Le vélo fonçait rapidement. James sentait le vent fouetter son visage, derrière la prise de Scorpius fut plus dure. Au bout d'un moment, il sentit quelque chose d'humide contre lui. Les larmes et les sanglots du blond. De son deuxième petit frère, du meilleur ami d'Albus. De Scorpius Malfoy, qui venait sûrement d'apprendre que sa famille volerait en éclats... James poussa plus vite encore sur sa monture de métal.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Scorp… Ne t'en fais pas. Tout se passera bien.

Les pleurs du garçon redoublèrent encore plus. Combien de temps il pleura, il ne le sut pas, mais au bout d'un moment, il n'y avait plus de maisons autour de lui : la forêt les avait remplacées. Il se laissa bercer par le vent et l'odeur de James contre son visage.

L'odeur d'Albus, d'Harry, de Lily. Il resserra son étreinte et pria pour que James ne s'arrête jamais.

.

.

A suivre...

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message si ça vous a plu. Koeur sur vous les agneaux !


	16. Coupure

Bonzour à toutes et à tous. Nous nous retrouvons pour les deux derniers chapitres alala. C'était long hein ? Nan je suppose que vous avez trouvez ça court et que vous trouverez ça trop court. Je suis navrée mais comme je le disais au moment ou je postais les chapitres 13,14 et 15 l'histoire était déjà finie. Je fais toujours en sorte d'avoir au moins trois chapitres d'avances. Donc pardonnez-moi mais il n'y aura pas de petit bonus sur la vie de Teddy, ou sur le divorce d'Harry et Ginny. En fait j'ai deux grosses histoires sur le feu que posterais en parallèles, qui vont me prendre un certain temps. Si j'ai la motivation et l'inspiration je ferais peut-être quelque pause pour revenir sur certaines de mes histoires (on me demande par exemple des précisions sur Nova dans le « phénix ne brûle jamais »). Généralement je n'aime pas trop revenir sur une de mes histoires quand elle terminé alors je ne vous ferais pas de promesse que je ne peux pas tenir et j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas et que vous prendrez tout de même le temps de lire mes prochaines fics.

Maintenant les réponses aux reviews !

 **JBE** : en effet voici la fin :D cette fois-ci tu as bon. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu.

 **Amlou** : huhuhu merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite et fin. Koeur sur toi.

 **Guest** : J'aimerai dire Niinairis mais j'ai peur de me tromper. Si j'ai bon je suis contente, si j'ai faux je suis terriblement désolée. Merci pour tes compliments et ton message, j'espère te revoir sur mes autres fanfics ! Koeur sur toi !

 **Angemewmew** : Ahahah oui, en effet quelle garce u_u. Tu vois c'est la suite là XD. Merci pour tes messages, koeur sur toi.

 **Crystal of shadows** : Mhhh ses raisons….Je pense que quand on est une femme et qu'on se marie avec Draco Malfoy on a plein de raisons de coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre (surtout si il est frigide ou gay XD). Mais tu as raison l'infidélité c'est le mal, enfin c'est pas gentil. Koeur sur toi et merci pour ta lecture.

 **Yzeute** : Merki beaucoup !

 **LilouMarmotte** : Merci de t'en être doutée, j'ai essayée de laisser des indices mais peut-être que j'ai fais ça trop subtilement. Mais tu n'es pas la seule à avoir pensé que Lucius serait du coté d'Astoria donc c'est que c'est un peu évident quand même ahhah. J'aime comme tu as plus ou moins tout bon sur mon histoire ça me fait vachement plaisir. C'est vrai que c'est triste pour Narcissa mais je pense qu'elle n'existe que pour son fils, sinon elle aurait peut-être trouvé un autre sens à sa vie. Au moins Draco le lui rend bien et elle n'a pas tant échoué que ça dans son éducation huhu. Merci pour ton commentaire détaillé et tes compliments, ainsi que ta lecture. Koeur sur toi, j'espère te voir sur mes prochaines fics J.

 **Jadore** : ahaha tu es un amour merci pour ta review. Merci d'avoir compris qu'en effet Lucius aimait son fils à sa façon. Je pense qu'en vérité il n'a pas de morale et qu'Astoria à du juste céder à ses avances. Ça ne devait pas être difficile vue comme elle était désespéré. Même moi je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est XD. Et effectivement James est un amour huhu, le grand frère parfait non ? Au fait il me semble que c'est toi qui m'as demandé un Tom/Harry, donc je vais te répondre ici….hhuuummm je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable, je me concentre sur les couples que j'aime et même si Tom Jedusor dans sa jeunesse est beau comme un cœur j'ai vraiment du mal avec ce couple. Donc comme je le dis je ne vais pas faire de promesse que je ne tiendrais pas. Pardonne moi L. J'espère que tu liras tout de même mes prochaines fics. Il y aura du Voldemort et du Tom Jedusor preumis ! Koeur sur toi et merci pour tout !

 **SaMiichan** : Aaaahhh petite perle d'amour que tu es huhuhu. James gros cœur sur lui ahahah. Alors sa volonté d'être un couple je sais pas, mais sa volonté d'être une Malfoy sûrement oui. Bon j'avoue que moi aussi j'avais de la peine pour elle. Mais je la trouve toujours moins diabolique que Ginny. Rien ne dit que Ginny n'a pas trompée Harry allègrement. Pour Scorpius toute cette histoire me faisait tellement penser à Desperate Housewives qu'il fallait que ça se passe comme ça XD. Albus aussi à était un amour avec lui (ce favoritisme que tu fais, mais James avait la classe quand même). Ahh concenant Teddy. Je suis terriblement désolée de ne pas pouvoir faire plus, mais c'est un personnage pour qui j'ai beaucoup de passion et que j'aimerais voir plus souvent. Alors peut-être que je ferais un truc juste pour lui, un jour. Qui sait…Dans tous les cas MERCI, pour ton soutien, tes messages, ta fangirlisation, ton enthousiasme ça m'a beaucoup touché. J'espère sincèrement te revoir sur mes autres fics, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop de ne pas être en mesure d'exaucer tes demandes. Koeur sur toi !

Sur ces les petits loups. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture.

* * *

COUPURE

.

.

Draco fit entrer Astoria et referma la porte derrière lui. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et jeta un coup d'œil à celle d'en face. Les rideaux étaient toujours tirés. Il se retourna et s'assit sur son canapé puis il fixa Astoria qui était restée debout.

\- Tu peux t'asseoir, Astoria. Ca risque de prendre un peu de temps.

Le visage d'Astoria devint livide : c'était le ton qu'employait Draco quand une affaire le dérangeait énormément et qu'il voulait y mettre fin rapidement. Donc, cette discussion ne serait pas longue comme il le pensait mais brève comme il le voulait.

\- Draco ?

\- Assieds-toi.

Astoria préférait largement rester debout, pour au moins garder une certaine contenance. Mais le soupir de son époux la força à obéir.

Elle détestait ça. Elle détestait que Draco la traitât comme un dossier, comme une affaire à expédier, comme si elle n'était qu'une vilaine contrariété dans son emploi du temps. Elle serra les lèvres, prête à riposter quoi qu'il lui dise, puisqu'elle avait le sentiment qu'elle n'était pas là juste pour discuter de Scorpius.

\- Je veux divorcer.

La bouche d'Astoria s'ouvrit en grand. Elle porta ses doigts contre ses lèvres.

\- Pardon ?

Draco soupira. Oh, ce qu'elle détestait ce soupir aussi... Il la faisait se sentir minable, idiote. Elle n'était pas idiote, bon sang ! Elle redressa son buste et serra les lèvres en le fusillant du regard.

\- Divorcer, Astoria. Je veux divorcer. Je veux qu'on se sépare : qu'on appelle nos avocats et qu'on se quitte. Qu'on cesse cette mascarade idiote de toi et moi faisant semblant de nous aimer.

\- Mais… Mais je t'aime, bredouilla-t-elle.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Et ça aussi elle détestait, ça la rendait malade de le voir réagir avec si peu de tact, si peu de manières. Elle détestait ses yeux glacials qui la fixaient, comme pour lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas son mot à dire.

\- Et moi je ne t'aime plus. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu ne réponds pas oui tout de suite.

\- Comment pourrais-je répondre oui !? Tu es mon mari ! Je ne divorcerai pas Draco, ça ne se fait pas ! Dis-moi ce qu'il faut faire pour arranger ça, je le ferais. C'est le déménagement, c'est ça !?

Draco balaya sa phrase d'un geste de la main. C'était une autre de ses mimiques qu'elle haïssait, comme si elle n'était que du vent qui soufflait désagréablement sur son visage.

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle aimait finalement, chez Draco ?

Sa beauté, sa douceur parfois. Comme il avait été bon quand elle était tombée enceinte... Astoria essaya de se souvenir de ça, de Draco embrassant sa tempe, caressant son ventre avec amour. Et après ? Plus rien. Le froid, l'absence, l'indifférence. Qu'est ce qu'elle aimait chez Draco ? La sécurité, l'assurance de pouvoir se vanter d'avoir mis la main sur le meilleur parti de Russie - ou du monde sûrement. Elle éprouvait du désir pour Draco, elle l'aimait parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Parce qu'il était le seul à être totalement indifférent à son charme. Elle aimait son image et l'image qu'elle formait avec lui. Ils étaient parfaits ensemble, ils étaient beaux. Elle ne serait belle avec personne d'autre. Ou peut-être le serait-elle aussi avec Lucius ? Il fallait qu'elle lui en parle Lucius n'accepterait jamais que son fils divorce. Et elle ne le voulait pas non plus. Que deviendrait-elle après ? Plus personne ne voudrait d'elle si Draco Malfoy la quittait...

\- Ca n'a rien à voir avec le déménagement. Je suis juste fatigué de vivre avec toi, et ce depuis trop longtemps maintenant. T'épouser était sûrement une belle erreur, mais je l'ai fait. Je t'ai supportée durant treize ans, mais je n'y arrive plus à présent. Je n'ai plus envie de dormir à tes côtés. Je n'ai plus envie de tes baisers, je n'ai plus envie d'entendre ta voix. Je veux que tu partes, Astoria.

\- Non, non, non ! Comment peux-tu dire ça !? On a un enfant Draco, on ne peut pas élever Scorpius comme ça ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Draco ! Je te l'interdis.

\- Tu me l'interdis !?

Draco partit dans un rire qui glaça le sang d'Astoria. Elle se leva brusquement.

\- Tu ne vas pas bien, Draco. Je ne sais pas ce qui te passe par la tête, mais tu as perdu la raison. Nous ne pouvons pas divorcer. Nous allons régler ça comme des gens civilisés. On fera une thérapie, s'il le faut.

Le blond cessa de rire et suivit Astoria, qui se dirigeait vers la porte, du regard.

\- Non, Astoria. Tu vas accepter ce divorce et tu vas m'épargner la peine de faire témoigner notre fils sur la relation malsaine que tu entretiens avec mon père. Maintenant, tu vas t'asseoir et tu vas m'écouter.

Astoria se figea devant la porte, les yeux grands ouverts. C'était impossible. Impossible. Qu'est ce qu'il racontait ? Elle se tourna vivement et se sentit défaillir sous le regard de pure haine que lui lançait Draco. Elle ne voulait pas faire marche arrière, elle voulait sortir de cette pièce. Tout ça était insensé. Scorpius ne pouvait pas savoir, il ne pouvait pas.

\- Bien, reste debout si tu préfères. Voilà comment ça va se passer : quand mes parents seront partis, j'appellerai un avocat pour qu'il prépare les papiers du divorce. On parlera d'un commun accord, je ne mentionnerai pas que tu m'as trompé, tu auras évidement droit à une compensation financière plus que généreuse. En ce qui concerne Scorpius, je serais celui qui en aura la garde. Nous resterons en Angleterre. Tu peux rester aussi. Je te trouverai une maison ou un appartement à Londres, ou tu iras ou bon te semble. Je ferai en sorte que Scorpius te soit confié une semaine sur deux pendant les vacances et un mois entier pendant les grandes vacances. Pour noël et le jour de l'an, on intervertira chaque année.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça… Tu ne peux pas !

Astoria se mit à hurler.

\- C'est mon fils, Draco ! Mon fils à moi, tu m'entends ! Je ne te laisserais pas me le prendre ! Rien ne prouve quoi que ce soit ! Tu me mens en disant que Scorpius nous as vus, je suis sûre que tu l'as monté contre moi ! Je veux le voir, je veux qu'il me le dise en face !

\- C'est toi qui est complètement folle, Astoria. Tu crois que je vais faire venir Scorpius et lui demander de nous dire dans quelle position il t'a vue avec mon père ?

Draco se leva d'un coup et avança si vite vers elle qu'elle se colla brusquement contre le mur.

\- Ose me dire que c'est faux, Astoria. Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que mon fils est un menteur.

Les yeux d'Astoria se remplirent de larmes. Sa bouche ne cessait de trembler, tout comme ses mains.

\- Je…

\- ASTORIA !

La femme couina et se recroquevilla.

\- Je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais pas ! Mais tu ne me regardais plus ! Tu ne faisais pas attention à moi et…Lucius… Il…

Draco se détourna d'elle. Astoria retrouva un peu contenance.

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne m'as jamais trompée, que tu n'as jamais couché avec une autre femme !

Il reposa son regard de tempête sur elle.

\- Si, je vais te le dire Astoria : je n'ai jamais couché avec une autre femme que toi.

Astoria porta sa main à ses lèvres et se mit à pleurer. Elle s'écroula au sol. Draco se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Je te fais une faveur, Astoria. Je ne bafoue pas ton honneur. Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu acceptes ce que je te propose et que tu t'épargnes une humiliation en tentant de t'opposer à moi. Et si tu as un peu de jugeote, tu te garderas de parler des vraies raisons de notre divorce à mon père.

Il ouvrit la porte de son bureau et quitta la pièce. Il descendit jusqu'au salon et Astoria le suivit presque rapidement les yeux embués de larmes. Lucius se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la jeune femme.

\- Que se passe t-il ?

Draco observa son père qui tentait de s'approcher d'Astoria mais celle-ci s'éloigna un peu de lui.

\- Astoria et moi allons divorcer.

Lucius se tourna vers lui le visage plus blanc que la craie.

\- C'est une blague !? C'est n'importe quoi, Draco !

\- Non, père, ce n'est pas une blague, ce n'est pas n'importe quoi. C'est une décision mûrement réfléchie et je profite du fait que vous soyez présents pour vous parler de ma nouvelle situation.

Lucius pointa un doigt rageur en direction de Draco.

\- Tu ne feras pas ça, Draco. Tu vas présenter tes excuses à ta femme immédiatement !

Draco coula un regard fatigué en direction d'Astoria.

\- En l'occurrence, ça serait plutôt à elle de s'excuser. Cependant, cette histoire ne concerne que moi et Astoria. Il me semble que vous vous êtes suffisamment mêlé de ma vie personnelle.

\- Je te préviens, Draco Malfoy ! Si tu divorces, je ferais tout pour que tu n'aies plus ta place nulle part dans l'entreprise !

\- Et comment comptez-vous faire ? Pour envisager ma démission, il vous faut passer par un vote du conseil et je suis persuadé qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se débarrassera de celui qui est responsable de la plus haute croissance depuis vingt-trois ans. Vous ne pouvez pas me faire virer, père. Et comme je l'ai dit, mon divorce est une affaire personnelle qui n'impactera en rien mon travail.

Le visage de Lucius était à présent rouge de colère.

\- Et pour quelles raisons tu divorcerais d'Astoria ? Elle est la mère de ton fils, Draco !

\- Encore une fois, ces raisons ne vous concernent en rien.

\- Draco, tu…

\- Ça suffit ! Je suis désolée, mais Draco et moi sommes d'accord sur ce point. Ce sont des raisons qui nous concernent uniquement.

Lucius se tourna vers Astoria. Cette dernière avait repris son calme, ses yeux étaient toujours baissés, mais elle avait cessé de pleurer.

\- Draco et moi allons divorcer.

\- Narcissa, bon sang ! Dis-leur quelques chose, dis-leur que c'est de la folie !

\- Je trouve au contraire que c'est une sage décision. Ils ont encore l'âge de choisir avec qui ils veulent finir leurs vies. Ce n'est pas notre histoire. Qu'ils règlent ça comme ils le veulent, ce n'est plus une tare de divorcer. Je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi vous vous mettez dans des états pareils.

Le regard nonchalant de Narcissa se posa sur Lucius, qui perdit toute combativité d'un coup.

\- Bien. Maintenant que nous sommes tous d'accord, je vais aller chercher mon fils et nous pourrons passer à table.

Lucius et Astoria regardèrent Draco comme si c'était le dernier des fous. Seule Narcissa parut amusée, mais elle replongea bien vite son nez dans son livre. Voilà comment les Malfoy réglaient leurs histoires. De façon propre, nette, sans bavure et avec le doigté d'un chirurgien.

* * *

OoooOoooO

Draco se rendit chez les Potter. Harry lui ouvrit la porte et lui adressa un sourire timide. Le blond se retint de l'embrasser à pleine bouche pour laisser éclater sa joie. Au lieu de ça, il demanda où son fils était.

\- Il est parti avec James. On peut aller les chercher si tu veux.

\- J'aimerais bien, oui.

Harry sortit de sa maison et ils se mirent en marche. Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder. Il voulait glisser ses doigts dans sa main. Il était sur le point de le faire quand il se souvint de quelque chose.

\- Harry ?

\- Oui ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu as fait de ton alliance quand tu as divorcé ?

Harry se figea et regarda Draco faire quelques pas devant lui.

\- Quoi ?

Draco fronça les sourcils.

\- Je pourrais la revendre, mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais besoin d'argent. Dis-moi ce que tu en as fait ?

Harry baissa les yeux. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? Draco allait-il vendre son alliance ? Ça voulait dire qu'il l'avait fait, qu'il allait le faire. Harry regarda Draco, affolé, mais ce dernier lui faisait le plus beau des sourires. Harry porta sa main à sa bouche et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il avait envie de lui dire qu'il fallait qu'il fasse marche arrière, qu'un fils avait besoin de son père...

\- Scorpius ?

\- J'en aurais la garde, Harry

\- Co… Comment ?

Draco se mortifia à l'idée de vouloir délivrer la vraie raison. Harry le prendrait surtout très mal. Il soupira.

\- Je suis désolé, Harry, mais j'ai été aussi fourbe que Ginny.

Harry recula d'un pas.

\- Tu quoi ?

Draco se rapprocha de lui mais Harry battit en retraite, le visage livide. Le blond attrapa sa main et l'écrivain le foudroya du regard.

\- Astoria me trompait, Harry.

Harry faillit tourner de l'œil.

\- Avec qui ? Depuis quand ? Comment tu…

Trop de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Draco ait fait une chose pareille, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il soit aussi horrible. Draco sembla lire dans sa tête.

\- Non, Harry. Je n'ai pas piégé ma femme. Je ne sais pas depuis quand elle me trompe. Peut-être depuis longtemps, ou peut-être depuis hier. Je n'en sais rien. Ce que je sais, en revanche, c'est que mon fils les as vus et qu'il est parti vous trouver pour chercher un peu de réconfort comme je suis venu te trouver pour en avoir aussi. J'ai fauté, mais je savais ce que je faisais avec la certitude que je quitterais ma femme quoiqu'il arrive. La chance, ou le hasard, ou… Appelle ça comme tu veux, a voulu que ça soit elle la moins prudente. Je ne suis pas gentil comme toi, Harry. Quand je veux quelque chose, je fais ce qu'il faut pour l'avoir et je l'obtiens. Maintenant, je vais te dire exactement ce que je veux. Tu es la première et seule personne avec qui j'ai trompé Astoria. J'ai été fidèle à une femme que je n'aimais pas durant treize ans, alors imagine-toi maintenant à quel point je le serais à une personne qui m'a convaincue de la quitter. Je ne te ferais pas de mal, Harry. Ni à toi, ni à tes enfants. C'est vous que je veux. C'est cette famille joyeuse, c'est ton sourire, ton bonheur. Parce que je suis sûr qu'avec toi heureux à mes cotés, je le serais tout autant. Tu peux penser que j'ai agi comme un monstre. Je considérerais plutôt que j'ai été juste terriblement égoïste, mais je l'ai toujours un peu été. Ne me repousse pas, Harry. J'ai besoin de toi.

Harry ferma les yeux.

\- Je l'ai jetée.

Draco se figea.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'étais énervé, alors je l'ai jetée dans le lac.

Draco ouvrit de grands yeux puis se mit à rire. Il rigola comme il n'avait jamais rigolé, comme si toute la tension qu'il avait accumulée était en train de s'envoler. Il croisa les mains contre son ventre et faillit tomber en avant si Harry ne l'avait pas rattrapé. Il étouffa ses rires dans le cou du brun. Des larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues et il fit d'immenses efforts pour s'arrêter, mais à chaque fois son fou rire reprenait. Ce fut finalement la voix d'Harry qui le coupa.

\- Draco, tu vas divorcer.

Harry le tenait toujours contre lui. Draco posa ses lèvres contre son cou.

\- Marchons jusqu'au lac, Harry.

Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et exaucèrent le souhait de Draco. Une fois devant le lac, le blond retira son alliance. Il la regarda un moment et, enfin, la jeta avec force. Ils la perdirent de vue dès qu'elle toucha le ciel. Draco se tourna vers Harry qui regardait droit devant lui. Il glissa sa main dans son dos et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Harry répondit avec empressement au baiser. Le blond sourit contre ses lèvres.

\- Je crois que ton père ne m'aime pas trop.

\- Je crois que mon père ne m'aime pas non plus.

Harry se décolla de lui et afficha un sourire conquit.

James observa son père et Draco Malfoy qui se tenaient l'un contre l'autre. Il venait d'emprunter le chemin du lac et Scorpius avait fermé les yeux contre lui. Il fut alors le seul témoin de ce geste tendre qu'il y eut entre les deux hommes. Le cœur du brun se serra à cette vision. Il les regarda remonter la berge et appuya sur la pédale pour les rejoindre. Harry se tourna et, quand il aperçut son fils, James affichait un sourire radieux. Scorpius s'était endormi contre lui. Draco le réveilla et son fils se laissa porter par son père. Ils rentrèrent ainsi tout les quatre.

OoooOoooO

\- Vous pouvez signer ici, ici et là.

Astoria appuya son stylo sur les trois papiers qui se trouvaient en face d'elle. Les yeux dans le vide, elle ne prit pas la peine de relire les documents comme son avocat lui demandait de le faire. Elle avait suivi toutes les indications de Draco. Ce dernier avait signé rapidement, sans un regard, pour le texte qu'il devait connaître par cœur. A présent, il tapotait du bout des doigts la table qui lui faisait face.

\- Parfait. Vous voilà officiellement de nouveau Madame Greengrass.

Astoria avala difficilement sa salive en entendant ça. Draco se leva, serra la main des deux avocats et s'empressa de sortir. Son ex-épouse le suivit rapidement.

\- Draco, attends !

Draco ralentit le pas pour qu'elle arrive à sa hauteur.

\- Comment s'est passée la rentrée de Scorpius ?

\- Très bien. Il est entré à Slytherin, comme Albus. Mais il te racontera tout ça ce week-end.

\- Oui, souffla-t-elle.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à l'entrée de l'immeuble Londonien dans lequel ils s'étaient retrouvés trois fois au court de ce dernier mois. A présent, la pluie qui annonçait presque la fin de l'été écrasait ses gouttes contre la porte. Draco se tourna vers elle.

\- Tu n'as pas pris de parapluie.

\- Il ne pleuvait pas quand je suis partie.

Draco soupira et lui tendit le sien, Astoria recula d'un pas.

\- Draco, je n'habite pas loin.

\- Et moi, je vais rentrer en taxi. Prends-le.

La jeune femme le prit et Draco lui fit un mince sourire. Quelque chose s'écroula dans son cœur : c'était un vrai sourire. Un sourire comme il ne lui en avait plus fait depuis si longtemps, un sourire qui mêlait soulagement et quiétude...

Draco était heureux de mettre un point final à leur histoire.

Elle le regarda sortir sous la pluie. Il ne l'avait pas embrassée, il ne l'avait pas appelée Astra, il ne s'était pas retourné vers elle. Il était juste pressé de repartir, de s'éloigner d'elle, de la quitter. Elle se mit à pleurer et, entre deux sanglots, se mit à souhaiter qu'il tombe malade.

* * *

OoooOoooO

Scorpius se trouvait allongé au sol dans la chambre d'Albus, le nez plongé dans l'un des nombreux livres que James lui avait prêtés. Adossé contre le mur, son ami faisait pareil. Après toute l'aide que l'aîné des Potter avait fournie pour les faire réviser afin de réussir leurs épreuves haut la main, ils lui faisaient confiance pour toutes les autres lectures. Albus et Scorpius étaient déjà des élèves studieux mais ils voulaient faire mieux, beaucoup mieux. Cependant, chacun d'entre eux s'était heurté à quelques petites lacunes. Albus n'était pas si doué que ça en sport, et Scorpius ne brillait pas dans les matières littéraires - il devait se tourner vers Harry pour avoir quelques conseils. Mais il était assez entouré pour palier ses erreurs.

Depuis que ses parents avaient annoncé leur divorce, la famille Potter avait été un bloc contre toutes les mauvaises ondes. Scorpius avait passé plus de temps chez eux que chez lui, si bien qu'Harry avait fini par installer un deuxième lit dans la chambre d'Albus, pour la plus grande joie des enfants. Scorpius n'avait pas eu le temps de mal vivre la séparation de sa mère et son père. Celle-ci avait décidé d'emménager dans un appartement Londonien, spacieux et bien situé. Il avait été décidé que Scorpius irait chez elle deux week-ends par mois.

Albus avait fait la tête mais Scorpius n'avait pas protesté : ça lui semblait correct. C'était sa façon à lui de remercier sa mère de ne pas fuir en Russie et de l'obliger à passer des parties de vacances là-bas. Durant tout le mois d'Août, James et Teddy avaient développé des trésors d'ingéniosité pour occuper l'esprit de Scorpius.

La présence de Rose et la joie de vivre de Lily étaient aussi un pansement pour son cœur. Scorpius n'arrivait plus à se souvenir depuis combien de temps il n'avait plus été seul. La triste réalité l'avait frappé lors de son premier week-end chez sa mère. Il s'était retrouvé seul dans sa chambre, comme ce n'était plus arrivé depuis un mois. Scorpius s'était alors dit que ça redeviendrait comme ça. Albus et lui étaient juste amis, et tôt ou tard il devrait rentrer chez lui, dormir de nouveau dans sa chambre, sans Harry ou James pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Cette perspective ne l'enchantait pas. Il en avait même parlé à Albus et celui-ci avait proposé innocemment de demander à son père qu'il vienne s'installer chez eux. Scorpius avait trouvé l'idée vraiment plaisante, puis il s'était senti bête. Son père resterait tout seul dans ce grand manoir.

Au fil des jours, Scorpius et Abus s'étaient inquiétés du moment où leurs pères viendraient leurs dire qu'il était temps que Draco et Scorpius rentrent chez eux, qu'il ne fallait pas être triste, qu'ils étaient toujours voisins. Mais ce jour n'arriva jamais.

Même après leur entrée à Hogwarts, même après le mois de septembre, même après que les papiers du divorcent soient signés.

Scorpius avait eu le droit de rester. Les deux garçons ne firent rien pour aborder le sujet. Petit à petit, des affaires de Scorpius s'étaient amoncelées chez les Potter. Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qui s'était greffée à la maison. Scorpius s'inquiétait de sa présence, parfois, mais il s'inquiétait aussi de celle de son père. Draco Malfoy dormait un jour sur trois chez les Potter. Il y était resté deux semaines avec son fils durant le mois d'Août pour laisser le temps à Astoria de se trouver un endroit ou vivre. Les deux semaines écoulées, il était reparti au manoir, mais il dînait tous les soirs avec eux. Restait très tard à discuter avec Harry. Du moins, c'est ce que racontait James. Quand son père dormait chez les Potter, il dormait dans une chambre qui avait été mise à sa disposition, confortant Albus et Scorpius que ça serait mieux qu'ils s'installent ici.

Albus ferma son livre d'un coup.

\- Et si on demandait à James de le faire à notre place ?

Scorpius leva son nez.

\- Faire quoi ?

\- Demander à ton père pour que vous veniez vivre ici définitivement.

Scorpius s'allongea sur le dos.

\- Les gens vont trouver ça bizarre.

\- De quoi ?

\- Que deux hommes vivent ensemble d'un coup.

Albus se tut et réfléchit à cette phrase.

\- Pourtant, les Thomas vivent ensemble et personne ne dit rien.

\- Mais les Thomas sont amoureux Al.

\- Ah oui… Ton père n'aime peut-être pas les hommes ?

Scorpius se releva d'un coup et pointa un regard furibond vers son ami.

\- Pourquoi mon père n'aimerait pas les hommes ?

\- Parce qu'il était marié.

\- Le tien aussi, Al, et pourtant il était avec ce Cédric.

\- D'accord. Qu'est ce que tu suggères ? Faire tomber nos pères amoureux ? Tu es cupidon ? Tu as des flèches magiques, une potion peut-être ? Est-ce que tu sais comment ça marche, l'amour, toi ?

Scorpius se mordit la lèvre. Non, il ne savait pas.

\- Tu es amoureux de quelqu'un, Al ?

\- Oui.

Scorpius écarquilla les yeux.

\- De qui ?

\- De Rose Weasley.

Le blond en tomba des nues. Albus le disait avec une telle facilité.

\- Tu vas lui dire ?

\- Bien sûr que non !

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je suis sûr qu'elle en pince pour James. De toutes façons, on a toute la vie pour y penser, mais nos parents sont aux portes de la vieillesse.

\- Ne dis pas ça !

Mais Scorpius pouffa de rire.

\- Je ne voudrais pas que mon père retrouve une autre femme, mais ça ne me dérange pas qu'il soit avec ton père. Je trouverais ça plus normal.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Tu ne voudrais pas avoir mon père comme deuxième papa ?

\- J'aime bien ton père, Scorp, mais je ne l'appellerai pas papa. Mais je vois ce que tu veux dire.

\- Je suis d'accord pour en parler à James.

Les deux garçons se relevèrent et quittèrent leur chambre pour aller vers celle de James. La porte de sa chambre était ouverte et ils entrèrent sans toquer. James était penché sur son bureau, ses lunettes posées sur son nez. Comme ça, il ressemblait à Harry. James redressa la tête et observa les deux garçons qui se tenaient devant lui. Il soupira.

\- Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?

\- Nous ? Absolument rien.

\- D'accord. Donc, qu'est ce que vous comptez faire ?

Albus leva les yeux au ciel et Scorpius afficha un sourire gêné.

\- On se demandait si tu ne connaissais pas l'existence d'une potion magique pour faire tomber les gens amoureux.

\- Al !

\- C'était pas ça, ton plan ?

\- James, est-ce que tu sais si ton père est amoureux de quelqu'un ?

James reporta son attention sur son devoir.

\- Oui, il l'est.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Non ?!

\- Et notre plan alors !

\- Quel plan ?

\- Celui de faire en sorte que notre père se mette avec son père.

James écarquilla les yeux et fixa les mines déçues de Scorpius et Albus. Puis il se mit à rire.

\- James, c'est sérieux…

\- Oui, je vois ça, dit-il en riant.

\- James !

Le brun retira ses lunettes et essuya ses yeux.

\- Vous vous inquiétez pour rien.

\- Comment tu peux dire une chose pareille, de qui est amoureux papa !?

\- De Draco Malfoy.

Albus et Scorpius se regardèrent, choqués. James se remit à rire.

.

.

A suivre


	17. Winter happiness

WINTER HAPPINESS

.

.

\- Vous êtes sûr de vouloir faire le voyage seule… Non, nous voulons que vous veniez… Harry vous aime beaucoup et ses enfants aussi, vous le savez parfaitement... Ne le gâtez pas trop, mère… Bien… Et père, il… D'accord… Oui… Bien sûr, mère…. Moi aussi.

Draco raccrocha le téléphone. Il jeta un œil à travers sa vitre et distingua les lumières du salon Potter allumées. Il sourit et remonta les escaliers de sa propre maison. Il ouvrit la porte de son bureau et se dirigea directement vers le canapé. Harry était allongé sur le coté, dos à lui. Draco s'agenouilla devant le canapé et passa ses mains sous le haut de son compagnon en embrassant sa nuque. Harry bougea et se retourna vers lui. Il avait enlevé ses lunettes et Draco eut tout le loisir de détailler ses beaux yeux.

\- Comment va ta mère ?

\- Elle va très bien. Elle a hâte de venir pour les fêtes.

\- Et ton père ?

\- Égal à lui-même.

Draco ramena sa main contre le ventre d'Harry qui rapprocha sa tête de la sienne. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, pendant que ses doigts se baladaient sur la peau tannée par le soleil. Harry avait pris encore plus de couleurs alors que Draco restait irrémédiablement pâle.

Le blond observa le contraste peau contre peau et sa main descendit plus bas, se glissant à l'intérieur du pantalon d'Harry. L'écrivain étouffa un gémissement de plaisir contre les lèvres de son amant. Draco sentit le sexe d'Harry se tendre entre ses doigts. Subitement, il quitta ses lèvres pour venir embrasser son torse. Harry releva son haut avant de le retirer définitivement, dévoilant le haut de son corps, que Draco s'empressa de dévorer de baisers.

Il retira sa main du pantalon et vint se débarrasser de sa propre chemise. Harry en profita pour retirer son pantalon. Il changea de position et s'assit en face de Draco qui était resté agenouillé devant lui. Le blond se redressa et revint capturer les lèvres d'Harry, tout en défaisant son propre pantalon. Les doigts d'Harry se perdirent dans ses cheveux, puis contre ses épaules, et revinrent sur son torse. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait plus personne pour les surprendre, plus de règle, ni de couple brisé.

Il n'y avait qu'eux _;_ eux et leur amour.

Harry pouvait crier et gémir sans se retenir, et Draco avait l'intention de tout faire pour. Ses doigts glissèrent contre le dos du brun, et il caressa sa peau jusqu'à tomber sur ses hanches. Il les passa contre l'élastique du boxer d'Harry et fit glisser le tissu le long de ses jambes. Leurs lèvres ne s'étaient pas séparées une seule fois. Ils se léchaient la langue, s'embrassaient de baisers légers ou de plus profonds, se mordaient la bouche et Draco pouvait à chaque fois sentir Harry sourire contre lui. Il n'y avait plus que le bruit humide de leurs bouches et celui de leurs respirations lourdes. Draco se releva et Harry se débarrassa du pantalon de son amant pour se retrouver en face de son sexe couvert par un dernier rempart. D'un coup de langue, il lécha le tissu et la main de Draco l'encouragea en venant caresser ses cheveux. Harry mordilla légèrement ce qu'il avait devant lui et s'empressa de le mouiller de salive. Les gémissements de Draco l'enivraient autant que son odeur.

Harry n'y tint plus et retira le bas du blond, dévoilant contre son visage sa verge tendue par le plaisir. Harry s'apprêtait à l'avaler quand Draco le poussa gentiment pour l'allonger. Il passa une jambe au-dessus de la tête d'Harry et dirigea sa tête entre celle du brun, improvisant un 69 contre lui. Draco donna le la en léchant le sexe de l'écrivain sur toute sa longueur. Harry fut immédiatement transporté de désir. Il s'activa à faire de même pour Draco. Sa langue retraça un trait identique sur sa queue. Le blond recommença et le brun suivit le mouvement. Ils se léchèrent de la même façon pendant un moment avant qu'Harry décide que c'était assez et relève la tête pour avaler ce sexe dûment tendu vers lui.

Draco poussa un râle bas et calqua son amour. Tout en le suçant, Draco se baissa un peu plus et écarta les jambes d'Harry qui se laissa faire. Il passa son pouce contre son anus et le massa doucement. Il sentit Harry gémir alors que son sexe était dans sa bouche. La sensation de sa langue s'appuyant sur sa queue lui donna la chair de poule. Draco appuya son doigt contre l'intimité d'Harry et les jambes de ce dernier se tendirent. Le blond suçota le gland d'Harry et le pénétra du pouce. Harry appuya de ses mains sur les fesses de Draco pour que celui-ci enfonce sa queue un peu plus au fond de sa bouche, le blond releva la tête pour gémir bruyamment.

-nAaahh… Harry !

Harry ferma les yeux, savourant le son de sa voix et son goût dans sa bouche. Il repensa vaguement à ce moment intime qu'il avait capturé entre Draco et Astoria, et sourit intérieurement à Draco l'observant avec Blaise. Eux, maintenant, dans ce bureau, c'était comme conjurer un sort, comme clore un débat. Mais ce qui baignait Harry de bonheur, c'est que rien de tout ça ne s'était fané en même temps que le soleil. L'automne s'était présenté à leurs portes et il n'y avait plus de chaleur écrasante pour leur dicter leurs conduites. Ils étaient libres de s'aimer sans accuser l'été.

Draco rompit le fil de ses pensées en enfonçant deux doigts en lui. Harry gémit profondément et écarta ses jambes un peu plus. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre : il voulait Draco en lui. Il retira son sexe de sa bouche et lécha l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

\- Draco… Maintenant.

Le blond fit encore quelques allers-retours sur la queue d'Harry puis retira ses doigts et sa bouche. Il se releva et Harry le fit s'asseoir sur le canapé. Dés que le blond se retrouva dans cette position, l'écrivain l'enjamba pour venir dévorer ses lèvres. Ils rejoignirent leurs sexes l'un contre et l'autre et les mains de Draco agrippèrent les fesses d'Harry. Leurs baisers s'échangeaient avec la même douceur que les caresses d'Harry sur son torse. Tout était doux _;_ leurs corps s'effleuraient, se redécouvraient, s'apprenaient. Draco remonta sa main le long du dos du brun pour finir par emmêler ses doigts dans les boucles brunes.

Enfin, il avait Harry pour lui seul... Enfin, depuis deux mois. Deux mois à se contenter de dormir dans une chambre d'amis ou dans son bureau quand il rentrait chez lui. Deux mois à juste se frôler, à se regarder sans vraiment se toucher. Draco n'en pouvait plus mais Harry l'avait demandé. Jusqu'à ce que tous les papiers soient signés, ils ne se toucheraient plus. Et maintenant que c'était fait, Draco se demandait par quel miracle il avait tenu si longtemps.

Harry releva ses fesses en s'appuyant sur ses épaules. Draco les écarta de ses deux mains et suivit le mouvement de son amant qui s'empalait sur sa queue avec une lenteur affolante. Draco poussa avec son bassin pour s'enfoncer plus profondément en lui. Harry rompit leur baiser pour se laisser gémir. Draco plongea ses lèvres contre son torse.

Comme c'était bon de l'entendre...

Harry le chevaucha, d'abord doucement, le temps de s'habituer à lui, le temps de se laisser remplir entièrement. Puis il se mit à accélérer. Draco se laissait totalement faire, ébahi par le fait qu'Harry pouvait être si réservé devant tout le monde et si expressif et impétueux dans leurs moments intimes. Il maîtrisait Draco à la perfection, tout son corps se tendait pour lui. Harry gouvernait son être et Draco aimait ça. Il abandonna ses fesses pour entourer son dos. La voix d'Harry s'échappait à chaque fois que son gland butait contre sa prostate. Ce n'était pas des sons étranges, c'était des cris francs. Il n'y avait plus de baisers, Draco ne le permettait pas, il voulait l'entendre crier son amour pour lui. Harry baissa les yeux sur le visage du blond, les lèvres rougies par la morsure de ses propres dents. Sa main quitta l'épaule du blond pour venir attraper son sexe. Draco suivit le mouvement du regard. Il était subjugué par cette main qui allait et venait sur lui avec la même ferveur que les coups de hanches que le brun s'offrait contre sa queue.

\- Draco ! Draco ! Aaahh ! Ahh !

Draco mélangea ses doigts à ceux d'Harry et le branla au même rythme qu'il branlait son sexe avec ses fesses. Il était au bord de l'explosion. Il n'arriverait pas à se retenir. Il n'avait aucune envie de se retenir. Ce qu'il avait sous les yeux était parfait, et la perfection avait un nom.

Potter.

Draco éjacula le premier et Harry se déversa entre ses doigts en se sentant inonder par le sperme de son amant. Il cria contre son épaule et Draco lécha la nuque qui se présentait contres ses lèvres. Harry se tordit de plaisir et tout son corps trembla. Il entoura les épaules du blond de ses bras et resta sur lui pour reprendre son souffle. Draco aurait pu le garder contre lui toute la nuit, toute la vie. Harry voulut bouger mais Draco le retint.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Vers la salle de bain.

\- Reste ici encore un peu, Harry.

\- Draco, tu sais que je reste avec toi.

Draco enfouit son visage contre son cou et Harry embrassa ses cheveux.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui voulais te doucher avec moi ?

Harry se détacha de Draco et entoura son corps de ses bras en frissonnant. Draco se leva et le serra contre lui.

\- Une douche, un petit déjeuner, un lit, Noël, ton anniversaire, ta maison.

Harry se mit à rire.

\- Je crois que j'ai compris. En fait, tu es en manque d'amour.

\- Et toi tu en as beaucoup à donner, non ?

Le brun se tourna vers Draco.

\- Rassure-moi : tu es en train de réfléchir à un moyen d'annoncer ça à nos enfants ?

\- Pourquoi ça serait à moi de le faire ?

\- Parce que tu en as un et que j'en ai trois. Lesquels seront les plus difficiles à gérer, selon toi ?

Draco fit la moue et Harry s'éclipsa en rigolant. Ils savaient tout les deux qu'ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter. Ils trouveraient bien un moyen.

En attendant, ils pouvaient toujours faire semblant de se cacher. Ils avaient toute la vie.

* * *

OoooOoooO

Albus regarda sa montre pendant que Scorpius entourait son cou de son écharpe. Il jeta un regard interrogateur à son ami.

\- Il est presque vingt-et-une heures.

\- Tant mieux, parce que je crois que mon père perd patience.

Albus et Scorpius se tournèrent vers Draco Malfoy. Ce dernier longeait les boutiques éclairées de leurs décorations de Noël, la mine renfrognée. Son visage était couvert de moitié par son écharpe mais les enfants voyaient parfaitement son regard de glace fusiller la foule. A côté de lui, Harry marchait plus sereinement, ses mains enfoncées dans ses poches, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Al ? Tu crois vraiment que ça marcher ?

\- James s'occupe de tout donc je pense qu'il n'y a aucun souci à se faire. Contentons-nous de jouer notre rôle.

Scorpius acquiesça. Ils jetèrent un dernier coup d'œil à leurs pères. Harry glissa sur une plaque de verglas et Draco le rattrapa de justesse.

\- Bon sang, Harry, lequel d'entre eux à eu l'idée de nous faire visiter le marché de noël un 24 décembre ?

Harry se redressa et observa le sol comme si c'était un ennemi qui venait intenter à sa vie.

\- Je suis sûr que c'est ton fils.

\- Si mon fils a une idée, tu peux être sûr que le tien a eu la même. Si encore ils achetaient quelque chose... Mais on ne fait que tourner en rond et j'en ai marre de m'extasier pour rien.

Harry observa Draco et rigola. Depuis qu'ils sortaient officieusement ensemble, Harry avait découvert une toute autre personnalité du blond : c'était un râleur et un homme plutôt capricieux. Harry se demandait si Draco se comportait de cette façon avec son ex-femme, mais Scorpius lui avait assuré qu'on avait sûrement remplacé son père par un alien. Alors, Harry s'était dit que c'était sûrement le vrai Draco qu'il avait sous les yeux : un homme qui pouvait enfin dire ce qu'il pensait, qui pouvait se plaindre, et trouver une oreille attentive. Qui pouvait être possessif, jaloux, mesquin parfois.

Draco avait abandonné son côté froid et distant pour devenir un homme qui n'hésitait plus à se taire. Et loin de rebuter Harry, ça lui plaisait énormément. Il aimait ce Draco naturel, qui pouvait être grincheux mais rigolait toujours avec une véritable sincérité. C'était aussi la preuve que les sentiments de Draco envers lui étaient réels, il ne faisait plus semblant de rien. Parfois, Harry se demandait tout de même si Draco n'était pas son cinquième fils. Il arrivait à se contenir devant les enfants, mais quand ils se retrouvaient seuls, Draco était collé pratiquement tout le temps à lui. Harry ne s'en plaignait pas non plus, il ne rechignait jamais à câliner, mais c'était comme si Draco avait peur qu'Harry s'échappe.

Ça avait presque été houleux durant le mois d'octobre, pendant lequel Harry avait compris que Draco avait profondément peur de la solitude _;_ Harry avait dû s'enfermer dans sa bulle, le temps de retravailler son roman en script pour le film. Il avait fait ce qu'il faisait à chaque fois : il avait disparu. Et la dispute qui en avait résulté lui avait douloureusement rappelé celle qu'il avait déjà eu un nombre incalculable de fois avec Ginny.

Harry pensait que si ses enfants le vivaient bien, Draco pouvait s'en accommoder. Après tout, il travaillait lui aussi. Mais Draco ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Quelque part, le dispute avait rassuré Harry . Il pensait qu'il le prendrait mal si Draco ne faisait aucune remarque sur son rythme de travail. Harry se rendait compte qu'il était tout aussi égoïste que le blond à sa manière. Il aimait se faire désirer et Draco accourait. Pourtant, il n'avait aucune envie que l'histoire se répète alors ils avaient trouvé un compromis : Draco pouvait entrer dans le bureau. En temps normal, il avait du mal à se concentrer quand il était entouré et le fait qu'il travaille la nuit avait été pour beaucoup dans son éloignement avec son ex-femme. Harry prenait du temps pour sa famille en journée, mais la nuit était à lui et lui seul.

Sauf qu'avec Draco, il n'avait que la nuit. Alors, Harry dut apprendre à mieux gérer son temps. Il se mit à travailler en journée, pendant que Draco travaillait aussi. Il avait découvert le plaisir de vivre avec quelqu'un qui pouvait être aussi occupé que lui en journée et, par chance, Draco ne lui parlait jamais quand il écrivait. Ils travaillaient ensemble mais séparément et Draco suivait son rythme. Quand Harry terminait, le blond faisait de même. Harry supposait que son compagnon se comportait avec lui comme le maître du chien de Pavlov. Il habituait Harry à sa présence pour que ça devienne une source d'apaisement ou un élément essentiel à sa concentration.

Draco avait raison quand il disait qu'il obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait, et Harry ne doutait pas qu'un jour, il fasse en sorte de le faire sortir durant ces grands moment de folie littéraire. Harry avait haussé les épaules en y pensant. En fait, il ne voulait rien faire pour contrarier Draco parce qu'il était parfaitement heureux. Si Draco avait changé, lui aussi aurait changé. Il n'avait peut-être, au fond, jamais vraiment été bien avec Ginny, et si maintenant il supportait l'envahissante présence de Draco, c'est que ça devait sûrement mieux lui convenir. C'est qu'il aimait ça.

Harry regarda les deux enfants jeter des coups d'œil nerveux à leurs montres. Draco soupira, les sourcils froncés, puis Scorpius se tourna vers eux.

\- On peut rentrer. On a tout vu, je crois.

\- Oui, Scorpius, nous avons tout vu, dit Harry.

Il fusilla Draco du regard pour lui interdire de faire une remarque désobligeante et Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Albus ralentit pour venir à sa hauteur et Harry entoura ses épaules de son bras. Il se demandait toujours pourquoi James et Lily avaient refusé de les accompagner.

Lily adorait les marchés de Noël. Harry se demanda amèrement si James ne se trouvait pas trop vieux pour ce genre d'activité. Le père espérait sincèrement qu'il était juste en train de préparer les cadeaux d'Albus et Sorpius et qu'il avait envoyé Draco et lui leur tenir compagnie. Ils marchèrent comme ça tous les quatre et Harry ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la fois où ils étaient partis chercher leurs fils après leurs escapades sur le chemin de fer. Il jeta un œil à Draco, qui avait à présent un doux sourire aux lèvres. Le blond se tourna vers lui et Harry sut qu'il résistait à l'envie de l'embrasser.

Ils n'avaient toujours pas annoncé à leurs enfants qu'ils étaient ensemble et ils étaient sûrs qu'ils ne savaient rien. Draco savait prendre sur lui pour être discret même s'il était le plus pressé des deux. Ils avaient convenu de tout leur dire en février. Assez de temps ce serait écoulé depuis le divorce.

Harry posa prudemment le pied sur les dalles d'ardoise. Draco avança d'un pas rapide. Devant lui, Albus et Scorpius couraient déjà vers la porte d'entrée. Draco se tourna vers lui.

\- Ils mijotent quelque chose ?

Harry releva les yeux vers lui et maudit le choix de ses chaussures.

\- Ou ils ont juste faim. Moi, j'ai faim.

Draco tendit la main en sa direction et Harry la prit en souriant. Ils avancèrent comme ça jusqu'à l'intérieur du vestibule. La porte du salon avait été fermée et Harry crut Draco quand il disait qu'ils mijotaient quelque chose. Il retira son écharpe et son manteau, tout comme le blond. Ils s'avancèrent vers la porte et Harry l'ouvrit. Draco se cogna contre lui parce que l'écrivain s'était figé.

\- Har…

Mais sa voix mourut en apercevant la scène devant lui. Teddy, James, Albus, Scorpius et Lily se tenaient devant une table somptueusement dressée et décorée pour deux. Harry bégaya et Draco dut prendre la parole à sa place pour éviter qu'il se ridiculise encore plus.

\- Bon, l'un de vous va être aimable et nous dire ce qu'il se passe.

James s'avança et prit la parole.

\- C'est notre cadeau de Noël. Une soirée en tête-à-tête.

Harry était livide. Draco fronça les sourcils.

\- Et où allez-vous ?

\- Chez Ron et Hermione.

\- Pa... Parce qu'ils savent… ?

James haussa les épaules.

\- Hermione le savait, oui.

Lily tira James par le bras.

\- Mais on s'en fiche de ça, James ! Le gui, le gui !

\- Le gui, prononça Draco sur un ton froid.

Tous les enfants levèrent leurs doigts au-dessus de la tête d'Harry et Draco. Une branche de gui avait été suspendue.

\- Oh, fit Draco.

Puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'Harry tentait vainement de trouver des mots intelligibles pour faire une phrase cohérente.

\- Si c'est la tradition, murmura Draco.

Le blond glissa sa main dans les cheveux d'Harry et embrassa ses lèvres tremblantes. Le brun le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Derrière lui, Lily se mit à hurler de joie. Albus, qui avait retenu sa respiration, souffla de soulagement et Scorpius essuya son front nerveusement.

Draco se décolla des lèvres d'Harry qui ne savait plus quoi faire.

\- C'est bon, maintenant, vous pouvez vendre votre maison Mr. Malfoy ?

\- Non, je ne le ferais pas.

Le visage heureux des enfants se décomposa immédiatement. Draco continua.

\- Tant que vous continuerez à m'appeler Mr. Malfoy, je ne vois pas pourquoi je vendrais cette maison.

Lily courut vers Draco et se jeta dans ses bras.

\- Monsieur Draco !

James passa sa main derrière sa tête pendant que Teddy rigolait. Albus et Scorpius ne savaient plus ou se mettre. James ouvrit la bouche.

\- Bon, et bien je suppose qu'on va… vous laisser… Papa… Dr… Draco.

James poussa du bras Teddy qui passa devant.

\- Bonne soirée Harry, Draco.

James le suivit avec un mince sourire, emportant sa petite sœur qui gloussait. Albus s'avança à son tour.

\- Bon appétit papa, bon appétit… Draco.

Scorpius se figea devant Harry qui était devenu rouge.

\- Je vous confie mon père… Harry !

Draco se retint de rire puis il se tourna vers les enfants, qui enfilaient manteau et écharpe.

\- Et qu'avez-vous fait de ma mère ?

Teddy se tourna vers lui.

\- Elle est chez Ron et Hermione avec ma grand-mère.

\- D'accord.

\- Bonne soirée.

\- A plus tard, papa.

\- Au revoir, père.

Ils entendirent les rires étouffés des enfants, puis le silence se fit. Draco reporta son attention sur Harry, qui était restait debout à fixer la table. Le blond passa une main dans son dos, ce qui le fit sursauter.

\- Et bien… Voilà une bonne chose de faite, je suppose. Je veux dire, ils ont l'air de bien le prendre.

\- Finalement, ce n'était pas moi le plus pressé.

Harry observa Draco et ce dernier le regardait avec un large sourire.

\- Ah, j'ai oublié quelque chose.

\- Quoi donc ? demanda Harry méfiant.

Draco se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa de nouveau.

\- Te dire je t'aime. Je t'aime, Harry Potter.

Draco le quitta pour s'avancer vers la table et prendre place. Harry leva le nez vers la branche de gui et se mit à sourire. Puis il suivit Draco et s'assit en face de lui.

\- Je vous aime aussi, Draco Malfoy.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

Et voilà c'est terminé ! Comme c'est bientôt Nowel on va dire que c'était ma petite participation aux fêtes. Si vous avez lu mes autres fics vous remarquerez que je ne suis vraiment pas douée pour faire tenir les couples dans la longueur. Je ne sais pas quoi dire pour montrer leurs quotidiens alors je m'arrête avant pour éviter de faire trop de niaiserie. J'adore tellement quand ils doivent passer par pleins de péripéties pour se retrouver.

Maintenant un petit mot sur mes prochaines fics :

- **La forteresse** : Sera une histoire en mode Twilight (c'est un très gros raccourcis, jeveux dire qu'il y aura des vampires et des loups) Donc en avant première je vous donne le résumé :

Et si ce soir là ils n'avaient pas eu de chance. Et si finalement la mort de Dumbledore avait signé l'échec de ce combat. Voldemort est ses partisans dominent le monde sorcier mais parmi ses hommes un seul n'accepte plus son maître. Parviendra t-il à réparer ses fautes, trouvera t-il la force de se battre contre lui-même. Pour ça il faudrait retrouver Harry Potter.

- **Retour** : Alors là ! Pfiou rien que de penser à cette histoire je suis fatiguée. J'ai déjà des chapitres d'avances mais elle est très loin d'être finis, j'ai un peu peur de la poster mais si les débuts son prometteurs (j'entends par là si elle est bien accueillit) je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour la finir (je dis ça parce que j'ai déjà la fin dans la tête ahaha). Cette histoire sera en deux parties. Et pour ne pas tuer le suspens je ne ferais qu'un résumé de la première partie:

-Harry marche dans la forêt interdites il est prêt à mourir. Prêt à se sacrifier, mais peut-être que ce petit objet lui permettras de sauver plus d'une vie. Peut-être pourra t-il faire plus que ce qui était décidé. Et si toutes ses réponses se trouvaient dans le passé.

Donc vous l'aurez compris, ça va parler voyage temporelle youhou, donc jeunesse des maraudeurs, de Rogue, de Tom Jedusor, de Regulus Black et de Lucius Malfoy.

Globalement ces deux histoires sont des Drarry mais pour « Retour » vous n'en verrez pas la couleur avant un moment. Voilà ça sera tout pour moi pour le moment.

GROS CŒUR SUR **Titou Douh** qui a corrigé la fin de ce texte et qui en corrigera le début et qui a accepté de me suivre sur mes autres histoires. Remerciez là aussi car grâce à elle vos yeux n'ont pas brûlés ahaha. Merci de m'avoir suivis, merci d'avoir lu, merci d'avoir commenté. Merci pour les favs et le soutiens, j'espère tous vous revoir sur mes autres fics. Koeur sur vous les ptits loups.


End file.
